Black Star High School
by LaughableBunny1
Summary: A new girl at Black Star High School has to follow Vegeta, orders by the principal, class to class. Vegeta and Turles feel that she is unusual, but put that aside for a moment. Follow the everyday highschool lives with your DBZ characters and a few OC's. Rated T for foul words and other stuff that teenagers do. First Fanfic!
1. The New Student

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first fanfic. Since I need a ton of help on my writing before school starts, what other way to get help other than let strangers read your work? I love writing, but it sounds like it could be a whole a lot better. Also it's summer, and I'm bored. I haven't watched Dragon Ball Z in a few years so bear with me along the way. (^ Yes, the title is unoriginal, I don't like it either, but I had to think of something.) Anyways read then criticize and compliment! :)

* * *

**I**

The school bell rang at Black Star High School. It was a Thursday in the month of March, and the sun was shining as usual. Students chatting by their lockers, teachers screeching at students, and bullies searching who their next victim will be. From a distance, 15 year old Goku and Vegeta were talking to each other.

"Hey, maybe after school we could spar for a little bit at your place," Goku suggested.

They wore their school uniform which consist of wearing a black collared shirt under their white blazer with a red tie. Since they were in 9th grade, they had to where a single black star pinned to their collar representing their grade in high school.

"Alright, but I'm going to beat you up this time," Vegeta responded, smirking.

In the principal's office, Mrs. Leiko was speaking to a new student. "Okay Cauline, sorry that we don't have a class schedule for you, but you'll have one by tomorrow."

Cauline nodded.

"But we do have your locker number for you. Let's look up who's right beside you, so you could follow him or her around until tomorrow," the principal smiled as she typed on the keyboard.

Cauline sat there wearing a gray, loose, big jacket that reached below her hips and under it was the school uniform. The uniform resembled a black sailor outfit with a red ribbon tied underneath the collar. A single white star was pinned to her uniform. She had her black hair tied up in a bun with a white ribbon, and her spiky bangs covered her eyes as she looked up when Mrs. Leiko said, "It says here that your locker is right by..."

The intercom beeped," Sorry for the interruption, but if you are in the building Vegeta, please come to the principal's office. I repeat, Vegeta please come to the principal's office immediately. Thank You!"

"Oooooh, Vegeta! What did you do this time?" Goku mocked.

"Nothing, I hope." Vegeta slammed his locker and walked towards the principal's office, irritated.

In Mrs. Leiko's office, Cauline heard the door opened.

"Vegeta," Mrs. Leiko started, " I want you to meet Cauline."

_Vegeta?_

Cauline stood up shyly. A boy with black, spiky hair flamed upward stood before her. Her heart stopped for a second then she resurfaced to reality and presented her hand out. Vegeta accepted the handshake, but couldn't deny the feeling that Cauline was unusual. Then Mrs. Leiko got up from her desk and stated, "Vegeta I want you to show Cauline around the school while she follows you class to class. The reason why is because she doesn't have her schedule yet."

"Why me?" questioned Vegeta.

"Her locker is right by yours."

"But, so is Krillin's."

"Well, maybe you need to learn how to take some responsibility," Mrs. Leiko stated sternly," And if Cauline comes to me that you caused her problems, you will be in big trouble. Got it!"

"Got it," Vegeta groaned, walking out of the principal's office with Cauline.

The tardy bell rang for first period, but Vegeta had an excuse. His only good excuse. Cauline, a foot smaller than Vegeta, walked beside him passing by lockers going to his destined classroom. Along the way, Vegeta would steal a glance at Cauline. It felt awkward for Vegeta since she didn't say a word so far.

_Great_, Vegeta thought, _A quiet girl_. _Well, I sure do hope she's not a nerd. _Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye one more time.

They arrived at Vegeta's Algebra class, and walked in but were stopped by Mr. Maeko, the teacher.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Mr. Maeko pointed straight towards Cauline, "Who might this be?" he questioned Vegeta.

"This is Cauline," Vegeta started before explaining the whole situation to Mr. Maeko.

Mr. Maeko turned to face Cauline, "Is this true, Cauline?"

She nodded.

"Well then, I guess you can sit in the desk at the back left corner." he instructed.

Cauline seemed satisfied as Vegeta proceeded to his seat next to Turles, a boy who resembles Goku so much, but differs from personality. Before Cauline took a step, she looked around, but Mr. Maeko interrupted her.

"Excuse me class," Mr. Maeko stated, walking up behind Cauline in front of his desk.

"You're excused," Raditz, a boy with long spiky hair, snickered.

Mr. Maeko rolled his eyes and continued," This is Cauline, and she's a new student. Please treat her with respect." Mr. Maeko walked back to his desk as Cauline proceeded to hers.

Cauline didn't talk much as the rest did. A few students gave glances and stares, but she didn't mind.

"Ok class, can anybody explain to me what X equals in 3x-6 = -5x(-2+3)?" Mr. Maeko asked.

A few seconds later, a girl with black, shiny hair put in a hair bun with cropped bangs, rose her hand.

"Anybody but Chi-Chi," Mr. Maeko commented. Mr. Maeko scanned the room. He scanned again and saw Cauline's hand raised. He sighed in joy.

"Yes Cauline."

Everybody turned around to see who would answer besides the one and only Chi-Chi.

"Three fourteenths," she answered quietly. The whole class shot their heads back at Mr. Maeko at which he nodded his head.

"That's correct!"

Mr. Maeko began to grow fond of Cauline's intelligence. She participated in class like a regular student even if she spoke in a soft voice.

The bell rang, signaling that class ended. Cauline tagged along behind Vegeta, but Mr. Maeko stopped her by grabbing her shoulder before she walked out the door. Cauline turned around to see Mr. Maeko smiling.

"I was very impressed, Cauline. I hope you'll be placed in my class."

Cauline smiled and said, "Thank you," and walked out the door, catching up with Vegeta.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what'cha think? Oh and I don't know if the algebra problem was right, so if it was wrong, please tell me. :)


	2. Martial Arts Class

**A/N:** I noticed that Cauline's name maybe pronounced as c_all-line. _Her name is actually pronounced as_ call-lean._ So just a aheads up!

* * *

**II**

When Cauline walked up beside Vegeta, he looked over to his left shoulder. _Just my luck, _Vegeta thought, _She's a nerd. _Vegeta looked away and thought of his brother, Tarble, and said, " You don't talk much, but you really put an impression on Mr. Maeko."

Cauline didn't respond, but Vegeta could tell she wanted to say something by the way she tilted her head downwards.

Vegeta walked to his locker and greeted Turles, Raditz, and Goku. Cauline stood a close distance from him as Vegeta placed his Algebra book in his locker and grabbed for his Biology textbook.

"No Turles," Raditz started, " My hair is the best if you ask me," he boasted, flipping his hair.

Vegeta looked over to see Turles and Raditz arguing.

"Dude, why would I care?" Turles questioned, gesturing his hand to his chest.

Turles and Raditz began to quarrel. Goku seemed to take notice of Cauline's existence. Cauline felt uncomfortable being surrounded by boys. Especially the two who were arguing over something silly.

Vegeta grew irritated and shouted, "Shut the hell up!"

Turles and Raditz suddenly stopped and turned to face Vegeta, smirking.

"Someone's in a bad mood," commented Raditz, teasingly as Turles cocked his eyebrow crossing his arms against his chest.

Vegeta looked away from their faces to his locker wishing they couldn't read his. Raditz and Turles then walked away stealing a glance of Cauline, chuckling. Vegeta sighed hoping Cauline didn't catch their drift. He then turned to see Goku still standing there, holding out his hand in front of Cauline.

"Hi! My name's Son Goku."

Cauline took notice of this and shook his hand. "Cauline."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope you're enjoying your day so far with this guy!" Goku cheered, wrapping his arm around Vegeta's shoulders and using his free hand to point at his face. Vegeta felt disgusted by Goku's merriment.

"Get the fuck off me, Kakarott!" Vegeta pushed Goku away from him, angrily.

_Kakarott?_

"Let's go, Cauline, before we're late," Vegeta concluded after being attacked by Goku's hugs. Cauline nodded in agreement. She thought it was nice that Goku and Vegeta have a nice frienship. She sighed.

"See you later!" Goku exclaimed as he watched Cauline and Vegeta walk the opposite direction.

In Biology, Cauline greeted the teacher, and explained to her the situation as Vegeta sat down to his table.

"Hmm, I see," the teacher squinted her eyes through her glasses and continued," I guess you could sit over there by Penelope. Penelope, raise your hand."

Cauline looked over and saw a girl with blonde hair cropped to about her chin. She seemed annoyed.

"Teach, it's 18. Not that name. Got that and get it right," 18 said, annoyed.

The teacher rolled her eyes and thought,_ How could a child name themselves a number? Teenagers these days rebeling, _and walked back to her desk. Cauline walked over and sat down by 18.

"So you're new?"

Cauline looked over to 18 and nodded. 18 examined Cauline and wondered why she wore a big, gray sweater and long, black stockings in the middle of March.

"What's your name?" 18 asked trying to start a conversation.

Cauline didn't turned to face 18, but softly whispered,"Cauline."

"Hm, nice." 18, already bored, asked, "So what brings you here to Black Star?

Cauline hesitated, but answered, "My father and I moved because of a few circumstances." She then rubbed her arm, uncomfortably, "And this school is nearby where I live," Cauline lied.

18 seemed satisfied and turned to the teacher who began to teach the class. 18 would never know the real truth of Cauline. Well, Cauline hoped. Cauline looked over at Vegeta without him noticing, thinking.

...

_RIIING!_

"Okay class, don't forget about the assignment due tomorrow!" the teacher reminded.

Cauline and Vegeta were walking in the hallway when 18 came up and patted Cauline on the shoulder and said, "Nice meeting you!" and walked the opposite direction.

Vegeta was surprised and looked at Cauline. "So you got on her good side, eh?" Vegeta teased.

Cauline lighlty turned pink in the face. "Um, is that a good thing."

"I don't know. It depends if she has a good side." Vegeta smirked.

After putting his book away in his locker Cauline asked, "Um, so where are we going next?"

"You'll see."

They arrived at the gymnasium. Many were already throwing punches, kicks, and dodging them.

"Mixed Martial Arts class," is what came out of Cauline's mouth, astonished.

Vegeta smiled with his hands on his hips and took a deep breath,"Oh yeah."

He then looked for the teacher, and told Cauline to go ask him what shall she do while he went to go put proper clothes on. A few minutes later Vegeta was already practicing throwing punches and kicks on one side of the gym. Fom the corner of his eye, Cauline was talking to the MMA teacher wearing a P.E. uniform. A large P.E. uniform. Vegeta then focused on his training, but he couldn't get the image out of his head. He noticed Cauline had bandages wrapped from her palm to her arm. Even on her legs. _Maybe that's why she wears that sweater and those socks covering her legs, Vegeta thought._

"Um, Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned around to see Cauline with baggy clothing. "What do you want?"

Cauline flinched and looked but managed to say, "Is it okay if I observe you compete with the other students. Mr. Toriyama says I can't do anything but sit by the entrance. And I just wanted to let you know ahead of time." Cauline didn't hear an answer and looked up. Vegeta at the time was staring at her bandages then glanced away when she stopped talking.

Vegeta nodded."Yes," he grunted.

Cauline then turned around and walked to the chair by the entrance. Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes off her until she sat down. Turles came up to Vegeta and asked," What were you looking at?"

Vegeta denied everything going on in his head and said, "Nothing."

"Then come on!"Turles said with his arms wide open.

Vegeta smirked. "You're about to get your ass beat, Turles."

Turles laughed then dodged Vegeta's punch.

Near the entrance, Cauline watched in amazement and confusion.

_Turles?_

* * *

And how about RR. No? Alright then, I understand.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Seriously Raditz?

**A/N:** I now have a story cover and it looks crappy! Anyways, it just helps of how I think Cauline looks like. It cropped parts of the picture, but it's enough for Cauline to be seen. If you want to see the full image,a link is in my profile. Enough of my blabbering!

* * *

**III**

"So Vegeta," Turles said curiously, putting on his uniform in the boys locker room.

"Hm," Vegeta grunted, tying his shoes.

"What's the girls name?"

Vegeta looked up at Turles serious face, confused then stood up from kneeling. "Cauline. Why?"

Turles looked away. "I don't know?" Turles shrugged, leaning his head and back against the lockers behind him, and placing his hands in his pockets. "Her name sounds unusual for a human on Earth. Don't you think?" He looked over at Vegeta staring at him. "What?"

Vegeta looked away and crossed his arms against his chest. Then he turned back at Turles face. He could tell Turles was being serious, and Turles is usually never serious. Vegeta walked up to Turles and said in a low-tone voice, "I know what you're saying, but let's talk about this later alone or where there is no-one near to listen."

Turles nodded. He knew what Vegeta meant, and it would endanger them if somebody knew they weren't human at all. The thought of being put in testing room gave them shivers. But then again, it would be difficult to keep Saiyans under control and stable without breaking loose from Earthlings.

Vegeta and Turles walked out into the nearest hallway to see Cauline waiting, facing down. Turles leaned a little to the side to whisper in Vegeta's ear as they walked, but he still had his eyes facing Cauline.

"I'm going to walk with you guys to English, alright."

Vegeta nodded and they walked up to Cauline.

"Cauline."

Cauline looked up to see Vegeta then at the boy standing beside him, grinning. Cauline had to show respect to new peers, so she bowed, " You must be Turles."

Turles grin faded. He was in shock, and confused. " How do you know my name?"

Cauline started to feel bad and panicked. "Oh, um, my apologies." She looked at her toes to hide her embarrassment. " I-I just overheard Vegeta call out your name earlier w-while you guys were practicing." She started fidgeting around with her fingers. "I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway."

Turles looked at her with soft eyes. He kind of felt bad for her. The way she reacted. Respectful. Scared. Uneasy. Vegeta looked at Turles staring at Cauline. To Vegeta, it was like looking at a new person.

Cauline, bashful, then looked up to see Turles features. Turles looked away sheepishly. Then she realized something.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Son Goku?"

Turles snapped back his way to Cauline and laughed hysterically. "No way! I mean we look identical, but I am not related to that soft bowl of noodles!"

Vegeta sighed through a smile. "Come on let's go."

"Wait a minute," Turles started, but Vegeta pushed him forward.

Farther down the hallway, Turles finished his question for Cauline. "How do you know who Ka-", he caught himself and swallowed, "Goku is?"

Vegeta answered for her, " She met him after you and Raditz stopped arguing and left by my locker earlier today." They walked in the classroom as Turles had a finger on his face, trying to remember. Cauline walked up to the teacher and began to explain. The teacher was a tall women with blonde curls and blue eyes.

"Oh, well that's splendid!" the teacher cheered, shaking Cauline's hand. "I'm Mrs. Kiku. You may sit next to Krillin over there."

Cauline walked over to the desk by a short, bald boy with six dots on his forehead, and no nose. He had his elbows on the desk and looked over at Cauline. He smiled and saluted with three fingers like a little wave. Cauline smiled back.

"Okay class," Mrs. Kiku began, "Since today is Thursday, we are going to read for the whole entire class period."

Many students moaned in disagreement. Mrs. Kiku hushed the class back to silent. "If you don't have something to read, go get a book over there on the book shelf. I'll be back in a few." Mrs. Kiku walked out the door. As soon as she left the room, the students started to chatter. Cauline got up and walked over to the book shelf, timid, to see anything interesting. She was leafing through the books when Krillin also walked to the book shelf. He grabbed a random book and looked through it.

"Sorry to ask, but could you explain to me why are you hanging out with," he glanced over his shoulder securely, " with that guy, Vegeta."

"Hm?" Cauline looked over at Krillin, shyly, and closed the book in her hand. "Oh, um, the school has yet to organize my schedule, so I have to follow him around all day." Cauline focused back on her book she chose and walked back to her desk. She began to read when Krillin interrupted her as he sat down on his desk.

"I'm sorry to bother you, um? Excuse me, but what is your name?"

Cauline felt rude. "Oh, my apologies. My name is Cauline."

"Nice. But why Vegeta?"

"Well," Cauline softly said, choosing her words carefully, "the principal thought he should take some responsibility, and his locker is next to the one they assigned me."

Krillin stunned, couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her locker must be the one in-between his and Vegeta's. This means no more getting bullied by Vegeta. An angel from above will stop all of that. Krillin began to fantasize how life would be seeing Cauline next to him instead of that horrific Vegeta. Cauline noticed Krillin in a trance, but proceeded to read.

Cauline was halfway through the book when the bell rang. Mrs. Kiku walked in and piped, " Have a nice lunch!"

As the room emptied, Cauline timidly walked up to the teacher with the book in hand.

"Yes, Cauline?"

"Mrs. Kiku, may I borrow this book for tonight, to finish it? I'll bring it back tomorrow. It really grew on me, and I want to see what happens next."

Mrs. Kiku smiled, "Of course you can."

Cauline slightly smiled, "Thank you!" She then walked out of the classroom to see Vegeta, and Turles standing against the wall waiting by the door. She followed as they began walking towards the cafeteria.

Cauline sat by Vegeta at the round lunch table. Turles sat next to her. Cauline felt uncomfortable at the moment, so she stood up and excused herself. Then she walked out of the cafeteria to the restroom. Vegeta looked at Turles then back at his lunch with a I-don't-know face.

"What's up guys!" Raditz hyped, taking a seat on Cauline's seat. "Who the hell's plate is this." He pointed at the tray, oblivious.

"It's Cauline's," Turles said taking it away from Raditz's reach, "And she is coming back, so get out of her seat."

"Oh," Raditz stretching the _O, _teasingly said, "You mean Vegeta's bitch. She won't mind." He looked over at Vegeta, "Am I right?" Raditz elbowed Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't respond, but looked at Turles furious face. For some reason, it seemed that Turles had a little protective side for Cauline. Vegeta wondered why. He never saw this side of Turles before.

"Hey guys!" Bulma and Chi-Chi said simultaneously and joined the table with Goku adding to it filling up the table.

Cauline arrived but stopped dead at her tracks to see a someone sitting at her seat.

Turles tried pushing Raditz, but he wouldn't budge. "Get the fuck off her seat, man."

"No," Raditz argued. "Why should I?"

"Because she sat there first!" Turles yelled getting up, gesturing at Cauline then at the seat.

"So. She's Vegeta's bitch, and bitches don't have that kind of freedom."

Turles slapped Raditz in the face for what he said. The whole table gasped.

Cauline started to feel the tears coming, _Only in Mommy's arms,_ but she held it in and said softly, "I-It's al-alright. My apologies," She reached for her tray getting in between Raditz and Turles, "I'll find another seat. " She walked away quickly causing her ribbon to bounce. Turles watched her leave in sympathy and thought he saw a tear fall from her face. He sat back down and laid his head on the table, facing away from Raditz.

"Are you alright?" Bulma said, concerned. Goku and Chi-Chi snapped their heads at Raditz, ashamed. Raditz gave them a look, _What?_

Turles stood up frustrated and told Raditz straight up in his face, "I don't understand how you get girls all the time, and you're so rude, when I haven't gotten one. One!" Turles emphasized using his index finger. "I may act the same way as you do, but at least I know how to treat people with respect sometimes. Dude, do you know how rude you were with her. For crying out loud it's her first day. You don't e-even know her, and you treated her like she was some kind of piece of shit. Vegeta's _bitch? _Seriously?" Turles paused to see his friends reactions then back at Raditz. "Don't talk to me until you got everything straight in the head." He picked up his tray and threw it in the trash can and walked the direction he saw Cauline going to.

Raditz rubbed his jaw. "I don't know what's up him," Raditz said coolly like nothing happened, reaching for his banana. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at him, disgusted.

Turles frantically walked in a hurry to find Cauline. He opened the school doors to see if she wasn't outside eating on the picnic tables. Turles sighed in relief. He saw Cauline sitting on the bench of the picnic table with her feet sticking out on the outside. She gazed at the sky.

"Hey."

Cauline, surprised, turned to see Turles standing there.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Turles asked walking up to Cauline.

She nodded.

As he sat next to her, Cauline hesitated to speak, but Turles stopped her. "No, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

Cauline then softly whispered, "Thank you."

"Hm?" Turles didn't hear Cauline. He stared at Cauline with soft eyes. "Are you okay?"

Cauline nodded yes, but didn't keep her eyes from the sky. Turles decided to gaze at the sky, too. _This feels nice .I've never felt so relaxed. _

But Cauline stared at the sky for different reasons. She smiled, _I love you mom._

Cauline stood up, wiping a tear away and suggested, "Maybe we should go back inside?"

Turles got up and stretched. "Alright, but I did enjoy the sky gazing."

Cauline smiled.

They met up with Vegeta and Goku.

"Sorry about that, Cauline, my brother could be a jerk sometimes." Goku apologized.

Cauline hesitated to speak. She couldn't look at their faces. "Om, it's okay. Besides, you shouldn't apologize for your brother's actions."

Goku, surprised, looked at Vegeta. Then Goku smiled, "Your right!", he laid his hand on Cauline's shoulder. She flinched. Turles, standing beside Cauline noticed her reaction.

Turles grabbed Goku's wrist lightly and said, "Come on Kakarott, we got to go to class before we're late."

"Yeah, Cauline, we better be doing the same." Vegeta added as they walked different directions from Goku and Turles.

Turles looked over his shoulder to see Cauline walking farther away. He slowly turned his head forward, and sighed. Goku looked at Turles upset face. He laid his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Turles! Raditz didn't mean to that."

Turles didn't respond._ It's not about that. __You don't understand. _Turles thought, then began to remember about his conversation with Vegeta in Martial Arts Class.

_Turles threw in a punch at Vegeta's face, but missed. They stopped from there and took a break. Vegeta took a glance at Cauline. He then turned to see Turles' face staring at him. _

What's on your mind? _Turles asked, taking a sip of water from a paper cup. Vegeta shook his head, _Nothing.

That's what you said the last time. And why do you keep on stealing glances of that girl? _Turles ponted with his empty cup._

_Vegeta slowly walked up to Turles and whispered in his ear, _It's not just her that I'm seeing. Her wrapped bandages around her legs and arms is what bothers me. And not just that..._ Vegeta didn't finish. He couldn't because their break was over._

Turles resurfaced to reality. _That does explain the flinch._

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh! I could never get to the end of the day without adding too much stuff to the story!

**Shout Out! :** nena101ism  
Thanks for adding this story to your alerts! You rock!


	4. Apology Accepted

**A/N: **Alright, I stayed up all night trying to write this soo...

* * *

**IV**

It was the end of the day, and Cauline was sitting at a round table with Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Turles. Raditz didn't have Study Hall with them which was a good thing or it would've felt awkward towards Turles. Cauline sat in-between Bulma and Goku. She was reading the book Mrs. Kiku let her borrow and by the time this class was over, she would have it finished.

"Hey, Vegeta?" Turles said.

Vegeta turned to face Turles. Turles propped his elbow on the table placing his fist on his cheek. "Do you think it's a good time to talk about," Turles brought up, nodding his head in the direction where Cauline was sitting.

Vegeta nodded _no._ "Maybe we should talk to her," Vegeta's suggested in a low voice, "She could probably spill it out. You know, if we ask her a few questions."

"Ask who questions?" Goku overheard.

Turles and Vegeta were startled by Goku's voice. Vegeta grabbed Goku and dragged him to an empty table. He started to explain to him everything Turles and himself had been concerning about. Turles walked over and sat down at the table with them. Chi-Chi and Bulma stopped their conversation and noticed the boys gone.

"Huh, I wonder why the guys moved over there." Bulma said with curiosity in her eyes.

"Me, too," Chi-Chi added.

Within a few moments Bulma and Chi-Chi got up from their seat and walked over where the boys were, leaving Cauline alone. Cauline, oblivious as to what occurred, finished her book quicker than she thought, and smiled, "I should go and ask the teacher if I could go and return this."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Bulma asked cheerfully, sitting next to Vegeta. Chi-Chi sat next to Goku.

"Wait a minute," Turles said, puzzled." If you guys are here then," he turned around to find the table where they recently sat at empty. "Where the heck is Cauline?" Turles panicked, turning back around. Goku pointed to the front, and said calmly, "She's over there asking the teacher something."

Vegeta slapped Turles chest, "Now's our chance."

They watched Cauline walk out of the door with a pass. Turles looked over at Goku, who knew what he was talking about. He stood up and went to the front of the classroom to ask the teacher for a hall pass to use the restroom. The teacher didn't hesitate and gave Goku what he needed.

Cauline began to walk down a hallway then took a left to a different hallway. She forgot what hallway Mrs. Kiku's classroom was. Cauline began to grow anxious, and regret not asking her fellow peers for assistance. She walked down another hallway to only find herself walking into something solid causing her to fall on her butt.

"Shit!" a hushed voice Cauline heard.

She stood up once she regained her balance. "I'm so sorry. Are y-" Cauline started, but froze. In front of her was Raditz getting up. He looked away once he recognize who it was. An awkward atmosphere aroused as they stood there. Goku, who was following Cauline the whole time but finally caught up with her, watched from the hallway's corner. He decided to wait and see what happens.

Cauline took a step to the side and mumbled, "I guess I'll be going," before she began to walk off.

"Wait," Raditz said, grabbing Cauline's arm. Cauline winced in pain, but stopped and looked at him. He noticed and quickly removed his hand. "Did I hurt you?"

Cauline slowly rubbed her arm and shook her head, "N-no. It's alright," Cauline said then looked away shamefully, "You didn't cause the pain to begin with."

Raditz flinched in shock. So did Goku. Raditz then sighed as if confessing to something. He mustered the confidence to say, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Raditz_ apologizing?_ He's usually the one that makes you apologize to him.

Cauline smiled and gazed upon Raditz's eyes through her bangs. She could tell he meant it. "I forgive you, but I shouldn't be the one you saying sorry to."

Raditz stood there puzzled.

"Turles. Vegeta told me about it."

Raditz knew that she was right, and he couldn't , but then again it would be nice to talk to Turles without him angry at him.

"Well I better be going. I'm glad we cleared this up." Cauline started walking when she stopped and turned around. "Um Raditz?"

Raditz turned around.

"Do you know where Mrs. Kiku's class is? I'm kind of lost."

He nodded. "Yeah, just go down this hallway, take a left then a right, and she's the third classroom to the right."

"Thank you."

...

After Cauline successfully returned the book, she walked back to class. She returned the pass to the teacher and sat at the table that everyone moved away from.

"What happened to Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

While Goku and Cauline were out, Chi-Chi and Bulma were curious about what Vegeta and Turles were talking about. Their nagging is what gave in.

"That idiot!" Vegeta said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Well if he didn't get a chance to talk to her then maybe we should." Turles suggested. "I mean she's over there, alone." Turles and Vegeta turned around to see Cauline have her head down on the table above her folded arms.

"What's wrong with the new girl?" Bulma asked, also observing Cauline.

Suddenly, Goku walked in the classroom door. He walked over to his friends after giving the teacher the pass. Vegeta grabbed Goku's white collar from his blazer across the table once he sat down and pulled him close to his face. Goku swallowed.

"Where were you, and did you ask Cauline any questions like you were supposed to?" Vegeta hissed, gripping Goku's collar tighter.

"I had to go the restroom, and...no," Goku whimpered.

Vegeta let go of Goku as if he was disgusted by his face.

"I did follow her, and you wouldn't believe who I saw along the way that bumped into her."

"Who?" Turles demanded.

"Raditz."

"Raditz!" The whole table hushed in unison. Goku nodded his head.

"He said he was sorry about what happened earlier. And you know, Raditz isn't those type of guys to do so. Then Cauline forgave him, but told him that she isn't the person he should apologize to." Goku looked over at Turles. "She said he should say sorry to you, Turles." Goku pointed.

Turles was stunned. "Me? But why?" He glanced at Cauline for a second. She still had her head down.

Goku shrugged. "Oh, in the beginning before he apologized," Goku remembered, " She started to walk off, but then Raditz stopped her by grabbing her arm. When he grabbed her arm, she seemed to flinch in pain, because Raditz said, 'Did I hurt you?' "

Vegeta began to have images of her bandages.

"But what threw me off guard was when," Goku continued," she said, 'You didn't start the pain to begin with.' "

They stared at him in silence.

"What does she mean by that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Who knows?" Bulma replied. "It could mean a lot things."

"Hey!" said Vegeta, trying to change the subject. "We only got 10 minutes left before the school's day is over, and we've done no progress."

Turles then stood up. He had enough of this nonsense. Why is Vegeta making a big deal when it's her first day. She'll be here tomorrow, but Turles walked over to Cauline to do Vegeta's job for him. As Turles sat down, he lightly tapped Cauline's shoulder.

"Hey, Cauline."

Cauline raised her head to see Turles sitting next to her. She sat up, and placed her hands on her lap, embarrassed. "Yes?"

Turles began to scratch the back of his head nervously, and said through a chuckle, "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions? You know before the day ends. This way I'll get to know you better."

Cauline, confused, nodded her head in agreement, "Yes you may, but may I ask you a few questions as well?"

"Yeah of course! We should take turns. I'll go first if you don't mind?"

Cauline nodded.

"Hmm..." Turles thought. _Start off with something simple then personal. _ "What would you say is your favorite color and why?

Cauline sighed through a smile as she face the table top. "Midnight blue. Because it reminds of cool, clear nights as stars twinkle beyond the vast night sky surrounding the beautiful moon." Cauline stopped then turned and looked at Turles in the eyes. "Could I be honest with you?"

_Wow this turned_ _personal_ _quick._ Turles nodded with a soft eyes.

Cauline then turned to face the table again. She then took a deep breath, and said, "Well, whenever I want to feel better about myself, I look to the brightside. And if there isn't any, I think and look to the moon. Never the sun because you'll go blind," They both laughed. "Anyways, I think about the mystery that lies behind, between, or the side of it and compare the moon to me, myself, or what I want myself to be. To tell you the truth I thought of this from the moon:

It gets walked on by many who don't understand the beauty it brings. Many destroy it trying to find the truth that's within. And it only appears in the dark when most are not looking (or asleep) to reflect its true beauty that nobody will ever know but those who understand it. We're all mysteries waiting to be solved, and we can't let that mystery vanish without it being solved."

"Wow. That's deep," Turles said amazed.

Cauline started to shuffle her feet, uncomfortably. "Um..what is your favorite color?" Cauline asked shyly.

"Oh," Turles snapped out of his thoughts," It's um, gray." He nodded coolly. The reason why is because my Saaii-nt Bernard is that color," Turles caught his mistake then lied, "Well actually I just like the color gray.

Cauline smiled slightly, "That's nice."

_**Riiiing!**_

Turles looked at the clock on the wall. 2:30. "Shit!" he mumbled.

Cauline stood up, and said, "Bye, Turles. It was nice talking to you. Thanks for everything today."

"Wait, Cauline. May I walk you out of school." Turles asked, hesitantly.

Cauline lightly blushed, "Um, sure." After Cauline waved good- bye to Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, and Chi-Chi , she walked beside Turles who thought, _Alright! _ _This gives me a little bit more time to get to know her more. Wait a minute, I have to go use the restroom! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Um, Turles?"

Turles turned to Cauline.

"Is it okay if we stop by the restroom first. It's an emergency."

_It's like she read my mind! _"Yeah, there's one over here in this hallway."

After Turles took his bathroom break, he stood outside waiting. The hallways were empty and Cauline took her time as Turles stood there patiently. Well Cauline's a girl, and girl's do take their time in the restroom. Then the restroom door opened, and out appeared Cauline with her sweater tied to her waist. Her arms were exposed, but she held her hands behind her back, trying to hide them.

Turles was curious. "Why do you have your sweater tied around your waist?"

"Um," Cauline quietly said, "The water faucet kind of splattered all over my sweater."

Turles nodded his head, understanding.

Then all of a sudden, a cart full of books came forcefully towards them.

"Cauline! Watch out!" Turles shouted as he pushed Cauline to the wall. He crossed his arms in front of his body waiting for the blow with his eyes closed, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and loosened up to see a blue forcefield.

He looked over at Cauline breathing heavily. Her arm was stretched out with her fingers widely spread. Turles was shocked. Cauline put down her hand quickly causing the forcefield to vanish. A student from a distance came running down the hall saying, "I'm so sorry!" and got the cart of books. Turles growled at him to go away. The student ran away terrified. Turles then looked back at Cauline standing against the wall who looked away.

"Thank you." Turles whispered, walking closer to Cauline. Cauline stood there motionless, her heart beating. Turles was only a foot away from her when he began to remove his white blazer and untuck his black collared shirt. They both stood there in silence. Cauline felt uncomfortable for a second then Turles tail whipped out from under his shirt to the side, revealing itself to Cauline. She sighed in relief. Her thoughts were right from the beginning.

Turles laid a hand on Cauline's shoulder and smiled. "Now show me yours."

Cauline stunned when her face blushed tremendously. She couldn't really do that because her tail was tucked in her waist- high skirt. But she removed her sweater from her waist, and her tail peered out causing her shirt to lift a little in the back. Turles grinned, _I knew it._

* * *

**A/N: **I guess that you also thought that Cauline was a Saiyan too, right? I mean it's pretty obvious, unless you had second thoughts because of her behaviour. No?

**SHOUT** **OUT!:**Thanks brisingrrider (**-AUTHOR**) for adding this story to your alerts and for reviewing! You're AWESOME! It made my day to see that somebody finally reviewed my story! Thank you so much!  
Also I would like to thank angibson for reviewing. You're AWESOME too! Thank you so much!

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Alcoholic Father

**A/N:** You know I find it weird that the only time I get to work on this story is at night. Very late, too. Call me nocturnal. :) Um, this will be a shorter chapter, and not very much dialogue also.

* * *

**V**

Cauline was walking home after saying goodbye to Turles. She liked how well the day went. Cauline then sighed through a smiled with hope. She held her sweater close to chest, listening to the sound of the wind. Happiness. Happiness is what Cauline felt, and the first time since her mother's death.

...

Turles was on his way to his place. "Wait until I tell the guys tomorrow," Turles grinned, thinking about Cauline as he walked up the steps to the foster home. When Turles arrived in this world, he was about two years old. Surprisingly, a young woman found him hidden in the forest. This young woman didn't know anything about taking care of a child, so she sent him to a foster care center, and he's been there since. Nobody would adopt him because of his horrific behavior, and his _birth defect._ It wasn't a birth defect. His tail represented his race, but who would know? Everybody treated him differently there. Even his own roommate. The foster care center homeschooled him because of his behavior until he was eight years old. They decided to enroll him to a public school nearby. Turles eventually met his Saiyan friends and grew happy. They understood him.

Turles walked into his room , tossing his backpack to the side and fell face first on top of his bed, tired.

...

It took about three hours for Cauline to arrive home. Along the way she had to go to the grocery store and pass through a thick forest to get to her house. Cauline didn't mind walking, but she wished that her father let her fly instead. After walking into her house she laid the groceries on the kitchen table, and put them away. She then grabbed her apron and tied it over her tattered clothes she wore when cleaning and cooking.

The house was small, but only Cauline and her father lived there. Cauline and her parents built the house when they arrived on Earth. She was about ten years old. The one-story house contained two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a restroom that didn't have a shower/bathtub. They bathed in a river nearby connected to a lake.

As Cauline stirred the pot, her father stumbled in through the front door slamming an empty alcohol bottle on the table while wiping his mouth. Cauline didn't have to turn around to figure out he was drunk. As he clumsily sat down, Cauline served him dinner carefully, as usual. After her father was satisfied, she served herself. Cauline began to shake in fear as always when she ate in front of her father. Some nights he would throw the food at her if he was upset. Sometimes it would be worse.

"So how was school?" Cauline's father slurred.

"I-It was f-fine." Cauline mumbled, scared. There was a moment of silence.

"**What** did I tell you about speaking to me?" Cauline's father raged.

Cauline hesitated. "Sp-Speak loud e-enough f-for you t-to hear."

"And?" His voiced raised.

"A-And,"

"Stop that stuttering!" Cauline's father shouted, slapping her from across the table.

Cauline tried to hold in the tears as she got up from the floor with her hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry," she sniffed, " I'm sorry, father." She looked into his eyes.

Cauline's father waved his hands careless, "Agh," then sat back down, "Just serve me more before I change my mind."

"Yes, father." Cauline said, wiping the blood from her mouth.

...

Cauline's father stood up from the table finished and said, "I'm going to bed." He stumbled through the kitchen sliding against the wall then to the living room to get to his room. After cleaning the kitchen, she prepared herself for a bath in the river. Since it was dark out, she took a lantern with her passing through a few trees.

At the river, she lit up the rest of the lanterns nearby to see. Cauline began to remove her clothing slowly and the bandages wrapped around her body carefully. She dipped her toe in the calm river. A cold sting ran up to her spine as she shivered. Cauline took a deep breath and sunk her whole body in the river. The freezing sensation stung, but Cauline didn't mind. Pulling her head back up for air, she leaned against the hard earth listening to the crickets' chirps with her eyes closed. Oh how peaceful it was for Cauline to be alone and not feel pain. _I wish it was like this every day, at home, and with my father,_ Cauline thought as she sighed examining the horrible bruises and cuts on her body.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope some of your questions are answered after reading this.

**SHOUT OUT:** I would like to thank those who reviewed chapter **IV**: brisingrrider, nena101ism, and DarkMagicianMidget. Thank you so much!

Thank you DarkMagicianMidget (-**AUTHOR)** for the favs and alert! You're AWESOME!

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	6. Vegeta's Perverted Mind

**A/N: **Sorry, I thought I already uploaded this yesterday.

* * *

**VI**

Cauline, barely awake, got dressed for school. The clock read five o'clock, but school doesn't start until 7:10 a.m. Either way, Cauline was running late. Tying her white ribbon around her bun, she then grabbed her bag, and quickly walked out of her room passing by her father's. She stopped and opened the door just a crack to see her father laying recklessly on his bed. She sighed and closed the door shut, proceeding to the front. The kitchen's clock read fifteen minutes before six o'clock. Since it took about two hours for Cauline to walk to school, she grabbed a snack and dashed out the door, running.

...

"Vegeta! Vegeta!"

Vegeta opened his locker and turned to see Turles running up to him.

"You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday!" Turles exclaimed, shaking Vegeta's shoulder ecstatically.

Vegeta pushed Turles off of him, annoyed. "What!"

"Okay," Turles took a breath, " Yesterday, after the end of the school bell rang, I asked Cauline if I could walk her out of school, for you know to ask her a few questions. She said yeah. Then we decided to go use the restroom." Turles paused and looked at Vegeta's naughty face. "Ew, no. Not like that Vegeta! We both had to go."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just tell me what's so important."

"Well after I pushed her against the wall to-"

"You dirty bastard." Vegeta smirked.

"Will you let me talk! It wasn't like that. After the restroom break, I pushed her to the wall because a cart full of books came towards us. I blocked myself, but Cauline used a force field to stop it from hitting me. And-"

"Wait what?" Vegeta said, confused. "Force field?"

"Yes. To conclude what I was saying, I showed her my tail. She showed me hers. Cauline's a Saiyan!" Turles exclaimed, staring into Vegeta's puzzled eyes.

"So what you're telling me," Vegeta started, closing his locker, "is that you tried to get into this girl's pants in the restroom by slamming her against the wall, then she used her powers to create a force field against you, but her force field was no match for your cart of books, and then you went as far enough with her to reveal each other's tails?"

Turles furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck? No! Were you even listening to me!" Turles said, irritated.

"Yeah, I was just playing with you. Calm down." Vegeta laughed.

Turles crossed his arms then realized something, "I'm not a perv!"

Vegeta began to laugh more, but controlled himself."Haa, hanging around Raditz doesn't help much. So anyways, she's one of us."

"Who's one of us?" Goku joined in, startling Turles and Vegeta.

"Stop doing that!" Turles and Vegeta yelled simultaneously.

"Sorry," Goku said, getting his feelings hurt.

Raditz walked by to see Goku upset. "You guys know not to yell at Kakarott like that. He gets so upset."

"Be quiet, " Goku said, smiling at Raditz, "Softy."

"Shut the hell up!" Raditz exclaimed, smacking Goku on the head. "Besides, you guys made me feel bad."

Suddenly, Vegeta and Turles realized what Raditz was talking about. Turles placed his hand on Raditz's shoulder and said while smiling, "Apology accepted."

Raditz was astonished for a second, then smacked Goku on the head again. "You told them!"

"Yeah, so um, guys who's one of us, again?" Goku nervously laughed, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Oh!" Turles exclaimed, remembering his conversation with Vegeta. "Well, I found out that Cauline is a Saiyan, too."

"What?" Goku and Raditz exclaimed.

"Yup," Vegeta said, using his imagination, "Turles told me that after school in the girls' restroom stall he seductively ran his hands along Cauline's legs up her skirt, pressing her against the wall while demanding her to say, 'Oh Turles, have mercy!' , in which he discovered her tail."

Goku stared at Turles in disgust as Raditz stared in space with a nosebleed.

"That's not what happened." Turles twitched, angrily annoyed.

"And when Cauline didn't say it," Vegeta happily teased, "He grabbed her tail and-**AH**!"

Turles began slamming Vegeta's head against somebody's locker behind him. "How about that! I'll show you no mercy! I don't like her like that, and you think I'm the perv!" Turles shouted. He then released Vegeta from his grip. Vegeta smirked, because it had no affect on him at all, but Turles, at school, couldn't do worst. But it did on the locker beside Vegeta's.

"Ha! Look what you did to Cauline's locker." Vegeta mocked.

"What? Oh no!" Turles panicked.

"Come on you guys!" Goku cheered, "Let's go to class before we're late. Maybe she won't notice."

As the Saiyans walked down the hallway, they talked about how they were going to get to know Cauline more, and Turles told his side of the story of how he found out that Cauline was a Saiyan.

* * *

**A/N: **May God bless my soul. I was trying to make the story a little bit humorous with perverted minded Saiyans. Yeah, I'm not very good with that, and I don't know if you find that humorous.

**SHOUT OUT: **I would like to thank Royal Rain**(-AUTHOR),** DarkMagicMagician, brisingrrider, and Elfer for the reviews on Chapter **V**. It makes me so happy to know you guys like the story so far. Ahh! I never knew this story would get any reviews at all in the first place. Especially since it's my first. Y'all are my motivators! :)

Also, I would like to thank Seraphinit for adding this story to alerts and dbzamywinxchic for adding to favorites.

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR READING! ^_^ **

**Also** check out these authors I mentioned now and in the past chapters. They got some pretty good stories! (Better than this one!) :D


	7. Second Thoughts

**A/N: **Yeah, I kind of winging it. It's like there's this one part in my head that I want to happen, but I'm just not getting there. AGH!

* * *

**VII**

In Algebra, Cauline walked in right before the tardy bell rang. She let out a sigh of relief as Mr. Maeko walked up to Cauline, smiling. "Ah yes. I'm glad you're placed in my class. It's Cauline, right?"

"Yes, sir." Cauline softly said.

"Alright then, go take your seat, and I'll shortly begin." Mr. Maeko said in a nice tone of voice.

Cauline nodded and began walking through the aisle of desks when she caught Turles eyes across the room. He smiled and waved, but Cauline looked away quickly as she took her seat in the back. Turles glanced at Cauline as his smiled faded. Cauline noticed this and sat up, placing her elbow on the desk, and used her forearm to cover the side of her face, while clutching the hem of her shirt-sleeve with her fingers curled covering her knuckles. It looked as if she felt uncomfortable. Turles looked at Vegeta next to him who was watching and mouthed, "What did I do?"

Vegeta looked at Turles and shrugged. Then Vegeta raised his eyebrow, grinning and ran his fingers along his own leg, mocking Turles. Turles opened his mouth, disgusted, and punched Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta began to chuckle silently.

"Okay class," Mr. Maeko stated, " Since this is the last Friday before Spring Break, we're going to do something fun."

"So no math!" Raditz cheered.

"No, Raditz. It's still math related. Anyways, this is just to refresh your math skills."

Raditz groaned.

"Alright then, there is another option. Actually," Mr. Maeko thoughtfully smiled, writing out a difficult problem, filling up the whole erase- board. "Because of Raditz, if one of you solve this problem before class is over, the remaining time will be a free class. By free, I mean sit wherever you want and chat. But if only if this problem is solved."

"Uh, you know what, maybe we could go back to the fun math game." Raditz pleaded.

"Too late and your clock is ticking," Mr. Maeko mocked, taking a seat on his chair, "And never a student of mine has solved it before."

The whole class groaned and threw paper balls at Raditz.

...

Twenty minutes had passed, and nobody but Chi-Chi has come up with an answer.

"Oh, and by the way," Mr. Maeko added, " everybody has to turn in a paper for a participation grade whether it's right or wrong."

The whole class stood up with a piece of paper in hand walking up to his desk with a random answer. Cauline was still sitting down, writing and scratching on her paper, thinking.

Five minutes had passed, and Cauline timidly stood up and walked to his desk, and left the paper on the pile face down.

"Okay class, I'm going to start checking your work, so stay put."

A few minutes passed, and Mr. Maeko put the stack of papers down. "Wow. Um, this is unbelievable. Somebody actually solved the problem and showed their work."

"Yeah! Free time!" Raditz cheered, pumping up his fist in the air.

Mr. Maeko nodded his head and said, "Go ahead, and enjoy it. I'll call out their name out in a few minutes."

Cauline sat in her desk leaning against the wall's corner and stared at her hands on her lap. Turles and Vegeta decided to sit by Cauline, and Goku and Raditz followed. Turles sat in the desk backwards in front Cauline's desk, laying his chin on his crossed arms. Vegeta turned his desk next to Cauline's to face her and sat in the same position as Turles. Raditz and Goku did the same, but pushed their desks closer to them, closing in.

"Hey Cauline!"

Cauline flinched when she saw Turles head rested on the edge of her desk. Cauline began to blush heavily when she noticed all the Saiyan boys staring at her, contently. She quickly looked down, trying to hide her face.

"Um, hi you guys. Not to be rude or anything, but um, why did all of you came over here?" Cauline commented quietly.

"Well you see," Goku said, smiling, "Since Turles told us you're also a, you know, then we would like to get to know you more. _Saiyans_ need to stick together!" Goku exclaimed, whispering 'Saiyans'.

Turles nodded his head in agreement as for the rest of them. Cauline wasn't so sure about it. The getting to know her part was okay, but Cauline was the only female Saiyan. Hanging around with them would make her feel uncomfortable.

"Okay. Should I explain myself to you?" Cauline suggested, lifting up her head.

"We know your favorite color is midnight blue," Turles said, sitting up.

"And you're a girl," Raditz added.

"Naw, Captain Obvious!" Vegeta commented, smacking Raditz's forehead.

"What? I'm just saying."

Vegeta rolled his eyes while Raditz examined Cauline. "How old are you?" Raditz asked.

"Oh, thirteen-years old."

"What?" The Saiyan guys exclaimed. "How could you be in high school at that age?" Goku asked, scratching his temple.

Cauline nervously watched herself shuffle her feet from under her desk. "I took a test to see what school grade I should be placed in, and they told me 10th grade at first, but to be safe, 9th grade. H-How old are you all?"

"Fifteen," Vegeta, Goku, and Turles said simultaneously. They all stared at Raditz until he confessed.

"Oh alright, I'm...eighteen." Raditz said, ashamed, "But I started school late, and I might've failed a grade or two."

Cauline was surprised. They were all older than her by at least two years. She began to grow more uncomfortable.

"Cauline come here," Mr. Maeko called.

Cauline looked over to see Mr. Maeko pointing for her to come to him. Cauline then stood up fixing her skirt, "Um, excuse me," Cauline said, shyly having her hands held together in front of her . Goku noticed he was in her way and moved his desk for her to walk through. They watched her walk to Mr. Maeko.

"That would explain her size," Raditz commented, crossing his arms while falling back.

"What do you mean?" Turles asked, laying his head on his arms, again.

"I mean, she's so short." Raditz said, then gestured at Vegeta. "She's shorter than Vegeta."

"Shut up!" Vegeta sneered.

"So, what more questions do you want to ask her?" Goku asked, playing with his fingers.

"Maybe it's best if we find out ourselves by hanging out with her instead of asking questions." Turles suggested. "It's better that way." _It's more memorable, _he thought.

Mr. Maeko, stood up from his chair as Cauline approached. "Wow Cauline. I didn't think that anyone would figure out the problem. Show me how you did it on the board. I've never seen anybody use this method."

Cauline toddled behind his desk to the board and began explaining to him how she solved it. Mr. Maeko stood there amazed. He was actually learning something new and useful from a student.

_Riing__**!**_

"Wait class. Before you leave, give thanks to Cauline, because she's the one that solved the problem." Mr. Maeko said, congratulating Cauline by his desk.

"Woo!" the class cheered.

Chi-Chi raised her hand, and spoke, "But I was close, right?"

"Not even close," Mr. Maeko replied, "Vegeta, I need to see you."

The class was leaving when Turles walked up to Cauline giving her bag and books to her. "Congrats and thanks!"

"You're welcome and thank you. You're too kind." Cauline softly said as they walked out of the classroom, meeting up with the rest of the guys.

"So what do you have next?" Goku asked.

"I have Art class."

"Huh, that's not far from biology," Raditz commented.

"It's okay you guys," Cauline said smiling at the ground, "I think I could go to class without your assistance, but thanks."

"Well, alright then," Vegeta said, walking out of Mr. Maeko's class. "Have fun in art," and walked with the guys in the opposite direction to Biology.

Turles and Goku waved goodbye to Cauline as they began walking away. Cauline waved back while walking down the hallway to her locker, smiling.

Cauline walked up to her locker, stunned. A huge dent was imprinted in on it. She sighed, as she tried opening it. In her locker contained her textbooks, a few utensils and loose paper. She put up her Algebra textbook on the top shelf. Cauline thought about the guys. They're really respectful and kind. This gives her hope that not all Saiyan men are like her father. Well not any kind of men. She then closed her locker to see Krillin by his, too.

"Hey, Cauline!" Krillin awkwardly smiled, "Ooh, what happened?" Krillin asked, pointing to her locker.

Cauline shrugged, "How's your morning so far?"

"It's been fine." Krillin said, closing his locker. "Hey, how come were those jerks, except for Goku, surrounding you this morning in Mr. Maeko's class?"

Cauline looked at him confused. How could they be jerks? Well Raditz, but Turles and Vegeta were nice to her. "Um, I'm sorry to ask, but how are they 'jerks'?"

Krillin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I guess towards girls they're nice, but when it comes to me and others, they're nothing but trouble."

Cauline, baffled, answered Krillin's question, "Um, they were asking me questions to get to know me better."

Krillin nodded his head. "Seems reasonable. I got to go. Bye!"

Cauline waved, and began walking to Art class. She then started to grow second thoughts. Could it be true what Krillin said? Well, Saiyans are supposed to be ruthless and powerful, but that doesn't mean to be rude towards certain people. Unless, there's a reason. Cauline pushed those thoughts away when she arrived. She then introduced herself to the teacher.

When class was over, Cauline had a portfolio to decorate, and an art assignment due when she gets back from the breakl. She couldn't wait to get started on it. Cauline also met a boy in class. His name was Piccolo. The teacher had them pair up as partners since now the class had an even amount of students. For some reason, he looked familiar to her, but that could be just a coincidence. He didn't talk much, and was serious most of the time, but Cauline didn't mind that. It's better that way, so she doesn't have to talk, either.

...

At lunch, Vegeta, Turles, and Goku were walking to their lunch table. Raditz was already there, and so was Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Have you guys seen Cauline?" Vegeta asked, taking out a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Nope," Bulma nodded.

"Well I did see her walking with that one green guy in the lunch line." Chi-Chi said, taking a bite of her apple.

"Piccolo." Goku said contempt, eating his lunch with hatred.

"So why do you need to know where she is," Bulma asked, changing the subject.

"It's because stupid Maeko says I'm failing and finals are coming up. He wants Cauline to tutor me, but I have to ask her first, then make my father sign this slip."

"All man," Goku whined. "That means you can't spar with us over Spring break."

"That's where you're wrong," Vegeta slyly said. "I have a plan."

Turles looked at Vegeta. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

...

Cauline and Piccolo were sitting outside eating lunch on the picnic tables. They sat there silently not exchanging looks. Piccolo found it weird for Cauline to be interested in him. Nobody ever sits by him or acknowledges him. Only if they needed something. Others feared him while others found him odd by his features.

"Um, Piccolo?" Cauline quietly mumbled.

Piccolo grunted, "Hm."

"May I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"I heard rumors about Vegeta, Turles, and Raditz being mean and cruel to people. I wanted to hear your opinion just to be sure if they're all right to hang around with."

Piccolo, stared at Cauline shocked. Nobody has ever asked for his opinion on things and actually listen. Especially if they were about who to hang around with. He grunted then spoke in a low tone of voice, "They have caused trouble with a few people, but nothing I would say cruel. They just like to mess with people then laugh about it. Kind of like bullies."

Cauline shook her head. "That's not right, though. Nobody should be tortured for fun."

Piccolo looked away feeling guilty. He remembered he used to do that. It made him feel powerful and strong. "I have to be honest. I, myself, used to do that. I have a temper issue, so I try to distance myself with others."

"But you realized it and stopped." Cauline tried to comfort Piccolo.

"Not really. It wasn't until I started to draw. I started to express myself with art." Piccolo darkly said.

Cauline smiled. "That's nice."

Piccolo smiled in the inside. It was nice to talk to someone, but something bugged him.

"Something has been on my mind." Piccolo confessed. "How come you didn't beg the teacher to be partners with somebody else, or try to avoid me? I mean you sat next to me in English Lit. and now. "

The Spring wind rustled through Cauline's bangs as she sat there baffled, "Why should I? And besides I like your presence. You're the first person I've met that I haven't felt uncomfortable around with."

Piccolo cheeks slightly turned pink. There was an awkward silence. "It's because that's how most people react to me."

"I guess you could say I'm not like most people." Cauline said quietly through a smile.

...

"Hey there's Cauline throwing her lunch away," Raditz said pointing.

Vegeta looked over. "She's with that Piccolo." He got up to the trash can along with Goku.

"Hey. Cauline."

Cauline turned around to see Vegeta and Goku. Goku and Piccolo stared into each other's eyes with hostility.

"Yes?" Cauline mumbled.

"Maeko wants you to be my tutor, and he wants us to start during Spring Break."

Cauline nodded her head understanding. "Shall I come over to your house or to the library?"

"My house. On Monday." Vegeta handed her a piece of paper nonchalantly. Here's my address."

Cauline took it gently. He's so demanding.

"Come on Kakarott." Vegeta glared at Piccolo for a second then turned Goku to walk with him.

Cauline looked at Piccolo, curious as to what happened. It's none of her business, so she threw it out of her mind.

...

Cauline heard a loud ring signaling school ended. At her locker she took out her Algebra textbook , an art portfolio, and a violin case. She tried to grab everything in a comfortable position, but she fidgeted around causing her to panic.

"Let me help you with that," Turles said grabbing her violin case.

"Thank you." Cauline mumbled. She placed the portfolio under her armpit and grabbed her case from Turles. She held the text book with the other hand.

"Wow, you're a busy person."

Cauline timidly nodded her head. "Um, could you close my locker if you don't mind."

Turles pushed the locker to close revealing the dent. Images of slamming Vegeta's head against it flashed before his eyes. He sheepishly smiled at Cauline. "I'm so sorry about your locker. It was my fault."

"It's okay, as long as nobody got hurt."

"Yeaah. Um Cauline, I was wondering if I could walk you home? The other day I noticed you walked the opposite direction without taking the bus or somebody picking you up. B-but I wasn't trying to stalk you or anything ," Turles panicked.

"I would love that, but you can't."

Turles made a face of confusion.

"It's not you," she said quietly. Afraid that maybe her father might be there early. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I hope you have a nice week. Bye."

Turles looked at her with sad eyes, and watched her leave. "Hope you have a nice week, too." he mumbled to himself. He fixed his bag on his shoulder and leaned against her locker, sighing.

"That still won't cover it up."

Turles turned his head to see Vegeta at his locker.

"What's with the long face?" Vegeta asked taking out a few things, and closing his locker.

"Nothing." Turles said, shrugging it off.

...

The trees were rustling from the evening wind as Cauline walked through the forest. She reached her house, but walked behind it. Behind her house stood a tree house. Her father and mother built it for her when they arrived. She didn't knew why, but it came in handy. Cauline placed her stuff on the ground to have the ability to push open the door from above. After putting her violin case and portfolio in a certain area, she walked over to sit on the small cot across the room. The tree house contained her precious valuables. She even had spare clothing in a drawer, because sometimes her father would kick her out of the house.

Cauline also had a few instruments she found in the forest. They were in a box with a note. The note read :_ Take care of them._ Soon enough she found herself learning how to play a few of them with a little help from somebody in the city. Cauline loved how life was a few years ago, but then again, playing the instruments were the only way they earned money. Cauline smiled, and climbed out of the tree house to her house.

"Father won't come in a few hours, and there's leftovers in the fridge. I shall spruce the place a little bit." Cauline told herself as she walked to her room to change clothes. After cleaning up the place, she prepared for a bath in the river. Cauline had her hair hang loose and wet when she returned with a huge round tank filled with water, and placed it on a circle of rocks by their house. Underneath it contained wood.

"Alright, in about an hour I should start heating up the water."

Cauline sat on the couch reading a book wearing a blue night gown with her black hair down, when she heard the front door slam close.

"CAULINE!"

Cauline jumped in fear. She quickly walked over to the kitchen. "Yes, father?"

He removed his jacket and tossed it on the table. "Did you get the water ready?"

Cauline nodded. "Yes, father."

"How about dinner?"

"Yes, sir."

"And it seems like you cleaned the place." Cauline's father commented.

Cauline was surprised. He didn't reek of alcohol.

He grunted. "I guess you could go to bed. I'll serve myself dinner."

Cauline felt like she was in a dream. He hasn't been this nice in a long time. She hesitated, but grabbed his waist and pulled him into a hug trying to hold back tears. Cauline's father was thrown off guard, but placed his palm on her head with comfort. She quickly let go and happily said, "Thank you," and walked to her room.

Her father watched her leave, and ruffled his black, short shaggy hair while yawning. He slowly walked to the pot, and served himself. As he ate in silence, he remembered.

* * *

**A/N:** What did he remembered? I don't know either. JK! :)

**SHOUT** **OUT:**Thanks Royal Rain for the review on chapter **VI.**

**THANKS FOR READING! ^_^**


	8. Arguing Fathers

**A/N:** Sorry, I couldn't upload sooner. My sister wouldn't let go of the computer. Also I'm thinking that I might change the genre to Romance rather than Friendship, because of this chapter, but I'm not sure, yet.

* * *

**VIII**

"Shit," Cauline's father hissed, slamming his fist on the table making his plate rattle.

Cauline hadn't fallen asleep yet as she stared at the clock that read 11:10 p.m. When she heard her father's action she flinched, scared. She laid there in bed closing her eyes shut.

"No wonder," he said, leaning back to see the hallway to the bedrooms, thinking about Cauline. "Agh." He then stood up to put his dish away and went outside to bathe in the nice warm water while drinking his favorite alcohol bottle. He sat there naked in the tank of water, playing with his tail.

"Ah, today's the date when Mitzuna died." Cauline's father said to himself, taking the last sip of his bottle, and tossing it to a pile of more.

In the house, Cauline sat up in her bed as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"I wonder if father remembers mother's death. " She said, wiping away the tears as she got out of bed to the window. "He usually drowns himself with alcohol when this day comes, but he didn't."

The moon was out, but it wasn't full. Then Cauline jumped when she heard the front door slam shut. She ran into her bed, covering herself with her blanket, scared. She could hear moans and groans of "Why? Why did she had to go? Why Mitzuna?" coming down the hall. It was her father sobbing. He must be drunk.

Cauline's father staggered along the hallway trying to find his room. He accidentally stumbled into Cauline's room, collapsing on the floor. He got up with a struggle, but managed to reach Cauline's bed sitting on it. Cauline's eyes widened as she felt weight pressed on her bed.

She turned to face her father's back. She then sat up. "Father?"

Cauline's father turned to see Cauline. His eyes were red and puffy. He patted the bed beside him for her to sit there. Cauline hesitated.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

This was weird for her. He's usually irritated and angry whenever he's drunk. Cauline scooted over to her father. She could smell the alcohol like perfume. He looked at her and gently grabbed her face with his hands. With one hand, he moved Cauline's bangs out of her face, revealing her amethyst colored eyes.

"You look so much like your mother," Cauline's father sniffled. Cauline began to shed tears as he wiped them away with his thumb."With those purple eyes, and smile. She was so beautiful. It sometimes makes me wonder how she ended up with a worthless guy like me."

Cauline smiled.

"There it is. I just needed to see her one more time."

Cauline grabbed her father's shirt and buried her face into his chest, bawling her eyes out. She can't remember when was the last time she cried in her father's arms.

_**SLAM!**_

Cauline's father walking in the house awakened Cauline's slumber. She woke up with tears stained on her face, clutching close to her pillow. Then she wiped the tears off with her sleeve and stroked her pillow. "It was just a dream." She glanced at her clock again. It read 11:44 p.m. "It felt so real," she said as she got comfortable to try to fall asleep, again.

Cauline's father fell on his bed, restlessly. His face deep in his pillow as he whimpered about Mitzuna's death. Loud enough to be heard in Cauline's room.

"Father?"

Cauline's father turned his neck to see his daughter opening the bedroom door. "What the hell do you want?"

Cauline took a step back to the hall, fearing he could be intoxicated.

"C-Can I ask you a-a question?"

"What the fuck do you want to know?" He lashed out, sitting up.

"What did you love most about mother?"

Cauline's father's face relaxed. He sat there in silence remembering everything. When she died, the last thing he remembered most about her was her eyes. Her amethyst colored eyes shutting closed as she passed away. Thinking about it made him angry. "I don't want to talk about it," he gritted.

Cauline stood there, watching her father cry.

"Didn't you hear? Get the fuck out!"

Cauline closed his door shut, and ran to her room. She clutched her pillow to her chest wishing that she didn't even walked out of her room.

...

The weekend passed by and dropped off Monday morning. It was dawn when Cauline woke up on the kitchen floor aching in pain. She struggled to get up, and limped over to the table. Images of a plate crashing on the floor, her father kicking her against the wall, and blood flashed before her eyes. Cauline winced in pain as she held her side.

At Vegeta's house, Vegeta walked over to the kitchen in just his underwear. He yawned as he sat down with a bowl of cereal next to his brother, Tarble. Tarble, dressed already, read a book while drinking his orange juice.

"Why don't you ever put some clothes on before eating breakfast?" Tarble asked, closing his book.

Vegeta shrugged. "Why should I? I mean dad does it too." Vegeta questioned, gesturing at his father walking in while stretching his arms in his red boxers.

"Good morning, boys!" King Vegeta greeted, grabbing a bowl of cereal himself.

"Good morning, Dad." Vegeta and Tarble said in unison.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's already ten o'clock in the morning, and anybody could knock on the door to visit while you're in your underwear," Tarble concluded.

"Who else would visit besides Turles, Kakarott, and Raditz?"

"I'm just saying." Tarble stood up from his chair and walked to his room after placing his cup in the sink.

An hour later the doorbell rang. Vegeta and his father were still chilling in their underwear, watching T.V.

"I'll get it." Tarble called out, walking up to the front door.

Tarble, awestruck, blushed lightly to see a girl wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt with jeans and black slip-ons. Also her hair was in a bun tied with white ribbon, and her black side-swept bangs covered her eyes, barely above her cheeks. She seemed to have a school bag with her and a textbook. Tarble didn't realize he was staring at her until she spoke in a soft voice and slightly bowed.

"Um, good afternoon. I-I came here to see Vegeta."

"Oh, please come in," Tarble said, welcoming her in the house.

She took a step inside and stopped as Tarble closed the door. Tarble was trying to be a gentleman, so he asked her if he could take her things and set them down in the hallway.

She nodded.

After setting her stuff down, he introduced himself.

"My name is Tarble. I'm Vegeta's younger brother by one year."

"Nice to meet you. I could see the resemblance. My name is Cauline." she said quietly.

"I think he's in the living room with my father," Tarble said, leading her the way oblivious as to what they were going to see.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Tarble said, "Vegeta, you have a visi-"

Vegeta sat there, nonchalantly watching T.V.

"What?" Vegeta turned to Tarble then at Cauline then at his briefs. His face heated up in embarrassment.

Cauline blushed as she turned around to forget what she saw, but King Vegeta walked into her with just his briefs on, too. Her face turn bright red, so she covered her eyes with her hands. King Vegeta, surprised, ran to his room to go change.

Vegeta did the same, but passed by Tarble, and said, "Keep her busy, while I go change. Show her some of your dolls."

Tarble laughed as to what happened, but shout out annoyed, "They're action figures!" He turned to see Cauline, face down, had her hands placed over her eyes.

"It's okay they're gone."

Cauline removed her hands still blushing.

Tarble smiled, and said, "It could've been worse. Do you want to sit down?"

Cauline nodded.

He sat next to her, and turned off the T.V.

Cauline glanced at Tarble then looked away. Vegeta then came running downstairs.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about today," Vegeta apologized walking up to Cauline, fully clothed.

Cauline stood up, and forgave him.

"I see you met my brother. Let me introduce you to my dad."Vegeta turned around to see his father behind him."Hey, dad this is Cauline, and Cauline this is my dad."

Cauline bowed slightly, "It's an honor to meet you King Vegeta."

King Vegeta and Tarble stood there perplexed. Cauline looked at Vegeta wondering if she said something wrong.

"Oh," Vegeta said," Dad. Tarble. Cauline is another Saiyan."

"And a female at that one," commented King Vegeta. "I'm deeply sorry about what happened earlier. My son didn't alert me at all that a lady friend was coming over. And, call me Mr. Vegeta."

Cauline shook her head. "It's more respectful to call you King Vegeta. Once a king. Always a king," she said quietly.

King Vegeta smiled, "I like the way you think. It's fine by me."

Cauline nodded.

Before King Vegeta walked off, he asked Vegeta suspiciously, "Why is your lady friend here anyway."

"Ah ha, well you see Dad." Vegeta sheepishly said, knowing his plan failed.

"You're failing one of your classes, and she's here to tutor you." King Vegeta answered for him.

Vegeta looked away sheepishly. "And you need to sign something too."

King Vegeta shook his head disappointed. "Vegeta, come with me in the kitchen with the slip."

Tarble and Cauline watched them leave the room.

"So what subject?" Tarble asked as he walked down the hallway to get her things.

Once he came back, Cauline replied, "Um, Algebra."

"Really? I'm taking that right now. He could've asked me for help. But the last time we tried it, it didn't turn out so well." Tarble said, remembering. "He's probably going to be in the kitchen."

Tarble carried Cauline's stuff to the kitchen without her asking him. Tarble can be such a gentleman.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

King Vegeta scolded at Vegeta about his studies. "You are going to sit there until you get a little bit of it down. Even if it means taking time out from sparring with your friends later."

"But, Dad."

"No. Now go sit down. I'll go make lunch."

Vegeta walked off, irritated, and sat by Cauline with her book out.

King Vegeta noticed Tarble sitting at the table. "Tarble, go make lunch, and don't argue with me."

Cauline took out a few utensils and paper.

"Um, Vegeta before we get started, I want to ask you something."

Vegeta grunted.

"What makes you not understand this?" she asked.

He didn't respond.

"Do you get distracted? Maybe it's the way it's being taught." she paused, " Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned to her.

"Today, I don't expect you to learn anything new. It is I that will. Actually, I don't expect for you to improve this week. This week is for me to get to know how your mind works. Once I know, it'll be easier for me to help you. I heard what your father said, but maybe sparring with the guys relaxes your mind. Okay?" Cauline said, nicely.

Vegeta grinned. "I agree with my father. I like the way you think."

Cauline smiled. "Let's start here in section 10."

During the tutoring, Tarble wouldn't keep his eyes off of Cauline as he made sandwiches. The way she spoke so softly to Vegeta, never once raising her voice. When Vegeta became frustrated for getting an answer wrong multiple times, she would calm him down by saying it's alright, and praised him when he almost got it right. Cauline reminded Tarble of someone dear to him.

King Vegeta came in passing by Tarble at the counter.

"Tarble. What are you doing?" King Vegeta said to him by his ear, reaching for a made sandwich.

"Huh?" Tarble, pulled out of his thoughts by his father, looked down to see himself cutting up a sandwich repeatedly into smaller pieces.

King Vegeta chuckled, "Focus," and ruffled Tarble's hair.

King Vegeta then walked to Vegeta and Cauline at the table. "Okay, time to take a break. It's lunch time."

Tarble brought in a pile of sandwiches cut in half with a pitcher of lemonade and set them on the table. They all dug in, except Cauline.

"Pardon me, but may I use your bathroom?"

"Yes you may. Tarble, lead her the way." King Vegeta said.

After they left King Vegeta asked his son a question.

"So, how's the tutoring."

Vegeta shrugged, taking a sip of lemonade. "Good."

"Good."

_**Ding! Dong!**_

"Got it!" Tarble shouted, opening the door.

In came Goku, Raditz, Turles, and Bardock.

"Where's your father?" Bardock asked Tarble.

"Kitchen."

"Hey Mini Vegeta." Turles teased, ruffling his hair.

Tarble groaned frustrated. He hates it when they come over, because he feels like he's left out in everything.

In the bathroom, Cauline was washing her hands when she heard familiar voices. Afterwards, she walked to the kitchen to see the pile of sandwiches gone, and Tarble sitting alone.

"Oh, Cauline I saved you a sandwich."

Cauline gently took it from his hands. "Thank you."

"The guys came over, and devoured everything. They're in the backyard. Do you want to sit outside?" Tarble suggested, making his way to the back door.

Cauline nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich. "It's delicious."

Tarble caught Cauline's words and turned, blushing. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

Outside, the guys were paired up one-on-one. Turles with Raditz and Goku with Vegeta. King Vegeta and Bardock usually sparred, but for the moment they watched their sons from the left side of the porch. Cauline and Tarble sat on the porch swing far from Bardock and King Vegeta. Bardock bent over noticing them.

"Who's the kid. Tarble's girlfriend?"

King Vegeta turned his head to see Cauline and Tarble conversing then back at Bardock. "No, she's Vegeta's tutor. And get this, she's also a Saiyan."

Bardock leaned back and noticed her tail. "Shit. I feel sorry for her."

"Why?"

Bardock looked at him like it was obvious. "Let me put this in a way that my sons say 'Mathematically'. A Saiyan female plus a Saiyan male equals a Saiyan baby. A female Earthling plus a Saiyan male equals a half Saiyan-half Earthling baby." Bardock looked at King Vegeta's puzzled face. "Vegeta do you understand."

King Vegeta shook his head from his thoughts. "Yeah, what stumped me was when you used the word 'Mathematically'."

Bardock smirked. "I'm not as dumb as I may look. And all I'm saying is she's a target for mating."

They both sat there thoughtfully, looking at their sons then sighed in unison, " And I'll be the Saiyan baby's grandfather."

Quick to stare after what they heard each other say, King Vegeta looked away. "What makes you think you'll be the grandfather."

"My sons are handsome and _tall._" Bardock implied.

"So, features mean nothing."

"Of course you would say that because look at how your offspring turned out." Bardock then coughed, "Short."

"Well, my sons are strong. Okay maybe not Tarble, but she seems fairly interested in him, and she calls me King Vegeta, and she has seen me in my underwear, and she'll be spending more time at my house tutoring Vegeta. She's basically family now." King Vegeta huffed.

Bardock's and King Vegeta's argument grew louder as they stood clutching to each other's shirts. Goku and Vegeta stopped, and stared at their fathers.

"What the hell are they arguing about?" questioned Vegeta.

Goku shrugged.

Cauline slightly blushed as Tarble and her overheard what they were arguing about.

Turles looked over to see what the commotion was about, but noticed Cauline sitting by Tarble. Cauline must be tutoring Vegeta today.

"Hey Cauline~!" Turles waved.

Cauline turned to wave back as King Vegeta and Bardock stopped to look at them. Raditz took this opportunity to punch Turles in the jaw, and Cauline and Tarble pinched their faces as if it must've hurt.

King Vegeta and Bardock looked at each other and let go of their collars and sat down. There was an awkward moment of silence before King Vegeta spoke.

"How child of us to argue who somebody should be with."

"Indeed."

They turned their heads away from each other and coughed over their shoulder, "Still my grandchild."

Thirty minutes past, and Bardock's stomach began to growl.

"Man, I'm hungry."

"So am I," King Vegeta said, "Tarble, could you whip us some more sandwiches."

Tarble rolled his eyes, as he got up.

Cauline stood up, too. "May I help you?" Cauline asked.

Tarble shook his head. "Sure."

Cauline tagged along behind Tarble. She didn't want to sit outside alone if King Vegeta and the man that looked like Goku and Turles still thought of her that way. They might ask her questions which she didn't feel comfortable about.

Inside, Tarble took out the condiments for making the sandwiches as Cauline stood by the counter. Once their progress of sandwiches grew, Cauline asked him a question.

"Sorry for asking, but why don't you go out there and join in with the rest of them?"

Tarble blushed, embarrassed to confess. "I don't know if you could tell, but I'm not strong compared to them. My father told me that I was one of the weakest Saiyans, and he sent me to a planet to train. I guess you could say I'm the runt of the litter." He paused then continued, "Besides, they always tease me about it, and they call me Mini Vegeta or Triple T."

"What does the Triple T stand for?"

"Teeny Tiny Tarble."

Cauline felt bad for Tarble. Then she thought of something to cheer him up."Well maybe they're just jealous." Cauline said, reaching for one of Tarble's made sandwiches.

"Huh?"

She then took a tiny bite off the sandwich. "Because you make the best sandwiches."

Tarble smiled at Cauline for making him feel better.

Everybody from outside decided to take a break. Once inside, they saw three piles of sandwiches stacked high.

"Damn." Turles muttered.

"Dad. I didn't know we had this much bread to make this much." Vegeta said, reaching for a sandwich.

"Me neither, son."

Bardock leaned over to King Vegeta. "Where is your other son and the other kid, Cauline?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ah! Finally, I mentioned most of the Saiyan characters. I'm thinking that later on I could have a chapter on each families past for Cauline, Goku, and Vegeta. I feel like I'm just writing whatever and winging it. Also I don't know if I made King Vegeta's personality seem too nice. I was going for a fun, caring dad, yet strict but I'm not sure if that sounds right. Like ever since living on Earth kind of soften him, and become closer to his sons. Tell me your opinion.

**SHOUT** **OUT:**Thank you DarkMagicianMidget, Royal Rain, nena101ism, and Seraphinit for the reviews on chapter **VII.  
**Also thank you dbzlover135  for the fav!  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^J^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Well, Somebody Has a Little Crush

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! It's like 1:40 a.m! I kind of don't know where I was going with this chapter.

* * *

**IX**

Bardock and King Vegeta were suspicious and wanted to search where Tarble and Cauline were. They left the boys in the kitchen as they slowly walked upstairs. When they reached the top, they heard giggling. Tarble and Cauline were walking out of Vegeta's room then stopped to see King Vegeta and Bardock staring at them with their arms crossed.

"What were you two doing in Vegeta's room?" King Vegeta asked, looking at Tarble.

Cauline looked to the floor, feeling that she got in trouble.

"I was showing Cauline around the house." Tarble replied.

"Oh. Well come join us for lunch. We were worried."

Bardock shook his head in agreement then elbowed King Vegeta in the ribs. King Vegeta forgot that Bardock was still there.

"Um, Cauline this is Kakarott's and Raditz's father, Bardock."

Cauline bowed. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bardock."

"Ah please, call me Bardock."

Cauline nodded her head.

"Alright, let's go downstairs." King Vegeta said, clapping his hands.

...

After eating the rest of the sandwiches, they decided to go watch T.V. as Vegeta and Cauline continued the tutoring in the kitchen.

Bardock decided to start a conversation on girls. He nudged Goku's shoulder to get his attention. "So Kakarott, has anybody caught your eye."

Goku looked at him confused and naive. "I don't think so. I mean my eyeballs haven't fallen out yet."

Bardock sometimes worried about Goku. "That's not what I meant. Is there a female in your life that you have interests in?"

"Oh, you mean if I like someone."Goku blushed thinking about her while scratching the back of his head," Well there is this one girl I knew since I was five."

Turles and Raditz chuckled underneath their breath knowing who he was talking about.

"Well, how about you son?" Bardock asked staring at Raditz.

Raditz grinned. "With this kind of hair, I catch everybody's eye. And actually, I have a date tonight." Raditz said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I don't know why I even bother in asking you." Bardock said, crossing his arms.

King Vegeta asked his son leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "And you Tarble?"

Tarble looked away, blushing. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everybody, and he just barely met her. "I'm not really interested in anybody right now," he lied.

King Vegeta frowned.

"Turles?"

Turles turned to face Raditz smiling at him. He was trying to keep to himself and out of the conversation, but Raditz had to be the one to drag him into everything. "Hm?"

"Who caught your eye?" Raditz asked.

Turles wasn't the type of guy to express his feelings, and he didn't wanted to say who either. He might regret it, later. "I'm with Triple T in this one. I'm not interested in anybody right now, either." Turles lied, trying to hide his blush. Turles stood , and said, "I'll be back. I'll be using your bathroom."

"Go ahead," King Vegeta, said.

In the kitchen, Cauline was packing up her stuff as Vegeta asked, "Tomorrow's okay?"

Cauline nodded. "I think it's best if I come around one o'clock."

Vegeta slightly shook his head with a small smile, remembering the incident this morning. They walked into the living room, passing by the couch.

King Vegeta called out, "You're leaving already?"

Cauline turned to face him, and nodded her head. "Yes sir, I'll be back tomorrow. It was nice meeting you King Vegeta, Bardock, and Tarble." She gave each one of them a smile.

Tarble blushed lightly when she said his name.

Before Vegeta walked Cauline out to the hall, Turles walked in from the bathroom.

"Bye, everybody." Cauline waved, walking with Vegeta down the hallway to the front door.

This could be Turles only chance to walk Cauline home, and he had to take the chance. "Will you look at the time?" Turles nervously said, walking backwards out of the living room. "I gotta go. Bye!" And quickly ran out of the house to catch up with Cauline.

Vegeta sat down on the couch beside his father. "I don't know what's up with Turles lately."

...

"Cauline!"

Cauline was walking on the sidewalk in front Vegeta's house when she heard Turles shout out her name. She stopped and turned around to see him running up to her.

"Hello, Turles." Cauline softly said, clutching to her textbook tighter as she walked beside him.

"So, where are you heading?" Turles asked, hoping she would say.

"Um, I have to stop by the grocery store and pick up a few things."

"Isn't that kind of far from here?" Turles said, stretching his arms behind his head.

Cauline didn't respond. She hoped Turles wouldn't come with her to the grocery store then to her house. Revealing where she lives opens many doors about her, and her father's behavior.

"Hm? Anything wrong?" Turles asked and stopped.

Cauline couldn't look at him in the eye. She shook her head in response.

"Then here's an idea. Why don't we fly there. It's a lot quicker." Turles said, hovering a few inches off the ground."

"I wish I could, but my father says I'm not allowed to."

"Oh, come on." Turles grabbed Cauline's wrist and pulled her up high to the sky. He let go of her, and she stayed there floating by him. "See, now that wasn't so bad."

It's been a while since Cauline flew this high. It felt wonderful to feel the wind pass through her, and feel so free. Little did she know was the wind ruffled her shirt revealing a little patch of purple and green skin. Turles noticed it, but thought it was nothing.

At the store Cauline had a basket on her arm with items. Turles was next to her with a cart that had Cauline's bag and textbook, resting his arms on the cart's handle. Turles, pulling off a bored face, stared at Cauline choosing a few things off the shelf. He smiled as he rested his head on his palm.

Strolling down the aisles, Turles wanted to start a conversation, but he didn't know what to talk about. Instead, Cauline broke the silence as she approached him setting the basket in the cart.

"Why did you decided to come with me to the grocery store?"

Turles tried not to blush. "Um, no reason in particular."

Cauline smiled. "I just find it sweet that somebody, like yourself, would take their time to help somebody with their groceries."

Turles looked at her, "Really?"

Cauline nodded, "Mhm."

She then started walking down the aisle, as Turles followed. Turles felt funny when Cauline said she thought he was sweet. Well she didn't say he was sweet, but what he was doing was sweet. It's still the same thing to Turles, and he liked his new self. He had to keep this up. Be. Sweet.

Eventually, they were at the grocery line placing the items on the counter. Cauline seemed to know the cashier, and he looked pretty young about Turles age. He was tall and had long black hair tied in a pony-tail.

"No school?" the cashier asked Cauline.

"Nope." she replied, placing the bags in the cart.

After scanning the last item, he asked about her day.

"Fine," Cauline said paying for the items. Turles grew uncomfortable standing there, listening to their conversation.

"Who's the guy with you? Your boyfriend?"

Cauline blushed heavily. "No, no. He's a friend that's helping me. Turles, this is Broly. Broly this is Turles. Broly shook his hand. Something about Turles he disliked.

"So how do you guys know each other?" asked Turles, uninterested in his question.

"Well," Broly started, "I knew Cauline about a year ago, because she would always come to the grocery store often enough for me to consult with her."

"How come I've never seen you at school?" Turles asked.

"I'm homeschooled. This way I could help my father and myself live."

Turles shook his head understanding. "It was nice meeting you. Come on Cauline. We don't want to hold up the line."

"Bye Broly." Cauline waved over her shoulder following Turles.

"See ya."

...

Turles and Cauline grabbed the bags out of the basket and cart, and walked out of the store's door then walked back in. It was pouring rain. Turles grew frustrated.

"Maybe we could call a cab," suggested Turles.

"Or we could wait until the rain goes away." Cauline added softly, hearing Turles annoyed voice.

"Yeah, but that could take an hour." Turles argued.

Cauline didn't like how this was going and agreed with Turles. "Okay, we could call a cab."

It took about a few minutes to get a cab.

In the cab, Cauline looked out the window upset. Turles seemed like a nice guy, but back at the grocery store he acted different. Maybe what Krillin said was right. Turles on the other hand, felt bad, and mentally slapped himself as he looked out the opposite window. He couldn't believe the way he acted towards Cauline after meeting that Broly. Jealousy is a bitch. Wait, Turles jealous? How could Turles be jealous? Then Turles blushed. He tried to deny it, but he might be growing a little crush over Cauline which was not his thing.

...

The cab slowly made a stop and dropped them off on the road. It wasn't raining anymore. Turles stood there confused wondering where Cauline's house was. All he saw were trees. Cauline began walking towards the forest in front of them and Turles followed.

Eventually, they stepped out of the thick forest to an opened area with a house.

"This is where you live?" Turles asked.

Cauline nodded as they walked up to the house. Turles couldn't stop imagining of how much room this place could support for training. Maybe even practice with ki balls.

"Um, Turles," Cauline said, getting Turles attention. "Could you wait outside for a second?"

"Yeah."

Cauline quickly walked into her house. She checked all over the place and made sure her father wasn't home early. She sighed in relief and walked outside and welcomed Turles inside. He placed the groceries on the table, and stood there watching Cauline put the groceries back. He kind of thought it was funny. The way she would struggle when she tried to extend her hand to put whatever on the top shelf, then realizing she could fly. He chuckled under his breath, "She's so naive like Kakarott."

"What's so funny?" Cauline asked putting the milk in the refrigerator.

"Nothing." Turles said, hiding his laughter.

Before closing the refrigerator, Cauline asked if he wanted anything to drink.

"Sure. I'm pretty thirsty." Turles replied, taking a seat. He sat there patiently, waving his tail side to side. He noticed that Cauline kept her tail wrapped around her waist at all times. After she served him a glass of water, she sat down next to him.

"Woo! That's good, refreshing water. Where'd you buy it?"

"Um, it's not store bought. Do you want me to serve you more?"

"Yes, please." Turles said trying to be sweet. "What do you mean it's not store bought?"

Cauline grabbed the pitcher of water from the counter and poured some more in his glass. She then gave it back, and replied, "Um, there's this stream nearby that I gather from for my father and I." Cauline began to shuffle her feet, nervously.

"Can you show me," Turles asked, gulping the rest of the glass.

"Okay."

Outside, Cauline and Turles walked around the corner of the house, passing by it.

"Hey, is that a tree house?" Turles asked, walking up to it.

"Um, I guess so?" Cauline replied right behind him, hoping Turles didn't want to explore inside of it. "Maybe some other time I could show you what's inside."

"Alright."

They reached the river, but Cauline and Turles walked beside it to a stream connected to it. Turles dipped his finger and moved it in a circular motion.

"So this is what I was drinking?"

Cauline shook her head.

"Not bad." He looked over to the river. "Do you want to sit over there by the river and talk."

"Um, sure, but isn't it kind of getting late?" she said quietly.

Turles checked his watch. "Nah, it's 4:30."

At the edge of the river, Cauline sat there with her legs crossed and Turles had his legs dipped in it. It was silent for a minute besides the sounds of the river flowing. Turles decided to apologize about earlier.

"I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Cauline turned her head to Turles staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry about the way acted earlier when it began to rain."

"Oh, uh, I forgive you."

"Thanks." Turles had a thought, but maybe it's best if he asked her later on. He wanted to know if his buddies could come here sometime and train.

"Turles,"

He turned to see Cauline standing up, "I have to go back and start making dinner."

Turles stood up, unrolling his pants down and putting his shoes back on.

"I guess I should be heading home, too." he said as he hovered off the ground. "See ya around."

Cauline waved as he flew off.

...

At Vegeta's house, it was dinner time. King Vegeta decided to start off the conversation. " So, what time is she coming tomorrow?"

"She said around one o'clock." Vegeta replied.

"I just find it hard to believe that she has any Saiyan in her. She's so sweet, smart, and delicate." King Vegeta commented.

"Hey, you described Tarble." Vegeta snickered.

Tarble gave him a look. "Shut up. At least I didn't flash her."

"Hey I didn't do that. Besides you could've shouted out that she was here."

"I was trying to prove a point."

"Now boys. Don't start this again." King Vegeta looked at his son, Tarble then at Vegeta. "Okay, now that we got that settled, pass the corn over here."

As Tarble passed the plate of corn, Vegeta commented, "Also I saw the way you drooled over her while she was tutoring me when you were making sandwiches. Looks like somebody has a crush."

Tarble blushed angrily. He then grabbed one of the corns from the plate and threw it at him. Vegeta threw it back as he flung across the table wrestling Tarble on the floor.

King Vegeta growled in frustration as he got up and separated them from each other, holding them up from their collars. "That's enough! I had it with you two fighting all the time!" he then let go of them and looked at Tarble. "That was uncalled for throwing the corn at your brother."

"Well he started it!"

"Don't argue with me. Now go to your room and think about what you did, and don't come out until you know what you did wrong."

Tarble angrily stomped his way upstairs mumbling, "He always takes his side."

Vegeta chuckled then it faded when King Vegeta stared at him. "You know how your brother is. He is very sensitive and I won't tolerate you messing around with his sensitivity."

"But Dad, it's funny."

"No 'Buts'. Now go to your room."

After King Vegeta watched his son leave, he rubbed his eyes in frustration before walking back to the table. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those two."

Tarble, in his room, laid there on his bed holding a necklace, remembering what happened between him and Cauline.

~~~_Flashback~~~_

Tarble was showing Cauline around the house. They walked upstairs, and he showed her his room. For some reason, Cauline asked what were action figures and found them interesting.

"So you collect these?" she said, grabbing one and playing with it.

Tarble smiled, "Yeah."

She giggled as she played with it and gave it back to Tarble. "You must never get bored."

"Well, they're more for collection."

Cauline examined the room more. Something beautiful caught her eye, hanging on his wall. Tarble noticed it and took it from the wall. It was a necklace similar to his father's. "This belong to my mother before she died. My father decided to give it to me since I seemed to cherish her so much." Tarble's eyes started to form tears.

Cauline saw his tears coming. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. Tarble, caught off-guard, blushed heavily. Cauline's stomach began to hurt because of the bruises, but she sucked it up. "It's okay Tarble. I lost my mother, too, about three years ago." Cauline began to cry thinking about her. She actually needed the hug, and moved her eyes to his shoulders, pulling him tighter.

Butterflies grew in Tarble's stomach. No girl has ever hugged him so close or cried on his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. She smelled like berries.

Even though Cauline just met him today, she felt as if she could tell him anything. Actually, she didn't care who she was crying on. She just wanted to say it. "A-and, a-and, my father blames me for it."

Tarble couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cauline backed off of him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry about that."

Tarble didn't want her to let go, but said, "It's okay," and placed the necklace back on the wall.

Cauline pulled out a necklace from under her shirt. "My mother also gave me a necklace of hers before she died. I wear it every day." Cauline paused, "Tarble?"

"Hm?"

"Can we keep this a secret, especially about my father blaming me part." Cauline quietly said.

Tarble nodded his head. Tarble was glad that he had somebody to share his pain with since Vegeta never really shows it, and his father never wants them to talk about it. Tarble and her walked out of his room, and he showed her Vegeta's messy room.

~~~_Flashback Ends~~~_

Tarble sat there on his bed, blushing just thinking about it. Something bothered him though, and it was what Cauline said, 'And my father blames me for it.' He felt bad. What if she's being abused? Most parents who had a loved one loss, usually take it out on their children and blaming them. He hoped Cauline wasn't in that same situation.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm definently changing the genre from Friendship to Romance. All I'm saying is it'll take a while before I put any Chi-Chi x Goku and Vegeta x Bulma since I suck at Romance. But I'm going to try, but not soon.

**SHOUT** **OUT:** Thank you nena101ism, and Seraphinit for the reviews on chapter **VIII**! Also thank you Animegirl9929 for the fav!

**THANK YOU FOR READING! (^J^)**


	10. Hide and Go Seek

**A/N:** Alright! You guys are going to help me choose who Cauline should be with. Turles and Tarble do have crushes on her, but so far, she likes them as friends. I do want to write about Cauline having a relationship with both of them. Not at the same time, though. Just tell me which one I should let her be in a relationship with first later on in this story. I'll write another story once this one is done, but with the other guy, and it'll be different starting after this chapter. xD! I just love alternative worlds!

* * *

**X**

Cauline came the next day to Vegeta's house and this time Vegeta opened the door. After tutoring him for an hour, he went outside to spar with the guys. Tarble suggested to Cauline if she wanted to walk to the park while the guys were out there. Cauline agreed.

They sat on the swing sets as they talked about random stuff.

"Um, why are these things called swings if all you do is sit on them?" asked Cauline to Tarble, innocently.

_Oh, wow_. _She really must have just arrived here or not get out much,_ thought Tarble. "Well you basically push your legs out then in, like this."

Cauline watched as he slowly got higher and higher. She tried to do the same, but no progress. Tarble saw how hard she tried, yet she didn't give up. He then jumped off, and ran behind her.

Cauline surprisingly gasped as her swing went back then forward. Cauline turned her head to her shoulder to see Tarble pushing her.

"It's a lot more fun when the swing is actually moving," Tarble giggled, taking a step back.

Cauline began to giggle happily, too. "This is fun!"

Tarble also showed her how to play Hide-N-Go Seek. She caught on, but it took a while.

"9...10!" Tarble said to himself opening his eyes. "Ready or not! Here I come!" Tarble searched for a few minutes, and stopped in front a tree. He then scratched his head. "Hm? Where's Cauline?"

"Here I am!" Cauline cheered, popping out behind a tree.

Tarble chuckled. "You're not supposed to help me find you."

"Oh right, sorry."

**...**

Cauline and Tarble were on their way walking back to the house. They laughed about how much fun they had.

"Um, Tarble."

"Yeah."

"May we do this tomorrow? I really enjoyed it, and I never knew I could laugh so much, or have so much fun."

Tarble nodded. "It's a promise."

"Thank you," Cauline said softly.

Tarble kept his promise and took Cauline to the park the following days. Tarble really enjoyed it and loved that somebody would play with him. He finally had a friend who understood him, and that's all he ever wanted. Cauline felt the same way.

The Friday of that week came, and Cauline was tutoring Vegeta. Goku and Turles decided to observe and sat down by the table. Raditz was at the mall with one of his dates, and Tarble was taking a shower.

"I think we worked enough," Cauline quietly said, closing the book. "You may go and take your break." But actually Cauline wanted to take hers as she walked out of the kitchen to the living room to wait for Tarble.

"Alright!" Vegeta said, "Come on you guys!"

Goku stood up and followed, but Turles was still sitting. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys, later." As they left to the back door, Turles stood up. He's been wondering where Cauline and Tarble have gone to while he sparred with the guys. He entered the living room to see Cauline sitting there patiently, staring at her thumbs on her knees. "So what are you doing?"

Cauline looked up to see Turles coming in and sitting closely next to her. Too close. Cauline tried to scoot whatever was left over, but it didn't help. "I-I'm waiting for T-Tarble." Cauline nervously replied.

"Why?"

"He's going to take me to the park."

Cauline began to blush as she felt Turles' arm placed over her shoulders. Turles then gave a good squeeze to his shoulder. Cauline had chills sent through her spine.

"I could take you. And besides, Mini Vegeta will probably take a while." Turles said, grinning.

"Hey, Cauline are you ready to go." Tarble said, walking in seeing Turles trying to hit on Cauline.

Cauline quickly stood up, "Yes."

Turles thought he should go, too. "I'm going to go with you guys. Raditz is not here, and I don't have a partner." Turles got up on his feet behind Cauline.

"So. You could take turns." Tarble said, trying to make Turles not come along.

"Yeah, but that could take forever."

Tarble rolled his eyes and sighed."Okay, then let's go." Tarble said, annoyed.

Walking on the sidewalk, Tarble and Cauline talked next to each other as Turles walked behind them. Turles thought of something to break their conversation. He squeezed in-between them, putting his arms on their shoulders, grinning. "What are we going to do today?"

Cauline tried to move a little bit away from Turles, but he snaked his tail over her waist, entangling itself with her tail. Turles gave himself a smirk then pulled Cauline closer to him. Cauline blushed deeply. _What's with Turles?_, Cauline thought.

Tarble removed Turles' arm over his head, frustrated. "I don't like you touching me!"

Turles looked at him, offended. Then he looked over at Cauline with his hand on the side of her shoulder. "Cauline doesn't mind. Do you?" Turles asked, giving her a heart-warming squeeze.

Cauline shook her head no, trying to look apathetic. But in the inside, she feels like she's being molested by his throbbing tail, slightly moving itself between her tail, and her waist. It kind of tickled and hurt.

"See, why can't you be like her." Turles commented.

"Fine then," Tarble walked over beside Cauline and linked arms with her. He wouldn't dare put his arm over Turles'.

Cauline blushed heavier as she felt uncomfortable in the predicament she was in. Turles and Tarble stared into each other's eyes with hatred.

Turles looked away as Tarble looked to the side of Cauline's pink face. He then glanced at Turles' tail around her waist. Tarble decided to unlink his arm from hers, and walked over to Turles' side, putting his arm over his shoulder. He didn't want Cauline to feel more uncomfortable than she already is.

Turles smiled and placed his arm over Tarble. "I guess you changed you mind?

Eventually they arrived at the park, and Cauline broke free from Turles' grasp, and quickly walked over to the swing set. Surprisingly the park was empty. Tarble followed behind, as Turles said, "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. I have to go make a phone call." He then quickly hid behind a tree, and dialed his cell phone, panicking. "Come on pick up, pick up ,pick up!"

"Yo, this is Ratz!"

"Raditz this is Turles. I think I have a crush on a girl. And I need your help." Turles said biting his nails.

"Really who?" Raditz said with interest.

Turles closed his eyes and whispered as he confessed, "Cauline."

"Cauline? Wow. Who knew? She doesn't seem your type." Raditz answered, surprised. "I mean don't you go for more of the bad girls?"

"Yeah, which is why I find this so surprising, too."

"Then why do you need my help?"

"Because whenever I have a crush on a girl, I flirt with them."

Raditz smirked. "And?"

"And," Turles slightly nodded his head side to side as if he couldn't believe he was going to say this, "my way of flirting is kind of perverted which is why bad girls are my thing. Also I don't want to creep her out."

Raditz laughed. "And you wonder why you don't even get girls. Hey I got to go. Bye!"

The last thing Turles heard from his cell phone was Raditz saying something to his date. Turles flipped his phone shut, and said, "Yeah, bye." He then placed his phone in his pocket along with his hands. He walked out from behind the tree, and saw Cauline pushing Tarble on the swing. He walked up to them, and sat on the swing next to Tarble.

"Where were you Turles?" Cauline asked, right behind him as Tarble swung on his own.

"I had to make a phone call." Turles said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tarble jumped off and walked up to them and asked, "You guys want to play hide and go seek."

Cauline smiled as Turles laughed, "Pfft, isn't that for babies!"

"No." Cauline disagreed. She then grabbed Turles' arm and pulled him off the swing to a nearby tree. "You count while Tarble and I hide. Okay?"

Turles couldn't believe what he got himself into.

"8...9...10!" Turles shouted, turning around facing away from the tree. He scanned the park then began to think where would he hide. Little did he know that Cauline and Tarble hid in the tree branches of the tree he counted on. Cauline and Tarble started to giggle quietly once he left a good distance.

...

Vegeta and Goku decided to take a break and go find Turles inside.

"He said he'll catch up with us," Vegeta said in the living room.

"Hey, Vegeta! There's a note on the kitchen table," Goku found out.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and read the note.

_Turles, Cauline, and I have gone to the park for a while. If the house is on fire, the fire extinguisher is under the sink's cabinet, or just call 911.  
-Tarble_

_P.S. Don't get mad at me, but I accidently spelt orange juice on your favorite shorts this morning. Sorry._

Vegeta crumbled the paper with anger. "That monster." he muttered under his breath.

"What did the note say?" Goku asked.

"Come on, Kakarott. We're going to the park." Vegeta replied. "Nobody gets away with spilling orange juice on my shorts."

**...**

"What the fuck?" Turles murmured. "I checked all over the place, and I still can't find them. They're pretty good."

In the tree, Cauline whispered to Tarble, "Um, can you guys sense energy?"

"Yeah," Tarble whispered.

"What if he eventually tries to find us that way. Can you conceal it?"

"A little bit."

Cauline gently grabbed Tarble's wrist.

Tarble's cheeks lightly turn pink.

"These species on this planet my father and I visited, before here, taught me how to conceal your own energy and somebody else's by having skin contact with them."

Tarble gazed at his wrist in awe.

On the ground, Turles scratched his head, thinking.

"What are you doing Turles?"

Turles turned the direction of the familiar voice. Vegeta and Goku were standing behind him.

"Ah, Vegeta. Kakarott. What are you two doing here?" Turles asked, nervously.

"I asked you first." Vegeta insisted.

Turles sighed. "They got me to play hide and go seek, and I think I'm losing."

Vegeta started to laugh. "Hide and go seek? Isn't that a child's game?"

"Ooh, can I play, too!" Goku begged.

Turles gave Goku a stupid look. "Sure go ahead. I've been trying to find them this whole time."

"Yay!" Goku cheered, and started to search for them.

"Now answer my question?" Turles asked Vegeta with arms crossed.

"Kakarott and I came looking for you in my house. Then we found a note Tarble left that said where you guys were." Vegeta's voice then turned dark as held a fist. "And that stupid idiot ruined my shorts which he's not going to get away with."

"Well, have fun finding them."

Vegeta smirked at Turles. "Of course it would be fun and easy. All I have to do is sense their energy and voila! I can kick that little runt's ass all the way back home."

Turles face palmed himself and groaned. "I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner."

Vegeta patted Turles' shoulder as he joked, "I guess you're glad we came along, huh?"

"Shut up!" Turles slapped Vegeta's hand away.

Vegeta and Turles began to concentrate but no familiar energies popped up.

"They must be concealing it," Turles said.

"No way. Tarble can't hide his all the way." Vegeta growled.

Goku strolled by the tree Turles counted on and heard some rustling. He looked up and saw two figures next to each other. He grabbed a branch and began climbing up until he recognized it was Cauline and Tarble.

"Hey guys!" Goku exclaimed to them.

Cauline and Tarble shushed him.

"Goku, may you please announce that you found us once Tarble flies away from the park." Cauline whispered.

"Why?"

Tarble grabbed Goku's shirt. "Because I'm dead! This way I'll get a head start."

Goku smiled. "Okay!"

Turles and Vegeta saw Goku walking up to them. "I found them!"

They stood there stunned, and said in unison. "Where are they!"

Goku pointed towards the sky. They saw Tarble in the sky flying away then disappeared.

"Come back here and take it like a man!" Vegeta yelled before flying off.

Goku hovered off the ground. "I think it's best if I go with him just in case he goes too far."

Turles nodded, but he didn't really care. Turles heard some leaves rustling. He turned and saw Cauline landing on the ground from above a tree. "They were hiding there the whole time." He then walked up to her and said, "I know. I lost."

She looked at him confused. "You could lose at playing hide and go seek?"

Turles chuckled then started walking off, but Cauline stood there.

"Um, Turles?"

Turles stopped and turned around to see Cauline staring at her feet shyly.

"May we stay longer. After Tarble and I play hide and go seek, we gaze up at the sky," she said softly.

Turles walked up to her and put an arm over her shoulder. "Sure we can." He gave Cauline an assuring smile.

The sky had many clouds in many different shapes and sizes. Cauline and Turles laid on an open area of grass nearby.

Turles pointed to a cloud, "Hey, that one looks like a rabbit."

"Oh, it does. A very chubby one." Cauline giggled. "That one looks like a turtle."

Turles smiled in agreement. He then turned his head to see Cauline have her hands on her chest. She looked so cute. Turles wanted to eat her up. "You really like sky gazing."

Cauline nodded. "It feels nice and peaceful. It's even more beautiful to gaze at stars."

Turles gazed at the sky again. "Yeah."

Cauline sat up and fixed her long-sleeve shirt. Turles did the same and scooted closer to Cauline. He had the urge to place his hand over her waist, but he fought back and sat on his hands. He even sat on his tail, just to be safe. He bit his lip trying to resist.

Cauline gave him a glance. To her, it seemed as if he had to go use the restroom. Thinking that that was the scenario, she got up, and said, "I think we should head back to Vegeta's house."

Turles nodded. To avoid from doing anything else to her, he suggested that they fly instead of walking. Cauline agreed.

...

"Come the fuck out of your room!" Vegeta yelled, banging Tarble's bedroom door.

"No!" Tarble refused.

"I will break through this door."

"Go ahead! Let's see what happens when Dad sees what you've done. Remember the last time you did that."

Vegeta relaxed a little as he growled and lowered his fists.

"Calm down Vegeta." Goku comforted, grabbing Vegeta's shoulder.

"You're going to have to come out sometime!" Vegeta shouted back one more time before walking downstairs.

At that time Cauline and Turles walked inside the house. Turles brought Cauline to the couch, and sat down next to her. During their flight back to Vegeta's, Cauline suddenly had no strength to fly anymore, and she felt weak. Turles had to carry her on his back the rest of the way. On the couch, she then stood up, feeling fine, and thanked Turles for his assistance.

Vegeta and Goku passed by them then Vegeta stopped. He had an idea.

Tarble sat against his bedroom door. He sighed in frustration. He then heard a familiar voice with a knock.

"Tarble. May you open the door."

It was Cauline. He then got to his feet and opened the door just a crack. Then somebody slammed the door open in his face, and pinned him to his bed.

"Haha! You fell for my trick. I knew you would open the door for Cauline." Vegeta muttered close to Tarble's face. Raising a fist in the air, Vegeta smiled devilishly. Tarble cringed his face. Vegeta threw the punch, but somebody seemed to have stopped it. He looked to his side to see Cauline standing there, struggling to hold his fist from hitting Tarble.

"Why must violence be the answer to everything Vegeta?" Cauline asked softly before releasing his hand from her grip.

Vegeta and Tarble watched her leave the room as Turles and Goku were standing by the door, speechless.

In the kitchen, Cauline sat down, patiently with a pencil in hand. She couldn't believe what she did, but it wasn't right for Vegeta to be so hurtful towards his brother because of something so absurd. She then clenched her hand tightly with the pencil on the table as she faced the table. The sight reminded Cauline of her father. Dropping the plate, not making dinner on time, the house not clean meant a night of horrible beatings, getting kicked out of the house or worse. The worst part made Cauline's body shake as the guys walked in. Her grip on the pencil grew tighter.

Turles and Tarble ran up to her and shook her shoulders shouting, "Cauline! Cauline, are you all right."

The tree branch. Metal chains tied around her wrist. Hung. That whip formed by her father's energy. The pain. That god awful pain on her bare body.

"Cauline!"

Those beatings were supposedly meant to teach a lesson. What lesson? Cauline didn't learn anything last night, but count a new amount of scars.

"Cauline!"

Cauline felt light headed.

"Cauline."

Resurfacing to reality, she snapped the pencil in half, and lightly gasped as her heart beat raced and her breathing.

"Cauline are you okay?"

She looked to her shoulder to see Tarble. Cauline gave a weak nod.

"Yes. I-I'm fine. Um, I think it's best if I go now." Cauline packed up her stuff and got up from the chair, and walked around the kitchen table to the living room.

Turles stepped in front of her. "Whoa, hold on there. After what happened when we left the park, I don't think you're stable enough to walk home."

"I-I'm okay, now. Please. I have to go." Cauline spoke with a shaky voice. She took a step forward, but lost her balance. Turles caught her in his arms as she tried to get up, clutching to his shirt. Turles looked at Cauline's pale face with soft eyes.

"M-may you guys grant m-me a b-big favor," Cauline pleaded, holding on to Turles, "C-can one of you t-take me home." Cauline didn't have a choice, but to expose her home to them all.

...

"So this is where she lives." Vegeta commented as they landed on the ground.

"It looks great for training. Don't you think?" Goku added.

"Yup." Turles replied, walking up to Cauline's house. He carried her on his back, and she passed out along the way.

Tarble had Cauline's items and followed behind Turles inside the house. Tarble then placed her items on the kitchen table as Turles gently put down Cauline on the couch. The rest of the guys stood beside Turles and looked at her for a minute. Cauline stirred a little before sitting up. She ran her hand through her face.

"I don't know what happened to me?" Cauline croaked then cleared her voice. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you guys."

"It's fine." Turles smiled. _Besides, I liked carrying you on my back._

"Don't worry about it." Tarble added.

"Yeah," Goku agreed.

"Well," Vegeta grinned, " Can we use your place to spar sometime?"

Cauline nodded and smiled as she stood up. She slowly walked to the kitchen and asked if they wanted any refreshments. They all said no.

"Can we take a look outside?" eagerly asked Goku.

Cauline glanced at the clock. 3:38 p.m. "Sure, I'm going to sit outside." Cauline answered, taking a sip from her glass of water.

Outside, Vegeta, Turles, and, Goku actually took the time to practice on their energy blasts on each other while Cauline sat against the house wall. She sighed in discomfort.

Tarble sat next to her. "What's wrong Cauline?"

Cauline hugged her knees. "Nothing. I'm just tired." Cauline wished her body didn't ached so much.

Then Tarble remembered."Thanks."

"Hm?" Cauline laid the side of her head on her knees as she faced Tarble.

"Thank you for blocking Vegeta's fist from hitting my face." Tarble blushed.

"You're welcome." Cauline smiled.

Thirty minutes passed by, and the guys decided to say good bye and leave. Cauline walked inside her house and began to clean up.

...

Later that evening, at Vegeta's house, the royal family were having dinner.

"So how was today?" King Vegeta asked.

"Good." Tarble replied.

"Same here." Vegeta agreed.

"Huh. No fighting today? What's gotten into you two?"

Tarble looked at Vegeta in the eye.

"Let's just say," Vegeta started, "that violence isn't always the answer."

* * *

**A/N:** So have you guys thought who Cauline should be with. All I'm saying is they both get her...er..I can't say. Sorry. Also it's going to take me awhile because I'm going to upload 'Prequels' about this story, but it's separated.

**SHOUT OUT!:** Thank you nena101ism, and sashafyr1 for the reviews on chapter **IX.**

**THANKS FOR READING! ^J^**

**TURLES OR TARBLE**


	11. The Trouble Trio

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for updating late. There was this celebration, power outage, and my sister, so very sorry. Did I mentioned that I'm a slow type writer. Enough of my excuses. Anyways, I guess Turles won.

Turles: Fuck Yeah!

Tarble: What about me?

Me: It's okay Tarble. It was really close, and as soon as I'm done writing this story, you'll get your chance in the alter story.

Turles: Ha! You get sloppy seconds! *He looks over to see Cauline standing there.* No, I didn't mean it like that! *Turles runs after Cauline to apologize.*

Me: And besides Tarble, I thought you were going to be chosen, too, so I made the story cover with you and Cauline.

Tarble: Thanks!

Turles: What did you say?

Me: ...*run*

* * *

**XI**

A month had passed since Cauline had arrived to Black Star High School. She enjoyed it so far until recently she found a note in her locker.

"Huh? What's this?" Cauline asked herself as she picked up a piece of paper that fell out of her locker. She unfolded it and read what it said:

_I want to fuck the living shit out of you. _

_-SG_

Cauline said the note aloud under her breath. She recognized the word _fuck_ and _shit,_ because her father usually spurts out those words in her face. The bad thing for Cauline for being naive was she didn't quite understand the meaning behind the message. Those words were for cursing, but what did they mean?

From the distance, Raditz laughed silently as he watched Cauline's reaction. Turles stood beside him, watching, too.

"I can't believe you made me go along with your prank," Turles said to Raditz.

"What's so bad? Remember the pranks I pulled on you, Vegeta, and Tarble?"

Turles nodded his head remembering that one sleep over he had with them when he first met them. "That was not funny putting itching powder in my underwear and squirting pepper juice on my hand while I was asleep."

Raditz chuckled. "Sorry dude, but I just had to. Welcoming new Saiyans as friends means pranking them for being a newbie."

"But she's a girl."

"And your point is Lover boy."

Turles flushed. "Shut up. I can't believe I told you of all people. Besides, she doesn't seem to be interested in me that way."

"Mhm," Raditz replied, denying what Turles said. "Quick! Look away. She's coming this way."

Cauline walked passed them and not seem to notice them standing there. Once she was out of sight, Raditz quickly walked up to her locker and slipped in a note. Vegeta came up to Raditz and caught him in the act.

"What are you doing, Raditz?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm just messing with Cauline for being part of the Saiyan gang."

"Saiyan gang? I don't even think that is such a thing, and Cauline probably doesn't want to be in this so called 'Saiyan gang' since she is the only girl," Vegeta said.

"That's what makes it so much fun," Raditz replied.

Turles joined in the conversation. "What did the note say?"

Raditz smirked. "Ask Cauline."

Krillin was walking down the hallway to see the Troubled Trio standing near his locker. The past month had been going great for him. Vegeta hadn't picked on him as much since Cauline had her locker there in-between his own and Vegeta's. But Krillin became nervous. She wasn't there at the moment, and anything could happen to him.

"Well, look what the Freak Fairy dropped off." Raditz remarked to Krillin opening his locker.

Krillin tried to ignore them, as he removed his backpack from his shoulder. "I don't want to cause any trouble with you guys."

Turles smirked, snatching his bag from him. "What trouble?"

"Hey, give that back!"

"Make us." Vegeta smirked, taking the bag from Turles and looking through his stuff as Raditz held Krillin back.

"Shove him in the locker," Turles nodded his head to the side.

"Please guys, don't be like this." Krillin pleaded as Raditz struggled to push him in there. The guys laughed as Krillin banged on the locker, screaming.

"Hey! Stop harassing him!"

The guys turned to see a tall blonde chic.

"What do you want 18." asked Vegeta.

"Open his locker right now, or I'll beat the heck out of you guys!" 18 demanded.

"Alright. Jeez." Raditz said opening Krillin's locker.

Krillin came out and fell on his knees. He looked up to see a pretty girl standing there. It was 18! She was probably the one that made the Trouble Trio go away. He blushed deeply as he stood up.

"Are you alright." 18 asked.

Krillin nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem, er, Krillin?"

She knows Krillin's name! "Yeah."

"Well, see you later, Krill." 18 smiled and walked down the hall.

Krillin smiled as he gazed her direction. "She knows my name." Krillin couldn't help but get this feeling in his stomach.

The hours of the day passed, and in the cafeteria, Raditz was talking to Vegeta about the prank.

"It's supposed to creep her out and get all paranoid thinking that she has a stalker." Raditz explained.

Vegeta rolled his eyes of how an idiot Raditz was. "You think she would fall for that?"

"Totally. On Valentine's day, I did the same to Bulma, and she freaked out. And a few other girls. I knew Kakarott would be pissed off if I did it to Chi-Chi." Raditz replied.

Turles chuckled at the thought of Goku beating up Raditz.

"What are you laughing about over there?" Vegeta asked, looking at Turles.

Turles shook his head. "It's the thought of Kakarott kicking Raditz's ass for messing with Chi-Chi."

Vegeta gave a little chuckle, too, as he thought about it.

Raditz tried to change the subject. "Speaking of Chi-Chi, Kakarott, and Bulma, where are they?"

They didn't seem to notice that they were the only ones at the table.

"Bulma's over there with her boyfriend," Turles said pointing.

Raditz nodded taking a quick look to see Bulma have her arms wrapped around Yamcha's arm.

"She's with that scumbag again, huh." Vegeta commented.

"Didn't they break-up like two weeks ago?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, there on one of those on-and-off relationships." Turles said, having his hand tilt side to side.

...

Outside, Cauline ate lunch with Piccolo. She had been for the past month.

"Um, Piccolo. I have a question."

"Yeah."

Cauline looked away, embarrassed. "I've been getting these notes in my locker, and I was hoping if you could help me understand them. She took out at least ten notes from her bag.

Piccolo unfolded one and read under his breath.

_Let's play war. I'll lay down on the ground, and you blow the shit out of me._

_-SG_

Piccolo's eyes grew wide. He looked at another one.

_Every night I watch you sleep._

_-SG_

Piccolo cleared his throat. "I really don't know what they mean either," Piccolo lied.

"That's okay. Maybe I could ask someone else." Cauline said softly.

Piccolo looked at another note. The handwriting seemed familiar.

...

Back at the guys table, Turles saw Cauline and Piccolo coming their way. He still had food in his mouth when she came over.

"Oh hey, Cauline." Raditz said as she approached their table. Vegeta and Turles waved, but glared at Piccolo.

Piccolo looked away avoiding eye contact. He nudged Cauline. "Go on. Ask your question."

Cauline held her hands together on her chest as she stared at the floor. Her face grew red.

"Don't be shy. What do you want to know?" Turles asked.

She barely whispered it.

"What was that?" Raditz asked, leaning closer to her.

Cauline shook her head. "Um, never mind."

She turned, but Piccolo stopped her. Cauline decided to sit down beside Turles and Raditz. She whispered her question again.

"You got to speak louder." Vegeta said.

"What does _fuck_ and _shit_ mean!" Cauline cupped her mouth. She couldn't believe she said those words. It sounded so awful, cruel, and disgusting. They stared at her stunned. Turles blushed when she said the first word. The way she said it made his face heat up.

"Why do you want to know?" Raditz asked, nervously.

Cauline took out a few folded papers out on the table. Raditz flushed, feeling guilty.

"I-It's just I don't get the messages written on these notes."

Turles and Vegeta grabbed a few, and read them. They looked at Raditz then back at the paper, wide-eyed.

"Turles nervously chuckled, "Uh, you probably don't want to know, and don't worry about these notes." Turles glared at Raditz, "I bet you'll no longer receive them by the end of the day."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Cauline said quietly as she stood up and walked away with Piccolo.

"Raditz. May I talk to you outside." Turles said, holding back a few words he could've of said as he stood up. Raditz stood up too, with his hands up by his face.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"No, no." Turles convincingly said as he put his arm over Raditz's shoulder. "Just a talk."

Vegeta chuckled under his breath as he watched them leave.

Outside, Turles pinned Raditz against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking? Why trash her mind with those words?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know she had a mind of a little girl."

"That's because she is a little girl. Remember. A thirteen year-old girl."

"So. At that I age I lost my virginity!"

Turles stared at him in the eye.

Then Raditz smirked. "I bet you're thinking about giving Cauline an example for the word _fuck_."

Turles took a step back from Raditz disgusted. "Why on Earth would I think that?"

"Oh come on. I saw the way the way your face swelled up when that word came out of her mouth."

Turles' face turned tomato red as shook his head and waved his arms. "Nonono, no. You got it all wrong."

"Dude, I was just playing with you." Raditz said, placing his hand on Turles' shoulder. "Besides, you still have the rest of high school to lose your virginity."

Turles punched Raditz and walked towards the entrance.

"Ouch!" Raditz groaned as he rubbed his head. He then ran after Turles. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For being such an ASS!" Turles shouted before walking into the school doors.

* * *

**A/N:** Some of you guys might be disappointed about the relationship decision, but just look at the bright side.

**SHOUT OUT!: **Thank you Animegirl9929, Royal Rain and the 4 Guests for the reviews on chapter **X**. And for those who favorited and alerted this story. Thank you!

Turles: You guys better not review about how much Tarble would treat her way better than me, because I'll...

**Thank you for Reading! ^J^**


	12. Little Fanatasies

**Turles:** LaughableBunny1 couldn't be here at this very moment for some reason, so I'm here to take her place. Alright everybody, anything embarrassing said about me in this chapter is not true. Okay, just ignore it.

**Vegeta:** That's not what she wanted you to say, idiot. Cauline is suppose to take her place, not you. And you don't even want to accept the truth.

**Turles: **Oh, yeah. How about you and _mbuffmma_- *Vegeta covered Turles' mouth.*

**Vegeta: **You stupid idiot! Do you want the whole world to explode!

**Cauline:** Go ahead and read. There's nothing to see here.

* * *

**XII**

Days of school flew by, and it was a month before school would be out for the summer, so there wasn't much to do, but study for the finals in two weeks, or just sit there and lose your precious study time.

"Man, I'm so bored," Turles groaned in Study Hall, as he played with his pencil. He looked over to see Vegeta and Goku tossing a paper ball back and forth to each other. Bulma and Chi-Chi were sitting at a different table with a bunch of other girls, gossiping. Cauline also had the same class, but preferred to sit by herself.

"You wanna play Truth or Dare?" Goku asked, as he tossed the paper ball back to Vegeta.

"Sure," Turles said.

Vegeta sat up as he caught the ball, and smirked, "Let's make it more interesting. Cauline."

Turles face heated up and his stomach suddenly flipped. Cauline looked up from the book she was reading to see Vegeta gesturing for her to come over. Turles gave Vegeta a glare. "Raditz told you?" Turles hissed.

"He didn't have to. About a week ago, while you fell asleep in math class, I heard you mumble her name a few times." Vegeta chuckled.

Turles flushed in embarrassment.

"You really like Cauline!" Goku whispered.

"Shut up!" Turles hissed.

"Yes?"

Turles looked to his side to see Cauline standing there waiting for Vegeta to answer with her hands held together in front of her. He quickly looked away.

"Join us in a game of Truth or Dare." Vegeta grinned as he patted the chair in-between him and Turles.

"Okay," she quietly said as she took the chair. "Um, what is Truth or Dare?"

Turles bit his lip and thought, _No flirting, no flirting, no flirting, _and sat on his hands.

"The title is self explanatory. You spin a bottle, or for now, this pencil, and whoever it points to has to choose dare or truth." Vegeta explained as he spun the pencil. It pointed to Goku.

"Ooh, I choose dare."

"I dare you to, uh, I don't know, lick the table." Vegeta said, without interest.

Goku quickly licked the table without a problem. "Taste like wood."

Cauline stared at Goku for what he did. She then stood up, and nervously said, "Um, on second thought, I don't want to play this game."

Vegeta grabbed Cauline's wrist before she could take a step forward. "Come on. You don't have to do the dares just the truths. Trust me it's fun."

Turles looked back at Cauline and saw what Vegeta was doing. "If she doesn't want to do it then she doesn't have to." Turles opposed, removing Vegeta's hand from her wrist. Cauline began to rub the area where Vegeta gripped on.

"Maybe I'll just watch," she said as she sat down, still holding on to her bandaged wrist. Turles noticed this.

"Are you okay?" he said, rubbing his own.

Cauline quickly stopped, and nodded. "I-I'm fine. It's just I sprang my wrist a few days back. Clumsy me." she quietly smiled, hiding the lie as she looked away sheepishly.

Cauline seemed to be hiding something. She would flinch sometimes if you touch her from behind whether it be her shoulder or arm. Every day she wore sleeves or a sweater to hide any skin from shoulder to foot. Bulma and Chi-Chi also made a comment about her always changing into her Gym uniform in the restroom stall instead of the locker room. And they said she seemed to wear one of those tight long sleeves and long socks underneath it. Cauline said she feels insecure, but why would she. Turles remembered the bandages wrapped along her knuckles up to her full arms on the day he found out she was a Saiyan even today. Cauline doesn't even bother to introduce them to her father and they had known her for at least two months already. Many signs led Turles to worry. Especially that day she fainted and...and...

"Truth or dare!" Vegeta said for the third time.

Turles snapped out of his conscience. "Huh."

"It's your turn." Cauline quietly said, pointing to the pencil. She looked up at Turles sweaty face with concern. "Are you okay? You look pale." She placed her bandaged palm on his forehead. Turles lightly blushed at her gentle touch. "You seem to be a little warm." She then placed her hand back on her lap. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" Cauline suggested softly.

_She cares, _Turles thought as he swallowed before he spoke, "No, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Goku eagerly asked.

"It's nothing. Forget about it. I'll go with...dare."

Vegeta devilishly smiled. "I dare you to hug every girl in this room, and tell them what you like the most about them. Also Cauline is the last girl to be hugged."

Turles, flabbergasted, couldn't believe what Vegeta was going to make him do. He had to do truth. "Actually can I do truth. Dare is so common."

"Fine then." Vegeta said, crossing his arms as he leaned back, smirking. "If you have a crush, what is your crush's name?"

Turles sighed in frustration. "Fine! I'll do dare." He got up, then paused as he smirked and took a step close to Vegeta. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, and gave him a big squeeze, pressing his own cheek against Vegeta's as he sarcastically said, "I like how you make me so angry and irritated all the time!"

Vegeta struggled to wiggle his way out. "Get your arms off of me! I'm not a girl!"

Cauline started to giggle softly with her hand over her mouth. Goku began to laugh at Vegeta's reaction.

Squeezing Vegeta even tighter, Turles continued through gritted teeth, "Oh, but there's more. I like your hair, our friendship, and that you let me call you _Veggie_ from time to time." Turles emphasized his nickname again before releasing Vegeta from his grasp.

As Turles walked over to the table of girls, Vegeta shouted, "Don't you ever call me that name again!" Vegeta turned back at the table to see Goku laughing under his breath.

"That's sweet."

Vegeta looked over at Cauline staring at her hands on her lap. "What's so sweet?"

"One of the things Turles said was friendship." Cauline quietly said.

"Yeah, he did." Vegeta looked away, wondering if she had any friends before she met them. Then he turned his attention back to Turles.

Turles gave a side-hug to one girl which her off guard. "I like your hair." He did the same for the rest of the girls but would say something simple like, " Nice smile", "Great shoes," or "I like your personality."

While Turles gave hugs, Vegeta turned his attention to Goku. He had a plan to leave Cauline alone when Turles comes around. "Hey, Kakarott. I think I dropped something over there by that table. Could you help me find it?" Vegeta asked as he got and walked around the table to get to Goku, pointing.

"No," Goku replied. "You could find it yourself. I'm watching Turles and I don't think you need my help."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's ear and pulled him out of his chair. "Just come over here, idiot." Vegeta dragged Goku to the farthest table.

Goku pouted and rubbed his ear. "Why did you do that for?"

Vegeta sighed as if he had to explain everything to a five year-old. "For you to come over here. Now just watch."

"Why here? I was perfectly fine over there, and now Cauline is all alone and," Goku stopped and processed everything that he just said, "Ohhhhh."

Vegeta patted Goku's shoulder, "You're getting there."

As Turles gave a side hug to Bulma, she said, "You know I have a boyfriend."

Turles rolled his eyes and played along in a girly voice, "O. M. G! Like I did not know that! And this is a dare. I totally just wanted to let you know. Teehee!" Turles rolled his eyes again and let out a groan of disgust as he slowly walked back to his table. He grew nervous with butterflies in his stomach. This shouldn't be so hard. He gave every girl a hug and a compliment. Well, they were just side-hugs, and most of those things Turles said were lies through a smile. Also, he kind of flirts with Cauline. But this is risky. What if something slips out of his mouth that's not appropriate to say? Cauline would hate him forever. Turles needed to calm down. Why would he worry? The guys are there to back him up. Then Turles froze and noticed they weren't there. From the corner of his eye he saw Goku waving as Vegeta gave a smirk, sitting at a different table. Those jerks. Turles took a deep breath, and thought, _Not around her waist. The shoulder. Be sweet, not creepy._

Turles slowly sat beside Cauline. She completely forgot about the dare and turned to say something to him, but Turles wrapped both of his arms around her, catching her off-guard with her arms bent and, her hands held together in-between Turles' and her chest. Cauline lightly blushed on his shoulder.

Turles blushed himself as he took in little air and whispered in Cauline's ear. "I like everything about you. Your soft voice, your beautiful smile, your gentle touch, everything. Your sweetness and kindness. The way you accept people by who they are and not by what they are." He thought of Piccolo, before continuing, "And you seem to see the good in people, and you're not quick to judge." Turles chuckled under his breath and decided to let it out, "Your naive and innocent mind is what I like about the most."

Cauline gave a little smile.

Turles gently squeezed Cauline tighter, and continued to whisper, "Actually, you're the only person so far that hasn't confused me for Kakarott. Everybody, but you, at least called me 'Goku' or 'Kakarott' from behind. I'm okay with it, but it sometimes pisses me off when they say, 'It's because you guys look similar.' Yeah, I know we look similar, yet nobody confuses him for me." Then Turles blushed deeper. "Except for you."

Cauline blush grew from ear to ear, knowing what Turles was talking about. She couldn't help, but get this feeling in her stomach. Vegeta and Goku were staring at them, wondering what the heck was Turles saying to Cauline. The table full of girls also took notice of this and wondered, because all Turles did was give them a small hug and a compliment.

"I remembered it like it was yesterday." Turles smiled, "The day I was absent because of something that had to do with the foster care program, and Kakarott came later that day to give me any work from school. He mentioned that all day, you accidently kept calling him by my name." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. "You don't know how much that meant to me." Turles didn't want to mention that he kind of got teary after Goku left. "I felt so special that somebody would have the thought to even think about a jerk like me. Thanks." Turles sighed, "And that's one of the many things I like about you." _Well, what I love about you, _Turles thought as he lightly patted Cauline's back and slowly removed her from his shoulder, and placed his hands on hers, grinning, "Oh and your white little ribbon tied around your hair-bun, too." He gave it a little tug, before placing his hand back on her shoulders.

Cauline's shoulder's started to jerk as if she was going to cry, staring down at her lap. Turles' grin faded as he saw a tear fall to her black skirt. Cauline quickly cupped her face, trying to hide her silent cry.

Turles panicked, placing his hands on his flushed face. "Aw, man. Did I say something to hurt your feelings?"

Cauline shook her head no.

He saw Vegeta and Goku walk over and sat down. Vegeta elbowed Turles, and said, "What did you say to her?"

"What you told me to." Turles said placing his hand on his thighs.

Cauline picked her chin up and smiled at Turles. "You didn't hurt my feelings. What you said was the sweetest thing," she quietly said.

"Really?" Turles blushed, succeeding in his sweetness. Cauline placed her small hand over his. Turles' face heated up, because he felt her hand slightly touch his thigh.

Cauline nodded her head. "Thank you." Then she moved her hand over to her lap.

"No prob." Turles nervously smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Will you excuse me? I'll be back in a few." He got up and quickly walked over to the sleeping teacher for the restroom pass.

Vegeta laughed under his breath as Goku said, "Alright let's continue the game."

"Um, can I play, too." Cauline asked as Goku spun the pencil.

"Sure," Vegeta said as the pencil landed on her. "Hm, well you look at that."

"Truth or dare," Goku asked.

Cauline gave it some thought before saying, "Um, I choose truth."

Goku was quick to asking while pointing, "Is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear?"

Vegeta looked at Goku thinking that he could've asked a better question. A juicier question.

"No. I don't own one either." Cauline answered.

"You don't?" Goku asked, shocked.

Cauline shook her head.

"Then go ahead and spin." Goku said.

Cauline spun the pencil and it landed on Vegeta. "Um, truth or dare?" Cauline asked.

"Dare." Vegeta replied as Turles sat down."Hey, what took you so long?" Vegeta smirked at Turles.

Turles gave him a cold stare, before asking who's turn it was.

"Vegeta's. Cauline played truth while you were gone, and she just answered my question." Goku explained. "I asked her if she sleeps with a teddy bear. She said no, and she doesn't own one."

Turles could use this information for his advantage.

Cauline thought about what to make Vegeta do. She got it. "I dare you to go over there, and ask Bulma what is her favorite kind of flowers."

Vegeta blushed heavily as he hissed, "What kind of fucking dare is that? And why fucking her?"

Cauline felt bad. "Um, it's a dare, and the reason why I chose her is because when I tutored you, yo-"

Vegeta covered her mouth, so nobody could hear what she was about to say. "Alright, I'll do your damn fucking dare." He got up from his chair and let out a sigh. _I can't believe she's going to make me do this,_ Vegeta thought.

Turles put his arm over Cauline. Turles did this regularly to Cauline, because it was the farthest he could go with flirting. Cauline always blushed as an reaction. "Man, you really pissed him off if he cursed at you like that." Turles processed what he just said in his head. _Wait a minute, _Turles thought,_ Nobody says those kinds of words towards my Cauline._

"What were you going to say before Vegeta covered your mouth, Cauline?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Turles agreed.

Cauline, faced down, played around with her fingers on her lap. "Maybe it's best if I don't say anything. He's already mad at me." she quietly said.

Vegeta walked up to Bulma. "Hey."

Bulma turned to see Vegeta standing there. "Hi there, Vegeta."

Vegeta avoided eye contact and tried to hide his blush. "Um, what is...your..favorite kind of..." Vegeta hesitated in a grumpy voice, "flowers."

Bulma answered in wonderment. "Um, red tulips of, course."

Vegeta walked back to his table and sat down, irritated. "Red tulips. She likes red tulips." He crossed his arms. "I don't want to play this damn game anymore." Only because it was used against him.

Cauline nodded, "I'll be heading back to my table."

Turles removed his arm from Cauline as she got up. He watched her leave, waiting for her to sit down. She looked upset. He then snapped his head back to Vegeta, and grabbed his white blazer. "What the fuck man! How dare you say those words to her face. And it was just a mere dare that wasn't as nearly as bad as what you made me do."

Vegeta pushed Turles off of him. Vegeta growled, "Like it even matters anymore."

Turles smirked and pushed Vegeta with his finger. "It seems that you got more pissed as to who to do the dare on rather than the dare itself. Uh-huh. That's it! You have a crush on Bulma."

Vegeta grabbed Turles' collar up to his face. Almost nose-touching. "Say that one more time, and I'll tell Cauline that you have these fantasies about her snuggling in bed with you. And sometimes it goes way farther than just snuggling." Vegeta hissed.

Turles' face flushed deeply as his pupils minimized. "How the hell did you know?" Turles whispered.

Vegeta evilly smiled. "Let's just say you have the bad-case of sleep talk, my friend." Vegeta then let go of Turles from his grip.

"That's the last time I'm ever taking a nap at your place after we spar." Turles said, fixing his blazer.

"Oh, you're talking about that one weekend when Cauline tutored Vegeta." Goku joined in," And Turles took a nap, after Cauline left."

Vegeta lightly chuckled. "Don't remind me."

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"Cauline..." Turles murmured, asleep on Vegeta's couch, having his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hey, guys. Come here." Raditz snickered, gesturing for the Goku and Vegeta to come over to the living room.

"What Raditz?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.

"Turles is talking in his sleep," Raditz said in a hush tone.

"What about it, brother?" Goku asked, leaning closer to Turles.

"Just a while ago he said Cauline's name." Raditz said.

"Oh really," Vegeta said in a eager way.

Turles stirred a little. "I didn't think you like snuggling in bed with me, Cauline." Turles uttered, placing his arms to his side.

"Did you just hear that?" Raditz whispered, trying hard not to laugh.

Vegeta gave an evil grin. "Who says we can't have fun with this?" He walked over to Turles and whispered in his ear in a high-seductive voice. "Snuggling isn't the only thing I like doing in bed." Vegeta turned away, while trying to control his laugh.

Turles had chills sent down his spine. He seductively grinned as he said in a low tone of voice, "Ooh, what else do you like to do in bed besides snuggling?"

Raditz decided to say something next into his ear. He grabbed a pencil before hand on the coffee table. He used the pencil as if it were a finger, and slowly traced it from under the hem of Turles tank top and up to his chest lifting it up, showing skin as he said like Vegeta, "Let's just say it has to do with both of us naked." He paused then whispered more clearly, "Fuck me.."

_~~~Flashback suddenly ends with Turles pushing Vegeta out of his chair~~~_

"Don't go any further!" Turles, red as a tomato, twitched angrily, knowing that something embarrassing was about to happen.

Vegeta got up from his chair. "But it was getting to the funny part." Vegeta laughed.

"I thought you said the funny part was when he gets a boner, and gets all sweaty." Goku added, not knowing what he just said.

Vegeta's blank face looked at Goku. "That's what it was getting to."

"Oh," Goku understood.

"Shut up!" Turles hissed, laying his head down on the table as the bell rang signaling that the school day ended.

Everybody walked out of class with Turles being the last one.

...

Cauline opened her locker as Vegeta did the same.

"I'm sorry about the dare, Vegeta."

Vegeta glanced at Cauline. He should be apologizing. He did exaggerated a bit, and he basically forced her to play the game in the first place, but he kept quiet.

Cauline closed her locker. "I didn't know you would get upset like that. I'm sorry that I messed with your feelings."

Vegeta blushed and cleared his throat, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Cauline gave a little bow and sighed through a smile, "Thank you."

Vegeta took notice of her bows. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The whole bow thing. Especially with my family and I? Also that one time you called me Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble to my brother, too."

Cauline looked away, timidly. "I don't know. It's just sometimes it slips. A-and, I think you guys deserve the respect considering you are royalty, and I'm just a meek, low class Saiyan." Cauline paused. "Thinking about it, I probably would have never met you guys, nor even get a look." Then Cauline remembered what her father said about King Vegeta when he was drunk. They were mean, disgraceful words, too. Cauline moved her head up to see Vegeta closing his locker.

"Just treat me the same as you would with everybody else. And we don't live on that planet anymore, so why bother." Vegeta began to walk down the hallway.

Cauline walked with him and nodded her head, understanding. "It might take me a while."

...

Turles walked out of the school looking as tough and scary to a few people, and approached the sidewalk. He saw Cauline from the corner of his eye, going the opposite direction. He thought about giving Cauline a teddy bear. An idea sparked in Turles head. "Cauline! Wait up!"

Cauline stopped and turned around to see Turles. Her stomach flipped. Cauline couldn't help, but wonder why she felt this why. Especially now.

"What's wrong?" Turles asked as he walked up to her with his hands in his pocket.

Cauline, blushing, realized she was just blankly staring at him without saying a word. She looked away. "N-nothing."

"Oh, I, uh, just wanted to ask you a question. When do you celebrate your birthday?" Turles asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Birthday?"

"Yeah. You know, the day you celebrate for surviving another year. The day of your birth."

"Oh. All I know is that I turn another year of age somewhere around the first week of June. Since Planet Vegeta had a different amount of days to equal one year, I really don't know the specific day for here on Earth."

"That's great!" Turles exclaimed.

"Why did you wanted to know, Turles?"

"Just wanted to know," he nervously chuckled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Turles coolly said before he turned his heel, after waving goodbye. Cauline did the same.

...

Turles strolled into his room, feeling great. He had a plan for that week on June. And the best part was school would be out for the summer by then. Turles plopped onto his bed. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head, and took a long, relaxing nap, and fantasized as usual. "Ooh..."

* * *

**Cauline: **Uh, I do not have a comment. I guess I'll go on with the shout out.

**SHOUT OUT!: **Thank you nena101ism, Royal Rain, and the Guest for the reviews on chapter **XI**. She appreciates all of you for the favs and alerts!

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ^J^**


	13. Just Tell Me

**A/N:** Yay! This school year is almost done in the story. Aww yeah! *Gives fist punch to Raditz.

**Raditz:** I'm not going to summer school, right?

**A/N:** I don't know? That's your stupid brain's problem not mine.

**Raditz:** You're just jealous of my beautiful mane.

**A/N:** Yeah suuure. I really don't know why I see you as a, what's the word... anyways, hope you enjoy! (=ヮ=)೨

* * *

**XIII**

The week of school finals came around, and Cauline prepared Vegeta for the Algebra one. Mr. Maeko even took notice of his improvement in the past three months.

"Attention, class." Mr. Maeko directed. "Today, you'll be taking the Algebra final. I hope that some of you studied." He eyed at Raditz for a second, "I'm passing out the test, so no talking, look at your own paper, and we won't have a problem." After passing out the papers, Mr. Maeko sat back down by his desk, and scanned the room.

In the past week, he changed the seating arrangement because a few students, like Vegeta and Turles, chatted way too much. He switched Vegeta's seating with Cauline's seating. Mr. Maeko knew Cauline would never talk in class, especially to that Turles, but Cauline wish he hadn't. She liked sitting in the back corner of the class. Turles didn't mind sitting by Cauline. It just meant that he couldn't fall asleep without looking like an idiot mumbling her name. Or so he heard from Vegeta.

_Shit. I can't even get passed the first question, _thought Turles, tapping his pencil against his temple. He glanced over at Cauline. She seemed to be on question ten. _I'm screwed. Wait, I could ask Vegeta with my mind. What's it called? Tele...uh...pectic? No that's not it. Who cares. Vegeta~?_

Vegeta had his mind on a problem when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Damn it Turles! What do you want?_

_You got to help me with this test._

_You're asking me to help you cheat on a test. How pathetic. _

_Just at least a few questions._

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because I'm not going to help a fucking loser like you, that did not study for this fucking test when I did! Damn it! Cauline whooped my ass to know almost everything that was going to be on this test. She wanted to be sure that I will make an A._

Turles chuckled in his mind._ Cauline whipping your ass._

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he thought of something to shut Turles up. _You know. Cauline did tell me she'll give me an award if I do good on this test._

Turles became serious and jealous. _Like what?_

_I don't know. She didn't say, but it could be anything._

_Anything?_

_Anything._

_You know what just shut up. You're getting me all worked up over nothing. I'll ask Kakarott, you fucking bastard._

Vegeta chuckled in his mind, and continued with the test. Turles sighed. He asked Goku, but Goku ranted on about how cheating was wrong. He asked Raditz, but Raditz was no help. The last person he could go to was Cauline, but she'll probably see him as a cheating pig, yet he was desperate. His eyeballs moved her direction. Cauline was reading a book. _She's done with the test!_ Turles furiously tapped on his desk with his free hand over his eyes.

Cauline glanced at Turles with a worried work. He seemed to be struggling, and she wanted to help without cheating. _Turles._

Turles snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice in his head. Was it him, or did it sound like Cauline. He glanced her direction to see her reading the book, but it appeared she gave a little wave on her lap. So he wasn't going crazy.

_Turles, are you having problems with the test._

_Uh, just a little._ He lightly blushed. It was hard for Turles to talk to Cauline telepathically, because he couldn't make a slight comment about her in his head without her listening to it. Comments about how cute her voice sounded in his mind.

_Well, maybe I could explain to you how to solve a few problems._

_Sure that would be great._

_What problem are you on?_

_Question ten._ He didn't want to tell Cauline he didn't get pass the first question, because that'll make him look like a complete idiot.

Cauline began explaining to Turles how to solve the problem as she faced her book.

...

_**Riiiing!**_

"Time's up! If you have a test, please bring it to me before you leave for your next class," Mr. Maeko informed.

Turles quickly bubbled his last question on his answer sheet, and gave it to Mr. Maeko, and skipped out the door.

He then quickly walked up to Cauline at her locker from behind. He bowed to whisper, "Thank you," in her ear. Cauline jumped as a reaction. She blushed as she turned around to see Turles standing behind her.

"Oh, you're welcome." Cauline quietly replied. There was a pause.

"How about I carry your books to your next class to show you my gratitude," Turles grinned as he grabbed her things.

"Oh that's very kind of you Turles."

"Hey. It's the least I can do for helping me out with that test."

As they walked down the hallway, Cauline asked a question. "Um, Turles. If you had problems with Algebra, why did you not ask for my help in tutoring you with Vegeta?"

Turles thought about it. Why didn't he do that? Cauline could've came over to his place on days she wasn't tutoring Vegeta, or he could've came over to her house. Spending some time together. Alone time. _Shit._

"I guess I didn't think I needed it," Turles lied.

Cauline nodded understanding.

They made it to Cauline's class. Outside the classroom, Turles gave Cauline her stuff.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Cauline watched Turles leave before walking into her classroom, and sat by Piccolo.

"How's your morning so far, Piccolo?" Cauline asked.

"Fine. You?"

Cauline smiled to herself and thought about Turles. "Great."

For the first part of their art test, they had to draw, paint, or sculpt something with meaning, passion, and feeling. Cauline had no trouble and began to sketch.

Finished, she sketched two hands, flatly touching palm to palm. One hand looked masculine and bigger whereas the other looked smaller and feminine. Each hand had two completely different background designs. The feminine hand had a dark, lifeless scenery with a few cuts and bruises on the arm connected to the hand. The masculine one had a beautiful, soulful background with an arm also connected to the hand.

As Cauline sketched a little bit more the bell rang.

"Okay, the next part of the test will have to do with color, and finishing it. So think about it tonight, and be ready for tomorrow. Leave your artwork where it is now, because I'll pick it up. You are now dismissed," Mr. Akimoto, the very tall, art teacher informed.

As the students left, Mr. Akimoto strolled around the classroom. Since it was his off period, he examined his students' art more calmly. He came across Cauline's with a frown. Mr. Akimoto usually had students create art with a happy, humorous, or loving feeling to it since all they could think about was summer vacation. He sat down and observed her art to figure out the actual meaning behind it.

"Okay, it's like two parallel worlds cut in half. It appears to be between a female and a male. Hmm. The female seems to be hurting and depressed. But, the female couldn't possibly be Cauline. She always gives me a smile and asks about my day. A very happy girl," Mr. Akimoto said to himself as he placed his elbow on the desk, "Unless it is her."

He had many students in the past create art with a depressed feeling to it, but they'd actually gone to counseling, and had problems that they confronted to him. Mr. Akimoto examined it more. "Well, the male seems to be a happy, full of life guy. It kind of looks like he's bringing that to her by his touch. Maybe by tomorrow, I can actually see the meaning with the colors she'll put in." He sighed as he got up and gathered the art that was near, placing them in a safe place in the classroom.

As he sat down by his desk, he looked over at the classroom door. An image of a male student and Cauline popped in his head. "What if she drew about that guy that would sometimes drop by and wave to her before she walks in." He sat there shaking his head. "Yup, I know the meaning behind the picture." He then leaned back on his arms. "And once she's done with it tomorrow, I'm going to ask her to see if I'm right."

...

Later on in the day, Mr. Akimoto stood outside the classroom door with his arms crossed against his chest, looking cool as ever. Turles walked down that same hallway to get to Study Hall, sucking on a lollipop. Mr. Akimoto noticed that student passing by him. "Hey, kid with the sucker."

Turles froze. He turned his heels and pointed to his chest.

"Yeah, you. Come here."

Turles walked up to the teacher with his hand in his pocket, and took out the cherry lollipop out of his mouth with his free hand. The teacher looked pretty young and had brown spiky hair. "What do you want, because I got to get to class, teach."

Mr. Akimoto gave him a look before asking, "You know a student of mine named Cauline?"

Turles' tone of voice changed, "Yeah, definitely." He then placed the lollipop back in his mouth."

"What kind of relationship do you have with her?"

Turles began to choke when he heard 'relationship', and pulled out his candy delicacy from his mouth. He patted his chest, "Why do you want to know?" he coughed.

Mr. Akimoto nodded his head to his classroom, "Come in. Let me show you something."

Turles hesitated.

"I'll give you an excuse slip to your next class. Now come in." As Turles stepped in his classroom, Mr. Akimoto snatched his lollipop from his mouth. "No candy." And tossed it in the trash can.

Turles frowned, but he had more in his pocket. He followed behind the teacher, and observed the room in awe. There were a few students, but they already got started on what they were supposed to do. Then the tardy bell rang.

In Study Hall, Cauline sat there observing the room. She noticed Turles wasn't there. She felt his presence in school, but she wondered where. She hoped he was okay.

"Here it is." Mr. Akimoto said, as he pulled out a sketch from Cauline's portfolio.

"Wow. That looks awesome!" Turles whispered as he gazed over Mr. Akimoto's shoulder. "Who drew it?"

"Cauline," He replied as he walked over to his desk, and told Turles to get a chair for himself to sit by him.

As Turles got comfortable sitting by Mr. Akimoto, he asked, "And why are you showing me this?"

"Tell me what you see, kid."

Turles gently took the drawing from his hand, and observed it. Worry was written on his face as he said, "It looks like this hand is abused when this hand isn't."

"What else do you see?"

"And this hand is a girl's, and the other is a guy's."

Mr. Akimoto, nodded his head, and took the drawing from him. "Now, answer my question. What is your relationship with her?"

Turles blushed. "Um, I'm her friend."

"That's all. Just her friend."

Turles nodded his head.

Mr. Akimoto placed his elbows on his desk, and pushed his fingers together. "I care about my students, so if you know anything about Cauline that needs to be said. Please tell me. Be a friend and tell me."

Turles began to think about her bandaged skin. Concerned, Turles said, "Mister. You are scaring me."

The teacher chuckled. "I don't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about her that would make sense with this drawing. I think the feminine hand represents her."

"Then, why won't you ask her. Heck, why did you ask me?"

"That's where you come in." He paused and pointed at the other hand. "I might be wrong, but I think this hand represents you, kid."

"Why do you think that?" Turles nervously asked.

"Well, I sometimes catch you walking her to my class. I see the smile you put on her face. Also when I asked her about you, she said your name was...Turles?" Mr. Akimoto chuckled.

"Yeah. What's so funny?" Turles growled.

Mr. Akimoto grabbed a sheet of paper and told him to write his name on it with a pen. After Turles wrote his name, Mr. Akimoto grinned, and wrote 'turtles' under it.

"I just think it's funny how your name is spelt similar to the animal turtles. And, when my students had to sculpt an animal two weeks ago, Cauline sculpted a turtle."

Turles blushed heavier. "She did."

Mr. Akimoto nodded his head. Then his smile faded. "But I think the story behind this picture is, if it is you, and I think she's going to color this side," he pointed to male hand, "He brings color to her dull world," he then pointed to the opposite hand then back to the other hand. "He brings life into her sad soul, and heals her painful wounds just by one touch or presence." Mr. Akimoto looked at the young boy's face.

"So what are you saying?"

Mr. Akimoto stood up, and placed Cauline's art back in her portfolio. Turles followed behind, waiting for him to answer. "All I'm saying is, you're more than a friend to her. I think you need to spend more time with her, so she could trust you. And when a girl trusts you, they tell you everything."

They walked to the classroom door. Mr. Akimoto wrote on a slip. "What's your next class."

"Study Hall. Cauline also has that class right, now."

Mr. Akimoto smiled and gave the slip to Turles. "Don't mention to her what I said, and take good care of her. I think she's too young to be having problems like that. And if she is going through crap like that, she's going to need a friend."

Turles nodded. "Thanks and I will." He turned his heel.

Mr. Akimoto walked into his classroom then stopped and shouted, "Hey!" to Turles.

Turles turned around.

"The next time I see you having anything edible food in your mouth passing by my class again, it won't be pretty."

Turles shook his head, and began walking to class. As he turned the corner, he pulled out another lollipop from his pocket, and put it in his mouth. "What could he possibly do? Kick my ass. Pfft, stupid Earthlings."

Mr. Akimoto watched Turles leave before walking back inside his classroom, and sighed under his breath, "He's going to be a good boyfriend."

...

Cauline doodled rainbows and cute little turtles in her sketch book as she sat there, bored. Turles walked into the classroom and gave the slip to the teacher. He looked over to see Vegeta and Goku talking to each other. He usually sat with them, but he decided to sit by Cauline for a change. His next mission was to gain her trust.

"What'cha drawing?"

Cauline flinched and looked over to see Turles with a lollipop in his mouth sitting next to her. Her face lightly turned pink. She quickly looked away. "Oh, um, I'm just doodling." Cauline replied quietly.

Then the teacher got up and said, "I'll be back. If the bell rings, you can leave."

Turles turned his attention back to Cauline. "Can I see?"

Cauline quickly closed her journal, and held it against her chest, "Um, I prefer for you not to."

Turles looked concerned with soft eyes. "Why not?" he nicely asked.

Cauline shook her head. "This journal is like my diary. My drawings represent how I feel. I'm sorry." Actually, Cauline wasn't sure if this journal was the one that had a drawing of him, and she didn't want him to know.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've not asked you. My bad." Turles apologized. He looked away. _Stupid, now look what you did._

"Um, Turles."

Turles turned his head to see Cauline still clutching to her journal.

"If you don't mind me asking, why weren't you here in the beginning of class. I thought something bad happened to you."

Turles felt his heart lightened. "No, nothing bad happened to me. A teacher stopped me to help him with something."

Cauline smiled a little. "You're so nice and sweet."

Turles grinned and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Not as nice and sweet as you are." They both chuckled as Cauline rubbed where Turles slightly touched her. Turles smile faded. He placed his hand over Cauline's on her shoulder. Her heart began to race faster.

"Are you okay?" Turles asked. "You always seem to be hurt."

Cauline removed her hand from under Turles and looked to her lap while shaking her head, _no_. "I'm fine. It's just I tend to be very clumsy, and I easily hurt myself." She lied. "My father even says I'm such a klutz." What her father said about her being a klutz was true.

"You're lying," Turles said in a low-tone of voice, scaring Cauline. "Even though I can't see the lies through your eyes, because your bangs are covering them, I know your lying."

Cauline looked at him with a shaky voice. "N-no, I'm not." she lied.

Turles brought his worried face close to Cauline so he could whisper, "You're a damn Saiyan for crying out loud. Weak or not, you can't hurt yourself that bad by tripping or falling," He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve, revealing her bandaged arm. "Only great strength can cause this much damage to your body."

Cauline pulled her arm away from his grip, and clutched her journal. She could feel Turles' anger.

"And who the fuck cares what you're father says. He doesn't let you fly, and he insults you. Who the heck is this guy you consider to be your father? You never seem that interested to introduce us to him, and every time we come over to your house, you start to panic."

"Y-you don't understand." Cauline said as she looked away, and placed her journal into her school bag.

He grabbed Cauline's arm closer to him. "Then tell me. Tell me Cauline, so I can understand." His voice had gone softer to say, "I worry about you sometimes."

Cauline removed his grip on her arm. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

The school bell rang.

Cauline quickly got up from her chair, and tried to beat Turles to the door, but Turles grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest backing away from the door.

"Please let go of me," Cauline fought as she struggled to loosen his grip on her. Most of the students already left the classroom, but Goku and Vegeta were watching.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Cauline managed to loosen his grip, and pushed him off of her. Turles fell against the wall hard. He rubbed his head from the impact and saw a blur image of Cauline running out of the classroom. He quickly regained his conscience and ran out the door chasing her. It was difficult considering there was crowd of students.

Mr. Akimoto stood by his door, and saw Cauline quickly walking down the hall. "What's up, Cauline!" He cheered, but she passed by him without making eye contact. He then saw Turles from the distance with a lollipop in his mouth. Then he passed by him, too. "Hey kid! What did I tell you about the candy!" Mr. Akimoto shouted.

Turles didn't care, but he could tell he was getting closer to Cauline. Cauline could tell, too, so she ran into the girl's restroom close by. Turles slammed his feet to stop. "Shit."

Cauline ran inside to the farthest stall. Surprisingly the floors were clean, she sat down, and hugged her knees. Turles stood nearby, staring at the restroom door with anger. _She's got to come out sometime. _

Vegeta and Goku ran up to him.

"Man, what happened to you and Cauline back there?" Vegeta asked.

"Shit is what happened." Turles snapped, removing the lollipop from his mouth. He punched the locker near him. "Fucking shit!"

"Calm down," Goku suggested.

Turles cupped his face then wiped his eyes. "Now she probably hates me, and will never talk to me again."

"What happened?" Vegeta asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Turles then placed the candy in his mouth and crossed his arms as he walked away.

Vegeta gave Turles a look before walking down the hallway with Goku.

Soon enough, the hallway became empty, and Cauline still hadn't came out of the restroom. Turles thought about it, and he was going to do it. He was going to go in the restroom, and get Cauline himself. He opened the door, and he looked around before entering. _Damn. The girls' restroom smells nice._

Cauline heard somebody walk in. She thought it could've been the janitor.

Then Turles froze. He remembered that one comment Vegeta said about finding out Cauline's tail in the girls' restroom by seducing her. He threw that thought out of his head. Turles then looked under the stalls.

Cauline heard footsteps getting closer. She saw someone's feet. Then the last person she would think peered through the bottom of the stall. It was Turles. Her heart jumped in fear.

"Cauline!" he gasped as he saw her curled up against the corner of the wall. He stood up and banged the stall with his fist. "Please open this door."

Cauline remained silent.

_Fine then. I guess I'll crawl my way through. _First he removed his white blazer and placed it over the dry sink, loosened his red tie, and untucked his black collared shirt from his black pants. "Okay, here I go."

He crawled on his elbows under the stall, then on his hands to Cauline. She quickly stood up, but Turles did the same, pinning her wrists to the wall. Cauline grew frightened.

"I'm sorry about what I said back there. I know I used foul language, and I might use it now. But damn it, Cauline! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Please let me go. Let me be, so I could go home." Cauline pleaded softly.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Turles said as he cupped her face. He stared at her small, pink lips. He wanted to press his lips against hers so badly at the moment. Then again, she could slap him, or if she was into it, somebody could walk in and think he's raping her.

Cauline shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. Okay, nothing." Cauline had tears forming as she slowly sunk to her knees. She didn't want to arrive home late. Then everything she has to do will be behind scheduled, and her father would get angry. "Please let me go home."

Turles knelt in front of her. "Okay, on one condition," he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and gave it to her, "If you let me come over to your house for dinner, and introduce me to your father, today."

Cauline hesitated to answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, Turles. I don't think that's a good idea.

**SHOUT OUT!: **Gracias nena101ism, Royal Rain, and Guest for the reviews on chapter **XII.  
**Also  Anime. art. sisters-(**AUTHOR**) and ynallesh-(**AUTHOR**) for the alerts. Excuse me Anime. art. sisters for the spaces because for some reason if I type your name the way it is, the beginning disappears like this: .sisters  
Weird, right?

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! ^J^**


	14. Bonding

**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey, hey, I gotta tell you guys something.

**Raditz:** This chapter is BORING!

**A/N:** Shut up! I'm sorry, but I think I added way too much, before I realized it. So very sorry, but... oh just read, and find out. :)

* * *

**XIV**

"T-Today?" Cauline asked as she took the lollipop from him.

"Yes. Today. I'm going to go to your house after we get out of here, and stay at your house until your father arrives for dinner."

Cauline couldn't say no to Turles, because he'll be suspicious. Turles stood up after Cauline did. "Alright," she replied.

Turles put his arm around her before leaving the restroom stall and gave her a smile. He reached for his blazer, and they both walked out the school together.

On the sidewalk, Turles looked down at Cauline staring at the ground as they walked. "Hey, you haven't said a word since we left the restroom, nor ate your sucker. I know your shy, but you usually say something to me."

Cauline was in her thoughts at the time, not paying attention as to what he was saying. The thought of Turles coming over frightened her. And she had to do many things that day. Wash the clothes, clean the house, make dinner, and BATHE! Oh no, this wasn't going to work out. Also her father doesn't arrive until late at night. Pulling out of her thoughts, Cauline felt Turles hand grab her waist, and pulled her close to him causing her to get a tingling feeling while blushing. If someone saw them, they would've thought they were a couple.

"Can you stop ignoring me. I feel like I'm talking to myself," Turles pleaded, while looking straight ahead.

It was difficult for Cauline to see his face when she looked up, because her height barely reached up to his chest.

"Oh, my apologies, Turles. I had something on my mind. I wasn't ignoring you." Cauline quietly excused herself.

Turles glanced at Cauline. "I got an idea. Let's fly to your house instead of walking considering you live two hours away on foot."

"No, I don't think I want to." Cauline quietly opposed.

Turles frowned. "Why not?"

Cauline timidly fixed her skirt. "Because I'm wearing a skirt. And the wind doesn't mix well when somebody wears a skirt."

Turles blushed as he grinned, "It's not like I'm going to look. How about I carry you." He picked up Cauline bride-style, flew up to the sky, and gained speed. _She's lighter than I thought._

Cauline wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing deeply.

...

Turles landed on his feet as he gently let Cauline off of his arms by her house.

"Thank you." Cauline said, bowing her head.

Turles grinned. "Anything to get here faster."

Cauline gave a little a smile before opening the front door. She peered in her head first as if making sure the coast was clear, then opened the door widely with Turles following behind. She removed her shoes by the entrance and took them along with her. Turles did the same, but left them there by the door. The front door led to the kitchen, so Turles placed his school bag and blazer on the table.

"You may sit down, and make yourself feel at home. I'll be back in a few minutes." Cauline said, as she walked to the hallway to her room.

Turles watched her leave the kitchen, and strolled to the refrigerator as he unbuttoned his black shirt, revealing his white tank-top. Cauline did say 'make yourself feel at home', and he's been here a few times to spar with the guys outside the place. He got himself a glass of water and sat down, waiting for Cauline.

Cauline quickly changed out of her uniform to a black, long sleeve blouse with blue jeans. She wouldn't dare wear the tattered clothing she usually wears when cleaning the house in front of Turles. She then removed the white ribbon from her bun, and walked out the door with her house shoes on.

Turles turned his head to see Cauline out of her uniform as she walked to the kitchen counter drawer. She looked cute especially with her tail waving side to side.

Cauline then pulled out a red apron, and tied it over her waist, grabbed a hair clip, and pulled her bangs to the side, revealing her eyes. A small layer didn't clip on well, but it covered just above her eyebrow. Then she tied a bandana over her head before closing the drawer. The first thing that came to mind: Cook. Cauline opened a top cabinet and tried to reach for a pot, forgetting that she could fly.

Turles watched from behind and chuckled. He got up and walked over to get it for her, giving eye contact. Turles' face suddenly froze. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, glistening like amethyst crystals. He had never seen Cauline's eyes before as she blankly stared at him, grabbing the pot.

"Thank you." Cauline thoughtfully said, still wondering why Turles hadn't took his gaze off of her.

Turles stood there, awestruck, as he struggled to say, "Y-y-you're welcome." He gave a weak grin, and said what came to mind, "Uh, your eyes are beautiful."

Cauline looked away, trying to hide her blush as she set down the pot on the counter. "Um, thank you for the compliment, Turles."

Turles scratched his head nervously, "Don't thank me. It's a real bummer that you conceal such beauty from others. If you don't mind me asking, why do you shield your eyes?"

Cauline hesitated to answer, and lied, "I don't know." But, in reality it had to do with what her father told her. Cauline didn't want to talk about it anymore, and quickly opened the refrigerator, grabbed a few herbs and vegetables, and placed them inside the empty pot. She looked over at Turles who was patiently leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.

"Turles, may you come along with me to the woods and help me out with something?"

He nodded with a blank face.

Turles watched as she left and came back with a change of clothes and shoes. "I don't want your school clothes ruined, and you seem to be the same size as my father."

Turles gave her a look then at the clothes. "Just give me the pants," He said as he removed his black shirt, and placed it by his stuff.

Cauline handed him what he said. "The restroom is at the end of the hallway. I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay, thanks." Turles said as he walked down the hallway, but stopped, and peered in one of the rooms that he first came across to. Cauline hadn't showed them any part of the house besides the kitchen and the living room. Well, that's because they were connected, so he was curious, and not a snoop. It was a small room with a gloomy feeling to it. It looked liked there was a Saiyan suit in the far corner fit for a male. This had to be her father's room.

Turles then peered in the next room. Same size, but a little bit smaller, a full size bed by the window, and a small drawer in the corner. Books were stacked high on it, but very organized, and the walls were painted blue. After scanning the room, he walked to the next door which was the restroom.

"Huh?"

Turles walked in to only see a toilet and bucket of water beside it with a bar of soap. "No shower or sink?" He shrugged it off and proceeded to change. Surprisingly, the pants fitted perfectly.

Outside, Cauline had her hands behind her back as she waited. Then she heard the door slam close, and out appeared Turles wearing her father's pants and shoes.

"So where are we going exactly?" Turles asked as he walked up to her with his hands crossed.

"Follow me." Cauline instructed and began to walk straight towards the dense forest.

Turles followed behind with his hands in his pocket. He decided to start a conversation. "Why are you cooking dinner so early? I mean, it's like 3:30."

"Um, sometimes it takes a long time to start the fire to cook what I need. Also today is the day I have to do many things before my father comes." Cauline replied.

"What time does your father come home?"

"Somewhere around ten. Some days he doesn't arrive until midnight."

"Midnight! Then consider me spending the night at your place."

"You're what?" Cauline stopped. "You can't possibly spend the night, today. Tomorrow we have school, and you don't have a fresh pair of school clothes, and where would you sleep?"

Turles grabbed her shoulders. "There you go with the panicking. Calm down. And that might be the case, because I won't leave until I meet your father."

Cauline sighed. _I guess there's nothing I could do to back him out of it. _

They continued walking for about ten more minutes until Cauline stopped, and crouched behind a bush. Turles did the same and whispered, "What are we doing?"

Cauline turned her head to face him."We are hunting for dinner."

"Hunting?"

Cauline nodded her head. "The past few days my father and I had just fish then we change it up to meat, or plain vegetables."

"Why can't you buy the meat at a market?" Turles nervously asked.

"Well, we save money this way." Cauline replied before she turned her attention back to scanning the area.

_"_So what are we preying on?"

"Um, there's this tiger that's been messing with my vegetable garden that I started on, and it gets on my nerves every time I check on them, the garden is torn up."

"Did you say tiger?" Turles asked turning around to see if there wasn't any beast behind him.

Cauline nodded, and pointed, "Oh there it is."

Turles peered over her shoulder to see an orange tiger, but it had long-fangs in the distance. _What the fuck! That's a saber-tooth tiger! _

SNAP!

This sound disturbed the tiger's hunting, and it lifted up its head to see two creatures crouching. It began to lick it's lips and walk closer to them.

"He's coming over here." Turles whispered, but Cauline had her attention on the tiger as she leaped over the bush. The tiger became wide-eyed recognizing her, and began running the opposite direction. She ran after it.

Turles flew after her, but suddenly stopped. Cauline was tackling the tiger to stay put on the ground as she grabbed it's snout. She held the animal on her lap, petting it, trying to wait until it calmed down.

"Okay are you going to kill the thing, or take it as your own?" Turles asked.

Cauline didn't pay attention as to what he said, and whispered something in the tiger's ear. It nodded its head as if it understood what she said. Cauline then let go of the tiger, but it stayed put.

Turles, puzzled, stood there. "What the heck just happened?"

"I made a pact with it."

"You what!"

Cauline knelt down and began petting the animal again. "He has a family to take care of, so I spared his life. He's going to help me with hunting some more critters from now on. And I'll help him out, too."

Turles crouched down near the beast. "How do you know that? How the heck did you communicate with this animal?"

"Well, I tried communicating telepathically, and whispering it a few growls. Surprisingly, he understood. Then I asked if he had a family. He nodded his head yes. Also he'll stop messing with my garden."

Turles kind of thought that was freaky and weird. "How do you know if he's lying?"

"I just know he isn't. And if he is, he'll be dinner." Cauline gave him one more pat, before standing up. "Okay, now I'm going to need your help. Somewhere over there, I'd set up a few snares this morning, and you're going to help me gather any animals that were caught." Cauline gave him a reassuring smile.

Turles gave a smile too, but in his mind he thought, _Shit, this girl knows how to live on her own. _

...

"Here's another one," Turles said, picking up a dead rabbit off the ground.

"Good. I think that makes five already, so I guess that'll be all." Cauline gave him the rest of the critters found. "Still that isn't enough food. May you take them back to the house. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Turles nodded his head, and flew off.

Cauline waited until he was out of sight to quickly fly off somewhere deep in the forest land.

Turles landed on the ground and dropped meat as well. He then sat down, waiting for Cauline to return. "I wonder if she does this every day, and what else does she do before her father arrives."

Turles kind of felt bad for her, but then again they were Saiyans. And Saiyans probably had gone through worse situations than this. Well, so he heard from Raditz, Bardock, and King Vegeta. Vegeta did mention a few things, because he lived in Vegeta-sei for six-years before arriving on this weak planet. Speaking of weak, Cauline used technique and strength to wrestle that tiger. So she had to be lying about herself being clumsy. Also, she seemed to be very comfortable with the forest. She had great memory when it came to figuring out if they had already been there already. Very observant, too. The way she walked smoothly and flexibly through vines. Heck, Turles accidently tripped on many roots when Cauline didn't. He laughed it off, but it kind of made him think. How did Cauline hurt herself if she didn't show any sign of clumsiness or weakness. Besides from that, Cauline would make a wonderful wife. So far, what Turles had seen, she can cook, clean, hunt, and she was animal friendly. Turles imagined little kids of his with her running around the area.

He sighed, "They'll be beautiful children." He was damn serious. He desired Cauline to be his wife, his mate, his partner, the woman to bare his children. But, he was thinking that Cauline had her eye on someone else. Triple T. Yeah, she seemed the kind of girl that liked the kind of guy Tarble was, not a jerk like himself. Then again, he had to restrain himself from being that kind of person. He remembered Vegeta mentioning Turles becoming a bit soft. He didn't mind. He actually kind of liked it. Turles then shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. How could he possibly think about children, and Cauline as his mate when he only knew her for three months. Also she was thirteen.

"Gosh, I sound like a pedophile." Turles mumbled. Then he remembered about her birthday coming up in two weeks. "She'll have fun when I take her out to the mall." Came to think of it, Cauline's eyes looked familiar. He'd seen her before like at the mall. Maybe it's just a coincidence. He then stood up, and stretched his arms. He turned around feeling Cauline's presence. Wide-eyed, he saw Cauline flying over carrying what it seemed like a TAIL!

"Where the heck did you get that!" Turles asked, pointing at the huge dinosaur-like tail on the ground.

Cauline blankly walked up to him, and patted the meaty delight she cut off from a specimen. "Oh, I used an energy blast to cut off a tail from a dinosaur that wanders far away from here. The nearby animals told me he's not a nice guy, so every once in a while I cut off his tail. It grows back."

Turles stared at her with a 'what the fuck did you just say' face. "I have no comment."

Cauline turned away. "Now, I need fire wood since I used all of it yesterday." She turned to Turles. "Um, would you mind if I ask you to take down a tree while I go get water from the river?"

"Which tree do you want me to knock out without hurting your friends?"

"Any is fine. Just shake it first to give them a warning."

Turles nodded his head and flew off to find a good enough tree. Once he found one, he grabbed it and began to furiously shake it. "ANYBODY HOME!" He stopped and looked around. No animals. He got his fist ready to punch the tree when he heard a growl. He turned his neck to see a huge bear right behind him on its hind legs.

"Great a bear." He gave the bear eye contact. "Hey, I'm a friend of your friend Cauline. You know, that little girl about yay high that has a tail like mine." Turles showed his tail. The bear soon got down on all fours. "Wow, didn't think you would listen to me. I just talked to animal! Cool!"

The bear just stared at him. It stood up again and began walking towards him. Turles took a step back, realizing his back was against the tree. "Shit! I can't do anything to hurt him or Cauline will get mad at me."

The bear picked him up. It gave him a good look before licking his face for a few minutes.

"Ugh! What the hell!" Chills were sent down his spine as the bear's slobber covered his face. "Stop that!" The bear didn't listen and kept on licking his face and neck.

"I think she likes you."

Turles flushed as he turned his neck to see Cauline walking up to them, giggling.

"She?" Turles turned his head back to the bear. It looked like it blushed, and continued to lick his face.

"Well it is mating season, and I think she just found her mate." Cauline teased.

"Nononono, no. This isn't funny." Turles shook his head, frantically. "Tell this bear that I'm saving myself for someone else. Not only that, I would never mate with a bear, nor any other species even if I was desperate."

Cauline gave a little giggle before petting the bear. She whispered something in its ear. The bear looked like it pouted before letting go of Turles. As he wiped his face with his shirt, the bear growled something to Cauline. Turles noticed that her face turned red. Cauline whispered something in the bear's ear, nervously. Then it gave eye contact to Turles. He wondered what the heck they were saying. Then Turles felt something on his stomach. The bear was warmly rubbing its head against Turles' stomach, and it gave a little whimper. He didn't knew what to do.

"Pet her." Cauline said.

Turles did as he was told, and the bear took a step back. It gave a small whimper, again.

Cauline began petting it again. "It's okay. You'll still get to see him, sometime." Then she stood up. "She really likes you, Turles."

"Well, these looks have to be good for something." He boasted as he flexed his muscles.

Cauline softly giggled, "Looks aren't everything, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Turles sighed as put his arm around Cauline and stared at the bear. Cauline's face grew red as the bear growled at her. Then it pushed Cauline away from Turles.

Turles smirked. "Ah, the jealous type." He wanted to play around for a little longer. "Hey, bear. Me and Cauline are mates, and there's nothing you could do about it!" He pulled Cauline's waist closer to his.

"We're what?" Cauline gasped nervously, turning red.

"Yeah, she's even pregnant with my child!" Turles teasingly said, rubbing her stomach.

Cauline blushed deeper.

The bear growled more and clawed Cauline, ripping her apron off of her. "Turles, why did you say that!" Cauline said, pushing Turles away from her, "I promised her a while ago that we weren't mates. She thought we were."

"I was just playing around. I've never had a bear fight over me. It's funny!" Turles joked as he picked up Cauline bride-style. This angered the bear.

"I think she's angry, Turles." Cauline said, lightly tapping his chest with her fist. "Let's go."

"If you say so," Turles replied, and flew off. The bear chased after them, but stopped as they disappeared.

Turles was laughing as they landed by Cauline's house. Cauline was angry and began to lightly punch his chest as she softly said with her eyes shut, "Why did you say that? Now, she thinks I'm a liar, and will probably tell the other animals in the forest..."

Turles watched her as she ranted on about what just happened. He's never seen Cauline mad before. She looked kind of adorable to him. Her face all red, and her little punches on his chest.

Cauline relaxed and sighed. "I'm sorry." She then dropped her hands to her side and turned around. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to get mad at you."

Turles placed his hand on her shoulder from behind. She turned around. He grinned. "That's fine. You looked cute when you were angry, anyway."

Cauline looked away trying to hide her blush. Then she felt a sharp pain coming from her leg. She didn't noticed it before, but the bear must've clawed her thigh, and she was shedding blood through her jeans.

Turles eyed what she was looking at. "You're bleeding!"

Cauline put her hand over it to add pressure. "I'm fine, it's just a little scratch."

"Just a scratch. This is not just a scratch."

"I'll go back inside and treat it. You go and get a tree." Cauline instructed as she limped to her house. The cuts wouldn't hurt from the bear if she wasn't already bruised there.

Turles watched as she left. He felt guilty. "I guess I better go and get the tree."

He then came back with a pretty good decent tree. Cauline wasn't in sight. "Maybe I should cut it up, and start the fire myself. He tossed the bark in the air and smashed it into pieces. Shockingly, they made a little pile as they fell from the sky.

Cauline walked outside with a piece of cloth tied around her leg. Turles turned around to see she wasn't limping anymore. "Are you okay? It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Turles." Cauline opposed as she sat down on the earth to skin the animals she caught. "I shouldn't have asked you to help me with any of this."

Turles sat next to her and grabbed the spare knife to do the same. "Why not? Is it because I messed everything up?"

The summer breeze broke the silence as Cauline thought about it. She was skinning the third animal as she mumbled, "No."

"Then what is it?"

Cauline took a shaky breath. "Because...I'm going to miss this feeling tomorrow, and the days after that."

Turles stopped what he was doing. "What feeling?"

Cauline then placed the meat in the bucket with the others. "The feeling of talking to someone and not sitting there singing to myself. The feeling of enjoying someone else's presence." Cauline paused, and whispered, "The feeling of not being alone for once."

Turles looked at Cauline's face as she stared at the ground. It would seem reasonable for someone to be lonely at a place like this. Her father wasn't even here at the time, and he gets here very late. It's like she doesn't even have a father, and animals aren't the best friends to talk to.

Turles nudged her shoulder with his own considering his hands were painted with blood. Cauline turned her neck to see Turles giving her a soft look. "Hey, cheer up. You're making me feel all depressed, too."

Cauline smiled.

Turles gave her the last animal he skinned and she put it along with the others. "Here's a wet rag to wipe away the blood."

Turles stood up as she gave him the small, white cloth. "Okay, now I have to go and wash them down by the river. Could you cut that tail in half, and cut down that half into smaller chunks. Here's a pot to put them in, and then bring them down by the river. Kay?"

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Cauline then flew off as Turles did what he had to do.

...

Turles wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Alright, now I have to give this to her."

At the river, Cauline was done cleaning the meat, and began washing the rest of the clothes in the basket she started on when Turles went off to find a tree before that bear situation occurred. As she hung a pair of her underwear on the clothes line, a feeling of regret crossed her face. "Oh no, he's going to see my undergarments if he brings the meat. Maybe I should wash the rest farther down, and then hang them up later on."

Cauline quickly grabbed the pot, basket of clothes, and washing board, and flew to a different spot farther down alongside the river.

Turles sensed her energy getting stronger the further he flew. "I must be close." Soon enough he found Cauline kneeling, washing clothing.

"I'm here!"

Cauline turned her head to see Turles with the pot filled with meat. "Oh that's great! Thank you!" Cauline dried her hands and stood up. Turles gave her the pot and Cauline began washing the meat right away. Turles looked over and noticed the basket of wet clothing, and another pile beside it, but dry.

"So you have to wash clothes today, too."

"Mhm," Cauline replied.

"You're just a busy bee." Turles commented rolling up his pants, and taking off his shoes. He put in his legs in the river. It felt great and refreshing. Nice, cool water to bathe in. He kind of gave it some of thought. Maybe he could spend the night here. Her father would understand, right? Cauline could lie, and say he needed a place to stay because his parents kicked him out of the house. Yup, that's reasonable.

"Hey, Cauline."

"Yes."

"Would it be okay if I spend the night here?"

Cauline started to panic again. "Why would you want to? Like I said before, we have school, and your clothes, where would you sleep, and I don't know if my father will allow you to stay c-considering he doesn't know you, and you're a boy, he'll think-" Cauline stopped from there as she blushed.

"He'll think what?"

Cauline looked away, "N-nothing. You probably have to sleep in the tree house." _Bad idea._ "No, not the tree house."

"Anywhere is fine, Cauline. Look at you getting worked up over nothing. It's just one night." Turles chuckled.

"Well, it may seem nothing to you, but it's not for me." Cauline mumbled as she finished cleaning the last piece of meat.

SPLASH!

Cauline had water splashed over her when she got up. She looked to see where Turles was, but a pile of clothes took his place.

Turles resurfaced from the river. The water reached right above his hips as he said, "The water feels great! Come join me."

Cauline looked over at Turles in the river. The droplets crystallized his sculpted, masculine body as he slowly got nearer.

"Are you naked!" Cauline exclaimed as she jumped a foot back, blushing and covering her eyes.

Turles crossed his arms on the grass, and laid his head on them as his body sunk in the water. "Yeah. Since I already helped out with the dirty stuff, I might as well wash it off."

"Well, you could've said you wanted to bathe, so I could get you what you needed." Cauline responded softly, still having her eyes covered, "What is up with you guys walking around barely naked! I mean Vegeta and his father had only their briefs on when I first came over to their house. Don't you guys ever feel insecure about yourself at all towards others, or common courtesy? And sometimes you guys treat me like I'm one of the guys, when I'm not. It sometimes irritates me when all you guys talk about is fighting, food, girls, and laughing at others pain, and I have to sit there and listen. I might be Saiyan, but that doesn't mean I have the same interests as you guys do. Do you know how hard it is to be the only girl, and have nobody to talk to about things? Yeah, there's Bulma and Chi-Chi, but they never seem that interested to even talk to me. Sometimes I feel like they don't even like me. I just wish somebody would listen to me and understand how I feel about what I go through every day."

Turles just stared at her from below, shocked.

Cauline turned around not believing what she just said. "Never mind. I'll go get you what you need. Just next time, please warn me. That's all I'm asking." Then she flew off.

Turles turned around and sunk deeper in the water as his face heated up with embarrassment. How could he be such an idiot. He didn't even think about her feelings. If only he listened to her more, and wait a minute. She just told him how she felt about things. She got mad at him. Cauline's expressing herself towards him.

"I'm gaining her trust. Her trust. I am!" Turles threw a punch in the air. "Yes! Now, I just need to gain more of it."

...

Cauline walked into her house and looked inside the pantry to get a bar of soap, a sponge, and a towel. As she did that, she thought about her little confession with Turles. She feels so stupid. "I sounded like a little brat," Cauline muttered under her breath. "Well, it did kind of felt good to let it out." Before she walked back outside, a thought came in her head. Turles needs clothes to change into if he comes out of the river. She quickly walked into her father's room, and grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants, and a black tank top.

"He never wears these." Cauline commented. Then she walked out of his room, and reached for the items. She even grabbed Turles school clothes he left on the table. "Might as well wash them."

...

Turles had his back against the hard earth with his body in the water. Relaxing, he had his eyes closed, waiting for Cauline. He thought about tonight. He didn't need to contact his foster people. They probably thought he was staying at Vegeta's or Goku's place considering he does that often. Pulling out of his thoughts, he felt something tap his head. He tilted his head back to see Cauline. He turned around and put his arms over the grass with a smile.

Cauline sat there with the items on her lap. "Um here's the bar of soap, and shampoo my father uses. And this is a new sponge as well. I brought you a spare of clothes to change into, and a towel. Oh, is it okay if I wash your school clothes, and your tank top?" She reached over and grabbed it from the pile of clothes he left. "Oh, and your briefs."

Turles turned red at the thought of Cauline grabbing his underwear so calmly. "Um, sure, if you want." Turles replied, trying to hide his face.

Before Cauline stood up, Turles put his hand over her knee, stopping her. "Yes, Turles?"

Turles sighed, "It's just I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that way, and I should've known. I would sometimes notice that you sit there uncomfortably when all of us are in our group together, talking. I just thought you were too shy to talk." Turles glanced at the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, and if you need to talk, I'll be there to listen, okay. Sometimes, you seem like you don't want to talk about stuff, so I don't bother."

Cauline replied in a shaky voice. "Thanks and I should've never said any of that stuff a while ago. I sounded like a brat, and..." Cauline cupped her face, sighing. "I don't know. I kind of get frustrated at times and tired. Sometimes I wish I would stop worrying so much and live without worry." Cauline then stood up. "I'm sorry, all this talking is keeping you from taking your bath."

"No, I don't mind. Tell me everything. Let me get to know the real you. I know there's this wild and crazy girl hiding, just waiting to get out." Turles teased.

Cauline crouched and poked his nose. "And there's this sweet, charmong nice guy waiting to come out and express himself to his buddies and others rather than this shy girl," she played along.

They both laughed.

"Alright, you got me," Turles confessed, "But, I am trying."

Cauline got back up again with the clothes and walked over to a different spot to wash them. Turles grabbed the bar of soap and sponge and began to do his business.

From time to time he would glance at Cauline. He kind of wanted to catch her checking him out, but he knew Cauline wouldn't dare look at him like that. But he still looked over as to what she was doing.

Cauline calmly finished her duty, and she got up. "I'll be back. I have to go and hang them." She then leaped and flew away to the place she had the clothing line.

Turles was rinsing his hair at the time Cauline left.

...

"I'll just put on the pants." Turles commented as he dried himself. He preferred to be shirtless. He felt better that way. He just tossed it on his shoulder with the towel wrapped around his hair. Cauline came back, and was glad he was done bathing.

"Okay, now we could start cooking dinner." Cauline said, grabbing a pot since she already had the basket and wash board. "May you take the other pot?"

Turles grabbed it and they flew off.

After the fire started, Cauline roasted the meat outside as Turles watched. She also began boiling the water she brought in, and began adding vegetables, and seasoning into it.

"It's going to take a while, so I better start cleaning the house." Cauline sighed walking up to the building.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Turles asked, following behind.

"No. You could just relax on the sofa inside if you like. I mean you are the guest." Cauline suggested walking inside the kitchen.

Turles didn't respond, but walked over to the living room. He sat down, and decided to take a nap.

Cauline was done cleaning the kitchen and walked over to the living room with a broom to see Turles asleep. She smiled warmly, and began sweeping the wooden floor. She glanced at the clock and it read 6:25. She hoped her father arrives early. She remembered some days he came around seven o'clock, and he wasn't drunk. That only happened twice though. Still, she didn't want Turles to stay over, today. Maybe another day to be more prepared. Besides, from that it'll be awkward. He's a boy and her father will be suspicious about him staying over. Cauline remembered that talk her father gave her, because he smelt cologne on her one day. The cologne was from Turles, because he accidently sprayed some on her. Anyways, it had something to do with men just want to have sex with a women. He was drunk, so he really didn't make sense. Cauline threw that thought away, and focused back on sweeping. She walked near where Turles was by the couch, sweeping under his feet. He stirred a little.

After cleaning the house, Cauline checked up on the food. It still needed a little bit more time, so Cauline decided to take a bath. She grabbed everything she needed, and walked inside the living room to see if Turles was asleep. She tapped his shoulder. He didn't budge. Just in case he woke up, Cauline put a sticky note on his forehead, so he won't go looking for her.

* * *

**A/N:** Some of you guys are probably disappointed that it didn't get to the part where he meets her father, but I'll try to finish the next chapter. I was trying to portray Cauline's and Turles' relationship by showing them spending time together in this chapter.

**SHOUT OUT:** Thank you nena101ism, sashafyr, Anime. art. sisters, Royal Rain, and silverfangheart8 for the reviews! And for those who say you are sorry for not reviewing, it's okay. I'm not forcing you to review. I sometimes don't review, because, hey, I'm going to be honest, I'm just too lazy. Anyways, I'm just glad you guys review 'cause you want to. Thank you so much for sticking with the story so far, and if I need any improvments, please tell me. I won't get upset.

**MUCHOS GRACIAS! ^J^**


	15. Feelings Revealed

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! I like the way the ending of this chapter turned out! Yea!:D

* * *

**XV**

"Ugh," Turles groaned as he woke up from a long nap. He stretched before opening his eyes fully to see a note in front of him.

"What's this?" He pulled it off his forehead and read it.

_If I'm not inside the house, or outside_ _cooking the food, then I'm still bathing. Please don't come and search for me by the river. Please don't. While you're waiting, could you check up on the meat.  
-Thank you,  
Cauline_

"I guess I better go outside then. It looks like she's not even here." Turles said to himself as he made his way outside. It's kind of getting dark out. He thought of Cauline bathing in the river. By nightfall, it should be getting cold. Turles stood there against the house. He heard somebody coming around the corner. It was Cauline wearing a light purple nightgown that reached down to her bandaged ankles, and black slip-ons. Also her long hair was down to her side, and reached to her waist while her bangs covered her eyes as always.

"Oh you're awake," Cauline commented as she walked inside to put the items she had away. She walked back out, and up to Turles. "So did you have a nice nap?"

Turles nodded with a blank face.

"Good," Cauline smiled. Then she extinguished the fire.

"Hey."

Cauline turned around to Turles' voice.

"Why don't you leave your hair down like that with your bangs out of your eyes at school?" Turles walked up to her, touching her wavy, black hair.

Cauline blushed. "Um, it's because I'd rather have my hair up rather than it loose."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She lied.

Turles ran his fingers along her hair, and gave it a sniff. "Well I like it. So soft and long. And your hair smells like berries."

"Thank you."

...

Inside the house, Cauline tried to finish making dinner. She made salad, vegetable soup, and chopped down the meat into bite size pieces. She also decided to make dumplings as well, and iced tea. As Turles watched her from the table his stomach growled. Turles flushed, embarrassed. He held his stomach, but it growled even louder for Cauline to hear. She turned around to see Turles look away.

"Turles, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine." Turles lied, scratching his nose. Then his stomach growled more.

"Here, have a dumpling." Cauline handed it to him, and he ate it. He could taste the juicy meat inside the warm soft dough.

"Do you like it?" Cauline asked.

Turles was still savoring it when he said, "Hell yeah, I love it!"

Cauline smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself. Would it be possible if you save some for lunch tomorrow?" Turles asked, swallowing it.

"Sure, if there not all gone. Do you want another one?"

Turles shook his head. "Nah, I think it's best if I wait until your pops comes home."

"Yeah, about that." Cauline sat down by Turles. "I want to ask you something. How would you think my father would approach you when he does arrive?"

"I don't know. He seems like a tough guy considering he doesn't let you fly, and says your clumsy. I'd say he'll probably won't give me any eye contact or shake my hand." Turles replied.

_Well I hope so, _Cauline thought. "Um, I think it's best if we ate now. I mean, you haven't ate anything since we got here. Also, my father won't arrive until very late."

"Sure, I guess we could have dinner without your father."

After Cauline served Turles, she served herself.

Turles ate everything before Cauline sat back down. "Wow, you must've really been hungry. Here's a napkin. Do you want me to serve you more?"

"Um, if you don't mind." Turles said, sheepishly.

"It's okay."

After dinner, Turles and Cauline sat on the couch, waiting for that particular person.

"Damn, I should come here more often for dinner." Turles commented, rubbing his bare stomach.

Cauline didn't say anything. She kind of felt uncomfortable sitting next to Turles without a shirt on. Cauline nervously rubbed the fabric of her gown. Turles notice her silence. Like always, he put his arm around her.

"What's wrong? You look nervous or something."

"Nothing. I'm just tired that's all." She paused before continuing, "Could you wear that tank top I gave you earlier. I don't want my father to get the wrong idea when he sees you shirtless."

Turles lightly bushed. "Yeah, of course." It was on the couch by him, and he reached for it before slipping it on.

...

Thirty minutes had passed and they were still waiting. Cauline yawned while covering her mouth. "Excuse me."

Turles yawned himself as he stretched his arms out, putting one over Cauline. She was really tired and laid her head on his chest without thinking. She snuggled closer and fisted his shirt. She felt safe under his arms.

Turles, blushing, was tired too, so he laid his head over hers. Slowly they both closed their eyes, and fell asleep, together.

...

CAULINE!

Startled by the familiar voice, Cauline jumped off of Turles chest. She shook him to wake him up.

"I'm up." Turles said getting off his butt.

"My father's here," she whispered.

In the kitchen, Cauline's father was looking at what Cauline made. He took a bite off of one dumpling as he turned around to see a boy, and his daughter slightly behind him.

"Hello father," Cauline quietly welcomed, with her head down, scared.

Cauline's father looked at Turles from head to toe. "Who the fuck is this kid?"

Turles kind of stood there shocked at the foul word that came out of his mouth.

"T-this is T-Turles." Cauline mumbled.

Turles looked down to see Cauline almost shaking. Her voice sounded like the first day he met her. Scared.

"What the fuck did you say?" Cauline's father gritted. "Cauline, how many times do I have to fucking tell you to speak louder and to stop that stuttering. Do you need another fucking lesson?"

"N-no. This is Turles." Cauline replied, still staring at her feet.

He gave Turles one more look. "Turles, huh." Then he squinted his eyes. "Isn't that a Saiyan name?"

"Yes, father. Turles is a Saiyan."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Turles greeted, trying to be respectful, holding out his hand. Cauline's father shook his hand, still giving him a look.

"Chard." Cauline's father said before letting go of Turles hand. "Cauline may I have a word with you outside." He said grabbing a hold of her arm, aggressively, out the door.

Cauline's heart raced with fear when Chard tossed her on the ground as he closed the door. Cauline quickly stood up as he grabbed her arm again.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me you knew another Saiyan." Chard whispered harshly in his daughter's face.

Cauline could smell the alcohol with every word he said. "I-it didn't c-come up, and you never really let me t-talk to you."

Chard slapped Cauline's face. "Don't give me that bullshit. I could never hear your fucking voice, so I don't even fucking bother. Now, go back inside, and act like this shit never happened. Hear me." Chard gave her a violent shake.

Cauline shook her head as she held her cheek.

Turles stared at the door when Cauline came in with her father behind her. He noticed she had her hand on her cheek when she walked over to the counter to serve her father.

"Sit down, sit down." Chard said to Turles as he sat across from him.

Turles did as he was told.

"Are you hungry? Parched?" Chard asked as Cauline placed the plate down in front of him.

"No thanks, we just ate while we waited for you." Turles replied when Cauline sat down by him, staring at her feet.

"So what brings you here in my house."

"Um, well I just wanted to meet you." Turles replied. It kind of felt awkward.

"Why? So you could tell me you fucked my daughter, and she's pregnant." Chard said calmly as he took a sip of his tea.

Turles and Cauline flushed deeply when Chard said that.

"N-no," Turles nervously said.

Chard chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Why would a guy like you fuck my daughter, anyway. I mean look at her. She's nothing, but a weak cry-baby and useless. It's like she's not even Saiyan. No man would ever want her."

Turles looked at Cauline.

Cauline quickly stood up with a shaky voice, "Um, excuse me," and quickly walked away to the bathroom.

"See, she's probably going to go cry right now." Chard said, eating.

Turles decided to defend Cauline. "You know, what you said was kind of out of line. You're her father."

"And your point is?" Chard asked.

"Nothing," Turles said before looking away. Cauline's father was such a jerk. King Vegeta and Bardock weren't even like this with their children.

"Turles, right?" Chard asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been living on this planet, kid?"

"Um, about thirteen years, I think." Turles crossed his arms.

"Pretty long," Chard commented, getting up to serve himself some more since somebody decided to run off.

As Chard sat back down, Turles asked him, "Is it okay if I spend the night here. Um, I don't have a place to stay." Turles lied.

Chard gave him a suspicious look, before answering, "Sure. You can sleep in Cauline's bed with her."

Turles swallowed as a nervous sweat droplet formed from his face. "And you're okay with that?"

"Why not? I know you're not going to fuck her or anything. Unless you want to then I'm fine with that, too. She needs experience anyway at her age." Chard blankly added.

"What? No, that's disgusting. Don't you think she's too young for that?" Turles blushed as he stood from his chair.

Chard shrugged. "Age is but a number."

Turles sighed and sat back down. "Is there another option, like the couch."

Chard shook his head. "No one is allowed to sleep on the couch." Chard then stood up and walked over to a cabinet and took out an alcoholic beverage.

Cauline walked in the kitchen and sat by Turles. Turles put his hand over her leg to stop her from shaking. Cauline felt better and placed her hand over his.

Chard unscrewed the cap, and took a sip when he turned around to see Cauline there. He wiped his mouth and asked, "Cauline, did you get the tub of water ready."

Cauline panicked. She completely forgot about it. "Oh no, I forgot. S-sorry father."

"You fucking forgot. Sorry is not going to cut it." Chard gulped down the rest from the bottle. "Don't just fucking sit there. Get it fucking ready, you piece of shit!"

Cauline jumped out of her chair, scared, and ran out the door to do as he said. Turles was startled to see Chard act like that.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Chard asked to Turles as he struggled to sit back down.

Turles looked away. He wondered if Chard was drunk. An awkward feeling filled the atmosphere as twenty minutes past.

Cauline came back inside to see Turles standing against the wall with his arms crossed, and her father passed out with his head on the table. She slowly walked up to him and gently shook him.

"Father. Father, the water is ready. Wake up father." He didn't budge. Cauline placed a hand over her face, frustrated, and sighed.

"Turles."

Turles walked up to her.

"Did you ask my father you could stay for the night?"

"Yeah, he said I couldn't sleep on the couch, and I had to sleep in bed with you."

Cauline blushed. "I can't disobey his orders. Then come with me."

She took him to her room. She pulled back the bed cover, and then she left the room to return with a spare pillow and blanket. "It's really late, and you should go to bed." Cauline said to Turles as he sat down. "I have to do something. I'll be back."

Turles watched her leave the room and close the door. He was kind of speechless about everything. He stood up and walked over to her stack of books. He grabbed one and skimmed through a few. He grabbed a black one and opened it. It wasn't a book, but more like a sketch book. Many drawings of animals and flowers. He turned the page to see drawings of him, Vegeta, Goku and Raditz. He turned another page to see the drawings of them, but in their fighting stances. Cauline must've drew these pictures when they came over to train. She's pretty good at drawing. He turned a few more pages, but they weren't drawings. Words. She wrote something, but Turles stopped from there. He didn't want to read it. That would be snooping.

He sighed and sat down on the bed. He stretched out his legs and crossed his arms, thinking. He kind of wondered how Cauline turned out the way she is now with that father of hers.

...

"Why did you have to fall asleep, before I got the tub ready." Cauline sighed as she put a blanket over her father on his bed. Cauline had to clean her father while he passed out. She hated it because it was difficult and he had to be naked.

Cauline walked into her room to see Turles awake with his legs stretched out and leaning against the wall. She didn't really care, and slipped into bed and turned her back to Turles, trying to go to sleep.

He tapped her shoulder as he laid down with his head on the pillow. She didn't budge.

"Cauline." Turles whispered behind her. He scooted a little bit closer to her back. "Cauline," he tapped her shoulder again.

Cauline didn't want to turn around, because she had this feeling in her throat before she cries.

"Cauline, does he hit you?" Turles whispered.

She pulled the blanket closer to her face as she closed her eyes shut, causing a tear to fall. Turles instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist over her tail with his hand on her stomach. Cauline gasped and squirmed a little by his touch, and blushed.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you." Turles whispered, and snuggled close to her.

Cauline placed her arm over his. She could tell him everything from that moment on and decided to. She took in a shaky breath and whispered, "Yes."

Turles closed his eyes, understanding as he moved his hand to her arm, and gently rubbed it. "That's why you cover your skin. To hide this painful secret."

Cauline nodded.

"Cauline can you look at me."

Cauline slowly turned to face him. She blushed to see his face really close to hers. He moved her bangs out her face to see her eyes look away.

He wiped the tear away, shedding from her eye with his thumb. "It's okay. I'm here, and I won't let anybody hurt you from now on. What your father said about you is not true. He's just a drunkard. And you're a beautiful girl that any guy would be lucky to have."

Cauline smiled a little, trying hard not to tear up.

"And if there's anything you want to talk about, tell me. I'll be there to listen." Turles added.

Cauline whispered. "Thank you."

Turles had the urge to talk to Cauline all night long to know more. "Why does your father hit you?"

Cauline looked down ashamed. "M-My father blames me for my mother's death, and he uses his anger towards me. After her-" Cauline choked, silently crying, " A-after her death, he s-started to drink to get rid of any memories about her. Since I look like her so much, he expects me to conceal my eyes, and have my hair up. But after a while he's okay with the hair, but doesn't want to see my eyes. He'll be reminded of my mother."

Turles stared at her with sympathy and pulled her close to his chest as she wept.

"A-and it hu-hurts so much when he hits me. So m-much pain. Every day I c-come home s-scared, fearing h-he'll g-give me another 'lesson'," Cauline bawled as she clutched to his shirt. "S-sometimes I wish f-for him t-to end it. I don't want t-to suffer anymore."

Turles began to tear himself after hearing that. He gently squeezed her tighter in his arms. He didn't want her to think like that. Not now.

"Don't think like that," Turles whispered. "I don't want you to think like that." There was a silent moment. "You're everything to me. I don't want you gone."

Cauline slowly relaxed under his arms. She felt protected. Turles could feel her calmly breathing. He slid back to see her smiling.

"You make me happy, Turles. Every day when I see you, my heart enlightens."

He smiled too, remembering about the picture she drew while gently placing his hand on her cheek. They stared into each other's soft eyes with the moonlight shining through the window. They both had strong feelings for each other. Slowly leaning closer to each other, they gently closed their eyes to seal a kiss, but Cauline's father slammed the door open which made them pull apart from each other, blushing.

"I thought I heard fucking talking. Go to bed you two." Chard then slammed the door closed.

They both had their backs facing each other. A moment of awkwardness grew around them. They almost kissed. Cauline was still blushing, gripping on to her blanket with butterflies in her stomach. Turles had the tip of his fingers on his lips. They almost kissed. He wanted that kiss so badly. He closed his eyes and sighed. At least he knew she felt the same way about him. He turned to see Cauline's tail lightly moving at the tip.

Turles smiled. That means she was happy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled close to her with his eyes closed. Cauline closed her eyes, too, as they fell asleep, calmly.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, isn't it great to find out your crush has the same feelings for you in bed. Yeah, it doesn't sound as pretty when you say it loud.

**SHOUT OUT:** Thank you Royal Rain, nena101ism, and Guest for the reviews on chapter **XIV**!

**DOKUSHO O ARIGATO! ^J^**


	16. Dumplings Are Hazardous

**A/N:**So...Band camp for me is almost coming up in about 4 days. That means, I'll have a slower update on this story, and the prequel. Wrter's block sucks! Anyways, just a heads up. Oh,I feel stupid! I didn't knew Cauline's name was an actual word or name. I just combined _Cauli_ form Cauliflower and added the _ne _to it. So, yesterday, I decided to randomly search her name on google, and it pops up that it has to do with a plant's stem or something like that. Then I was like, "Hey, it has to do with plants. What a coincidence! Funny!"

You learn something new everyday. :)

* * *

**XVI**

Opening his tired eyes, Turles habitually woke up the next morning. His hand was stretched on the bed where Cauline's presence used to be. He slowly swung his feet over and sat on the edge of the mattress, rubbing his eyes to fully open them. He sighed and stood on his feet, stretching his back and arms. He wondered where Cauline could be at that moment, so he walked out the room in a calm, morning pace, and into the kitchen. The only thing heard was the sound of something sizzling. Cauline was already in uniform while cooking something. It smelt like eggs and juicy bacon. Turles then began thinking about that moment between them last night. Should he just go ahead and kiss her good morning or wait and give it some time? He walked up to her while scratching his head and asked, "What'cha making?"

Cauline looked up to see Turles crossing his arms. "Oh good, you're awake. Well, I decided to make eggs and bacon for breakfast since it's the quickest kind of food to cook."

Turles rubbed his eyes again and yawned, "What time is it?"

Cauline glanced at the clock. "Um, about ten 'til six o'clock. Oh." Cauline walked around Turles to the living room. She had his uniform set out and dried for him. "I have your clothes ready and here's an extra toothbrush I had. Down by the river should be a clean towel in a bucket I left close by to wash up."

Turles nodded as they both walked into the kitchen. She served Turles breakfast, and sat there.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Turles asked as he took a bite into his bacon.

Cauline shook her head timidly, and answered, "No, I already ate."

Eventually Turles finished his breakfast and walked out the door to do his business by the river. Cauline watched as he left. The thought of what occurred last night still lingered in her head. Thinking about it made her blush as she walked back to the stove and placed the dishes in the sink.

A few minutes later Turles walked back inside the house to go change into his uniform. He glanced at Cauline cleaning the dishes as he walked over to the living room to retrieve his clothes from the couch. He then walked back to her room, but stopped. He took a step back to peek in Chard's room. Sadly, he was laying on the floor, recklessly with bottles by him. Shaking his head in shame, Turles closed his door and continued into Cauline's.

After changing into his uniform, he folded his borrowed clothes and left them by a basket in her room. Turles walked out the door to get his blazer and red tie by his backpack in the kitchen corner from yesterday. Also his shoes by the door.

Cauline was removing her apron when Turles crouched down to get his tie. He thought of something for Cauline to get near him as he put on his blazer.

"Cauline."

She looked up to Turles' voice. "Yes?"

"Could you help me with my tie?" Turles asked as he wrapped it around his collar.

"Okay." Cauline replied, walking up to him and gently fixing his tie. She had to be on the tip of her toes to tighten it on his neck. "Is it too tight?"

"A little," Turles lied, for her to keep fixing a little bit longer.

Cauline sighed. "May you sit down. It's hard for me since you're so tall."

_Well you're the one that's short_, Turles joked in his head.

Turles did as he was told and Cauline bowed a little to fix it again. She was really close to his face, and Turles decided to take this opportunity. He grabbed a hold of her wrists and pressed his lips against hers. Cauline blushed heavily by the kiss as her stomach flipped. Her first kiss. A kiss with a boy she would find to love more and more every day. A kiss by the only person she trusts, and deeply cares about. A kiss that meant everything to her.

Turles cupped her face before releasing for breath."Be my girl, Cauline." Turles whispered, grabbing her hands, and kissing her knuckles before lifting his head up, "Please say yes. I really like you a lot."

Cauline had butterflies in her stomach by his actions. Cauline gave a light smile and sighed, "I really like you, too, Turles, and yes."

Turles, smiling in joy, jumped off of his chair, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her one more passionate kiss. Cauline blushed more by his touch around her lower waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up off her feet. Then they pulled apart from each other's lips for air and stared at each other breathless, even though Turles couldn't see her eyes. His heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings on a spring day. Grinning, he let her down, still holding on to her waist. She looked down, trying to hide her blush as she fixed his tie again. He didn't want to let her go, but she grabbed his wrists from behind and removed them from her back.

"We have to go to school before we're late, Turles," Cauline quietly said as she reached for her bag on the table.

Turles placed his hands on his pockets after grabbing his bag, and smiled, walking out the front door behind Cauline. She took a few steps forward when Turles suddenly swept her off her feet and soared causing her to gasp a little by surprise.

"T-Turles," she blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Turles gave his signature smirk, "Well, you did say you will not fly, because you're wearing a skirt, and we don't want to be late. See, I listen."

Cauline meekly smiled. "If only you could do that in class."

"Hey, it's not my fault it's that they make it so boring."

Cauline silently giggled.

Turles thought Cauline looked adorable when she giggled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cauline's cheeks burned by his touch, and she placed her finger tips in the area where his lips contacted. Already three kisses. Turles was more affectionate than she thought.

Turles noticed her blushing, and grinned.

...

Near the school, Turles landed on his feet and gently let go of Cauline from his arms. She fixed her skirt a little as she walked beside him on the sidewalk. Turles had his hands in his pockets as he looked down at Cauline holding her own hands. They were a couple now, so he shouldn't feel limited with anything. He moved his hand under her arm and reached for her small hand, curling his fingers in between hers. Cauline looked up blushing at Turles smiling. She smiled back knowing it'll take awhile for her to get used to Turles being her boyfriend, and his affectionate self.

Inside, Vegeta closed his locker to see Turles have his arm around Cauline's waist, walking down the hall. He needed to have a word with Turles about last night when Turles' people called him. As Cauline opened her locker, Turles stood behind her.

"Good morning Vegeta," Cauline greeted.

"Yeah, good morning to you, too," Vegeta replied, grumpy.

"How's life Vegeta?" Turles asked grinning.

"Smack that smile off your face. I need to talk to you alone." Vegeta scowled, grabbing Turles' collar.

Turles leaned over to Cauline's ear as Vegeta pulled him, "I'll be back, my love."Cauline blushed from ear to ear as a reaction.

When Vegeta pulled him away, he heard what Turles told Cauline. He noticed Turles hasn't stopped smiling, too. "What is up with you smiling, today?" Then he smirked. "Are you two," he motioned his finger to Cauline then at Turles, "together or something." And tapped his index fingers together.

Turles nodded ecstatically while biting his lip.

"Really? Wow, you two," Vegeta chuckled while glancing over at Cauline.

"What?" Turles asked concerned.

"Nothing. I would've never thought that she would go for a guy, well, you know, like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Turles asked offended.

"Never mind that," Vegeta said getting serious, "Where the fuck were you last night? Your foster home people called us, and asked if you were at our place. They worried so much that they kept calling if we knew anything. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Chill out, bro. I was at Cauline's to meet her horrible father and I spent the night there." Turles calmly replied patting Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta slapped his hand away. "You spent the night, eh?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Turles furrowed his eyebrows. "You, sir, need to get your mind out of the gutter. I might've slept in the same bed with her, but nothing more happened." Turles face palmed himself and sighed. He shouldn't have said that.

Vegeta began to laugh, "You what?"

"It wasn't like that, Vegeta. I'll explain later at lunch, because I don't know if I could tell you the details about Cauline's father without her consent."

"Why not?" Vegeta asked curious.

"Let's just say her father is a douchebag, and you don't want to meet him." Turles replied shaking his head.

Vegeta chuckled.

"What?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Nothing, but you know what they say, women usually end up with men that are just like their own fathers."

"That is not true, and I take that as a insult." Turles snapped.

"Hey! What's up my brothers from other mothers!" Raditz greeted, walking up to them with Goku.

"Good morning," Goku cheered.

A devious idea dropped in Vegeta's head. He would once again humiliate Turles. "Guess what guys," Vegeta said motioning them to come near his face as if it's a secret, and whispered, "Turles told me he slept with Cauline last night."

Turles backed off and blushed deeply.

Raditz grabbed Turles' neck and gave him a noogie on the head. "See what did I tell, ya," while grinning.

Goku stood there and pouted his lip, "Aww, you guys had a sleep over without me."

"Vegeta, you son of a bitch, I hate you so much, and Raditz it's not what you think." Turles struggled to say in Raditz's grip.

Raditz backed off and asked, "Then what else could it mean. Kakarott's idea of a sleepover. Yeah, right."

Turles took a deep breath. "I'll explain later at lunch, but for now, don't fucking listen to this jerk right here." Turles replied, pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta evilly laughed.

"Good morning Raditz and Goku."

The guys turned to see Cauline standing there with her hands held against her chest, slightly smiling.

"Good morning, Cauline!" Goku replied, grinning, "We were just talking about you and Turles having a sleepover last night. Why didn't you invite me? I'm great at pillow fighting!"

Raditz and Vegeta shook their heads after what Goku said.

"Oh, um, it wasn't a sleepover." Cauline replied, staring at her feet. "I didn't even knew Turles was staying until he asked to do so. I thought he was just going to meet my father. I'm sorry, Goku."

Goku furrowed his eyebrows, "Then why did you guys say Turles sle-"

Turles covered Goku's mouth with his hand, so he wouldn't speak any further. "Don't worry about it, sweetie," Turles nervously chuckled to Cauline, "Kakarott can sometimes hear the wrong things."

Raditz stood there confused. "Sweetie?"

"Yup!" Turles cheered, putting an arm around Cauline. "Cauline and I are going out!"

Cauline looked away, blushing by Turles' outburst when Raditz stood there dumbstruck as Goku lightly clapped his hands.

"How did that fucking happen?" Raditz asked, still confused, "Cauline with you? With you? What did you do to make her say yes? Get her pregnant?"

Turles gave him a look, "No," as he shook his head, "Cauline and I like each other very much, and," Turles realized something, "Why is it that you question me being with her? Is it that bad?"

Cauline nervously looked up at Turles then at the rest of the guys. Was it that much of a shock?

Raditz and Vegeta chuckled. "It's just we know how you get when you're with a girl over two weeks." Vegeta replied.

"Remember Asami from 8th grade," Raditz added.

"Oh how about that one girl you dated in the beginning of the school year, Kimi," Goku chimed in, "And she broke up with you the next day."

"Guys, those were all dares. They didn't even like me," Turles nervously chuckled, trying not to make himself look bad, "Besides, I'm different now. I've matured."

"Yeah, sure," Raditz commented.

Cauline was looking through her school bag at the time.

"Um, Turles."

Turles looked down to see Cauline with a paper bag.

"I forgot to give you these this morning. They're the leftover dumplings from yesterday that you wanted."

Turles took them from her and gave her a hug. "Aw yeah! You're the best!"

Cauline lightly blushed as he released her from his grip. Turles quickly took a warm one out and ate it. The way his face looked made Goku want to have some.

"Hey, can I have one?" Goku asked.

Turles swallowed and asked Cauline, "Can he?"

Cauline smiled, "Well, everybody could try one."

"Only one." Turles added as he passed around the bag for them to get one. Once it got to Turles, they all dropped the dumpling in their mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, their eyes widened.

"Do you guys like them?" Cauline quietly asked. They looked at her than at the bag.

Turles saw their expressions. "Oh no, nuh-uh, these are mine." Turles brought the bag to his chest and ran off.

They all chased after him, "Give us one more!"

Cauline watched as they left her alone. "They could've just asked for me to bring more tomorrow." Then she began to walk to first period.

In Algebra, Turles quickly sat down in his desk as the bunch ran to him.

"Please," Goku pleaded.

"Come on, at least one. They were delicious." Raditz whined.

Vegeta grabbed Turles' collar. "Give. Me. The. Bag."

"No. Cauline gave them to me and only for me."

Mr. Maeko walked over to the hungry Saiyans. "What seems to be the problem boys?"

Vegeta turned around to see the teacher. "Turles won't hand over the bag of delicious dumplings." he suddenly regretted what he said.

"Boys you know the rules. No food in class. Hand them over." Mr. Maeko sternly stated.

Turles protested. "But, we weren't even eating them."

Mr. Maeko shook his head. "No buts. You could've left them in your locker."

Turles continued to protest. "But my girlfriend gave them to me." Oh how it felt good to say that.

"Oh really. Well, I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind if I take them up. Now hand them over," Mr. Maeko repeated getting frustrated.

"Fine." Turles gritted, handing the bag over.

"And I'll be the judge if they are delicious or not," Mr. Maeko said, eating one himself. He gave the same reaction as the Saiyan students did when they first ate them. He reached for another one and asked, "Who made these? They are scrumptious!"

"Cauline," They said in unison.

Mr. Maeko began to choke on one of the dumplings because of what they said, because that means she's Turles' girlfriend.

"Hey, he's choking," Goku obviously stated, "What should we do?"

"How the hell should I know?" Raditz replied.

Cauline walked into class to see her teacher choking. All of the students in there panicked, but Cauline did what came to mind and quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave a tight squeeze causing him to cough it out.

"Are you okay, Mr. Maeko?" Cauline asked, letting go of him, "Do you need anything to drink?"

Mr. Maeko's face was puffy and red as he nodded his head, coughing and leaning against a desk. Cauline walked over to his desk, calmly to receive his coffee. "Here you go, Mr. Maeko."

Turles watched as his precious girl be the hero. Came to think of it, she performed it very calmly and relaxed rather than scared and terrified. Then again, she'd been more scared and horrified at home.

"Thank you, Cauline." Mr. Maeko said, getting himself together still having the paper bag in his hand, "You saved my life."

The whole class clapped and cheered for her heroism.

Cauline blushed. She didn't like being in front of the class or have the class' attention.

"Don't thank me. Thank gym for those life saving demonstrations." Cauline quietly smiled. "Um, what did you choke on Mr. Maeko?"

"Well, I took this bag of dumplings, because the school rules precisely advised no eating in class, from Turles who said his girlfriend made them. Then I decided to taste one myself and they were delicious, and I asked them who made them. They said you did which caused me to choke because I can't possibly believe that you are the girlfriend of that student over there." Mr. Maeko pointed at Turles in his desk.

Cauline flushed more because he said it in front of the class.

"What? You, too. Why is it so hard to believe?" Turles asked standing up from his desk. Vegeta and Raditz were still standing, laughing at his reaction as Bulma and Chi-Chi were barely walking into the classroom.

"Alright class, sit down and take your seats. Today is make-up day for yesterday's test. I'll be calling out your name shortly." Mr. Maeko instructed. "Oh, and I don't have your exact scores yet. I only know if you passed or not."

While they waited, Turles passed a note to Cauline on her desk. She glanced at Turles then opened it up.

_I'm sorry about the dumplings. I didn't knew he would take them up. _

Cauline closed the note and put it in her school bag.

Then Turles heard something in his head.

_It's okay Turles. At least he thought they were delicious._

Turles smiled. _Your voice sounds cute in my head. Keep talking or in this case thinking. No one would know._

Cauline slightly blushed. _I don't know what to talk about. I'm not good with starting conversations. _

_Then I'll start. Can I tell the guys about your father in lunch? I want them to know how much of a jerk he is and what he does to you._

Little did they know Vegeta tapped into Turles' head and began to read his mind. He couldn't do it to Cauline yet, since he doesn't know her very well, but he knew Turles like a brother.

_N-no you can't tell them, not yet. They might want to get involve with it, and I don't want to see you guys get hurt. Please don't. _

_But, I want them to know._

_Well, I don't, Turles. They all might want to meet him, and then my father will be more angry that I didn't tell him that I met more Saiyans. I especially don't want him to meet, Vegeta._

Vegeta frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Turles did the same.

_Why not Vegeta?_

_I don't want to talk about it now. I feel like someone is eavesdropping into our conversation._

Shocked, Vegeta stopped reading his mind. Could it be possible that Cauline could feel the presence of someone else reading their mind.

_How do you know?_

_I don't know, but I just had this feeling of being watched. You know, but it could just be me. I'll tell you about it when we're alone. Turles, just promise me you won't say a word about my father other than he's just a jerk. Don't mention anything about him being a drunkard or an abusive father. I don't want them to tell their fathers about this, okay?_

Turles hesitated to answer. _Okay. I'm just glad you told me. But I might say something, if I begin to worry. You know, if you break your leg or something. I care about you._

_Me, too. But, I'll be okay. Don't worry so much._

_Alright. Oh, we should start giving each other nicknames!_

_Nicknames?_

_Hell yeah! But not embarrassing ones like bubbles or boo boo._

Cauline involuntary chuckled. _Why do we need to make nicknames for each other? Why can't we call each other by our names?_

_I don't know, but most couples do that. _Turles shrugged.

_But we're not like most couples._

_You're right! I'll just stick to sweetie._

Cauline smiled._ Fine by me._

For some reason, Turles was more excited in being in a relationship with Cauline more than she was. Usually the female gets all excited and tells her friends, and the male just lets it spread by his girl. Well, Cauline was a bit shy and new with this relationship thing with Turles. But, he loved Cauline's shyness. He could tease with her, and she would blush by his actions. Oh her rosy cheeks. Those cheeks he would slightly brush off with his lips making her red as a tomato when he walked her to Art class.

"See you at lunch," Turles said, waving good-bye to Cauline.

Cauline slightly waved, too, while having her free hand on her red cheeks. She turned her heel and walked to her desk by Piccolo who watched the whole thing.

"Good morning Piccolo." Cauline greeted.

"Morning Cauline. So you're dating that guy, Turles." Piccolo asked in a low tone of voice.

Cauline nodded. "Um, I was wondering. Would you like to eat lunch with me at their table?"

"Pfft. Not in a million years." Piccolo grunted.

"Please. I don't want to leave you by yourself outside. Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"We just do."

"Well, if they're not willing to be friends with you then I am not going to talk to them."

"What about Turles?"

"Then, he'll just have to accept you as a friend if he wants this to work."

Piccolo was kind of shocked and lightly blushed. "You really want them to be friends with me."

"Well, you're my friend, and it sickens me that you guys don't get along."

Piccolo cleared his throat. "Well, then, I guess I will. But, I will not talk to them."

Cauline smiled. "Thank you, and you don't have to. I don't even talk to them either sometimes. I just sit there and listen."

Piccolo involuntary smiled. Cauline was his only friend, and he appreciated that she wanted him by her side. He knew that he was an Namekien, and Goku, Turles, Vegeta, and Raditz were Saiyans, but Cauline didn't seem to see them as aliens. Actually, everybody couldn't tell that the guys were Saiyans, and everybody thinks he has a skin problem. But, his guardian, Kami, had told him about these Saiyans. And even before Kami told him about them, he still disliked them from past experiences. Piccolo wonders if they even told her that they are not from this planet. Even so, she'll probably still treat them as friends. If only Piccolo knew Cauline was a Saiyan herself.

"Class, today you will finish your projects. Remember, color matters in art." Mr. Akimoto stated. He glanced at Cauline for a second before walking to his desk. He saw what happened a while ago with Turles and her. And to be honest, he could see that Cauline looks happier.

By the end of class Cauline finished her art work and handed it to the teacher before going to her next class.

"Cauline, I need to have a word with you," Mr. Akimoto said.

"Yes, Mr. Akimoto?"

Mr. Akimoto grinned, "Well, has he kissed you, yet?"

Cauline blood rose to her head as she stood there stunned. Why would Mr. Akimoto ask a question like that? "Who?"

"Don't play that game with me." The teacher teasingly said patting her shoulder. "I saw what happened earlier before you walked into my class. Don't tell me there wasn't something going on right there between the two of you."

Cauline didn't respond. She didn't think anybody would be so interested in that. Especially the teachers.

"I'm just glad he makes you happy. Anyways, about this drawing. It was about him, right?"

Cauline nodded her head.

"That's all I wanted to know. And I was right as always! Give me five." Mr. Akimoto held out his hand, flatly for her to smack it. "Alright, you can go to your next class."

Cauline quickly walked out of class.

Mr. Akimoto sighed, "Young love."

Love? They were just barely going out, and all he could think about was love.

* * *

**A/N: **Is it bad that I just listened to Can You Feel the Love Tonight while writing the ending of ths chapter? My music player was on shuffle, so yo know. Lion King!  
Ahh, I have something else to say, but I think I shouldn't write it. It has to do with: Batman, Colorado, Send Prayers. If you get the message, cool. If you don't even cooler!

**SHOUT OUT: **Gracias Animegirl9929, Steve, nena101ism, dbzlover135, and Royal Rain for the reviews on chapter **XV**!

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ^J^**


	17. Saiyans and a Namekien

**XVII**

In the cafeteria, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking to the table where Raditz, Vegeta, and Turles were sitting.

"So Turles, Goku told me about you and Cauline. Who knew?" Chi-Chi commented as she sat down.

Turles sighed. "Why is it so hard to believe? It's not like I care, but come on."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "It's just she's a very sweet, shy girl, and you're a...How should I put this nicely?"

"I get it." Turles snapped, taking a bite from his pizza.

"Wouldn't you going to explain to us about your experience meeting Cauline's father," Vegeta asked, hoping that Turles knew why Cauline didn't want him to meet her father.

"I promised Cauline that I wouldn't say much, but her father is very rude. I mean, you had to be there to understand, and I don't want to repeat the things that came out of his mouth." Turles replied, taking another bite of his food.

"Like what?" asked Raditz.

"I can't say. It's not that I want to, but it just makes me feel bad for her. Living with a father like that." Turles' voice softened with sympathy.

Everybody's face grew soft with sorrow, and paid more attention with concern.

"When she introduced me to him, she was terribly shaking. Scared is what I would say. She was slightly behind me, and when she said my name to her father, her voice was very quiet, and she stuttered. Her father immediately got pissed off at her for not being able to hear her, and basically spat foul words at her." Turles stopped from there. "I think that's as much as I can say other than the fact that I slept in the same bed with her for the night."

Chi-Chi instantly became confused, and nervously laughed "Funny, for a second there I thought you said you 'slept in the same bed with her'?"

Turles nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. Her father said that was the only place, and he said nobody can sleep on the couch."

"And he was okay with that?" Chi-Chi asked, knowing anybody's father would've chopped something off before letting a boy sleep by their daughter.

"Hell yeah. He didn't fucking care. And what he said before that is not appropriate for me to say." Turles also decided not to mention that him and Cauline almost kissed in bed, because that would just draw more questions and misunderstandings. Then Turles smiled when someone caught his eye. "Hey, Cauline! I saved a spot for you!"

Cauline waved while walking with her lunch as Piccolo walked beside her. Turles' face expression soon changed when he saw the Namekien walking over.

As Cauline sat by Turles, he put his around her and pulled her close to him as he glared over at Piccolo sitting down by Cauline. The Saiyans did the same as Piccolo glared at Goku. Chi-Chi looked down at her food, glancing at everybody's reaction. Cauline could feel the tension and hatred build up. She didn't like this at all and tried to break it.

"So how was everybody's day so far?" Cauline quietly asked, smiling.

"Fine," They all gritted, but Chi-Chi who tried to avoid in getting herself into the conversation.

"Why did you bring the freak here?" Vegeta insulted to Piccolo who glanced over at him.

Cauline had to defend him. "H-he's not a freak, and he's my friend."

Piccolo stood up, knowing this isn't going to work, "Maybe it's best if I leave, nobody wants me here."

Cauline grabbed his wrist. "No, you promised me you would stay to work this out. Please."

Turles was stunned by Cauline's action. He kind of felt jealous.

Piccolo grunted and sat back down. Just for today. Besides, school was almost out for the summer. Turles brought Cauline's face close to his, so he could whisper, "Why did you bring him here. You know we don't like him."

Cauline argued back by whispering, "I do, and you never told me why you don't like each other. I just want you guys to get along."

"No way."

Raditz kind of took his glare off of Piccolo and looked over at Turles and Cauline whispering an argument to each other.

"Well, you have to if you want us to work." Cauline shot back.

Turles gasped. "Are you threatening this relationship?"

Cauline's face softened. "N-no. I just want you guys to stop hating each other. You don't have to be friends with him. Promise me."

"Promise." Turles replied then took a sip from his juice carton then smirked. "If you give me kiss."

Cauline blushed. "In front of everybody."

"Just on the cheek, and I will keep my promise."

Cauline deeply blushed as she gave him a small peck on his cheek. She then turned to Piccolo who was eating. Turles grew very angry and annoyed. So did everybody else.

"Um, Piccolo. About the art project Mr. Akimoto assigned us, is it due tomorrow or by the end of this week?" Cauline asked.

"He said by the end of this week." Piccolo answered.

"Okay. Thank you." Cauline smiled.

Piccolo decided to ask Cauline about her art she drew for class. "You know that dra-"

Turles just couldn't stand him anymore, and gritted with a glare, "I don't want you talking to my girlfriend," and pulled Cauline away from the Namekien and closer to him.

"She was talking to me!" Piccolo defended himself while standing up.

Cauline didn't like where this was going as Turles stood up. She felt his energy raise with anger. "Doesn't matter. I don't want her to hang out with a monster like you."

Piccolo smirked. "Pfft. Me the monster. Look at you guys. Saiyans are made for destruction."

Goku stood up across the table with his hand balled in to a fist. Surprisingly, nobody in the cafeteria noticed their display. "No, you're the real monster. Remember what you did to poor Kami, and he still forgave you."

Cauline began to wonder who this Kami was.

Piccolo crossed his arms. "It's not my fault that my spirit was created like that. I didn't have a choice."

Vegeta stood up as well. "Just give it a rest. You're a demonic monster."

Piccolo gritted his teeth, showing his fangs. "At least I'm not a egotistical, arrogant jerk. I'm Prince Vegeta, bow down before me." The Namekien mocked, remembering the first time he met him.

Vegeta growled. "That was a long time ago."

Raditz became frustrated with this. "Let's just settle this with a fight outside."

Piccolo growled before leaving the school exit. Turles, Vegeta, and Raditz followed behind. Goku took a step forward, but Chi-Chi stopped him.

"Goku, you could get expelled." Chi-Chi said, with concern in her eyes.

Goku's face softened for that realization, but soon his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't care anymore. I'm sorry Chi." The low-class Saiyan replied walking off.

Chi-Chi watched as her best friend, more like lover, walked off to do something he would probably regret. She looked over at Cauline who sat there motionless.

"Now, look what you did! If you hadn't brought that green alien guy over none of this would've happened." Chi-Chi huffed.

Cauline shuffled a little in her chair before getting up while her head was down. "I know. You don't have to say it. I know." Then Cauline walked off where the school exit was. _I blame myself for everything, anyway,_ Cauline thought.

Chi-Chi watched her leave, and felt bad. She didn't mean to blame her. She was just mad that Goku was going to go do something stupid.

Since lunch hours were going on, students outside of school was normal. The Saiyans lined up side by side in front of the Namekien in their stances. Right before they were about to pounce each other Cauline jumped in between them with her hands out, as if protecting Piccolo.

"Stop it! I won't allow it! You have to go through me first!" Cauline shouted the best she could with her eyes shut.

Vegeta growled. "Turles get Cauline out of the way."

"Cauline do us a favor, and move out of the way." Turles instructed.

"No, I will not. Turles, you promised me you wouldn't do this." Cauline argued back.

"But, promises are meant to be broken." Turles replied. For some reason, he felt as if he shattered her heart.

Cauline hesitated to answer. "N-No they're not, Turles. If they are broken, then you can't build trust. And if I can't trust you then I..."

"Cauline don't say what I think you're going to say." Turles stepped out. "Fine, I won't fight." Turles didn't want her to say that so he backed out of it. He couldn't lose her once he just had her. "

Vegeta snarled, "Turles, you softy. I guess I'm going to move you out of the way myself. I'm not afraid to fight a girl." He stepped in front of her.

Cauline lowered her hands to her side. For some reason, she craved a fight. She hadn't had one in years, so she stood in her stance with her feet apart and fists slightly in front of her.

Vegeta smirked. "Now, I'll go easy on you."

Piccolo became widely baffled at Cauline's reaction. Was she capable of fighting a Saiyan? No she was not. And why would she agree?

Turles stood in front of Vegeta, not wanting his delicate Cauline to fight the Prince of all Saiyans. "No way. Nuh-uh."

Vegeta pushed Turles out of the way. "Oh come on, Turles, let her live a little. It's not like you'll always be there for her. And besides, I want to see this side of her." Vegeta smirked.

Cauline's body soon relaxed, realizing what she was about to do. She put her feet together and held her hands behind her back as she cocked her head to the side with an innocent look.

Vegeta became confused at her change of stance.

"Vegeta," Cauline giggled, trying to distract him, "The principal is right over there watching us."

They all turned around, but actually they saw nothing but picnic tables. Cauline took this opportunity to paralyze Vegeta by quickly striking the back of his neck with the side of her hand. Piccolo saw everything as the guys turned around to see Vegeta faint to the ground, and Cauline standing there innocently in the same stance.

"What did you do Cauline?" Goku asked, amazed, as he bent down to see Vegeta out cold, moving his noodle-like arms. Raditz and Turles were also crouched down by Vegeta, wondering the same thing.

"I won't say unless you all promise me that you guys won't fight." Cauline seriously stated. "Violence is never the answer."

"Yeah, we promise," They all said simultaneously, as if they already heard that a million times.

"Well, first we need to get Vegeta to wake up," Cauline nervously said.

Goku dragged him to a near table and sat him up, holding him in place. Turles and Raditz were still glaring at Piccolo. Cauline sat by Vegeta, and began to rub the back of his neck with one hand as this blue aurora appeared.

Goku awed as he drew himself closer to the glow. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm healing him since I kind of knocked him out in this area. Basically his nerves." Cauline calmly replied.

Piccolo stood there, shocked. "How do you know how to heal? Wait a minute, are you even an Earthling?"

Cauline looked up at Piccolo and shook her head. "No, I'm also a Saiyan."

"You're one of them?"

Cauline smiled. "I guess you could say, I'm different."

Turles smiled at her response. Vegeta slowly blinked his eyes open to feel someone give him a very good neck message.

"Vegeta, you're awake!" Goku cheered hugging him. Vegeta pushed Goku off of him. He just couldn't stand his cheerfulness. Then he heard a familiar giggle next to him. It was Cauline.

"What fucking happened?" Vegeta asked as he got up, rubbing his neck.

Raditz put a heavy arm around him as they walked to the school entrance, "I'll explain once we're inside, but Cauline knocked you out cold by one blow."

Vegeta stopped. "N-no that is not true. Please tell me that's not true."

Raditz sighed. "I'll explain later inside."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Cauline who was talking to Piccolo, and Turles who had his hand over her shoulder. He didn't knew why, but he didn't like her very much. The fact that she didn't want him to meet her father, and now this. She was hiding something from Vegeta. And he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

...

In Study Hall, Turles was talking to Cauline at one table with Goku and Vegeta conversing each other. Bulma and Chi-Chi were also alone at a different table, chatting.

The blue heiress glanced at Turles and Cauline as she spoke with her friend. She needed a friend to talk to considering she broke up with her boyfriend, Yamcha, just last period. She saw him making out with another girl, by his locker. She was done with him.

"I feel like an idiot." Bulma sighed as Chi-Chi comforted her.

"No you're not. Yamcha is the idiot one here."

Bulma looked up at her best friend. "I forgave him so many times when he cheated on me." Bulma looked away. "I should've never let him get into my head." Bulma covered her face, hiding her tears.

"It's okay Bulma. He's the past and forget about him." Chi-Chi pulled her into a hug.

"How can I Chi?" Bulma whispered in her shoulder. "I loved him and gave up everything. I lost my virginity to him."

"You what?"

Bulma wiped the tears away as she explained. "About a week ago, he convinced me. I thought about it, and he said he loved me. I can't believe I fell for that. I regret it too."

"Was it safe?" Chi-Chi asked more concerned for safety rather than the situation itself.

Bulma nodded her head. "Of course! My father would kill me if he found out that I got pregnant." Then Bulma looked down. "I don't know if I'll find someone else."

Chi-Chi shook Bulma to snap out of it. "You are a beautiful girl. You'll definitely meet a guy that'll take good care of you."

Bulma smiled. "Has Goku confessed?"

Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "No. I'm waiting for him to make the move. I can't believe it after all these years. I remembered he told me in first grade that he'll need a bride."

Bulma chuckled. "Well, maybe he's just shy, and you have to make the move. He's as naive as it gets."

The Ox King's daughter huffed, "No, a man's position is to ask the woman, not the other way around."

"Doesn't look like it to me," Bulma laughed then she thought of something. "Hey, my parents are letting me have a party on the last day of school, and I could invite the guys."

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma with doubt. "But Goku doesn't like going to parties."

"Wait until he finds out that you're going." Bulma said with a grin.

Chi-Chi lightly blushed. "I don't have nothing to wear."

Bulma had something up her sleeve. "Let me handle that. Just come over to my house on the day of the party. Now, come with me over at their table."

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked over to the table where Goku was sitting.

"Hi, Chi." Goku smiled as he saw them sit down.

"Hey, Goku."

Bulma started, "I want you guys to come to my party I'm having it on the last day of school. So are you in."

"Sure, why not." Vegeta grunted with his arms crossed.

Goku scratched his head thinking. "Okay."

Bulma looked over at Turles who still had his attention on Cauline. He was playing with her hand and nuzzling her cheeks as she blushed by his touch. He mumbled a few caring words as well.

"Turles!"

Said name opened his eye from the trance he was in and noticed Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi staring at him. He turned his head facing them as if they disturbed him from a nap. "What?"

Bulma sighed. Turles was so sweet to Cauline. "Do you want to go to the party I'm having?"

Turles looked at Cauline. "Hey we should go together."

Cauline wasn't sure if she would go. From what she heard, parties were not her thing. "Um, I'm not sure."

Turles turned to Bulma. "I'll think about it."

"Tell me once you got an answer." Bulma said. Then she had a thought. "I'm kind of confused." She looked at Turles have his arm around Cauline. "How did you two, you know, and when?"

Cauline's blush darkened as Turles sighed, frustrated. "For the last time, why does everybody ask that?"

"I don't know. It's just very odd." Bulma replied.

Turles smiled and turned his head to Cauline. "I guess we're just different." Then he gave her a kiss on her head.

Cauline looked down trying to hide her red face. She didn't like that she had everybody's attention.

Chi-Chi sat there wishing that it was Goku kissing her on the head and hugging her like that. Maybe she had to ask him if it's the last thing she had to do.

...

School was out for the day, and Turles walked Cauline to her locker. He never really had to go to his. Vegeta walked up to Cauline closing her locker with Turles wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his chin over her shoulder.

"I want a rematch!" Vegeta growled, with his fist up.

Cauline stood there confused. "A rematch?"

"Don't act stupid. Nobody defeats the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta shot back.

Turles let go of Cauline, and spoke, "Calm down. Besides, it wasn't a real match."

"Still. I'm coming over to your house so we could settle this." Vegeta huffed, before walking off. He muttered something about losing to a meek low class.

Cauline kind of stood there stunned. "W-What did I do?"

Turles smirked. "He's probably upset that you knocked him out earlier, today. Mind if I come, too?"

"No, but maybe if everybody else does." Cauline began to grow anxious of this. He might tell his father, and he might come along with everybody else. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**SHOUT OUT!: **Thank you dbzlover135, nena101ism, and Royal Rain for the reviews on chapter **XVI.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! ^J^**


	18. The Rematch

**A/N: **Yes! I finally finished this chapter! Yeah, I tried to write as much as I can once I got home from band camp which is all day 8 to 5. So yeah I'm really pooped out, and my body aches. Anyways, enough of my complaining. I'm not very good with describing fighting scenes, so I hope it turned out okay.

* * *

**XVIII**

Cauline was home alone at the time. Turles said he would come back. He just had to check in with the foster home. When Cauline arrived home, she changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable to fight in. She wore a black long-sleeve spandex shirt under a purple short sleeve tee. She couldn't fight in pants, so she wore black knee length shorts revealing her bandaged legs.

She sat there on her couch thinking. Why did Vegeta want a rematch? It was really moronic for him to say such a thing. First, there wasn't a real match to begin with. And second, all Cauline did was knock him out when he was distracted. So it wasn't really a fair fight. To be exact , it wasn't a fight at all. Cauline sighed. She wasn't prepared for this. The last time she even trained was three years ago. Well, at least it would be a short and quick battle. That way the Prince of all Saiyans could be satisfied. Prince of all Saiyans? Cauline thought Vegeta didn't want her to call him 'Prince'. Maybe his ego was getting to him. But the fight wasn't the only thing that worried her; King Vegeta. If he comes over, then he might want to meet her father, Chard. And who knew what would happen. Chard hated King Vegeta with passion. Cauline remembered her father telling her that King Vegeta is nothing but a coward and hypocrite. She didn't knew why. But, Chard did work in the medical department in planet Vegeta for awhile. Maybe something happened there or something. But who knew? Cauline sure didn't. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard somebody knocking on the door.

She quickly walked over and opened it to see Turles wearing a red jacket over a black t-shirt with some jeans. His posture slightly slouched with his hands in his pockets as he stood there smirking while looking at Cauline from head to toe. Cauline noticed his eyes, and she looked away blushing.

"So are you ready?" Turles asked teasingly, entering the kitchen.

Cauline closed the door. "I don't think so. I mean I'm haven't trained myself in a long time." Cauline turned to face Turles who stared at her. "What are you looking at?" Turles didn't respond which only made her blush more.

Turles walked closely up to her. And asked with concern, "Now that I think of it, you shouldn't do this. Look at the condition you're in."

Cauline looked down at her legs. "I'm fine."

Turles rolled his eyes. "Sure you are now, but how about later?"

Cauline hesitated to answer. "Well, it's a risk I'm willing to take." Cauline said with confidence.

Turles smirked. "It looks like you escape your shell little by little every day." He then grabbed her wrists and bowed to whisper in her ear, "I like it."

Cauline blushed with chills sent down her spine as a reaction. Turles smirked once more to see her red face. He snaked his hands around her lower back, barely touching her tail and asked, "So what do you want to do while we wait?"

Cauline shrugged as she tried to hide her face. Then she thought of something. "I haven't showed you the inside of the tree house, yet."

Turles' eyebrows raised, remembering the first time he came over to her house. She said maybe she'll show him the inside of it some other time. "Then what are we waiting for."

Cauline blushed more. "Um, you could kindly let go of me."

Turles smirked and did as he was told, and watched as Cauline turned around to the door. He followed closely behind with his hands in his pant pockets as they walked up to the tree.

Cauline climbed up the tree house and opened the little entrance. Standing up on the wooden floor, she watched as Turles tried to get into the small square. Once inside, Turles observed the place. There was a cot in the corner, a drawer in another corner, and a black box. The place had many art hung on the wall, and shelves. He walked up to one, and smirked. It was the green turtle that Cauline sculpted. She walked up to him with her hands behind her back.

"What's on your mind?" Cauline asked, wondering why he was so focused on the turtle.

Turles looked down at Cauline. "Oh nothing." He then looked around more, and crouched down to open a black box. "So this is like your little sanctuary."

"Mhm." Cauline nodded as she walked up to him.

Turles pulled out a little instrument from the box. "What's this?"

Cauline smiled. "Oh, that's a piccolo."

"A what?" Turles asked monotone.

Cauline chuckled and took it from his hands. "It's an instrument called a piccolo. It's like a smaller version of a flute." Then Cauline placed the instrument up to her lips, and played a happy little tune.

Turles smiled. "I just find it weird that an instrument is named after that son of a bitch."

Cauline frowned at Turles' comment. "That's not very nice to say."

"Well, I'm not very nice," Turles replied, picking up a guitar from the box. "Do you know how to play all these instruments in this box."

Cauline put down the piccolo and took the guitar from him. "Yes. I found them in the woods one day, and I grew interested in them." Cauline then played a soft and calm tune. "I walked around with this guitar in the city one day, and kindly asked anybody to teach me how to play. A kind old man said he would. He was a retired musician and thought it was nice to see someone, like myself, to be interested in music. Also, this was the only way my parents and I earned money before my father got a job." Cauline stopped strumming the guitar when she realized she said parents.

Turles was taking out a violin when he noticed her silence. "Are you okay?"

Cauline nodded her head. "Yeah." She took the string instrument from him, and played what came to heart. A very sorrowful, tune played and Turles stood there with soft eyes. In the beginning, Cauline played a very slow sad tune, then the speed picked up with tension. Her body language went along while she played. Then she relaxed to play to a soft, calming tune. She plays how she feels.

Once Cauline stopped, Turles asked, "Are you sure you're okay."

She nodded her head.

The last instrument he took out was an ocarina. "How do you play this?"

Cauline took it from him. "I usually don't play this often, because for some reason it attracts animals." Then Cauline smiled nostalgically, "But, I did love playing for them."

Turles smiled, and walked over to sit on the small mattress supported by a wooden block by the open window as Cauline gently placed all the instruments back in the box. He laid down with his arms crossed behind his head, sighing. He watched as Cauline walked up to the drawer. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Cauline, come over here and lay next to me," Turles called out.

Cauline turned around to see Turles on the cot. "There's no room." Cauline said, walking over. Without noticing that a floor board stuck out, it caused her to trip over, falling on top Turles. She blushed deeply as Turles wrapped his tail around her leg, and grabbed her waist. Her palms were flatly above Turles' head as she gasped.

"This works too," Turles smirked.

Cauline quickly got off of him, her face heating up with embarrassment as she stood there with her back facing him. Turles sat up on the edge and pulled Cauline to his lap, hugging her while giving her a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush darkly.

"You're so adorable when you blush by my touch," Turles whispered into her ear. "It just makes me want to touch you more."

Cauline grew a little bit nervous as a chill went through her spine. Turles gave a mischievous grin as he began to tickle her sides. Cauline couldn't help, but giggle and jump off of Turles, holding on to her sides.

Turles got up with his fingers out and smirked, "So you're ticklish."

Cauline nodded.

"Well, you better run, because I heard that the tickle monster is on the loose." Turles smirked, stepping closer to her.

"Who would that be?" Cauline asked oblivious as to where this was going, and believed him.

Turles grinned. "Me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to the mattress, tickling her as she laid there, laughing.

Turles hovered above her as he tickled her sides, laughing as well.

"Stop it, Turles," Cauline giggled as she tried to push him away, but failed. Her cheeks grew lightly pink. "Stop that. S-stop t-tickling me," Cauline pleaded through laughing.

"But, the tickle monster doesn't obey orders from his prey," Turles grinned, sliding his fingers inside of her purple shirt.

"I can't breathe, Turles. Stop it," She pleaded again as she squirmed around, giggling.

Turles wouldn't do as she said and kept tickling her. Cauline decided to have some fun, too. She snaked her tail from in-between her legs to the inside of his shirt, and slowly moved it around his stomach and sides.

Turles slowly stopped as he felt this ticklish sensation. Turles got off of Cauline and held his sides, trying to hold in a laugh. Cauline sat up in the middle of the mattress, crisscrossed as she let out a sigh of relief. Then she smiled at Turles. "You're ticklish, too?"

Turles looked at Cauline as he sat there on the edge. Then he slyly grinned and brought his face close to hers while his hands supported him, "Well, I don't know, you tell me." And gently kissed the corner of her lips, and smiled before releasing.

"CAULINE AND TURLES SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Cauline and Turles quickly looked out the window, blushing in embarrassment when they saw Vegeta, Goku and Raditz standing there when they're lips contacted.

"FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" They sang. Then Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other and continued without Goku. "THAT'S NOT ALL! THAT'S NOT ALL! DADDY'S DRINKING ALCOHOL!"

Turles, angry, didn't like the ending of the chorus. Neither did Cauline, because she looked away.

Turles stuck himself out the window with a fist, yelling, "Shut the fuck up, you dumbasses! Can't two people get some privacy!"

He sighed before pulling himself back from the window. He sat on the edge of the mattress to see Cauline already standing there. He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "That song is a joke."

Cauline looked away, and began climbing down the tree. Turles sighed in frustration. "They are such mood breakers." Then he climbed down the tree as well.

Cauline stood by the tree waiting for Turles when she saw King Vegeta and Bardock chatting and walking around the corner of the house with Tarble falling behind. She stood there frozen from fear.

Vegeta walked up to Cauline with a wide smirk on his face in his blue gi. "I believe we have a rematch to attend to."

Cauline was lost in her little terrified world when Vegeta spoke.

He noticed this, furrowed his eyebrows and snapped his fingers in front of her. No movement.

Turles nudged her with his shoulder. "Cauline." No response.

Vegeta looked at Turles with a confused face. Then Turles had an idea with a smirk that grew from ear to ear. He brought the tip of his fingers to her lower side of her stomach and the other hand to her hip and whispered coolly and closely into her ear, "Cauline," he teased, and began running his fingers slowly up her shirt, "The tickle monster hasn't finished his business with you~"

Cauline, lightly flushing over the nose, gasped at the tickling sensation which pulled her out of her world of terrible thoughts. "Stop it Turles!" Cauline yelped as she took a step aside, away from him. Then she became aware of Vegeta standing there. She blushed in embarrassment.

Turles chuckled and reached his hands out to tickle her again. Cauline ran away from his touch as Turles chased her.

Vegeta watched, puzzled as to what occurred.

Cauline, oblivious to her surroundings, accidently bumped into King Vegeta and fell on her butt. Cauline rubbed her head as she got up and noticed who stood in front of her.

She bowed. "Oh, my apologies King Vegeta."

King Vegeta smiled. "What a lovely place you have here. It makes sense now, when my son said he was going to have a rematch with you?"

Cauline was about to answer, but she let out a little squeal, because Turles hugged her from behind unexpectedly, and began tickling her, "I got you now!" Turles said in a monster tone of voice with his cheek close to hers.

King Vegeta stood there with Bardock looking at Turles tickling Cauline.

"T-Turles stop it! P-please it hurts from laughing too much!" Cauline pleaded, trying to push his hands off of her. "S-stop it, ah!" she squeaked.

Turles grinned even more, until he got a whacking on the side of the head by Bardock.

Bardock stood over Turles who was rubbing his throbbing head. "Stop harassing that girl." Bardock sternly stated as Turles stood up, squinting his eyes.

"What?" Turles looked to the side to see Cauline standing there beside King Vegeta, and the King of all Saiyans didn't look too happy. Then he faced back to Bardock, "I'm not harassing her." He said gesturing at Cauline.

Bardock gave him a look. "Well, it sure seems like it, because she clearly told you to stop. From the looks of it by your eyes, I would say you were sexually harassing her, kid."

Turles eyes widened. "Sexually. Really, you call tickling, sexual?" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

King Vegeta began to walk with Cauline to the group of boys.

Goku's father shook his head in shame as he turned around and walked beside Cauline. The Saiyan fathers would've approved of that if it were their sons engaging in the same activity, because they know that tickling could lead to something else. Something that would benefit their own wishes that only Cauline could grant. If only they knew that Turles and Cauline were together, yet who wanted to crush dreams and wishes? Especially at two Saiyan fathers that had little hope now since their homeland was destroyed. Demolished by a ruthless tyrant with no heart whatsoever.

With a grumpy attitude, Turles walked up to them as he muttered a few words about the absurdity of sexually harassing Cauline when it was just harmless tickling. Then again, Turles did receive an arouse feeling in his mid section when Cauline pushed back with her feet into his lap when he tickled her. He blushed thinking about it and how embarrassing it would've been if it did occurred. He ought to thank Bardock for the whack, but that would be stupid. Turles was a young man, and so what if he was thinly attracted to Cauline in a sexual way. Just slightly though, or that was what Turles tried to convince himself in his head as he stood by her.

Vegeta put a hand to his side, "So where's the battle ground?"

Cauline, nervous, answered while looking at her index fingers, tapping together, "Um, Vegeta. May we not do this. It wasn't really a fight in the first place, and you were distracted, so it wasn't fair."

Vegeta gave her a look. He then smirked. "Why? So you could be alone and make-out with Turles in your tree house, again."

Cauline flushed heavily in shock as Turles lightly blushed at the thought of making-out with her.

"DO WHAT?" The Saiyan fathers exclaimed glaring at Turles. Tarble was even shocked by the words that came out of Vegeta's mouth. Bardock and King Vegeta took a step beside Turles with their arms crossed, angry. Turles frantically looked from left to right see King Vegeta and Bardock ganging up on him as a sweat droplet formed on the side of his temple, and his face lightly turned red.

Bardock nudged Turles with his chest and shoulder, causing Turles to move against King Vegeta as he said, "Has anybody ever told you to keep your hands to yourself, kid?"

King Vegeta nudged the accused Turles back to Bardock, and said, "How dare you take advantage of this poor little girl. Show some respect."

Cauline wanted to say something, but she didn't knew when would be the best time to interrupt them without being rude.

Turles stepped out from in-between the fathers, and defended himself, "I didn't make-out with her. The farthest I went was just a simple kiss that's all."

"So you did kiss her?" The Saiyan fathers exclaimed, while pointing in his face.

Cauline kind of stood there watching wondering why they were so concerned. Vegeta and Raditz were chuckling at Turles' discomfort.

"Yes." Turles replied with his hands up in front of his face. "I am her boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?" Jaw dropped, they looked over at Cauline facing the ground hiding her red face. They then grabbed Turles' collar. "Did you get her pregnant?"

Turles shook his head. "No! Why would I? I just asked her out this morning. And what's with all these questions?"

King Vegeta and Bardock slowly let go of him and relaxed. The good thing was she's not pregnant, and they hadn't mated. The bad thing was she's going out with the guy they least expected it would be. Cauline lifted up her head to see King Vegeta and Bardock standing in front of her. She flinched, surprised.

"So," King Vegeta said, concerned, tapping his foot, "When were you going to tell us?"

"W-what?" She answered nervously.

Bardock placed his hand on her shoulder. "We got to know these things, kid. Especially something like this."

Cauline nodded her head, understanding.

"Alright, enough of the chit-chat," Vegeta commented walking in-between them.

Cauline pushed him with anger, "Well, you're the one that started it," she stated quietly and sternly.

Vegeta gave his signature smirk with his hand on his hip, "That's more like it, but save that for the fight, okay."

Cauline still had the stern look.

After a while of figuring out where in the land they would challenge each other, Cauline decided to take them far away from her house. That way, her father wouldn't see anything suspicious. She then created this big square with a laser beam on the ground to set the boundaries.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked.

Cauline looked at him to respond. "Oh, well, I want this to be a quick match. So if one of us steps out of bounds that means one of us loses."

Vegeta grunted, understanding with his hands crossed.

"Oh, and we can't fly. That's one of the rules." Cauline added.

Vegeta didn't like this. "Why do you get to make the rules?"

Cauline shrugged. "Because this is my place." Then Cauline smiled at him and cocked her head to the side to annoy him in a nice way, "And you are a gentleman, and gentlemen are very respectful to their hosts, right?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's begin."

Cauline and Vegeta walked to the middle of the area and stood on their stances. Cauline actually stood there in that sweet, innocent girl stance with her hands behind her back, smiling. Her main tactic was distraction. Vegeta had his feet shoulder length apart with one elbow in and fists clutched. The low class Saiyans and the Royals were standing a good distance watching. A summer breeze was the only thing heard until Turles shouted something.

"Go easy on her, Vegeta! She hasn't trained on her techniques like us!" Turles shouted.

Goku and Raditz turned their heads to Turles. He had a point.

Vegeta turned his head to them, and smirked "Don't worry, Turles! Like I said let her live a lit-"

Cauline used his distraction and punched him in the jaw, rock hard, causing him to fumble back a little.

"Agh!" Vegeta let out as he held his jaw with one hand and looked at Cauline standing there rubbing her fist. He could taste the salty, metallic flavor in his mouth, knowing he was bleeding. He wiped his mouth and smirked. "Didn't knew you could give a solid punch like that?"

Cauline responded with a smirk herself with her fists out, "Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." She shifted her feet a little just to see if Vegeta actually gave a glance in that direction. He did. Then he's easily distracted or observant.

"Ah, I see that you picked up on the Saiyan smirk," Vegeta teased.

Cauline soon relaxed into a normal standing position, and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. Vegeta shook his head up and down wondering what she was doing. Then she brought her hands up, and twirled around, still bouncing.

The Saiyan men and boys were baffled at Cauline's action. Very unusual.

Vegeta decided to pounce at her with a fist, but Cauline dodged him by doing a front flip over him and landed on her toes.

He turned around, surprised, and threw in a kick, but Cauline quickly shifted her body to avoid it. He did this repeatedly, losing his energy as she moved away by his touch with black flips.

He stood there, panting as Cauline did cart wheels around him. "Oh come on, Vegeta. You could do better than that. I'm not even tired out." Then Cauline landed on her feet in front of Vegeta. He threw in two quick punches, and a kick, all of which she quickly dodged. Another one of Cauline's tactics was to wear out the opponent.

Vegeta caught on in her plan, and stopped. He might had been tired, but he wasn't exhausted. Cauline made him look like a fool this whole time. A moronic fool in front of his father. How dare she made a silly simpleton out of the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta could not live life knowing if he lost to a pathetic low class. He just couldn't live with himself.

Cauline stood there noticing Vegeta's body relaxing. They stood there silently. Cauline could've used this time to attack him, but no. She stood there, watching him. Little did she know that he had something up his sleeve.

"HAH!" Vegeta blasted out a blue energy beam out of the palms of his hands at Cauline from a distance.

The blue aurora flashed over the faces of the gasping Saiyans.

Cauline, scared, tried shifting to her right to avoid it as quick as possible, but it slightly caught her arm, cutting cloth and skin. She winced in pain as she held her arm, falling to her knees.

"CAULINE!" Turles quickly gasped loudly, frightened. He didn't want Cauline to be more injured than she already was.

She weakly got up as she let go of her arm and looked at her hand painted with fresh blood. Vegeta stood there in his stance again, panting.

Cauline somehow knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight, so she stood in her stance with her feet shoulder length apart and her fists clenched in front of her. She started to form sweat droplets on the side of her face. Cauline needed her bangs out of her eyes. They were in the way.

Vegeta noticed the bright red blood dripping off of her arm, starting a small, dark red puddle on the ground. He didn't give a damn. Her injured equals less strength.

Cauline decided to not follow her tactics. They changed to beat the hell out of Vegeta or try to push him out of the boundaries. The battle had really begun when Cauline and Vegeta pounced at each other, dodging each other's kicks and punches, rapidly.

Turles began to tense up watching, clenching his teeth, and having his fist tremble. He noticed the blood earlier. He just wanted to end the fight himself. It hurt him to see Cauline injured. Bardock glanced at Turles for a second, then looked back at his body language. Bardock walked up to him with his hand on his shoulder. Even though Turles wasn't Bardock's son, they looked identical, so he treated him like one. He could tell that Turles cared for her and after thinking about it, he was okay with them being together. The only reason why is because he looked like him, and Goku, so if they did mate, the offspring would have similar physical traits.

Turles turned to face Bardock. He relaxed a little to see Bardock's reassuring calm face. Turles saw him as a father, and knew him very well. He understood what Bardock was trying to do.

Eventually, Vegeta and Cauline bounced back from each other, breathing heavily. Cauline held on to her arm, putting pressure where skin broke. She had to take off her purple shirt to wrap it around her arm. At least she had the spandex black one under it. Even though she would feel uncomfortable, because it was tight, she didn't have a choice. So she quickly pulled the shirt over her head.

The first thing that came to Vegeta's mind was, _Is she stripping? _And he wasn't the only one that thought that. Turles wished she was.

Then she tied a knot over the wound and pulled it tightly with her free hand and clenched teeth. She turned her head back to Vegeta. He was staring at her. "What?" She asked quietly.

Vegeta shook his head and changed into his battle face. Cauline did the same. They pounced at each other again, but found each other holding on to each other's hands, clutching tightly. Cauline gritted her teeth as Vegeta did, too. He grew a smirk as he began to grip her hand and pushed her forward with an enormous amount of pressure, causing her wrists to fall back.

"Ah, ah," Cauline gasped in pain. She tried to push forward, but failed. Her arm was killing her, and he wasn't giving in. She looked down trying to hold the pain. Then she thought of an idea. With full force, she brought her foot up in-between Vegeta's legs, hitting a very sensitive part.

"Agh!" Vegeta suddenly fell to his knees, covering the area with his hands, holding in the dreadful pain. Cauline fell back as he let go of her. She tried to shake the pain away by rolling her wrists as she took in deep breaths. Then she bent down and placed her hand on her knees as sweat dripped off of her nose. Vegeta was still in pain and couldn't get up. Why did she had to kick there?

Cauline took this opportunity to shout, "Turles!"

Turles quirked his eyebrows.

"Turles, may you get my hair clips in the kitchen drawer!" Cauline shouted, still breathing heavily.

He didn't hesitated and flew off.

Vegeta slowly got up with a red puffy face. "Why you little," Vegeta stated before blasting another beam at her. Cauline stopped it with her hands. It kind of pushed her back as she slid on the balls of her feet. She tried all her strength to push it back. Her teeth clenched, and her arm created more pain. She had to end this quick before the ki ball slid her out of bounds. It was just too much for her.

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for her to lose or fall weak from the ki ball.

Cauline couldn't help but let out a little shout in pain. The ki ball pushed her further down. She tried to put pressure on the balls of her feet and heel to stop from sliding back. She felt like she couldn't do it. Then she thought of something. Cauline relaxed and took in a deep breath. Then with all her might, she pushed the blue ball back at Vegeta who wasn't expecting it all. Vegeta wide-eyed, wasn't quick enough to react and was collided with his own power ball, causing him to fall back. His blue gi was torn up by the impact, and he was knocked out.

Cauline fell on her knees, breathing heavily.

She trembled as she stood up. She then held her arm as she limped close to Vegeta. He was just an inch away from the line. Cauline kicked him out of bounds, hard. The Prince of all Saiyans lost to a female low class. Cauline smiled before collapsing to the ground beside him, passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **So the fighting scene was alright? I may upload once or twice per week, since band camp is in the way. Probably every Friday or Saturday. Kay?

**SHOUT OUT:** Thank you Animegirl9929, nena101ism, Royal Rain, mgs, dbzlover135, and Guest for the reviews on chapter **XVII! **Also, thank you TeamVegetaGirl123(-**AUTHOR**) for the review on chapter** I**, for the favs, alert, and girl! You deserve a high five for doing math! Even though we got completely different answers you still rock!( I think I got it wrong though. :D)

**Responses:**  
mgs: I have a similar idea prior to that tyrant, but in a different position. Still a villian, though. I'll think about it. :)

Blee to my Bla: Thanks for the review in Prequel to BSHS. Um, sure it depends what the request is, because I kind of planned a few things out, not a lot, but a few. So what's your fan request? XD

(Fudge! I need to finish the last part of the second chapter of that story!)

**THANKS FOR READING! ^J^**


	19. Meet My Father?

**A/N: **Woo! I finally finish this very long chapter! You guys better be glad because I am supposed to have my music memorized and I have a test tomorrow which I'm probably not going to do well on. Also it's like 12 a.m. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**XIX**

After Cauline passed out, Bardock and King Vegeta leaped towards them, worried. The King patted his son's cheek to see if he would react. He didn't move. Bardock did the same to Cauline, and moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey, kid," Bardock said, lightly shaking her shoulder.

Cauline slowly opened her eye lids half-way. Her eyesight started out blurry. "T-Turles?" She choked. King Vegeta looked over from his son to Bardock when he heard the name that voiced out of her mouth.

Bardock shook his head, "No, kid. It's me Bardock." Cauline noticed the scar on his face before slowly shutting her eyes again.

High in the sky, Turles arrived and landed near Bardock who was standing up. He knelt down by Cauline, concerned. "W-what happened?" Turles asked as he lifted her up in his arms.

King Vegeta picked up Vegeta over his shoulders. "Let's first get them to rest. We'll explain later." Turles nodded his head, understanding, before flying off.

...

Inside Cauline's house, King Vegeta brought his son over to the couch as Turles walked down the hallway to her room. He laid her down on her bed. Her shirt was a little bit tore up with blood stains, so he decided to walk out to the kitchen to look for a few things. Goku and Raditz were sitting on the table conversing as he looked through the drawers underneath the counter.

King Vegeta and Bardock were examining Vegeta on the couch. Tarble stood there, staring as well. He kind of wanted to laugh and say something in his face about Cauline beating him up, but not at the moment.

"Catch."

Tarble turned his head to see Turles with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a small rag. Tarble held out his hand for him to toss it to him. Afterwards, he disappeared into the hallway. Tarble watched before he gave the items to his father. King Vegeta balled the rag on one section over the top of the bottle. Eventually, the rag soaked enough for him to pat on Vegeta's cuts.

Vegeta made a face in pain, and opened his eyes half-way. He looked over to see his father patting his chest with the rag. It stung, but he had to hold in the pain. Vegeta only had a little bit of his conscience back, and slowly closed his eyes again, but winced in pain by his father's patting.

In Cauline's room, Turles sat down on the edge of the bed by her. He looked at the rag and rubbing alcohol.

How was he going to do this?

He gave a little sigh before placing the stuff on the floor and removed her blood stained purple shirt tied around her arm. He had to remove her long sleeve shirt in order to disinfect her cut. He kind of hesitated. What if in the process she woke up? She would probably think he was removing her shirt for other purposes. But she would understand if he explained to her the real purpose. He then grabbed the hem of the shirt and slowly pulled it up, exposing her bruised skin and cuts.

Turles stopped in horror.

There was this huge patch of purple-yellowish, greenish skin on the side of her stomach and ribs, and a few red marks. Turles kind of regretted tickling her. He then continued, gently pulling the shirt over her head and out of her arms, revealing her black sports bra. But he was more focused on the cut on her arm. He bent down and reached for the items. After soaking the rag, he brought it close to the cut, but stopped. He noticed that the cut opened bruised skin.

The same color he saw on her ribs.

"That stupid bastard," Turles hissed, "What was he trying to do? Kill you." He gently grabbed her arm, and lightly began patting the area. Cauline didn't feel the pain at all.

As Turles began to pat her stomach of broken skin, Cauline stirred a little. Turles stopped and looked at her, thinking she felt it. He then continued. Cauline still couldn't feel the pain.

Turles finished and wrapped the cut on her arm with a bandage. He then stood up and walked over to her dresser. He needed to look for a shirt to put on her. He opened the first drawer. His pupils minimized as his eyes expanded and his cheeks grew a light shade of red.

Her undergarments were displayed right before his eyes.

Turles picked up one of her black panties and gave them a good look. He then looked over his shoulder securely to see if anybody was there behind him before eyeing them again. He started to stretched them a little. "Hehe," Turles chuckled with a hint of lust in his eyes, "I would love to see her in just these someday."

He then fantasized her sitting there, bare, on her legs on the bed, covering her breasts with one arm, the other hand over her ankle, and have her long hair hang loose as she blushed deeply, wearing just the pair of underwear. After visualizing the whole idea in his head, and a little scene between him and her, he received a nosebleed.

With his perverted self, he looked over his shoulder again and shoved the undergarment down his pants. And by pants, his briefs. Turles then coolly closed that drawer and opened the one underneath it. Inside, were her uniform clothes. The next drawer had what he needed. He pulled out a red long-sleeve shirt. He did this on purpose, because he was wearing a red jacket himself. He gave himself a smirk before sliding it closed and walked over to sit down by Cauline.

Turles then gently sat her up against the wall, and slid her head through the neck hole. He then proceeded with the arms. Once her got one arm in, he stopped while holding her wrist. He had never noticed it before, but her wrists were marked red almost showing flesh.

The kind of marks for wearing handcuffs too tight. He remembered that one day they played truth or dare, and she rubbed her wrists after Vegeta let go of her. Now it made sense. What did her father do to her to create such a mark?

Turles didn't want to think about it. He sighed and proceeded with the other arm. After that he pulled her up to his chest with her head on his shoulder, and pulled her shirt down from the back. He noticed she had more scars, cuts and bruises. Turles then gently laid her down on the bed, and watched her stomach calmly elevate and fall.

Body aching, Cauline slowly opened her eyes to see Turles sitting there. She quickly sat up and grabbed his shoulders panicky, "What time is it?", breathing heavily, scared that it was close to when her father arrives.

Turles was surprised by her action, "Calm down. You need to rest," Turles soothed, grabbing a hold of her hands and placing them on her lap, "It's barely passed four o'clock."

Cauline slowly nodded her head, remembering the rematch. Then she looked down at her red shirt. Wait a minute, she wasn't wearing a red shirt for the rematch. She looked up at Turles and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "D-did you.."

Turles nodded his head while smirking. "I had to in order to disinfect your arm." Cauline looked away, blushing. She felt exposed and violated. Turles put his arm around her. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything to you while you were unconscious."

"It's not that." Cauline softly mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "I-I just feel uncomfortable at the moment and violated."

Turles' eyes grew regretful. He didn't mean for Cauline to feel that way. He removed his arm from her shoulder and flatly placed his palm on the bed. "I'm sorry."

Cauline glanced at Turles. "It's okay. I understand what you were trying to do." She then stood up slowly, and held her arms over her chest with her back facing him. Cauline sighed as she looked to the side, shamefully. "It's just, I feel insecure about myself, and I don't like being t-touched by others."

She slowly took two steps to turn around to face Turles who sat there patiently. Her heart beat increased as she stood there, thinking about the right words to say, thinking that she offended him when she said she didn't like to be touched.

"T-Turles?" She softly hesitated to say as she took a step close to him, still avoiding eye contact. "M-may we take this relationship slow. I mean, until I get used to the whole c-concept of having a boyfriend. A-and don't think bad of me if I don't hug you back or show any affectio-"

She silently gasped as she was cut off by Turles' embrace in his arms when he pulled her in. She lightly blushed as she felt his heart beat against her chest. He wanted to decrease hers. Slowly wrapping her arms around his back under his arms, he gently squeezed her tighter.

Turles sighed with his eyes closed, nuzzling the arch of his nose on the crook her neck. "As long as I have you in my life, I don't care if it takes years for you to feel comfortable towards me." He then placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked up at her blushed face. She tried not to, but she just couldn't help it.

Eyeing her small hands, Turles reached to hold both. "And, I would never think bad of you for that reason." He then smirked, "It just means I'll have to restrain myself," His voiced deepened into a hushed voice as he motioned his hands from her waist to her lower back while standing up, "from giving you kisses and hugs like these," pressing his lips to her forehead. "Let's go and see if Vegeta's awake."

She looked down at the corner of her eye. "Okay, but what if he's furious?"

"Then stand behind me. I'll protect you." Turles replied all-heroic, as they walked out the door.

In the living room, Vegeta slowly regained his energy and rubbed his head, remembering the flash of blue light before he passed out. Not seeing Cauline in sight yet, he thought he won.

"Did I win the rematch?" Vegeta asked, weary.

King Vegeta gave him a doubtful look. "No, son. You were knocked out by your own energy blast she bounced back, and then she kicked you out of bounds." It was very difficult to tell his son that he lost, because the furious expression on his son's face as his nose flared.

"No...nonono, t-that can't be true!" Vegeta shouted as he stood up from the couch. He just wanted throw or kick something to express his anger. Glancing at one direction, he noticed Turles and Cauline walking out the hall, peering into the living room.

"You fucking played me!" Vegeta shouted as he marched up to a frightened Cauline, pointing accusingly, "That's why you fucking defeated me!"

"Vegeta." King Vegeta sternly stated as he quickly raised himself from the couch.

Turles stepped in, pushing Vegeta's chest, "Don't you yell at her like that!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Vegeta barked, pushing Turles as well.

The low ranked Saiyan pushed the prince in return as Vegeta did the same. They repeatedly continued with the pushing until Turles pushed him to the floor. Raditz and Goku noticed Vegeta sliding back against the living room floor as they looked over their shoulders from the kitchen.

Vegeta then jumped on his feet about to pounce on Turles, but Bardock stepped in-between the two. "That is enough! You two are acting so disrespectful in someone else's home." He then looked over at Cauline who stood there timidly.

Vegeta huffed and stomped to the front door, slamming his way out while muttering how inane everything was. King Vegeta sighed, shaking his head as he walked out to the door. "I need to have a talk with him."

Cauline decided to make the tensed atmosphere go away. "Um, would any of you like a glass of water or something to eat?" She said quietly as she walked into the kitchen while Turles followed.

Turles' face brightened, "Do you still have left over dumplings from yesterday?"

Goku and Raditz eyebrows raised, hoping she did.

"Um, I only have a few left." She softly replied.

After warming them up in the microwave she rarely uses, she served them on a plate. Turles reached for one, but Cauline lightly slapped his hand away. "First, Bardock and Tarble get to try one first."

Turles slightly pouted his lip as he watched her leave the kitchen. Raditz chuckled under his breath. Soon enough, Bardock and Tarble followed behind her.

"Um, would you two like to try a dumpling?" Cauline asked, politely. Bardock and Tarble reached for one, but Turles stopped them while scratching his nose.

"You guys don't want to try these. They are disgusting." Turles convincingly said, trying to make them change their mind. Raditz played along as well, but Cauline was disappointed. She thought they liked her dumplings.

"Yeah, Dad. Cauline is a such a bad cook," Raditz started, walking over to her, "You wouldn't dare want to eat her food."

Cauline looked up at Raditz and softly said with a confused and sad face, "I thought you guys liked my dumplings. This morning, you guys chased Turles down the hall for them."

"Pfft, that's because he had.." Raditz was trying to think of an excuse.

Goku chimed in, "Guys, what are you saying? These are amazing!" He took a bite off of one.

Bardock and Tarble shrugged and trusted Goku's opinion. They agreed with Goku and complimented Cauline. She thanked them as she walked over to Turles and asked, "May I ask you something, privately?"

Turles grinned and said, "Ooh, privately," as he eased himself off the chair and followed behind to the hallway.

She looked at him sweetly and nicely, but with a voice that hinted disappointment, "Why did you say my dumplings were disgusting?"

Turles sighed, " 'Cause I didn't want them to eat all of your dumplings, and I wanted more for myself."

"Well, I'm glad that you like them very much, but that was still very rude. You need to learn how to share."

"Easy for you to say. Besides," he smiled while biting his bottom lip, "Some things aren't meant for sharing." He then turned his heel, but something slipped out from his pants in the process.

Turles froze as his face heated up in embarrassment, knowing what just slid out of his pant leg.

"Hey, something came out of your pants, Turles." Cauline said as she bent her knees to pick it up. Her face turned red when she held it in front of her as Turles turned around to face her. "Is this mine?" she asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Yeaah." Turles nodded sheepishly.

"W-why did you have a pair of my underwear in your pants?" She hesitated to ask.

Turles nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his head, "See, the thing was-" he ran out the hall.

Cauline chased after him with the pair held high and her other hand held to her chest, yelling with a soft voice, "Turles! You better explain!"

The Saiyan men watched as Cauline chased Turles out the door, noticing the pair of underwear in her hand.

"That boy is in deep trouble," Bardock said as he shook his head.

...

Outside behind a tree, a very furious Vegeta sat there with his hands crossed. He felt like the whole world turned against him. Nobody would understand how he felt about the lost. Yes, he might've been over dramatic about the situation itself, but it wasn't just the rematch.

His father was there watching.

Watching all the mistakes he had made during the fight. He disappointed his father, or that's what Vegeta thought. If only he didn't underestimate her strength. But Cauline didn't use strength all. She used skill and patience. Meaning, Vegeta could be very much stronger and powerful than her. The only problem he brought upon himself was not using that power he had skillfully.

He gave himself a mental slap. "That's why." He said to himself then smirked, "Of course, she isn't stronger. I am the Prince of all Saiyans after all, yet I still shouldn't use that as an excuse. I will have to work on with skill and endurance."

Vegeta rose from his feet when King Vegeta walked up from beside the tree. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, father. I just needed a moment to myself." Vegeta said, hoping he wasn't going to give him a lecture, but he thought too soon.

King Vegeta hesitated but said, "Vegeta. I know how you feel about this whole situation. The pressure, the frustration and the anger."

The prince stood there, interested in what his father was saying. "How?"

"Well, it really didn't have to do with fighting, but the pressure of being king, dealing with my people and that horrible monster, Frieza." He paused before continuing, "The pressure of doing right, the frustration of disappointment, and the anger that I brought upon myself from everything. And I felt like I failed as a king when our planet was destroyed. Not accomplishing anything that would benefit us when it only did to Frieza."

Then King Vegeta placed both of his hands on his son's shoulders, giving eye contact as he took in a shaky breath, "And I felt like I failed as a husband, but most of all a father." He then looked down at the corner of his eye. "My heart shattered in pain when I had to give you to Frieza when you were just a child. With Tarble sent away, I just couldn't lose one more son."

King Vegeta felt a lump in his throat as he choked, "I thought I'd lose you forever from then on. And, I'm sorry if you thought or felt I didn't care for you. I didn't have a choice."

Vegeta wiped his eye quickly. He wouldn't dare show emotion, but how couldn't he. He began to remember everything from when his father gave him up, and the horrible year living with that tyrant. He then looked down trying to hide his face. He bit his lip as hot tears rolled to his cheeks and fell from his face and his shoulders began to jerk with his hands clutched onto a fist.

Remembering the torture, the awful feeling thinking that his father didn't want him, he remembered the thought of being alone and unloved forever while living on Frieza's ship. Almost as if his insides were eating him until he was just a hollow, helpless prince.

"Vegeta look at me." King Vegeta stated as he removed his hands from his shoulders.

Said name shook his head. He didn't want him to see his face.

"It's okay, Vegeta. Let me see your face."

Vegeta used his hand and wiped his face quickly before raising his chin to see his father holding out his arms. He hesitated. His father usually never shows affection unless it was an occasion. He then slowly walked into his father's embrace.

It felt nice and heartwarming.

Even though Vegeta felt kind of weird hugging his father since he was a teenager, he didn't really care because he was alone.

King Vegeta squeezed Vegeta tighter, ruffling his hair before letting him go. "You've grown so much." Then King Vegeta slightly smiled and joked, "Well not in height."

Vegeta groaned, "Okay, dad."

From a distance, they heard a voice. Turning around, they saw Turles flying and Cauline right behind him. She seemed to be holding something in her hand.

"Turles! Stop right now, so we could talk about this!" Cauline exclaimed.

Turles turned his body, flying backwards. "Let's talk now," he nervously smiled.

"No, we need to talk on the ground."

Turles instantly stopped causing Cauline to fly into him. He lost his balance and fell on the earth, bringing her along with him.

As Cauline regained her thoughts, she noticed she was sitting on top of Turles' lap. He opened his eyes to see her angry.

Cauline began slapping Turles' face with the pair of underwear, "Why did you have my underwear inside your pants?" She asked one more time, giving Turles a slap for every word.

Turles sighed as he sat up with his hands, bringing himself close to her. "I don't know. I'm a guy, and guys like that kind of stuff."

"But, that's very disrespectful snooping in someone else's stuff and taking it without permission."

"Like it even matters."

Turles then smirked and gave Cauline a look. He leaned in closer to give her a kiss, but Cauline held the pair in-between them, causing him to press his lips on the cloth of the undergarment. Turles didn't mind. It was hers that she wore before.

She soon got up from his lap, thinking he was never going to learn, but Turles snatched the pair of underwear from her hand as he got up.

"Hey," Cauline said as she turned around to Turles. He smirked once again and held her panties high.

"I just wanted to see what size you are." He teased as he began to look at the tag. Cauline stretched her arm to reach it from him, blushing.

"How would you like it if I did that to you?" Cauline quietly pointed out as she walked around him.

"Pfft, how will you do that? EEP!" Turles felt a quick pain coming from in-between his buttocks. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Cauline pulling his briefs upward, giving him a wedgie to see his underwear tag if he had one.

He then quickly turned around rubbing his butt, gasping, "Huh! Cauline, how could you?"

"I didn't mean for it to hurt. I just wanted to treat you the same, because you were looking at mine."

"Yeah, but mine isn't out and loose like yours." He said, waving it high up in the air.

"But you wouldn't have mine if you didn't took it from my drawer." Cauline opposed.

"So." Turles replied, crossing his arms. After giving each other eye contact for a good few seconds, they both smiled and began laughing.

Laughing at the argument they just had.

"I'm sorry about my anger and behavior," Cauline quietly said and looked at the corner of her eye sheepishly, rubbing her arm.

"I should be the one apologizing. I am the one that started it." Turles replied putting his arm around her. "Now that we got this settled let's go and eat your dumplings."

"Okay." she smiled.

"Last one there is a chunky monkey!" he teased as he flew off. Cauline shook her head, smiling as she soared off behind him.

The King and Prince of all Saiyans were watching everything that just happened and chuckled at their actions.

"Ah, they remind me of your mother and I. We get into an argument, but laugh it off." King Vegeta sighed, nostalgically.

...

"Ha! I win! You are the chunky monkey." Turles teased as he and Cauline walked in. She slapped his stomach with her panties she had.

"Well, I'm not the one that's chunky," she giggled before walking out of the kitchen to her room.

"Ha, ha very funny." Turles sarcastically said over his shoulder before sitting down, and reached for the last dumpling.

"So what happened with you and Cauline," Raditz eagerly asked.

"Oh, we just got into a little argument over underwear," Turles said as if it wasn't nothing to worry about, placing the dumpling in his mouth.

Bardock walked up behind Turles and placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. Turles swallowed hard at the impact and turned his neck to see Bardock with a stern look.

"I got my eye on you, boy." Bardock seriously said before walking away into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Fuck," Turles slightly muttered under his breath as he threw his head back, frustrated at the fact that now they actually acknowledge him, but for a reason that involved with Cauline and him.

Cauline walked back out of her room and into the living room and sat by Bardock. He decided to say something to her about Turles.

"Hey, kid."

Cauline turned her neck to Bardock who nudged her shoulder. "Yes?" She quietly asked.

"If Turles does anything to you that's inappropriate, tell me and I'll teach him a lesson or two about respect."

Cauline nervously furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of Bardock worrying about Turles' actions with her. Is he that much of a pervert or was Bardock being over-protective? "Okay, b-but what would he possibly do?"

Bardock crossed his arms, "Do I really need to explain to you? If you feel like he's going too far with something tell me or the king." He was just making her feel uncomfortable about the relationship. She lightly nodded her head as she slowly turned her head to face her lap.

_Do they think I live by myself or something, and I don't have a father to watch over me? Then again my father doesn't even care if I'm alive, _Cauline thought as she shuffled her feet, nervously. Tarble walked over and sat by her, waiting for his father and brother to arrive. She looked over at him, and sat up.

"Hey, Tarble. How's life so far," she asked placing her hands on her lap.

For some reason, Tarble felt awkward. It wasn't her, but it has been awhile since they last talked and it was worse that she was dating Turles. "Um, I've been doing good."

Cauline smiled, "That's good."

"How about you?"

Her eyes moved away as she thought, "I'm doing okay. I've been tired lately, though."

Tarble frowned, "Why?"

"It's nothing to worry. I guess, with so many chores, I get tired out." Cauline replied, leaving out a crucial aspect that contributed to her life and weariness.

There was a pause before Tarble asked, "So, what do you see in-" he spoke to soon, because Turles walked up to them.

"Triple T, scoot over so I could sit by Cauline," he stated as he waved his hands, motioning for him to move over.

The couch could only fit three occupants. "There's no room." Tarble replied.

"Then get up, and let me sit there." He argued back.

Cauline quickly rose to her feet. "I'll go get an extra chair to go sit on."

"No need to," Turles plopped himself on the spot where she was sitting and pulled her along with him, wrapping his arms around her. She gave a little squeak in surprise as she fell on his lap, blushing.

"T-Turles," she quietly mumbled, feeling embarrassed. She thought he understood their talk earlier when she said she didn't like to be touched.

"This way, you don't have to go get a chair," he widely grinned, placing his chin over her shoulder and curling his fingers in-between hers. He tried to avoid the glare that Bardock was giving him. He wasn't kidding when he said he'll keep his eye on him.

Tarble looked at Turles in disgust. What did she see in him? That was what he wanted to ask her, but Turles rudely intruded their conversation as always.

Goku and Raditz walked in and stood by the wall. "Hey, what time is it?" Raditz asked as looked around the room.

"It's almost five o'clock," Tarble replied as he looked up from his watch.

"What's taking them so long?" he whined, wanting to go home.

"You don't have to stay, Raditz. Go home if you want." Bardock grunted, annoyed by his complaint.

"I will," he replied walking out.

Goku put a finger to his cheek, thinking. "I think I will, too. I have to go wash some laundry. Bye, you guys!" he cheered and waved before walking out the door.

"See ya tomorrow," Turles said, as Tarble and Cauline waved goodbye.

The room was filled with silence after they left. They sat there, not saying a word to each other, because what was there to talk about?

Vegeta and King Vegeta walked their way back to the house as they talked. Something was on the prince's mind as they walked. It had to do with what Cauline said to Turles this morning.

_I especially don't want him to meet, Vegeta. _

Those words lingered in his head all day. Why did she not want him to meet her father? He shrugged it off as they walked up to the front door. It was locked so King Vegeta knocked the door.

Inside, they heard a knock on the door. A thankful Cauline quickly jumped off of Turles and briskly walked over to open the door. King Vegeta and Vegeta calmly walked in, but Vegeta stopped as she closed the door. She turned around to see him standing there, shamefaced.

"I'm deeply sorry for my outburst, earlier. I was very upset about the outcome of the match, and I guess I took it out on you." Vegeta apologized by his father's orders when they had their little talk awhile ago.

Indulgently Cauline replied, " I forgive you, and I understand, I mean, if I were in your shoes I would've probably been very upset and angry, too."

"Oh, really?" he commented, not sure if she could get very furious at anyone.

"Yes, but I wouldn't really express others how I feel. I would keep it to myself."

"How's that working out for you?" Vegeta slyly asked, trying to bring up that question in his head.

Cauline nervously questioned with a confused face, "W-what do you mean?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Sometimes it's not very good to keep secrets from your friends." Vegeta turned his heel and into the living with everybody else. Cauline followed behind.

"What d-do you mean, 'secrets'? My feelings aren't secrets." She softly commented as everybody turned around to see her talking to Vegeta with concern.

He looked over at Turles then at Cauline, "Don't play dumb with me. I know that you're hiding something from me."

Cauline became frightened and worried. What did Vegeta knew about her? Did Turles tell him? "I'm not hiding anything from y-you," she lied, looking away.

Bardock stood up from his feet and walked over by King Vegeta who was also watching in wonderment. Turles thought that maybe Vegeta knew about her father being a drunkard. He walked over to Cauline and defended her.

"Why would Cauline hide anything from you? She's as honest as it gets." Turles said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Suure she is. And the only reason why you're defending her is because she told you about it. She told you not to tell anybody."

Cauline looked up at Turles with fear, "You told him?"

"No!" Turles answered, "I don't even know what I told him that you promise me not to tell." He shot his head back at Vegeta, "What are you even talking about?"

"Yeah," King Vegeta joined into the conversation with his hands on his hips, "What the hell are you two going on about?"

Tarble sat there on the couch, watching the whole display behind him. He grew more interested once his father said 'hell'. If his father uses words like that in front of them, he's angry or damn serious about something. Tarble might've missed his favorite show on T.V. that was starting on right now, but this was way better. If only he had popcorn to watch it with.

"You tell him," Vegeta crossed his arms, "Go on, tell him."

Cauline looked down at her feet, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I tapped into Turles' mind this morning, and I eavesdropped into you guys conversation."

"You did w-what!?" Cauline nervously asked as Turles exclaimed in shock.

"You told Turles that you didn't want me to meet your father," Vegeta pointed accusingly.

"How could you be so invasive?!" Turles exclaimed and marched up to him while pushing his chest.

"I was bored!" Vegeta pushed back.

"Stop with the pushing!" Bardock barked and stepped in-between them.

As Bardock pulled Vegeta and Turles apart, the front door opened and closed without them noticing.

"Why don't you want me to meet you father?" Vegeta shouted, so concerned.

Cauline hesitated to answer when a too deep familiar voice slurred behind her. "Yeah, Cauline. Why don't you want them to meet me?"

She turned around in fear to see her father standing there in the kitchen, walking closer with a beer bottle in hand. Her heart sped in tempo as her eyes became wide-eyed when she made eye contact with him. He arrived early today. Every step she took back her father took a step closer, bringing him inside the living room. King Vegeta stood there in the side, so Chard couldn't see him, but he noticed Vegeta, Turles, Bardock, and Tarble all right.

He motioned his index finger to them all, "Why the heck is all these men doing in this house?"

Cauline hesitated to answer as she removed the clips in her hair to hide her eyes. "I-I-I c-can explain."

He then took notice of the flamed hair Vegeta had. It was as identical as King Vegeta who he didn't notice in the room, yet. He grabbed her injured arm aggressively and pulled her close to his face as he hissed, "Don't fucking tell me that they are more Saiyans you met, and that punk right there is that fucking prince." Cauline lightly nodded her head, scared. "You whore," Chard hissed before letting her go.

Cauline winced in pain as she rubbed her arm. Her father had never called her that before.

Chard looked at Bardock then at Turles. He recognized the boy from last night. He looked to the corner of his eye to see King Vegeta standing there. He couldn't stand him. "King Vegeta," he angrily muttered.

By the way Chard looked, King Vegeta had no interest in respecting him. Chard took a step forward and flung the bottle at him, but the king dodged it, causing it to shatter all over the place.

"Get the fuck out of my house," he scowled, pointing to the door. "I don't want you in my fucking house, you bastard!"

King Vegeta stood there shocked at Chard's behavior. How dare he disrespect his king. Vegeta marched up to Chard.

"Do you even know who you are talking to?" Vegeta growled.

Chard gritted his teeth, "Shit. Bullshit is what I'm fucking talking to right now," Chard bowed clumsily and sarcastically, "My princess."

"No one talks to my son like that!" King Vegeta snapped, horrified at how moronic Cauline's father was acting.

Chard gave him a look. "I hate you. I never had any respect for you on planet Vegeta. Now, get the fuck out of my house!"

The room was silent for a second and Cauline thought that everybody could hear her heart beat loud and clear.

"Let's go, boys," King Vegeta said, as he gave Chard a cold stare before walking out. Vegeta followed behind as Tarble sympathetically gave Cauline a worried look as she stood there by the wall, scared.

Bardock glared at Chard as well before slamming the door behind him. Turles was still in the house as he walked up to Cauline.

"You too, boy. I got to teach this slut a lesson about a thing or two when it comes to bringing people to the house without my permission." He paused as his voice growled, "Especially if they are all males and Saiyans."

Turles wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let you do anything to her," he gave him a stern look.

"You said what boy?"

Cauline looked up at Turles, frightened "Please g-go. I don't want him to be more angry than he already is. Please g-go before you get hurt."

"No. I told you I won't let anything happen to you as long as I am here." Turles worriedly said.

"I-I'll be fine. Just g-go."

"No."

Chard grabbed Turles' arm tightly, "Get the fuck out of my house, already!" he then tossed him outside.

Turles quickly got up, but Chard punched his jaw, causing him to fall back. Cauline's father then swung his leg back and kicked him in the stomach, hard without holding back

"Fuck!" Turles screamed in pain as blood spurted out of his mouth.

Cauline ran outside when she heard Turles' scream. "Turles," she gasped as she saw her father beating him up.

"Stop it!" she yelled, grabbing her father's arm to pull him away from him. She mustered enough courage to push her father to the ground, long enough to help Turles on his feet. "Go, Turles! Just go and leave me with my father. I'll be fine!"

"No, I'm staying to protect you!" Turles said as he was being pushed by Cauline to go.

Chard rose from his feet as he groaned. "Cauline!"

Her heart raced in fear as she looked back. "Please go away Turles!"

"No," he replied as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He stomped up to Chard and threw in a punch, but Chard grasped his fist, and punched Turles with his free hand.

He stumbled back as Chard kicked him to the ground, and placed pressure over his stomach with his foot.

"Aaaghh!" Turles screamed in pain as Chard pressed his foot heavily against his abdomen.

Cauline couldn't watch anymore. Turles' screams brought hot tears to her face. She did what she had to do, knowing the consequence. She pushed her father off of him and picked up Turles over her shoulder and flew off as quick as possible.

"Shit!" Chard hissed as he flew after them.

Cauline could feel his energy get closer, so she flew deep down into the forest and hid in the bushes with Turles, trying to conceal their energy. She sat down as she held him in place by her as his head laid on her shoulder.

Chard flew into the forest as well. He couldn't really sense energy at the time since he couldn't concentrate very well.

"You can't hide forever, Cauline! You going to come back, and you know what's waiting for you!" he shouted loudly, angry at the fact that she pushed him.

Breathing heavily, she sensed that he flew away. "T-Turles," she panicked as she gently grabbed his face with one hand and moved his head slightly.

He opened his eyes half-way to see Cauline okay. He meekly smiled, "You're okay. I tried, Cauline. I really did. He's pretty strong for a drunk guy." She smiled as well, and sighed, thankful that he was okay.

"Relax and lay down," Cauline whispered, "And remove your jacket."

Turles' eyebrows raised in amusement and smirked, "Okay." He did as he was told, but his body ached in the process. "Ah," he gasped as he tried to get comfortable on the bumpy forest floor.

"Where does it hurt?" Cauline asked as she knelt beside him.

"Depends. What are you going to do to me?" Turles asked jokingly as he smiled. "Just my upper body and back."

Cauline grabbed the hem of his shirt, about to pull it up, but stopped. "Would you feel comfortable if I pulled your shirt up myself."

Turles shook his head, "Go ahead." he then smirked, putting his hands behind his back, "I won't even mind if you unzipped my pants as well. Oof!" She slapped him for saying that and blushed.

"Too far?" he said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Yes." she replied. "At least you know your mistake." She then lifted up his shirt to his chest. She flatly placed her hands over his fresh cuts and bruises and began messaging. Turles tried to look, but he couldn't really, so he just looked up at Cauline's concentrated face. Now, she had a blue aurora grow from her hands, and the bruise seemed to slowly fade away. Turles even felt the pain go away.

She slowly removed his hands form his abs and asked, "Did it work?"

Turles sat up as his shirt slid, covering his stomach. "Yup. How come you can't do that to yourself?"

"I don't know. I was never taught that, and it seems to only work for others." She replied, wondering about it, too." She stood up from her feet as Turles did the same.

"Um, what should we do, now?" she asked.

"Well, I don't want you going back to your house tonight." Turles replied as Cauline gave him his jacket.

"B-but I have to."

"No you don't. Let's go to Vegeta's house. They'll let you stay over."

Cauline looked away. "Um, I don't think I would feel comfortable staying over at their house. They might want to ask questions."

"How about Bardock's?"

"He's okay, but he'll probably ask too, and questions about me and you."

Turles was stumped. "Then how about you stay with me at my place. You know, I have to sneak you in through the window, though."

"I will be okay. Don't worry." She said, trying to convince him. He gently took her hands in his. She blushed as she looked up.

"No you won't. He's probably ten times more mad at you than ever before. You are going to stay over at Vegeta's for the night whether you like it or not. To make you feel better, I will stay too."

"But how will I get a change of school clothes?"

Turles sighed, "You just like to make this more complicated than it already is. I'll go and sneak into your room to go get you clothes while you stay here."

Cauline stopped him by taking a step in front of him. Afraid he's going to take something he's not supposed to. "Let me go get my clothes, okay." She flew off.

"Shit," he mumbled, "I wanted to take a pair for myself."

...

"I'm back," she replied, carrying her school bag, and a smaller one.

Turles stood up from the ground and grinned. "That was long."

"Well, it was difficult trying not to make a noise on the wooden floor." She replied as she looked at her stuff.

"Let's go because it's getting dark." Turles commented before flying off.

Cauline followed behind as they flew above the forest. The sunset was so beautiful in the sky with its orange and red color reflecting off the clouds. She sighed, thinking what her father must be thinking at this moment. In her heart she felt scared, and awful for leaving her father, but it was just for that night.

...

In the house, Chard punched the living room wall, creating a hole. He began hitting his head against it as well. "Fuck! She hasn't came back, yet." He then cupped his face as he sat down on the couch. "What if she never comes back? Then I lose her and Mitzuna. Agh, I don't care. I know she'll come back. If she doesn't then I'll go look for her and hunt her down."

Chard walked to the cabinet in the kitchen to get one of his drinks. "Let's see who'll disobey me, now." he growled before taking a sip of his bottle.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know if some parts of the story sound a little bit too rushed or too detail and boring. I didn't really read through it again since I'm pretty tired.

**SHOUT OUT:** Thank you Animegirl9929, nena101ism, dbzlover135, david, mgs, dreibelbis95, and Royal Rain for the reviews on chapter **XVIII.  
**Also, thank you Eloquence Deceptive **(-Author) **for the review on chapter **I.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ^J^**


	20. Spending the Night

**A/N: **I think I added a bit too much in this chapter, not sure.

Turles: Do you want me to tell them.

A/N: Sure. :)

Turles: Thanks for the *snicker* 69 reviews! Haa, 69.

Cauline: What's so special about the number sixty-nine?

Turles: N-nothing.

* * *

**XX**

In the royal household, Tarble and King Vegeta were making dinner together as Vegeta took a shower. The king had his son help him a lot to be sure nothing gets overcooked or to make sure nothing went wrong. And by wrong, burnt up the place.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

King Vegeta wiped his hands on the small cloth, wondering who would want to see them. He blankly opened the door and noticed Turles standing there.

"Oh, hello there, Turles. How may I assist you?" King Vegeta asked as Tarble walked up behind him. King Vegeta probably knew what he wanted, but he asked anyway.

"Can we stay at your place for the night?" Turles asked.

King Vegeta nodded his head like he knew that was coming, "Yes, of cou- ," he paused with a baffled look. "Who is this 'we'?"

Cauline stepped out from behind Turles timidly, staring at the ground while glancing at the king.

King Vegeta expressed his thoughts, "I'm not sure. You may have the same feelings for me like your father, and I will not tolerate or let anybody stay who have the same disrespectful thoughts."

He then stood there, shocked as Cauline dropped on her knees and hands to show respect, staring at the ground.

"P-please, King Vegeta. I'm not like my father, and I'm sorry for his behavior, but just for tonight." She quietly pleaded. "It'll be an honor if you let me stay."

Turles was kind of surprised by her actions. She treated Vegeta's father like a real king. Well, he was, but she didn't have to treat him like one.

Tarble nudged his father and said, "Dad, look at her. She's on her knees. Doesn't that say something? I mean it's just for tonight, and we're probably doing her a favor."

King Vegeta turned his attention back to the timid girl on her knees. He didn't mind if she stayed, but she needed to give him a good reason. "What is your purpose, young one?" King Vegeta liked talking the way he used to on his planet. Very sophisticated and poised.

Cauline hesitated to answer. She didn't want to say her father was going to kill her. They must not know about her father's abuse towards her. "Um, my father k-kicked me out for inviting and not t-telling him about you guys." That was not entirely wrong.

King Vegeta seemed satisfied and concerned about her father kicking her out. "Fine. You may stay tonight," he agreed as Cauline rose on her feet. He then looked over at Turles. "And your excuse is?"

"I'm staying, so Cauline could have somebody to feel comfortable around with." Turles coolly replied.

"Well, my son Tarble could take your place. Also, I think it's best if you stay at your place tonight, considering you didn't last night." He still didn't like the idea of Cauline not dating one of his sons.

"Come on. I stay here a bunch of times," Turles said, trying to convince him.

"A bit too much," King Vegeta mumbled.

Turles rolled his eyes, "Fine, I guess I'll leave."

King Vegeta motioned her to come in, but Turles stopped her, placing his hand over her shoulder.

"What is it now, boy?" the king asked, frustrated.

"I just want to give her a goodbye kiss." Turles replied, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek as it turned red. "Bye."

Cauline waved goodbye to Turles as King Vegeta closed the front door. She stood there not knowing what to do. Most likely she was frightened at the fact she had never stayed at someone else's home, so she didn't knew what to expect.

"Tarble, go take her to the guest room. That's where she'll be staying." King Vegeta instructed before walking away to the kitchen.

Cauline followed behind Tarble upstairs to a nice room. She stood there at the door's entrance. She's never seen this room before. She walked in and placed her bag by the queen size bed. She ran her handover the felt of the green bed cover. For some reason, she felt as if she didn't deserve to stay.

"Make yourself feel at home. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need anything." Tarble said before making his way to the door.

"Um, Tarble?"

Said name turned around. "Yes?"

"May I use your bathroom to wash up?" She asked.

"Sure. Let me show you where it is up here."

Tarble walked out and to the bathroom. He knocked on the door because Vegeta might still be in there.

"Who is it?" Vegeta sternly asked through the door.

"It's me Tarble. I was checking to see if you were still in there." he replied. "Oh and Cauline is staying over, so you better knock on the doors instead of barging in like you always do."

Vegeta was drying his hair at the time and didn't hear him say about Cauline staying over. "Hey, it isn't my fault you don't lock the door," he snickered.

"You better though," Tarble stated before turning around and said to her, "Uh, you could wait in the room until I come back." She nodded in response as they walked their separate paths.

A few minutes later, Tarble walked into the room to see Cauline staring out the window.

"Vegeta is out of the bathroom. You could go if you want." Tarble said.

She looked over at Tarble and grabbed a few things before they walked out the door. In the bathroom, Tarble was showing her where the towels were. Cauline walked over to the tub in confusion. She's never bathed in one.

"Um, how do you turn this on?" she softly asked, pointing at the faucet. She knew turning the faucets would give the flow of the water, but what was the thing that was above on the tile wall?

Tarble was very concerned of her confusion. "This knob is for hot water, and this wall is for cold." He turned both for the water to run tepid. "And this knob is to flow the water up there if you want to take a shower." He turned the knob and out sprinkled water from above. Cauline kind of jumped a little, surprised of what happened. She slowly put her fingers through the sprinkled water.

She smiled, "It's like it's raining."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." he smiled by her naiveté. "Um, lock the door after I leave, okay." Tarble said with a hint of worry in his voice, thinking Vegeta might barge in as usual.

After he left, she locked the door and quickly undressed herself to proceed inside the steaming warm water. It felt nice considering she usually took cold baths. With her sponge and soap in hand, she began to scrub away gently over her sensitive spots.

In the kitchen, King Vegeta was finishing a few things as Tarble set upped the table.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Something has been on my mind after we left Cauline's house," Tarble said placing the last dish on the table.

"What could that be?" King Vegeta asked, stopping what he was doing and leaned his lower back against the counter.

"I don't know. Why did her father say he hates you? I mean what did you do?" Tarble asked.

King Vegeta shrugged. "Who knows? And I'm not very surprised." Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "But he does look familiar." He looked to the top corner of eye, trying to remember. "However, most Saiyans do look-alike."

Tarble had a face of wonderment, thinking about what could he possibly hate about his father.

Drying her hair, Cauline was in front of a long mirror in the bathroom. She never really had a full look of her body since she didn't have a mirror big enough to see herself. She twisted her body to examine her sides and back. Her eyes caught that she was starting to develop more into a woman, but she still had questions about a few things and changes, but who could she ask? Thinking, she couldn't help but stare at her bare bruised skin.

"Do I really look this horrifying?" She sadly asked herself, staring at her reflection. She looked down at her ribs and placed her hand there. She tried to heal her bruise, but it just wouldn't work. She tried again, but no luck. She repeatedly tried, and she grew frustrated as her eyes began to water. "Why won't it work." She attempted again but on a different area of her skin.

"Please go away." She pleaded quietly but then stopped and looked at her image that stared back at her, again. Her tail swiftly motioned in front of her as she stroked it and took in a shaky breath of sorrow, "Why do I feel like a hideous monster? I lie to others. I cause many problems. I-" she gasped.

Somebody was trying to open the door, turning the locked door knob.

"It's occupied." Cauline said as she quickly put on her night-gown.

On the other side of the door, Vegeta stood there baffled at what he heard. Tarble must have had a really girly voice or...

She opened the door with her stuff to see him standing there. "Um, excuse me." She said, avoiding eye contact as she took a step around him and walked to the guest room.

Vegeta stood there dumbstruck. He did not know she was here. Why was she here anyway, and when did she arrive? That was why Tarble said to knock first before walking in. Then he blushed in embarrassment. He could've walked in on her getting dressed.

Eventually, Tarble walked back upstairs and noticed Vegeta walking out of the bathroom. Vegeta walked up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Cauline is here?" he asked crossing his arms.

Tarble had his hands in front of him as he replied, frustrated, "Don't you ever listen. I told you she was here when you were in the bathroom. You must have not heard very well." He then relaxed and said with concern, "How did you found out?"

Vegeta looked at the corner of his eye as he muttered, "I kind of tried to open the bathroom door without knocking," proving his brother right again, "but the good thing is it was locked." He pointed out.

Tarble let go of the breath he was holding in, thanking that she locked it.

"Then she walked out, and that's how I found out." Vegeta coolly said.

"Well, Dad said dinner's ready." Tarble said as he walked past his ecstatic brother who was ready for dinner anytime, anywhere.

Tarble knocked the guest room before walking in to tell Cauline the same thing. She was sitting there on the edge of the bed, stroking her tail in front of her gently.

"Hey Cauline," Tarble softly said to get her attention. She turned her head to see him by the door, releasing her tail from her grasp. "Dinner is ready."

She got on her feet in response as she gripped her braided hair on her front side and followed Tarble to the kitchen. She seemed more shy and nervous than usual as she sat down by the kitchen table.

After everybody settled down with their plates, they all began to eat. Except for Cauline. She kind of moved her food around with her fork, but they didn't notice, yet. She felt out-of-place and uncomfortable with them.

"So how was school?" King Vegeta asked after he swallowed.

"Good," his sons replied as usual. The female Saiyan across the king didn't say anything which made him clear his throat.

"How about you, Cauline?" King Vegeta asked, trying to enlighten the mood.

She gave a simple and quiet answer while staring at her plate, "It was okay." There was a pause before Vegeta joined the conversation.

"You know, Bulma is having this party on the last day of school. Can I go?"

King Vegeta replied, "Sure." Then Vegeta whispered a yes, but his father wasn't finished with his sentence, "If, you bring Tarble with you."

"What?! Why do I have to bring him?" Vegeta asked, bummed out.

"I think it'll be a good idea to let your brother hang out with a few high school students, since that's where he'll go next." the king said.

Vegeta grumbled, "Great."

Tarble turned to his father, "Thanks, but I don't think I want to go." His brother's face soon brightened, glad that he backed out.

"And you Cauline?" King Vegeta asked, trying to let her into the conversation. She shook her head not saying a word. He noticed that she hadn't ate her food on her plate at all. "Are you okay, sweetie?" He asked in a fatherly tone. She nodded her head. "You haven't ate anything on your plate. Do you not like it?"

The room was silent as they stared at her. "It's good," she softly answered, "I'm just not very hungry."

"How could you not be hungry?" he asked. "Anything wrong?"

She shook her head with silence. It bothered her that she now took the attention. To make them satisfied, she took a bite from the food off her fork and chewed it slowly. They still eyed her. After swallowing, she sat there, swinging her feet from underneath, feeling awkward as she stared at her food.

For the rest of the dinner, Cauline would sit there moving her food around on the plate as they talked. King Vegeta would ask her a few things to get her into the conversations they were having, but she would either nod her head in response, not saying a word. That worried him.

King Vegeta was picking up the plates as his sons went upstairs to their rooms. Cauline was still sitting there, slowly moving her food around, looking lifeless as ever. He would glance at her as he went back for more dishes on the table.

As he washed the dishes, she walked up to his side with her plate. She seemed to finish everything that was on her dish.

He gave her a slight smile, "Just place it in the sink."

"May I help you wash the dishes?" She kindly asked, still looking at her plate she had in her hand.

"Yes, you may," he said delightfully. He wished his sons would help as well, but they were boys as he would say.

Cauline rolled up her sleeves as she dipped her plate in the sink of water and began scrubbing it with the extra sponge King Vegeta gave her. She was careless to even think about her red marks on her arms and wrists.

He glanced down as he washed his and noticed. He thought that maybe it was because of the fight his son had with her.

Eventually, she dried the dishes and gave them to him in the process, so he could put them away in their proper place. Giving him the last dish, he said, "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

She slightly smiled with a shy voice, "You're welcome. It's the least I could do for letting me stay."

Before she walked away, he asked, "Excuse me for asking, but why were you not talking at all during dinner. You were usually not that quiet when you tutored Vegeta."

She shrugged with one hand rubbing her arm, looking at the corner of her eye, "I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed about what happened."

King Vegeta sighed, "Well, you should've said something. For a second there, I thought the cat caught your tongue."

Cauline lightly touched the tip of her tongue that barely stuck out between her lips with her fingers, confused with concern.

He slightly chuckled, "Not literally. It's a saying I learned from, Tarble." She nodded her head understanding with a smile.

"Um, I think I'll be on my way to the room. Thank you again for letting me stay."

"You're very welcomed." King Vegeta said as Cauline walked away. Once she was out of sight he cursed under his breath. "Turles better be lucky he isn't right here right, now." He kind of wanted to torture him. "I got to keep my eye on that boy. I will receive a pure grandchild."

Then the phone rang.

He strolled to nearest phone, and answered, "Hello, Vegeta speaking."

"Yo, Mr. Vegeta. This is Turles."

He sighed, annoyed. "What do you want, boy. You're starting to get on my nerves."

Turles frowned, "Can you pass the phone to Cauline."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Yeah, for now you WANT to talk to her. But down the road, what else would you WANT from her," he muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear," Turles asked, confused.

King Vegeta walked upstairs, shaking his head and knocked on the door of the bedroom. He opened the door to see her gazing out the window.

"Sweetie, Turles wants to talk to you," King Vegeta said as he gave the phone to her. She gently grabbed it with curiosity as she held it close to her face. She had never talked through a phone before.

"H-Hello?" She quietly uttered.

"Hey!" His voice boomed out of the phone. King Vegeta put it on speaker, so he could listen as well outside the door. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great." There was a second pause before he continued. "So, was old man Vegeta giving you a tough time. He didn't ask you anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked coolly.

Outside the door, King Vegeta had his ear pressed against the it, and furrowed his eyebrows after hearing what Turles said. He wasn't old!

She shook her head as she softly replied, "No. He's really kind, and I noticed he was trying to make me feel better by trying to talk to me when we ate dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes. It felt nice to eat and not feel intimidated. Especially when I helped him with the dishes." She paused for a second and sighed, "I wish I could do that with my father."

"It's okay." Turles replied trying to cheer her up, "You don't need that bastard in your life. I mean look at how I turned out, and I don't even have a father."

King Vegeta shook his head on that comment. Turles desperately needed a role model, because well, look at him.

Cauline slightly giggled, "I'm not too sure about that." The king chuckled at her comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a pout, "You are starting to be so mean!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but it slipped. I couldn't help myself." She giggled.

"Suure, it did." He dryly said. He liked how she grew more comfortable around him.

Then Cauline heard a woman's voice from the other side of the phone-line and Turles'.

_Just ten more minutes._

_No. You know the curfew for cell phones. Now say goodbye and give it to me when you're done using it._

_Fine,_ he groaned.

"Who was that?" she curiously asked, worried that he was in trouble.

"Nobody. Just the woman that takes care of us." He sighed, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow since I can't no longer, for the moment, talk to you."

Disappointed she replied, "Oh okay. Goodnight and have sweet dreams."

He smirked, "Oh, I know I will as long as you're in them." She blushed. "Night and don't let the bed bugs bite."

She smiled, "Bye." She didn't know how to hang up so she got up and walked to the door to give it to King Vegeta. Surprisingly, he was standing there, looking guilty.

"I was not standing here while listening to your conversation with Turles," he said, sheepishly.

She gave the phone to him. "I believe you. Thank you for letting me use it," she then walked back to the room, closing the door.

King Vegeta lightly smiled while walking away, thinking about what she said about him.

...

The king walked back upstairs to tell his sons to turn the lights off and go to bed. Every night he had to personally tell them which he grew tired of. He opened Tarble's door halfway first. He saw him laying on his bed reading a book.

"Turn the lights off and go to bed," he informed.

Tarble looked up from his book to his father and pleaded as he sat up, "Just twenty more minutes. I can't put the book away now. It's getting to the good part." Tarble pleaded.

"No, you can read tomorrow. Go to bed." King Vegeta flipped the light switch off before closing the door. He entered Vegeta's room to see him playing his portable video game on the floor.

"Vegeta go to bed. Tomorrow you have school."

He gave the same response, "Just an hour more."

"No, now got to bed," he sternly stated giving him a look before flipping the light switch off. He pointed, "And don't think about playing under your covers or I'll- "

Vegeta groaned. "Yeah dad, I know," and got into bed.

He closed the door and walked over to the guest room. He slowly opened the door to see the lights off, but Cauline was sitting on the cushioned window sill with her knees bent up to her chest, and her head tilted towards the window. He walked in slowly into the room which was illuminated by the moon and stepped up to her. She seemed to be asleep. He lightly shook her shoulder.

"Cauline," he whispered. She didn't wake up. He sighed as he picked her up in his arms. Surprisingly, she was lighter than he thought, and placed her on the bed and under the covers. He then turned around, but something grabbed his wrist.

"Daddy?"

Hearing a soft, sweet voice, he looked back at Cauline who had her eyes closed, grasping his wrist. Did she just call him 'daddy'?

"Daddy, could you sing me and Mommy that lullaby, tonight?" She sweetly asked.

King Vegeta stood there awkwardly with a feeling in his chest. Was she talking in her sleep? He looked to the corner of his eye and bent down by the bed and played along. "Uh, of course. Which one?" He didn't knew what he was saying. He just wanted her to fall asleep.

"The one that you sing to us every night." she said, smiling.

"Uh," He didn't knew what to do. He thought about that one lullaby his wife sang to their children. He tried to remember how it went, because it was sang in Saiyan language. With a hushed voice he lightly sang:

_Nenneko, Nenneko.  
Nenneko yo!  
Oraga akabo wa  
Itsu dekita? _

As he sang he watched her smile and face enlightened while she took in calm breaths of air.

_San-gwatsu, sakura no_  
_Saku toki ni_  
_Dori de o-kao ga_  
_Sakura-iro._

He slightly smiled as he stood up. He stopped when Cauline whispered, "You sang a different song, Daddy, but I like this one better."

King Vegeta chuckled lightly under his breath, but then his face softened when she sweetly whispered, "I love you, Daddy. Goodnight."

He lightly blushed as he walked out the door without saying a word. For some reason, it felt like she was saying that to him and not to her father.

In bed, he began to think about his wife and that lullaby she sang to Vegeta and Tarble. It brought back many sad and sanguine memories.

...

The next morning, Cauline woke up with the sun shining through the window as it hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see a smirking Turles next to her, having her head on his bare chest. Surprised, she jumped back, falling off the bed while blushing.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered nervously as she got up, blushing. Turles propped his elbow on the pillow as he laid his head on his hand.

"I don't know. I had to come and see you, so last night, I snuck through the window, and slipped in bed with you." He said coolly as he chuckled, "Did you know you sleep talk?"

Cauline looked to the corner of her eye, embarrassed, "I do?" He nodded his head as he sat up.

"Yeah," he said as she sat down next to him. When she looked at him, he had this amused expression on his face that made her blush as he crawled closer to her, almost hovering while grinning with a husky voice, "You really think I'm cute?" He would glance at her lips as he waited for the response.

She looked into his eyes as her heart beat increased rapidly and her face heated up. What did she tell him in her sleep, and yes she thought he was cute, especially his smile.

"Y-yes," she nervously whispered. She could feel his hot breaths on her as he neared closer to her face which caused an all too familiar shudder down her spine, shivering.

"How about now?" he asked as he pressed his lips against hers, hovering on top of her. He wanted to go further than just a simple kiss. He slightly bit her bottom lip, wanting to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue, but Cauline pushed his chest away from her as she sat up quickly, breathing heavily, and flushed.

"S-stop." She pleaded through a gasp of air, pushing herself against the wall, away from him. "Y-you're moving way to fast with the kissing already."

He slightly frowned at himself as he pulled himself back and placed his hands beside him, staring at her fearful eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

She hugged her knees as a small tear fell from her face, but Turles didn't see that. She felt scared and began to tremble. Gosh, the same body position Turles was in gave her that horrible image of that one night. That one night that she cried for hours and hours after what happened to her. She looked up at him and whispered, "P-please don't do that again."

His face softened as he saw her wet face, and felt bad. He quietly asked with concern, "Are you crying?" She shook her head, but he knew she was lying. He sat next to her and embraced her into his arms as he comforted her by rubbing her arm. "I'm terribly sorry, Cauline. I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable like that. You're just so irresistible. I couldn't help myself." She sniffed in response. "Aw, don't cry. You're making me feel like I'm the bad guy here." He cupped her face as he wiped the tears with his thumbs. "Well, I guess I am the bad guy."

She took in a shaky breath. "I-it's okay, Turles."

"No it's not." he replied, "You should slap me for making you cry." She did what she was told, leaving a mark on his cheek as his face snapped to the left.

"Oww!" he whined as he slowly turned back to face her. "What was that for?"

She looked away. "I'm sorry, but you told me to slap you."

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that." he said, rubbing his cheek.

Cauline got out of bed and walked over to her school bag to get her toothbrush and clothes for school that morning. She turned around to see Turles behind her. She didn't noticed, but he had nothing, but briefs on.

"What?" he asked as he scratched his head.

She looked away. "You only sleep with just underwear on?"

"Yeah, and sometimes with nothing." He said nonchalantly. "Why? Does that bother you?" he smirked.

"Kind of," she whispered.

Then she gasped when Turles wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered. "See you at school," and gave her peck on the cheek. She watched as he flew out the window.

"He's crazy flying around in just underwear," she commented through a smile as she turned her heel after closing the window.

"Who's crazy?"

Cauline jumped to see King Vegeta standing by the door. "Oh nobody." she nervously smiled. "Um, good morning, King Vegeta. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. I was checking in to see of you were awake. I thought I heard somebody else in the room." He gave her suspicious look.

"N-nope, only me," she nervously lied.

"Okay," he said, scrunching his face, still giving her a suspicious look before closing the door. He swore he felt a hint of Turles' ki nearby.

...

After getting ready, Cauline walked downstairs in the kitchen to see King Vegeta reading the newspaper. He then put down the paper to see her sit down.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, pushing the plate of toast towards her. She shook her head. He turned back to reading, waiting for his sons to get ready for school.

"Did your father ever sing you a lullaby when you were little?" he asked curiously, not putting the paper down. She nervously swallowed.

"Yes," she whispered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," was his reply.

...

King Vegeta was in the car waiting for Vegeta to get in. Cauline sat in the back with Tarble. The king stared out the window as he watched his son finally walk out the front door. Once Vegeta sat down on the front seat his father drove off. Nobody talked at all as he dropped Tarble off at his school.

"Bye, Dad." he said as he closed the door.

"Have a nice day at school," was his father's reply before driving off to the high school. Cauline never glanced up because she could see his eyes on rear-view mirror from time to time.

As King Vegeta drove in front of the school he noticed that kid, Turles, walking on the sidewalk. He rolled his eyes. Vegeta quickly got out of the car without saying a word to his father as Cauline scooted her way out. She closed the door, but stepped over to the front door to say something to King Vegeta through the open window.

"Um, thank you for the ride, and for letting me stay." she nicely said, gripping on to her school bag's strap. King Vegeta turned his attention from Turles to her.

"Oh, you're welcome." He then leaned a little bit closer to say, "And you are welcomed to stay anytime."

"Thank you," she bowed. Turles noticed Cauline standing by a car. It was King Vegeta's car.

The king slightly smiled, "Well, have a good time at school." His face expression soon dropped when he saw Turles wrap his arm around Cauline's shoulder.

"Hey!" the Saiyan teenager waved.

King Vegeta drove off in response, leaving Turles speechless.

"What's his problem?" Turles asked as he turned around with Cauline and began walking to the school's entrance. She shyly shrugged.

...

In Algebra, they didn't do anything but chilled. Turles sat in front of Cauline and turned around to face her, so they could talk. They just laughed about random things. Vegeta and Raditz were watching them converse.

"Do you think Turles is starting to drift from us because of her?" Raditz asked.

"Nah, it's just day two. He's just in a haze," Vegeta responded. They watched as Cauline poked Turles' nose and giggled.

"Yeah, but he didn't even bother to make fun of Krillin this morning. He talked to him like he was cool." Raditz said with a hint of panic. "Doesn't that say something."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Dude, that's because she was there. I bet she said something."

"Still, without Turles, we're not the same. He can't just bail on us like that."

Vegeta pulled his ear to shut up. "You're worrying too much. Remember what happens after two weeks. He'll start liking another girl."

"That's where you're wrong, Vegeta. He looks at Cauline differently than the other girls he had crushes on. He literally looks at her differently." Then he whispered in his ear, "She doesn't even have big boobs. Almost flat chested is what I would say."

Vegeta pushed Raditz away from him, "That's disgusting."

"I'm just saying. He would always scan a girl's body first," Raditz said. He knew Turles very well.

"Maybe he grew passed that. And so what if she isn't smokin' hot like Bulma." Then Vegeta blushed.

"Pfft, who is? Knowing Turles for so many years, Cauline would be the type of girl he would take advantage of just to do his homework." Raditz said, picking at his finger nails. Vegeta glanced at them. Turles looked happy, but what caught his attention? He shrugged it off.

The bell soon rang, signaling that class was over. Turles walked Cauline to her locker, holding her hand. He refrained himself from kissing her after what happened this morning. It still hurt him that he made her scared like that.

"See you in lunch," he said as he waved goodbye to Cauline before she walked into Art.

Thirty minutes had gone by when an office-aide walked into class with a note and gave it to Mr. Akimoto. He read it and said, "Cauline, you are going home for the day."

Cauline was surprised. Who would pick her up and why? She gave a light pat on Piccolo's shoulder. "Bye."

He nodded his head and said, "See ya."

She waved goodbye to Mr. Akimoto before walking out the class with the note. As she walked into the attendance office, fixing her bag her heart stopped. Her father was standing there with his hands in his pockets, smirking.

"You didn't think I would find you here, huh?" Chard grabbed her arm, "Come on we're going home."

Cauline, frightened, as he marched out the school, dragging her along. What was he going to do with her once they arrived home?

* * *

_Sleep, sleep,_  
_Sleep, my child!_  
_When was my_  
_Baby made?_  
_In the third month,_  
_In the time of the blooming_  
_Of cherry-flowers._  
_Therefore the color of the honorable_  
_Face of my child is the color of the cherry-blossom._

This was the lullaby translated in english. I was thinking of using a part of Vegeta's theme song: _Ai wa Barado no Yo ni_ _(Love is like a Ballad)_ instead of this lullaby, but then I was like, nah.  
Also these lyrics from a song mentioned in another chapter. I bet you could guess who says what from this chapter.

_-I can see what's happening_  
_-(What?)_  
_-And they don't have a clue_  
_-(Who?)_  
_-They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_  
_Our trio's down to two._  
_-(Oh.)_  
_-Ze sweet caress of twilight_  
_There's magic everywhere_  
_And with all this romantic atmosphere_  
_Disaster's in the air!_

**SHOUT OUT!: **Thank you nena101ism, Guest, dbzlover135, Animegirl9929, Royal Rain, Seraphinit, and zakattack11 for the reviews on chapter **XIX**! Also thank you samy. bigham for the author fav. and alert.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH LITTLE** (OR BIG)** SAIYAN FANS OUT THERE FOR READING! ^J^**


	21. Something's Wrong

**A/N: **Yes! I'm done with this chapter. There's this one part of the story that involves with inapprpriate touching so I threw in a **warning**. Oh and when I got home from band camp, very tired as well, I walk into my room to find Cauline all of sudden slap me. I wasn't in the mood so I slapped her back which Turles walked in with chips in his hands and I slapped him, because I'm not allowed to eat in my room. I asked Cauline, "Why on Earth did you slap me?" She slapped Turles as well before answering.

Cauline: You guys need to get your minds out of the gutter. I decided to check up on the reviews while you were gone, and mgs said to not look up 69 because I would hate Turles. So I was curious and searched it, and I am very furious at you two for thinking like that. :(

Turles: It's an honest mistake.

A/N: Cauline, my apologies, but ever since I moved two years ago my mind has been corrupted. Sorry. *Cauline forgave us as she walked out of the room.

Turles: Hey, could you um, probably make me and Cauline do that number in your story? *He had this look on his face, hoping I said yes.

A/N: Suuuure, if you go and ask Cauline permission.

Turles: You suck.

A/N: Don't say such things, cause I could make Cauline hate you and start liking Tarble. *he gasped.

Turles: You wouldn't!

A/N: Watch me...

Turles: But the fans love me.

A/N: I'm just kidding. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter or not cause it's weird.

* * *

**XXI**

With horrific rage, Chard forcefully threw Cauline inside the house as he slammed the door close, causing her to stumble on the kitchen table and hit her hip. She silently gasped, holding on to her side as he gripped her arm again.

"Where did you fucking go last night," he harshly barked in her face. She didn't answer as her lip quivered in fear. If she said she stayed at King Vegeta's, he would be furious. "Huh!" he asked as he shook her violently.

"I-I fell asleep in t-the woods," she quickly lied. She didn't knew what else to say. He furrowed his eyebrows with anger.

"You're lying," Chard muttered under his breath.

"N-no, I did," she opposed. Her heart abruptly drummed, pounding her chest. He gave her a stern look and aggressively pressed his nose against the crook of her neck, taking a heavy sniff. She couldn't help but silently gasp as a chill sent down her spine.

"You don't smell like dirt," he uttered, and took one more sniff on her jaw line. Cauline grew frightened and shivered with the contact his skin, nose, and mouth had with her face. She hoped he wasn't going to do anything to her like he once did.

He pulled back, but lowered himself as he smelt her uniform, placing his hands on her shoulders. He sniffed a bit deeper, putting pressure on her right shoulder and caused her to push back the table behind her. He took in one more whiff before he pulled himself back and looked at her face, furious.

"Why do you _smell_ like you've been with that damn bastard, Vegeta?" He growled. She hesitated to answer as he glared at her, squeezing her injured arm.

"I-I don't know?" she responded in a shaky voice.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" he screeched as he hurled her against the wall, causing her back to bounce off and land on her knees. She trembled as her father marched over and ferociously picked her up, and slammed her against the wall, causing it to crack.

"Did you spent the night at that cunt's house?" he asked through gritted teeth, showing his fangs. Cauline could barely breathe as her back throbbed in pain.

Chard swung his hand back and smacked her face for not answering. She yelped, and tried to hold in the tears as she whispered, "Y-yes." He then let go of her shoulders in disgust, causing her to fall on the ground with a thud. She laid there and trembled, staring at her father's feet.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pure agony when his foot came in great contact to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"You're such a brat and worthless shit!" he ranted on, kicking her hard against the wall, blocking out her screams of torment as he gritted, "I'm your father! Not him!" She took in a hesitated breath to answer.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she gasped for more air to choke, "I-I w-was scared." Breathing heavily, the kicking stopped. With her hands on her stomach, she saw her father take a few steps back and froze. She couldn't see that he had his hand on his face, sighing.

What went wrong with him? Why did he had to take his anger out on his daughter? He marched his way to the door and shouted before walking out, "The house better be damn spotless before I come back."

Cauline slowly curled into a ball, trying not to hurt herself too much after he left. Her body shivered as a drops of tears fell to the floor. She laid there with her aching body and hiccupped through her silent cry. Chard's mental abuse was starting to get into head. An imaginary sly voice echoed, _Nobody loves you. Not even Turles. He feels sorry for you. Who would fuck you? You're nothing but a crybaby and a brat. Nobody wants a worthless piece of shit. Whore. Slut..._

She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking, cupping her head. "P-please be quiet," she whispered, shivering as the words continued like a broken record. Those words got louder and louder until she couldn't hear herself think, shutting her eyes tightly and feeling the hot tears. "Shut up."

_Stupid. Shit. NO ONE will ever love you for you._ "T-that's not true," she whispered, rubbing her head. She thought she was going insane. The voice was the only thing heard in her head as her ear throbbed.

Then they stopped with a ring in her ear as her eyes popped open with a realization. Her crying ceased, and her body froze like a statue.

The only thing heard in the house was a gentle voice uttering, "I don't want to live in this world anymore."

...

A worried Turles sat there by the lunch table with his hands cupping his face, tapping his foot rapidly. Earlier he saw Piccolo, and asked about Cauline. The Namekien said she went home for the day. What if her father picked her up from school, and was going to beat her? That's all he thought about. He didn't eat his lunch as he sat there, thinking and worrying. He felt that it was his fault. He didn't leave the house when told, and he told her to not stay at her house. How could he be so stupid!

"Turles!" Raditz piped as he sat down next to him with his lunch. "Where's Cauline?" Turles didn't respond. He decided to pick on him. "Is she with that Piccolo? Looks like to me she likes hanging out with him more than you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Turles muttered at Raditz, "I'm not in the mood."

Raditz gasped dryly, "Why so sad?"

"Just leave me alone," Turles groaned, turning away.

Then Raditz's face turned serious, "No seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he responded as he got up and walked past Vegeta who placed his tray down. Raditz watched as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Do you know what's up with Turles?" Raditz, concerned, asked Vegeta who didn't seem to care.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not his conscience," Vegeta replied. Then an idea popped in his head. "But I could read it." Raditz smirked as well as they both concentrated on Turles' energy.

Turles was walking in the hallway, alone. He liked to be alone sometimes to relax and refresh his brain. He had thoughts running in his head. Maybe he could try to talk to Cauline with his mind like the other day.

_Cauline? Cauline are you alright?_

No response.

_Please talk back. I need to know if you're okay._

Still no response. He tried to sense her energy again, and it was very faint, cold and felt lifeless. He clutched his hand into a fist, angry.

_Cauline...please respond..._

He shook in anger when he didn't get a reply. He punched the locker next to him and leaned against it with his head and forearms. He opened his eyes to recognize that it was Cauline's, and the dent was still there from the beginning. He took a step back and it seemed to open. _Great I broke it._

There wasn't many things inside of it. They had to turn in the school books already, and she must had cleaned it out. The only thing left was a black sweater hanging on the hook. He smiled as he grabbed it and clutched it tightly to his face. She usually leaves a sweater in her locker for when she needed it. He slowly sat there against the lockers with his feet laid out, still snuggling the sweater to his face. It smelt like her.

_Please respond back._

...

Cauline was in her father's room, making the bed. She still wore her uniform because she didn't want to change out of it with her body aching so much. Her face was slightly wet as she sniffled. She then slowly tucked in the bed cover. Cauline sighed as she flattened out the creases in the middle when she felt somebody grab her hips and press up against her. Her eyes widened when she heard a slurred husky voice.

(**WARNING:** I just wanted to say just in case you don't want to read this part. I'll tell you when it ends.)

"It's been awhile since we made love Mitzuna," Chard said as he slowly brought his hands up to her waist, and his lips to her neck. He let out a moan as he removed her skirt.

Cauline panicked, feeling disgusted by her father's touch. The last time he touched her inappropriately was when she had her clothes on. Now, he had his hands on her bare stomach, removing her shirt. She didn't knew what to do, but gasp and shudder.

"S-stop," she pleaded, feeling her father's fingers trace her body. She took a step to the side, but he grabbed her wrists, so she wouldn't go anywhere.

He tsked, "Where are you going, my dear." Cauline looked up and saw the lust in his eyes as he grinned.

Chard then pushed her to the bed as he removed his shirt. She turned over to her back to see her father hover over her and began kissing her jaw line forcefully. She felt terrified. He reeked of alcohol which only made Cauline hold her breath as her cheeks turned red. She tried to move away, but he held her down on the bed.

He laid on top of her and undid her hair bun, causing it to fall loosely, sucking her collar-bone. He let out a groan, grinding his body against hers.

"P-please s-stop," she gasped, feeling his body move in momentum with his tongue. She felt so filthy with his body pressed up against her aching ribs.

After running his hands down to her thighs to remove her socks, he knelt above her and began to remove his pants. Cauline curled up into her shell, silently crying, as he went back and began to suck on her neck, traveling his hand from her chest to her underwear. He gave it a tug, but she had her legs glued together which he had difficulty to pull them off. Cauline felt what he was trying to do and had enough.

**(IT ENDED) **

She pushed him off of her and slapped him.

Her eyes became wide-eyed, surprised by her own action. She stuttered to say something when he looked at her and realized what he was doing.

Chard, mad, grabbed her wrists aggressively and stomped outside to a tree with rope tied to it, dragging her along with him. He wrapped the rope around her wrists and hung her on the tree branch. Cauline dangled at least three feet off the ground with her hands above her head, gasping for breath. Her heart pounded against her heart, scared, knowing where this was going. Chard whipped out a static blue whip he formed with his energy and swung it back. Cauline let out a scream in pain as the whip came in contact with her bare back, breaking skin.

Chard swung again, cutting skin from her legs. A scream came out of her mouth as blood began to drip from the cuts.

"You've been a very bad girl, Cauline." he angrily muttered as he whooped again, receiving more screams from her. She would arch her back as the pain stung her nerves. He continued to leave more and more red marks all over her body with cuts and burns. He even slightly ripped skin on her cheekbone as it dripped more fresh blood.

"Disobeying your father, isn't right. You do know what I'm doing to you is for your own good." Chard stated, swinging the whip back.

"Ahh!" she screamed once more before passing out in agony.

...

The school bell rang and Turles ran out like there was no tomorrow. He was about to soar off, but a thought stopped him. What if checking up on her, would make everything worse? He hesitated with that second thought. He needed to check up on her, but...? Frustrated, he stomped the ground and ran his hands over his face. He didn't want her to get hurt again. Regretting, he turned his heel and walked home. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, but he decided to deny it.

It was late at night and Turles sat there in his bed, hugging his pillow, worried. He had this feeling in his stomach. A feeling, swirling around up to his chest, and he didn't knew what it meant. He had to go see Cauline, but what if she would get mad at him like that morning? _I guess I'll see her tomorrow at school._

...

The next morning, the sun rose over the horizon, bringing warmth to a very cold girl, hung on the tree branch shivering. She had nothing but blood stained undergarments. Her body covered with scars, cuts, and burns showing red flesh. Red liquid that once dripped from her body was now red dried paint, streamed down from wrist to toe. A patch of grass below dyed red as well with that liquid. Slowly opening her tired eyes, she felt the aching stings as the wind blew past her.

_CRAACK!_

The sound of the tree branch break, caused Cauline to fully open her eyes, frightened, as she fell to the earth with a thud. Laying on the ground, she cried terribly as her ribs ached in pain. She's never felt this much agony at all. She shivered, remembering what happened the day before. Flashbacks of her father's touch and tongue on her skin imaged before her eyes. She felt so gross and dirty. Why did her father do that? She bawled at the thought of him almost ripping her underwear off. She felt too exposed and horrible.

"Ah," she yelped, feeling the burning sensation coming from her tied wrists above her head. She ripped the rope to set her hands free and brought them close to her face, trembling. Red, gooey flesh gave her a horrible sight as more water poured out of her eyes. She felt them throb and throb with her heart beat. It wasn't just her wrists, but her whole body. She didn't want to go school that day. Not in the condition she was in.

...

In Algebra, everybody couldn't stop talking about the weekend and what they were going to do, except for Turles. He sat in his desk motionless, laying his head down and staring at the empty desk next to him missing somebody. Goku concerned of Turles' quietness as he looked over from the corner of his eye, sitting by Chi-Chi. She saw the concern in his face as he turned back to her.

"What's wrong, Goku?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Chi-Chi gave him a doubtful look, "Nothing? You keep on looking back at Turles with a sad face. I'm sure that there's something.

"Well," Goku began, glancing over at his identical friend, "He seems to be down at dumps today. This morning he didn't even say 'Hi' to me. He walked past me as if I were a ghost, looking tired."

"He's probably just sad that Cauline's not here," she gestured at the empty desk next to Turles.

"Hm?" Goku questioned, wondering why she wasn't here. "I wonder why?"

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked, "She's probably sick, and decided not to come to school." Goku shook his head.

"That's the thing. Saiyans don't easily get sick like humans do since we have a strong immune system." he responded. "It's something else."

Chi-Chi had an idea, "Why don't we try to cheer him up?"

"That's a great idea, Chi!" he cheered, "And I'm good with cheering up people." He pointed his thumb to his chest. Chi-Chi smiled at his goofy smile.

"Alright let's go," she said as they got up and sat by Turles who had his face dug in his arms. He then felt somebody pat his back. He picked his head up to see Goku and Chi-Chi sitting behind him.

"What do you want," he asked with a grunt, not wanting to be disturbed. Goku noticed Turles' eyes red and puffy with bags.

"Just wanted to cheer you up, bro," Goku smiled, but only to receive an angry Turles.

"I'd rather be left alone, then be cheered up by a fucking moron, k?" he said annoyed. He soon got up, "I got to go and use the restroom," and walked to the teacher for the pass.

"Whoa," Chi-Chi said as she watched Turles walk out of the room. She looked over at Goku who looked sad. "It's okay. He's probably not in the mood."

"He called me a moron," Goku sadly stated.

"It's not like he hasn't before," Chi-Chi tried to comfort him.

"B-but it looked like he meant it." he said, looking at the corner of his eye, frowning. Goku could easily get his feelings hurt, but could also soon forget about it.

...

In the river, Cauline was bathing and removed all the stains shown on her skin. She shivered as the wind swirled around her. The thought about what happened with her father came back in her head again. She grabbed the sponge tighter and began to scrub away the invisible dirt off of her. She stayed in the river all day, scrubbing away the repulsive feeling she had. The disgusting feeling that coated her body.

After school, Turles decided to go and see Cauline. He arrived at her front door and knocked it. He waited and waited, but nobody answered. Confused, he walked around to the back to the tree house. He flew up to the window and no Cauline. He scratched his head and thought where else could she be?

Cauline was still in the river with her eyes closed, trying to relax and rest her sore body. A feeling of somebody's ki came near. She shot open her eyes recognizing who it was; Turles. She didn't want to see him at the time and hid her energy as she sunk herself in to the river, surprised and scared.

Turles landed nearby and searched, turning his head side to side. He noticed a sponge and a bar of soap by a river, and picked them up. She must be near, but where? He sighed frustrated as he soar off, trying to sense her energy. He needed to know why she didn't come to school. After a few minutes, he flew off to her house, but flew inside her window to her room. He took out her sweater he had and placed it over her bed. _Where is she? _He thought, worried. He jumped out the window and frowned. He hoped she wasn't hiding from him. That would break his heart.

Jumping up, gasping for air, Cauline was red in the face from holding her breath for so long. She felt his ki disappear a good distance. For some reason, she didn't want to see him. Actually, she didn't want to see anybody.

...

The weekend passed by and dropped off Wednesday morning. It was the last day of school, and it had been a week since Turles and Cauline had been together. She woke up that morning in her father's bed, crying. He touched her again, but he went far enough to grope her breasts, yet she still had her underwear on. She remembered those words he whispered in her ear, _I'll let you keep your innocence a little longer_, as he patted her area. She shivered at that thought.

Then she flinched when she heard a groan next to her. Chard woke earlier than usual and got up, not noticing his daughter behind him, and stretched on the edge of the bed.

"I feel great," he yawned, before walking out to go use the bathroom. Cauline waited until she heard the door close before quickly getting out of bed and briskly paced to her room. She dressed herself before sitting on her bed, comforting herself by hugging her knees and rocking herself back and forth. Trying to forget about what happened the night before. The pleading for her father to stop echoed in her head. Even though he doesn't physically abuse her anymore, she rather for him to that than 'kiss' her. Those purple marks she had on her neck her father left were worse than the marks he left with his foot and hand. She felt bad missing school that week and now that day. She just didn't want to go, fearing to see people. Trembling, she cried herself to sleep; still sore from that day he whooped her.

Turles on the other hand hoped Cauline came on that day. He had a white rose in front of him in his hand as he entered the school with confidence to celebrate their one week anniversary. Since she didn't come on Monday and Tuesday, he hadn't slept at all, worrying. He would come over to her house, but he didn't see her at all in her room, nor feel her energy. Because of that, he wouldn't even talk to his friends at all, feeling horrible. Was she avoiding him? He hoped not.

Walking into class, he stopped his feet, clutching the rose tighter. The desk was once again empty. He slowly sat down at his desk, running his hands over his hair, feeling awful, worrying where Cauline could be. He blankly stared at the rose as Mr. Maeko announced attendance. Turles flinched when he heard him say her name.

"She's not here? Huh, it's been awhile. Does anybody know why she hasn't been here for the past days?" Mr. Maeko asked. Nobody answered, but Turles could feel eyes turn to him as he eyed the rose. A lump grew in his throat for some reason, but it could be because his heart burned with despair. He could ask himself the same question. Where was she? The worst case scenario he thought was what if she was dead?

Since it was the last day of school, they had to stay in their first period class until it was time to leave, and they had early release. Turles kept glancing at the clock, waiting for the bell as he tapped his foot. Vegeta and Raditz noticed his unusual behavior as well as Goku did. He didn't want to associate with them, and he ate lunch outside for the past two days. Turles still eyed the rose when the principal walked in with a student.

He glanced over, widening his eyes. It was Cauline! His heart enlightened as he felt a warm feeling swirled around his insides. She was standing there by the door, staring at her feet as the principal talk to the teacher. She was wearing a scarf to hide the disgusting secret.

She decided to get her things from school, but Mrs. Leiko asked why hadn't she arrive at all these past few days, checking her attendance scores. Cauline lied to her and said she was raped which caused her to stop coming to school. It was easy to talk to her, but when it came to men, she felt terrified and Mrs. Leiko understood. So she kindly assisted her class to class to get a few things she missed, since most of her teachers were male.

Cauline still stared at her feet, hearing a few whispers and could feel a few eyeballs glancing in her direction. She just stood there shyly, holding her hands in front of her. Turles jerked his foot, wanting to go up to her and give her the rose, but a part of him talked him out of it. He just felt so happy to see she was okay. Well, he thought she was okay. Then Mrs. Leiko said something to Mr. Maeko as he handed her a few papers before walking out the door with Cauline. Turles frowned. That was probably his one chance if he couldn't find her again. He bolted out of his desk and out the door with the rose in hand.

"Cauline," he slightly shouted. Mrs. Leiko turned around, but Cauline didn't. She froze by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Turles," she started, knowing who he was, "Do you need anything from her?" Turles stood there confused and a bit sad. Why didn't Cauline turn around?

"I need to talk to her," he said with a hint of demand. Mrs. Leiko whispered something in Cauline's ear. It looked like she shook her head and whispered something back to the principal.

She cleared her throat, "What do you need to say to her?"

Turles couldn't believe what was going on. He walked closer and said, almost choking his words, "H-Here," he gave the principal the rose, "Tell her it's for our one week anniversary." he then glanced over, blushing, "Also that I want to take her on a date tonight." Mrs. Leiko smiled at how sweet he was. Cauline shook a little, wanting to cry. Why couldn't she turn around? Why did she all of sudden feared him?

"Also," he began, "Where have you been all this time?" he asked, concerned. Cauline didn't answer which only made him believe she was avoiding him. "Fine, don't tell me." She felt speechless, wanting to say something, but she held back her tongue. Mrs. Leiko decided to say something.

"She's just going through something drastic. Give it some time." she patted Cauline's shoulders.

Turles looked perplexed, "Drastic?"

Mrs. Leiko sighed, "We have to go." Turles watched as they left him alone in the hallway. _D-drastic? _What could his girl be going through that was drastic? He walked back to class, feeling even worse than before. There was something really wrong with Cauline, and he wanted to know why.

...

The bell rang signaling the last day of school. The school body was excited for summer, but a particular Saiyan walked out with a slow, sad pace. He wasn't going to that party Bulma talked about. He decided to go visit Cauline as soon as possible, but first he walked home. They left before lunch time, and he was hungry.

After changing out of his uniform and ate something, he soared off to Cauline's house. He knocked the door, but as always, no answer. He walked around to her window and snuck in. He froze to see Cauline asleep, curled into a ball on her side with her hair down. He looked around and noticed the white rose he gave her in a small vase. Turning his attention back at Cauline, he crawled in bed beside her and pulled the blanket over him as he slipped in. Why was she asleep this early? He stared at her soft face, wondering what she was thinking. With concern, he furrowed his eyebrows. A small band-aid covered skin on her left cheek. He lightly smoothed it over with his thumb, snuggling closer to her, giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek. She stirred a little. She looked so adorable, sleeping peacefully. He smiled, holding her hand in his as he laid there, waiting for her to wake up.

His heart fluttered, getting the chance to see her again after days. He had never felt this way about a person, longing for their presence. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair before placing his hand on her cheekbone. He eyed her pink lips, trying to remember how they felt.

_Just a kiss,_ he thought before slowly closing his eye, leaning forward finding his lips compressed with hers. Her warm, soft lips felt so good, he wanted more. He opened his mouth for breath before pressing his lips against hers again, but Cauline furrowed her eyebrows, shivering with a filthy feeling. He let out an involuntary moan in his throat, rolling over on top of her, kissing her jaw line.

Cauline gasped, thinking that it was her father. "S-stop it father," she said with fear. Turles stopped himself, baffled. _Father? _Cauline opened her eyes to see Turles hover above her. She quickly gasped as her heart skipped a beat. Without thinking, she pushed him off the bed and covered herself tightly with the blanket as she sat up, shaking. Turles fell with a thud.

He eased himself up, rubbing his back. "C-Cauline?" he asked softly.

"P-please go away," she quivered, scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, slowly sitting next to her. She sensed him get closer and scooted away.

"N-nothing," she muffled, "I w-want to be alone." Turles scooted closer, slightly grabbing the blanket. He pulled it up, frowning. She looked away, hugging her knees up to her chest, uncomfortable. He lightly touched her arm.

"I-I can't go now. I miss you," Turles said with care in his eyes, hugging her. Cauline pushed him away from her.

"D-don't touch me," she said with a lump creating in her throat. Why did she do that? She missed him as well, but she also didn't want to see him. Turles' heart hurt from her actions. Does she even care?

"What's gotten into you? You haven't showed up for school, and now you don't seem to care about me?" he said, almost raising his voice. Cauline began to hiccup as a tear fell from her eye.

"Y-you don't understand," she replied, hiding her face. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure I don't." he denied. Cauline looked at him.

"Of course y-you don't Turles," she shot back. "You d-don't know w-what I've b-been through the past f-few days." she sniffled as her voice whined, "H-how would you feel if s-someone," she choked, "m-molested you and b-beat you up afterwards, huh? H-how would you react to others?" She sadly asked and covered her face, thinking about what she said, crying her heart out. Feeling guilty, Turles sat there shocked and angry. Who the hell touched her like that? He grabbed her shoulders as hot tears formed in his eyes with anger. He didn't think the day of their one week anniversary would turn out so sad.

"Who. Touched. You?" he angrily stated through gritted teeth. She shook her head not wanting to answer. "Tell me." Her father said he would destroy anything that she loved if she told anyone what he did to her.

"I-I can't say," she mumbled wiping her face. She gasped as Turles brought her face up to his.

"I need to kill whoever did this to you. Who fucking touched you?" he asked sternly. Cauline looked at the corner of her eye as her lip quivered.

"M-my...my..." she sniffled as her shoulders jerked. "..M-my," why couldn't she say it!

"Cauline! Tell me!" he pleaded, almost crying himself. He couldn't bear to see her hurt anymore. She shook her head.

"I-I can't," she cried, staring at her lap, covering her face. "It's m-my f-fault anyways," she said, feeling guilty about the situation. Turles embraced her in his arms, rubbing her back to comfort her as she cried on his shoulder.

"No it's not," he soothed, "Tell me, please. Who did this to you?" he asked again, hugging her tighter. He thought everything was his fault. Not protecting her from people like that.

"My father," she confessed, on his shoulder, sniffling. Turles' had a face expression of disgust, but most of all furious.

"That fucking bastard," he cursed under his breath as let go of Cauline and stood up after getting off the bed. Rage built up in his body as he cupped his face. He was going to kill him if it was the last thing he did. He wiped away his tears and looked back, "How could I let this happen!" he said with frustration. Cauline mustered the courage to get out of bed and walked up to him, and hugged him with a bit of hesitation. She didn't want him to feel like it was his fault.

"Cauline?" he questioned, surprised by her actions. He blushed as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"P-lease don't leave me," she whispered, remembering those words that echoed in her head.

He closed his eyes, "I won't as long as you don't leave me." he responded, hugging her tighter. Even though that day didn't turn out the way he planned, it did brought them closer. After they calmed down, Turles swayed her a little.

"Do you still want to go on a date tonight?" he asked nonchalantly, hoping she does.

"Yes, that sounds nice," she sweetly responded.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around seven," he said, kissing her forehead. She slightly flinched which gave him a precaution.

"Okay," she said as she watched him leave out the window. She sat down on the bed and sighed. Would it be difficult to go to public places without feeling scared?

...

At Capsule Corps., Bulma and Chi-Chi were wondering what to wear at the party. Something was on Bulma's mind as Chi-Chi tried on a red dress.

"Do you think Vegeta is interested an anybody?" she asked, looking through a pile of clothes. Chi-Chi shrugged.

"With that face of his, I think he's just interested in himself." She then smiled, "Why do you ask?" Bulma slightly blushed.

"I don't know. He's pretty cute and he's such a bad boy," she said, fantasizing about him, biting her lip. "I gotta say, after I broke up with Yamcha, Vegeta got more attractive by the minute." Chi-Chi's eyebrows raised.

"Really? Well, maybe you could make your move tonight considering he's a stubborn guy." she said, fixing her hair a little. Bulma mischievously smiled with an idea.

"Nah, I'll make him make the first move. Besides, I have my ways with boys." They both laughed as they looked forward for that night.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? I kind of felt bad about myself writing about Cauline and her father.

**SHOUT OUT!: **Danke dbzlover135, Royal Rain, nena101ism, mgs (-Thanks alot for letting Cauline find out! :D jk!), Bulmaxvegeta26, and Guest for the reviews on chapter **XX**! Also thank you Guest for the review on chapter **I, **and gracias CTroy25 (-**AUTHOR),** SuperSaiyanAngel **(-AUTHOR),** and BulmaxVegeta26 for the favs and alerts.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ^J^**


	22. Our Night Out

**A/N: **Nooo! School starts on Monday for me! Agh! Anyways this chapter is pretty short since I have writers block. No seriously I do. I come up with these ideas in my dreams. I know weird right? Dreaming about my fanfics? WEIRD! Well, I had this really good idea in my head than once I sat down to type it, guess what? IT VANISHED! So devastated. Enough of my blabber...

* * *

**XXII**

Tucking his black collared shirt into his pants, Turles was getting ready for his date with Cauline. He wanted to look nice, especially on their first date. He stood in front of a mirror, fixing his tie. He gave himself a pep talk, because he felt nervous. He hoped everything would go smoothly and nice. He wanted to make this memorable for both of them since he seemed to be very serious about Cauline.

"Looking good," he said to himself, grinning.

"That's what you think," his roommate, Oolong, commented as he read a magazine.

"Shut up, piggy," he growled. "At least I have something to do besides reading porn magazines."

"Hey!" Oolong shouted, feeling offended, "They are not just porn magazines. They are called _Hentai Central." _

"Same thing." Turles said, annoyed as he glanced at the clock. He sat down on the edge of his bed nervous, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants.

"So is she hot?" Oolong asked, still looking through the magazine. Turles bushed.

"She's beautiful," he said, thinking about her. "She has this sweet soft voice, and a wonderful smile. She's so gentle and caring," he sighed. He looked back at Oolong who was giving him a blank look, "What?"

"You sound like you're in love," the pink piggy answered. "What happened to the 'She's got big boobs or big ass' Turles I knew?" Turles shrugged as he got up.

"Well, that Turles is long gone." he said walking up to the door.

"Hey, could you stop by and get some more magazines for me?" Oolong asked as Turles walked out the door.

"Pfft, go get them yourself, lazy ass." he commented, closing the door.

...

Goku and Vegeta decided to go to the party together. Raditz said he'd rather stay home, but that wasn't the real reason. Goku rang the doorbell to see Bulma open it.

"Hey, you guys! I'm glad you could make it," she welcomed them inside. They heard the sounds of the music booming and lights flashing. Bulma gave Vegeta a look. She grabbed his wrist which made him blush.

"Looks like you need a dance partner," she smiled as she danced inside the crowd, bringing him along with him.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder to Goku for help, but all Goku gave him was a shrug. The Prince of all Saiyans didn't dance and most certainly not in front of people, but he couldn't say no to the blue heiress. Goku slightly laughed as he walked over to the table of food. Oh how food seemed to make him happy.

"Hey Goku."

The merry Saiyan turned around to see Chi-Chi standing there. He stopped chewing his food, blushing. Was it him, or did she look more cuter than ever before. He swallowed hard, and nervously smiled, "Oh hey, Chi. You look nice," he complimented. _Nice? That's all I could think of for the moment? _Chi-Chi blushed, folding her arms over her red dress.

"Y-you really think so?" she asked. Goku nodded as his heart drummed against his chest.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked, wiping his sweaty hands on a napkin.

"I would love to," she answered, grabbing his hand and making her way to the dance floor. She walked near where Bulma was as she held Goku's hands. They both laughed of how much fun they were having.

From a distance, a short bald guy was watching. Bulma invited Krillin to the party as well, but he really didn't knew why he brought himself to the party.

"Might as well live a little," he told himself, turning his heel to surprisingly bump into someone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he apologized. He froze as his heart race to see 18 stand in front of him. Was fate trying to tell him something or was it messing with his head. 18 smiled as her face brightened.

"Hey, your that kid, Krillin, right?" she humbly asked. Krillin nervously smiled.

"Yeah, that's me, " he blushed. She nudged his shoulder.

"What are you doing here all alone?" 18 asked, taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh, you know, chillin'." he replied trying to act cool. "I didn't knew you were a party girl."

"I'm not," she snorted, "But, my brother said it'll be fun, so why not?" Krillin couldn't believe he was having a conversation with her. Then a song came on that 18 loved.

"I love this song. Come on!" she grabbed his arm, surprising Krillin as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"Um, I'm not much of a dancer," Krillin confessed. She gave him a doubtful look.

"Just feel the beat of the music and have fun!" she said, ecstatically. He smiled as he tried to dance. She was right, and he should have fun.

Vegeta himself was having fun, but he didn't show it as Bulma tried dancing with him. That was an attempt for Bulma to get what she wanted. If only she knew he did liked her. Vegeta tried not to blush, watching Bulma dance and sway her hips side to side. He couldn't believe she was interested in him, now. A thought occurred in his head. Was she just using him to forget about Yamcha? Vegeta didn't like that thought, and he wouldn't let her play him like a puppet. But, maybe he wouldn't mind, yet he didn't like to be fooled. Being fooled, was what he hated the most, and being used for someone else's advantages. Only he could treat others like puppets. What can he say? He was the Prince of all Saiyans after all.

...

Rubbing her arm, Cauline was sitting on the couch, waiting for Turles. She was nervous, and she didn't knew what to expect from a date. She fixed her blue ribbon, tying back her hair in half. Then she heard a knock on the door. She fixed her dress as she stood up to get the door while putting on her mini sweater to cover her arms and chest. She opened the door to find Turles with a rose in hand. He gave her a smile.

"Well, don't you look pretty this evening," he complimented, as he gave her the red rose and held out his hand.

"Thank you," she quietly said, blushing and having this warm feeling as he held her hand. "You look handsome as well." His cheeks slightly turned red in response.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curious.

"You'll see," he replied with a grin, and picked her up in his arms before flying off. Blushing heavily, Cauline wrapped her arms around his neck, receiving a tingling feeling.

...

Soon enough, Turles landed in the city park, and let go of Cauline. The city park had a small lake and vast green land. She was awestruck of the scenery that the moon displayed over the reflected lake. Then she felt Turles grab her hand.

"Our dinner awaits us," he said, taking her to their little place. A red table cloth was spread out with a basket in the middle. Candles were also placed out to set the romantic mood. Turles couldn't afford to take her to a restaurant or even to the movies. So he decided to throw together a little picnic date under the stars. Cauline sat down as Turles opened the basket to take out their meal for the night, yet it wasn't something fancy.

"You made this yourself?" she asked, surprised at the fact Turles would go through the trouble to set this whole date up.

"Why yes I did. Surprising isn't it?" he said through a smirk. Cauline smiled back, and decided to take a bite from the small sandwiche. Turles didn't made them. He had little help from people he knew at the foster home.

A rustle noise came from a bush, away from Cauline and Turles. Raditz peered over with binoculars, spying on them. Most likely on Turles. He was curious what Turles had up his sleeve. He didn't want everything to go smoothly and planned, so their first date could get ruined. And Raditz had a devious idea.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, a little cliff hanger. This might upset some of you, but don't get angry if I don't upload another chapter in a looong time. With school and band, I might have little time, but don't worry, I won't abandon. I'll still be writing and typing once ideas start floating in. I'm so not abandoning this story when I have other ideas that won't happen until further down the story. Gosh, sometimes I just want to skip everything and make it happen! But, that doesn't make a good story.

**SHOUT OUT!: **Thank you Bulmaxvegeta26, dbzlover135, nena101ism, mgs, David, vegetita, grace. effi, and brisingrrider for the reviews on chapter **XXI**! Also thank you Ladan13 and vegetita for the alerts or favs. They really mean a lot to me. Gracias!

**P.S.** I saw this on another fanfic, I don't remember where, but they advertise other fanfics, so others could read them. Anyways, if there's any fanfics that you would like me to advertise, please tell me. Especially if they're your stories, because I will gladly read and review them as well. :)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! ^J^**


	23. He's Gone!

**A/N:** Yes, I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry for updating late. Since I have advance classes, I have a ton of homework, then I have after school marching practice then football games. So sorry, and I hope you're okay with this chapter, because I feel like I rushed a few parts. Oh and I tried to get this chapter done to update on my birthday! Yay, I turned fifteen years old today! Woo! Anyways, I give you this...

* * *

**XXIII**

Clouds passed over the night sky, covering the bright moon from time to time as Turles and Cauline enjoyed their date. For dessert, Turles had strawberries and chocolate fudge. Cauline was curious of this brown, sweet cream as it dripped slowly from the red fruit Turles raised.

"What is that?" she asked, innocently. He half-smiled.

"Here, try it," he insisted. Cauline reached for it with her hand, but Turles stopped her. "Just open your mouth," he smirked. She gave him a blank look as she slightly opened her mouth, leaning closer to take a bite.

A sweet sensation boomed in her taste buds as she savored the chocolate flavor she had never tasted before.

"Mmm," was her response. Turles slightly chuckled at her reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asked, obviously answering his question by staring at Cauline's facial expression with her eyes closed, still savoring the flavor as she swallowed. She opened her eyes, slightly nodding her head.

"It's very delicious! What's it called?" she asked, reaching for another one. Turles dipped himself one as he examined it.

"Well, it's called fudge or just plain chocolate," he calmly answered before taking a bite. He then looked over at Cauline to see her finishing the one strawberry she had. He chuckled lightly to see chocolate on the corner of her lips.

"You got a little something right here," he said, rubbing his finger on his face by his lips. Cauline lightly blushed and placed her finger by her lips which was on the wrong side.

"Here?" she asked. He shook his head, smiling, as he placed his thumb on the corner of her small lips, wiping it away slowly. Cauline's blush deepened, embarrassed as Turles licked and sucked the chocolate off his thumb.

Turles slightly raised his eyebrows as he smirked, "Tastes like you. Sweet and delicious." He licked his lips as Cauline turned red, slightly smiling. He lightly chuckled as he reached for another one.

Meanwhile, Raditz was trying to find the system to turn on the sprinklers, so far, he had no luck. He couldn't do anything else without someone's help, and they could probably easily sense his energy if he tried to blast from a distance or throw something. He stopped what he was doing and looked through his binoculars to see Cauline and Turles feeding each other strawberries. He rolled his eyes. He was losing his best friend by the minute, all because of Cauline. Yeah, he was happy Turles found a girl who liked him, but she was completely changing him or that's what it seemed to him. Raditz groaned. Turles used to be his buddy to check out girls at the mall. Now, who was going to agree with him when he comments on a girl's body? That was right, NO ONE! Raditz continued his journey for the sprinkler system, grumbling about how he had never changed when he dated a girl even though he was never serious about one.

...

At Capsule Corp., guests started to leave, thanking Bulma for the invite and saying goodbye. Enjoying themselves, 18 and Krillin were talking on the couch when 17 interrupted them.

"It's time for us to go, 18," 17 stated, looking at his watch. 18 slightly pouted at the thought of leaving. Especially saying goodbye to Krillin.

"Alright," she sternly said as she eased herself off the couch. Krillin got up as well and smiled as 17 walked away to wait outside.

"I had a good time, tonight," Krillin said. He really did, and he was thankful that 18 was at the party.

"Me, too." she slightly patted his shoulder. "We should keep in touch over the summer. Here's my number," she handed a napkin with her number on it to Krillin. He lightly blushed. He got a girl's number!

"Thanks, and I'll sure will," he said through a grin with a hint of excitement. 18 smiled leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Krillin was surprised and blushed deeply as he heated up by her touch. She lightly chuckled and walked off.

"See ya later, Krill," she waved before walking out the door.

"Yeah," he said under his breath, "See ya later." He could feel his heart thumping through his body as he looked at the piece of paper that had 18's number. He threw a fist pump in the air before walking up to Bulma to say his good-byes. Bulma saw everything, but held her tongue as she watched Krillin walk out the door.

She slightly giggled picking up plates and dumping them in a trash bag. Vegeta was just standing there with his hands crossed, watching her. She frowned noticing him just staring at her.

"You know, staring doesn't help much. You could at least help me," she sternly said as she continued cleaning up. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he grabbed a trash bag himself.

"Fine," he answered, picking up a few plastic cups and plates. Bulma grabbed a few plates with cake on them. She smirked with an idea in her head.

"Hey, Vegeta~! she called.

Said name turned around grunting, "What?" Then his eyes grew wide as cake and frosting hurled towards his face.

"What the heck!" he groaned, wiping the frost off his face. He could hear Bulma's laugh. "Two could play at this game," he muttered under his breath as he reached for a half-filled cup, and threw the juice at Bulma.

Bulma stopped laughing and gasped as her face and chest were drenched. She wiped her hair out of her face to see Vegeta smirking and chuckling. She puffed out some hot air, and grabbed whatever was near, and threw it at Vegeta. He dodged it and did the same. The house was a mess with their little battle with each other.

"Stop it!" she shouted, laughing as she used the trash bag for protection.

"You're the one that started it," he chuckled throwing leftover cupcakes from a distance. He realized what he was doing and stopped. He should be eating those cupcakes, not throwing them. He quickly ate it as Bulma peered over the bag.

"That was fun," she smiled, looking down at her stained dress. He looked away and examined the place.

"Yeah, but we made the place worse."

Bulma waved her hand, "That's alright. The maids have it under control."

Vegeta grunted thinking about how lucky she was. "I'm going to go and watch T.V. I have to wait for Kakarott to come back." He walked off as Bulma followed behind.

As he sat down on the couch, Bulma did the same and sat closely. After watching a good episode of a show that came on, Bulma yawned, tired. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder. It didn't bother him, but he looked away blushing. Her warmth trailed along his shoulder, and he could feel it run through his body. Sensing that she was probably fast asleep, he decided to take her to her room.

He sat down on the edge of her bed to lay her down, yet she kind of clung her arms around him. Vegeta still had her on him when she opened her eyes to see him close to her. She leaned in close to his face, and Vegeta slightly pulled back and panicked as a sweat dropped formed on his temple. She was going to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Vegeta quickly laid her down.

He nervously got up, "Um, I got to go," he walked out the door and left her there, blushing terribly. His heart raced of how embarrassed he was and nervous. She was the only one who could do that to him which he hated. He just couldn't shake off that feeling. Bulma, confused, wondered what did she do.

Goku and Chi-Chi were sitting outside on the green grass, gazing at the star-lit sky.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" Chi-Chi calmly asked, staring at the night sky filled with many constellations. Goku turned his head to see her smiling at the sky. He smiled thinking about her beautiful pink lips curved.

"Yeah," he responded, gazing at her features the moon light brought out. He scooted closer to her, hugging his knees, yet Chi-Chi didn't seem to take notice of him. That night was the night, and he just had to tell Chi-Chi. It was the right moment, and he couldn't back out. If only his heart wasn't pounding against his chest, that would be a lot easier to accomplish.

"That's not the only thing beautiful," he commented, laying his head on his knees gazing at Chi-Chi. She turned her head to see Goku's brightened face. She lightly blushed and looked away.

"And what would that be?" she asked shyly, she then looked back at Goku. They're eyes were locked with each others with deep in thought.

Goku leaned in closer.

"You," he responded, closing his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

Chi-Chi blushed deeply and kissed back as Goku cupped his palm on her cheek. The kiss deepened with passion as they moved closer to each other.

They soon pulled back for breath and Chi-Chi smiled. He finally made the move and that was all she ever wanted. Chi-Chi snuggled close to Goku and laid her head on his chest, gazing at the sky, happy. She could feel his heart beat clear, and she knew that he was nervous, yet who wouldn't be? Goku laid his head on hers as he wrapped his arm around her.

In the sky, a shooting star soared through the night. This caught their eyes as they stared in awe.

"What did you wish for Chi?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi looked up and sighed.

"Everything I wished for has already come true," she responded with a smile. Goku smiled as well.

"Me, too," he said, kissing her forehead. Sharing that moment together meant everything to them, until somebody ruined it.

"KAKAROTT! It's time for us to go!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed the door. He saw Goku with Chi-Chi and grabbed his arm. Goku stumbled as he let go of Chi-Chi while Vegeta dragged him away.

Chi-Chi pouted as she held her arm out, not wanting Goku to leave. She felt so warm with his presence near him, but now that warmth was gone.

"Bye Chi! Goodnight!" Goku yelled, waving goodbye as Vegeta soared off, still clutching to his arm. Chi-Chi smiled and waved back.

"Bye, Goku," Chi-Chi sighed through a smile. She then got up and walked back up inside the house. She was staying over at Bulma's so she walked up to her room. She changed into her pajama's and thought about Goku and smiled. Then she frowned. Vegeta had to disturb their moment together. Well, at least he didn't disturb their kiss.

Bulma was in the shower to wash off the food she had on her. She smiled thinking about Vegeta. She sighed and continued washing away.

"Oh Vegeta," she sighed.

...

After Turles and Cauline talked a little, Turles proposed a challenge. He took out two cherries and gave one to her. Cauline was confused and ate the cherry, leaving just the stem.

"I bet you can't make a knot with that stem," he challenged eating his cherry. She looked at the stem.

"Of course I can," she said. She was about to make a knot with her fingers until Turles stopped her.

"No, it has to be inside your mouth," he smirked. Cauline became very confused. Was that even possible? But she gave it a try. She slowly placed the stem on her tongue and closed her mouth. Turles did the same as he tried to make a knot himself.

Cauline had difficulty as it moved around her mouth. She scrunched her face from time to time. Turles smiled as he watched her face. Soon enough, he pulled the knotted stem out of his mouth and grinned. Cauline looked at it and wondered how did he do it? She tried harder since it seemed possible for someone to do it. She began to get all flustered.

"Not everybody could do it," Turles said as he watched her struggle. That didn't matter to Cauline. She could do it, and she was sure of it. After about three minutes, she took out the stem. She beamed in excitement.

"I accomplished your challenge!" she said showing Turles the knot. He was amused. That means she was a pretty good kisser. Then she grew in wonderment. "What was the purpose of this challenge?"

Turles shrugged as he scooted closer to Cauline. "Supposedly, it means you're a good kisser," he said. She looked down at the knot in her hand.

"Oh," was her response. She blushed as Turles lifted her chin up with his finger.

"You wouldn't mind if I put that to the test?" he asked, still wondering about what she told him about her father. She was lost in his eyes and answered what came to mind.

"No," she mumbled. Why would she mind? She slowly closed her eyes as Turles leaned in to give her a kiss, but the water sprinklers stopped their moment from happening. Turles and Cauline pulled back as they were being drenched in water.

"Shit!" Turles groaned as he looked around. The sprinklers were surprisingly turned on. He grabbed Cauline's hand and ran near a bench under a tree. They had to run through more sprinklers before reaching their destination. They both sat down soaked in water and cold. Turles wrapped his arm around Cauline as she snuggled close to him.

From a distance, Raditz was snickering, watching them.

"My mission is complete," he grinned to himself, clapping his hands before walking off.

Cauline was shivering and Turles took notice of this. He squeezed her tighter, hoping to share their warmth. Cauline blushed, having her head on his chest. It wasn't the way Turles planned it, but it was alright. He looked down and picked Cauline's chin up to get his kiss. He stared into her eyes before he ran his fingers through her wet hair as he leaned in to touch her lips.

Warmth filled their bodies when their lips contacted lovingly. Cauline slowly brought one hand over his chest and the other over his neck. It was as if time froze and she felt nothing but a feeling swirling inside of her stomach. A funny but good feeling.

After breaking apart, Turles wrapped his arms around her, embracing. Cauline slightly blushed, hugging him as well, tighter. She smiled, wishing he wouldn't let go.

Turles kissed her head, sighing and softly frowned. Maybe in that moment she had forgotten about what happened, but she'd eventually remember and not want to be near him again. He tightly closed his eyes as he placed them on Cauline's shoulder. He would not let anything bad happen to his Cauline even if it meant losing his life. He needed to have a word with her father. Or better yet, a fight.

Eventually, the sprinklers seemed to have shut down. Turles and Cauline looked over where their picnic was set up. They just sat there, not saying a word as if they didn't need to. Cauline looked over and grew curious when she saw something orange and shiny in-between two roots of a tree. She wasn't too sure of what it was, but wonderment took over her imagination.

"Hey, Turles," she quietly said, patting his shoulder. He grunted, wondering what she wanted.

"Yeah," he responded.

"There seems to be something over there," she said, pointing in the direction she saw this shiny object. "Would you come with me and see what it is?" She already hooked her arm around his as if she knew he was going to say 'yes'.

"Sure, why not," he smiled as they both stood up. Turles thought it was cute of Cauline to appear so curious and excited about something.

Cauline walked over to the tree and knelt to grab what caught her attention. It appeared to be a round, orange, crystal ball with four stars in it. She got on her feet in awe as she examined it. Turles peered over her shoulder, and his eyes widened. It was a dragon ball.

"Well, doesn't this look pretty," she said as she turned around to see Turles and gave it to him.

"Yes it does," he responded. It had been awhile since he last saw one. He decided to tell Cauline what it really was. "You do know it's a dragon ball."

"A dragon ball?" she asked, "What's a dragon ball?"

He smiled and just said what came to mind, "They're mystical balls that you could make wishes out of, but you have to find all seven in order to summon the dragon who, of course, grants your wish." He gave it back to Cauline as she stared at it.

"That's amazing," she replied. "How do you know about these dragon balls?"

"This old guy, Kakarott introduced us to, told us about them. He has a few himself." A thought of Master Roshi crossed his mind. Every summer they usually visit him by force from Goku. Something about him being lonely all the time.

"Do you think I should give this to him?" she asked, thinking it had no great use in her hands.

"No, keep it. You found it, so you get to have it."

She smiled at him, "I think you should keep it. If you didn't take me out on this wonderful date, I wouldn't have found it in the first place." Cauline stretched out her arms for him to receive it, but he didn't take it.

"But, I think you should you keep it. I tend to lose things easily." He responded as he placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Okay," she replied, gazing at the mystery the crystal ball held in her hands. A hint of excitement grew in her as she wondered about the outcome of finding all the dragon balls.

Turles grabbed the basket and placed all of its contents back inside as it dripped water. He groaned of the incident that happened earlier. How weird for them to turn on at that hour. He was sure they turned on before he brought Cauline to the park. He then looked up at the bright moon and chuckled.

"At least the moon isn't full tonight," Turles smirked.

Cauline looked up at the moon and smiled. She could kind of control herself when a full moon was out, but she wasn't too sure since it had been awhile since she last transformed. "Yeah," she replied.

...

"Thank you for everything," Cauline said through a smile as she hugged Turles. They were outside her house.

"Anything for you," he said sweetly as he grinned, letting go of Cauline. "Can I chill here for a minute?" She nodded her head in response.

Shivering, Cauline walked inside her house as Turles followed. He left the basket outside for many reasons. He also decided to see her father again. He stood against the wall as Cauline walked off to her room. She securely placed the crystal ball in a safe place. She then walked out and curiosity crossed her face. There seemed to be a brown pouch on the table.

She grabbed it and undid the string to peer what was inside. Money and a note. She took out the note and read it.

_Cauline,_

_Here's some money until I return. I don't know when I will, but it's not like I haven't done this before, so you know the drill._

_10,000 Zenni  
Oh, and don't go around buying bullshit that you don't need. Only I could do that because it's my money._

_-Your Father_

Cauline couldn't believe it. Her father left to another planet without saying anything to her. He usually said something before his departure.

"What's that?" Turles asked over her shoulder.

Cauline closed the note and shoved it inside the pouch as she wiped away an angry tear off her eye before turning around to see Turles standing there.

"It's nothing," she responded, with a hint of anger in her voice. She quickly left to her father's room to see if it was true. Her eyes were locked on the back corner. Chard's Saiyan suit wasn't there.

"He's gone," she said breathlessly, sadly. She didn't knew why she felt this way. A rush of happiness ran through her body, but it carried a drop of sorrow. It was her father, and she'll be alone in the house, again.

"Who's gone?" Turles asked from behind.

Cauline forgot he was standing there. A thought crossed her mind. In the past, nobody was in her life, but her father. Now, Turles and the others were there. Her face brightened for that realization, and she grinned.

"He's gone!" she said through a cheer as she hugged Turles, excited. Turles was confused, but smiled. He kind of blushed by her actions. She usually doesn't make the move.

"Who's gone?" he asked as Cauline stepped back.

"My father!"

"Your father?" he asked, confused and a bit disappointed. He wanted to show him a piece of his mind.

"Yes, he every year he usually leaves to explore another planet and leaves me here. Sometimes it'll take him two to six months for him to come back." she replied.

"Well, at least he's gone and out-of-the-way," Turles said through a smile. Cauline nodded excitedly. Her father was out of her life at that moment. No more pain or suffering. Turles walked out the door as Cauline followed.

Outside, Turles and Cauline stood there smiling.

"Thank you, again, Turles," Cauline said as she gave him a quick hug goodbye.

"Anytime," he said as he grabbed his basket. "I'll drop by once in a while, okay?"

"Okay," she answered with a nod. "Bye."

"Bye! And have a nice rest," Turles said as he hovered above the ground. Cauline waved as he flew off.

"I'm sure I will," she sighed, "And for the first time in a long time."

...

Goku walked inside of his house after going separate ways with Vegeta. He walked in with a smile in his face as he thought about that kiss. He touched his lips as he blushed thinking about Chi-Chi's soft tender lips. It was his first, and it was the best feeling he ever had. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Boy, what's with you and that silly grin of yours?" Bardock asked as he stared at his son walking into the living room.

"Oh nothing," Goku said, coolly. Bardock still glanced at him.

"Uh-huh," he grunted, doubting that 'nothing' was really something. "I'm going to bed, so don't bother me."

"Sure thing, Dad." Goku replied as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He was starving.

After going to bed, Bardock slept fine, until a few hours passed by. Something was disturbing him in his sleep.

Bardock tossed around, catching his breath and sweating. Images flashed in his head as he saw two dark figures beating up his sons. They seemed powerful.

"No," he groaned as he felt a sharp pain stung his neck, crawling down his spinal cord. He felt this sensation before. Another image appeared in his head of everyone dead, except for him, but he was nearly meeting death as well. He seemed to be staring at another dark figure. This dark figure turned around with an evil and familiar laugh.

Frieza.

Bardock shot open his eyes, breathless and gasping for air. "No, it can't be," he said through gritted teeth, clutching his sheets. "It's just a nightmare. I'm not seeing the future."

He wiped the sweat off his fore head, and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. The image of Frieza frightened him.

...

In outer space, two space pods flew through space.

"Are we almost there?" a man's voice asked through a scouter.

"Yes. Now, let's not fuck this up like last time. Lord Frieza nearly killed us," another man replied.

The other man grumbled, "Alright. I can't wait to destroy this weak planet called Earth."

"Me, too," he replied as they both chuckled, evilly.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter might be...eh. I hope this satisfied you, if not I'm terribly sorry.

**SHOUT OUT:** Thank you Kayla, Bulmaxvegeta26, brisingrrider, mgs, nena101ism, Shookones **(-AUTHOR)**, and Guest for reviewing chapter **XXII**! Also thank you Shookones and mslengend92 for the favs and alerts.

**Responses:**  
Guest: Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and Greetings. :)  
Kayla: I'm sorry you were disappointed that the last chapter was short. But, you're boosted me to try to finish this chapter, because you said you keep coming back to this story when you usually read completed stories. Thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

Oh, and if you don't have an an account to receive an alert or update, I will gladly **send you an e-mail** of when I do update a chapter. I mean, it might be frustrating to keep on checking up on stories to see if they did. My e-mail is on my **profile**, if you want to check that out.

**Advertisement: **Check out these stories if you haven't already. They are good! And remember, don't be shy and tell me about your stories.  
1.)  
**Author:** brisingrrider  
**Title:** Identities  
**Summary:** Formerly Piccolo comes to OSH! After a series of unfortunate events meant to embarrass and emotionally scar out favorite young demi-saiyan, the Son family has found themselves a piece in the chess game of the Ancients and their epic, never-ending struggle against the Twins. T for safety.  
2.)  
**Author:** Shookones  
**Title:** High School Twist  
**Summary:** GokuxCC VegetaxBulma and KrillenX18 ARE ALL IN HS BUT WITH A TWIST

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ^J^**


	24. Beginning of a New Friendship

**A/N:** Finally! I finished this chapter! Everybody cheer! Yea! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with extracurriculars and advance classes, and not to mention Science fair and History fair that I **HAVE** to partcicpate in. Gosh , I really hate that. Anyways I feel like some parts are a bit rushed, but I actually finished almost half of it right now. So yeah, my brain was pumping! Whoo! Anyways, hope you enjoy...

* * *

**XXIV**

The next morning, Chi-Chi woke up next to a snoring Bulma. She smiled and shook her head as she sat up. She thought about Goku and couldn't help but grin to herself. The kiss they shared was better than she ever expected. Under the beautiful stars, alone...it was perfect.

Waking up, Goku slowly opened his eyes as the bright sun hit his face. Finally he was able to sleep in, and he was going to enjoy it. He yawned as he sat up and stretched. The thought of the party last night crossed his mind.

"Chi-Chi," he sighed, smiling. He could still feel that tingling feeling on his lips. It felt nice. Goku placed his finger tips on his lips, remembering.

"Does this mean we're going out," he asked himself as he got out of bed. The term 'relationship' was still being processed in his head as he walked out his room. He walked passed Raditz's room with the door wide-open. He walked in to see his brother scrambled all over his bed, asleep and snoring.

"Bro," Goku said, trying to wake up his brother by shaking his shoulders.

"Five more minutes," Raditz mumbled, waving his hand at Goku to leave.

"Raditz, I need to ask you something."

"What," he grumbled, "Can't you see I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Raditz plastered his face against his pillow.

"It's about Chi-Chi."

Raditz's ears perked up. He turned his head to the side to see Goku standing there. "Chi-Chi, huh?"

Goku nodded as Raditz sat on the edge o the bed, rubbing his face. "And what? Do you need advice?"

Goku looked away embarrassed, "Well, not really, but kind of. I was wondering, when you kiss someone does that automatically make you a couple?"

"Did she slap you?" Raditz asked, uninterested in this situation, placing his chin on his palm.

"No."

"Then yeah, you're a couple. Now, leave me alone and goodbye," Raditz said grabbing the sheets and pulling them over his body. Goku still stood there. His question wasn't clearly answered. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door.

Downstairs, Goku walked into the kitchen. He thought to call Chi-Chi, but he didn't want to bother her. He then sat down with a bowl of cereal. More like bowls.

"Good morning, Dad," Goku greeted, as Bardock walked in rubbing his eye. Bardock didn't reply, walking to the counter to make some coffee.

Goku watched him. Something was wrong with his father, because he usually responds whether it be a grunt. Goku shrugged it off. It was probably nothing to worry about. Maybe he was tired.

...

Yawning, Bulma finally woke up. Chi-Chi was still sitting up in bed, thinking about Goku.

"Good morning, Chi," Bulma yawned. Said name turned her head to see Bulma sitting up next to her. Chi-Chi smiled.

"Good morning to you, too. I'm glad you're awake. I've got to tell you what happened to me last night," she said giddy.

"Ooh tell me!" Bulma smiled, as she sat up facing Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi looked at the corner of her eye as she blushed, "Goku kissed me last night." Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed excited, waving each other's hands.

"Oh my gosh! Give me the deats!" Bulma grinned. She was excited for Chi-Chi. Especially since it was her first kiss.

"Okay. We were outside talking, and it was beautiful with the stars lit up in the sky. And I said, 'Doesn't it look beautiful out here,' he said, 'That's not the only thing beautiful.' "

"Aww," Bulma commented.

"I know right! Well I asked, 'What is?' and he said 'You,' and from that moment he kissed me! I was speechless at first, but I don't know, it was so romantic," she sighed. Bulma pulled Chi-Chi in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Bulma said, ecstatic.

"Thanks," Chi-Chi replied letting go of Bulma. Then Mrs. Briefs walked in.

"Girls, would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure mom," Bulma replied as they both got off the bed to eat breakfast.

As they both walked down the hall, Bulma whispered, "You know I got to tell you something about Vegeta as well."

Chi-Chi gasped cheery. "Oh my, so we both got boyfriends?"

Bulma frowned, "Not exactly. I'll tell you after we eat."

"Alright."

After Bulma explained what happened to her and Vegeta, Chi-Chi was sure to help her best friend.

"Maybe I could ask Goku," Chi-Chi suggested as they both changed clothing.

"No," Bulma replied, "I think it's best if he straight up says something. I think he's playing hard to get. I mean who can't resist me besides, you know, Goku?"

"No one, of course!" Chi-Chi said, cheering up her friend. Bulma put on her red shirt before beginning to brush her hair.

Something about Vegeta crossed her mind. _Why haven't I noticed him before? _Then she felt bad. What if in the past Vegeta tried to get her attention, but Bulma showed no interest but to Yamcha? What if he gave up on her once she started liking him, but he probably doesn't want to go through that crap again. Bulma bit her lip with worry. Those thoughts swirled in her head through the whole day as Chi-Chi and her hung out. What if she ruined her chance at getting Vegeta?

...

"Should I?"

Krillin sat down on his bed with a phone and a napkin with 18's number. He stared at the paper then back at the phone, hesitating. He wasn't too sure if he should call her. He didn't want to seem too desperate.

"Maybe I'll wait for a week," he told himself as he put away the phone and paper.

18 was sitting outside of her apartment with her brother, 17. She looked at her phone and silently sighed. Why was she so anxious to receive a phone call from Krillin. Oddly enough, she thought he was cute and so submissive. Submissive? How did that cross her mind? She lightly blushed thinking about it. Honestly, she would like to be the dominant one in a relationship which was difficult to find considering all men like to take control. Relationship? She shook her head on that one. She was going to have to get to know him first. But being in a relationship does sound nice.

**...**

"Cauline, it's me Turles," said name knocked. Turles remembered Cauline said she turned another year of age somewhere on the first week of June. Well, it was the middle of the week, and he decided to visit her, and maybe take her out to the mall. Turles stood there waiting, rolling on the balls of his feet and heels. The door opened and out appeared Cauline.

"Oh, hello Turles," she smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Turles cheered as he hugged her, lifting her off her feet and squeezing her tight. Cauline's face turned a light shade of red as she faced Turles' face. He smirked.

"You've got to stop blushing every time I hug you," he commented, noticing Cauline's face darkening as she looked away.

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly before giving eye contact to Turles. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Their noses were inches away from each other. "Thank you for remembering," she said through a small smile.

"How couldn't I?" he asked, lovingly as he pressed his nose to hers, giving an Eskimo kiss. Cauline lightly giggled. "So what were you doing before I arrived?" Turles asked, letting go of her.

"I was reading," she replied as she walked into the living room to pick up a novel.

"Hmm, sounds boring," Turles truthfully said as he walked behind her.

Cauline thought differently. "That's your opinion." She commented and placed the book back in her room. Turles leaned against the doorway watching her as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"How about I take you to the mall?" He held her small hands, waiting for a response.

"The mall? I don't think I've ever been there before," she replied. "Let me grab my bag." She then walked to her drawer and pulled out a small black shoulder bag with little buttons pinned to it that had the money her father gave her. She placed the strap over her shoulder and it reached to the opposite hip. They both walked out of her room and outside.

Cauline was about to leap off to the sky when Turles picked her up in his arms and flew off instead. She blushed and looked away.

"Um, Turles," she quietly said.

"Yeah."

"You know I'm wearing pants," she said quietly, hoping he would get the message that he didn't had to carry her. Turles stopped and looked at her confused.

"Oh, right," he muttered as he let Cauline hover herself. He was so used of carrying Cauline after school or after an event that he didn't really thought of her flying herself. As they soared off side by side, Turles looked to the corner of his eye at her hand. He then reached his hand out to grab hers.

Cauline fingers slightly flinched as she felt his fingers curl in-between hers. She turned her head at Turles and smiled, blushing.

He smirked. He was going to try and get Cauline out of her shell. It would probably be difficult, but maybe it would be fun.

...

That day, Goku and Raditz were visiting Vegeta, as always, to spar. Yet without Turles tagging along they were one opponent short. Or were they?

"Tarble!" Vegeta shouted from down the stairs. Tarble was in his room doing whatever he did alone most of the time.

"What do you want, now!?" Tarble shouted back, annoyed.

"Come downstairs!"

Tarble rolled his eyes as he got off his bed and walked out the door, continuing down the stairs to see Vegeta standing there with his hands crossed. Goku and Raditz were also standing there next to him.

"What do you guys want?" Tarble asked.

"Since Turles isn't here," Vegeta started.

"Because of Cauline," Raditz muttered under his breath barely enough to be heard.

"Raditz needs a partner," Vegeta finished. Tarble stood there with a blank face.

"So you're asking me to spar with Raditz?" Tarble asked, pointing at him with a sweat dropped. He looked at how huge he was compared to himself. He gulped, and nervously smiled, "How about I go get Turles, instead." Tarble attempted to take a step, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Looks like somebody's chicken," Vegeta mocked.

"I'm not, I just think I'm not as good enough as an opponent as Turles is for Raditz." Tarble commented, hoping his statement made sense to them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go find Turles and retrieve him from whatever he is doing."

Tarble began walking down to hall to the front door but stopped as Vegeta smirked, "I don't think you want to do that."

Tarble turned around and asked, "Why not?"

Vegeta smirked some more, knowing Tarble still had a bit of feelings for Cauline and how his hatred for Turles increased. "He's hanging out with Cauline for her birthday."

Tarble lightly blushed. "So?" he answered, looking away, clenching his fist slightly.

"So, she'll probably be mad at you for ruining their alone time together." Vegeta knew this was ticking off his brother.

Tarble turned around facing the door. When he and Cauline spent alone time together at the park, Turles ruined that. Heck, Turles probably ruined their relationship. The thought of it, maybe Turles ruined his chance. His chance at probably being Cauline's boyfriend instead of that idiot.

Turles ruined everything for him.

Not just Turles, everybody.

Everybody just liked messing with him. _Triple T. Mini Vegeta._ He then grabbed the doorknob and turned it, but stopped. He thought of Cauline. He sighed. He didn't want to be a burden to her. Tarble turned around to face them.

"Please go easy on me," Tarble said with his hands crossed, looking down upon them. His voice hinted scared as he walked passed them to the living room.

Vegeta and Raditz snickered at what Tarble said. "That's what she said," they both chuckled.

Goku's naiveté was slowly disappearing as he laughed along with them. "Nice one."

Raditz and Vegeta stopped walking and turned around to face Goku, shocked.

"You understood that?" Raditz asked. Goku nodded his head with a toothy grin.

"Looks like we're rubbing off of you every day," Vegeta smirked, giving him a punch on the shoulder.

They continued walking to the backyard to begin. Tarble stood there, waiting for the worst as Raditz neared him.

"Are you ready twerp?" Raditz asked, getting into his stance.

"Let's just get this over with," Tarble said under his breath as he placed his fits in front of him and spaced his feet apart.

In a few minutes, Raditz had Tarble pinned to the ground beat up. Tarble squinted an eye as he saw Raditz smirk. Tarble had no chance against him, but he didn't have any other choice.

"Get off me!" Tarble shouted to Raditz who obediently got off of him. Raditz was shocked. Tarble seemed pissed off about something. He watched as Tarble dusted himself off and wiping his eye.

"Alright, I'm ready," Tarble said, getting into his stance, slightly panting. Raditz crossed his arms with a serious face, staring at him.

"Did you hear?! I said I'm ready you hair ball!" Tarble shouted once more to get Raditz's attention, aggravated. He was frustrated about something, and he just decided to take it out on this fight.

Yet, Raditz just stood there with no emotion.

Tarble just shut his eyes and threw in a punch, but Raditz grabbed his fist. Tarble struggled to set his fist free, but desperately couldn't. He threw his free hand towards Raditz's abdomen, but Raditz stopped that as well. Tarble faced down, hissing through his grinded teeth as he struggled against Raditz's grip.

Raditz stood there, grabbing a hold of Tarble's hands, without any intention. He just stared at the young boy's struggle that he had never seen before. He was curious of what was going on in Tarble's head considering he never liked hanging out with them. A sense of care kicked him in the rear end for once.

Tarble still struggling, didn't give up. He hated how he was so weak compared to the rest of them. In all honesty, how could he compare himself to them. He was different and they all knew it, even his own father. He was sent to a different planet for training. What training? He just met some weaker race that glorified him as the strongest. Probably the best praise he had ever gotten since his last appearance with his mother since the last he actually talked to Cauline.

Tarble grinded his teeth more, trying to pry his hands from hairball in front of him. He couldn't do it and Raditz knew it so he gave up. He fell to his knees, weakening. He felt like crying. He hated how he was personified as the weakest and not just Tarble. He just wanted to be accepted as Tarble and not Vegeta's boy, or Mini Vegeta, or worst of all, Triple T. Those stupid nicknames given by Turles.

Tarble sniffled as he rose on his feet. "Go ahead, and make fun of how I'm weak and no competition for you. Go ahead and say it." Tarble folded his arms over his chest and looked down, ashamed. He waited for response, but Raditz didn't speak, yet. He then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Are you alright?" Raditz asked, giving him a pat on the back. Tarble slightly winced. He was surprised at Raditz's words.

"Yeah," Tarble replied, suspicious of Raditz's ways. "Why?"

Raditz shrugged, "I don't know, you seem tense about something and you looked furious. Usually you coward and run off crying, but you didn't gave up that easily."

Tarble looked down at his feet while rubbing his arm. "I'm fine," he slightly blushed. He couldn't possibly say anything about what went on his mind. That would be embarrassing. He then looked at him with more curiosity and suspicion. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Shit, I'm surprised myself, too." Raditz commented. Then he had a change of heart, "How about I train you and teach you a few strategies. Because you need some help. I mean you _really_ need some help."

Tarble frowned but soon his face relaxed. "Thanks, but I'm not really interested. Especially if you're my teacher."

Raditz smirked with a "Ha!" followed behind. "Would you rather have me or your brother." He pointed right behind him where Vegeta and Goku were right in the middle of a good fight. Tarble looked over Raditz and pointed at their direction.

"I rather have Kakarott as a teacher rather than you."

Raditz grabbed a chunk of Tarble's hair, tugging it. "Shut up! Give me a chance so I could prove to my father that I am at least good for something!"

Scared, Tarble nodded his head slowly. Raditz soon released him from his grip.

"Alright then, let's get started." Raditz said. Tarble was fixing his shirt at the time when, surprisingly, Raditz punched him in the nose.

"OW!" Tarble yelled as he got up on his feet covering his throbbing nose with his hands. "I wasn't ready."

"Rule number 1: Expect the Unexpected," Raditz quoted lifting his index finger in the air.

"Well, you could of told me."

"Then what would be the purpose of the unexpected part?" Tarble didn't answer. "Exactly."

Raditz soon began to help Tarble with his training. Maybe if he helped the little twerp, he could do something for him in return.

...

At West City Mall, Turles and Cauline were walking on the sidewalk, making their way to the front doors. They passed by a few benches and a food cart with a guy selling food. For some reason, this area looked very familiar to her. She stopped and took in her surroundings.

Turles stopped as well and turned around to see Cauline standing there, looking around with a thinking face on.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked up to her. Cauline didn't respond, but glanced at the food court then back at the benches then at bushes nearby.

"I feel like I've been here before," she said, still examining the place. Turles looked around as well, but could only focus on the food the man in the food cart was grilling up.

"Maybe you'll re-jog your memory when we're inside," Turles said as he grabbed Cauline's hand to proceed into the mall doors.

Cauline slowly nodded her head. Before walking inside the mall, she turned her head over her shoulder to get one more look. The memory scene was at the tip of her tongue, but it just wouldn't get through her brain. Something about the benches by the bushes and the food cart. She had seen it before but where and when, and why was it so important? Then she worried. What if her father's abuse knocked some memory out of her head, and she can't remember? She thought about it as she walked along side Turles through the crowded mall.

* * *

**A/N:**So what do you guys think? Yeah, I think it's short, too. I think once November or December rolls around I won't be as busy as I am now. Well, I guess see ya until the next update!

**SHOUT OUT:** Thank you brisingrrider, Bulmaxvegeta26 -(I thought I wrote this in the last chapter, but I guess I forgot, but I would like to give credit to you for helping get an idea for the scene between Vegeta and Bulma. Thanks a bunches!), mgs a.k.a Snakeftw96 (**AUTHOR**), and nena101ism for the reviews on chapter **XXIII. **Also thank you TheForgottenMyth, mslengend92, Snakftw96, Kaylain914, Jentus and rychefan for the favs and alerts!

**STORIES TO CHECK OUT!: **Remember, don't be shy. I know, because I am shy. Tell me about your stories! :)  
1. Identities by brisingrrider  
2. High School Twist by Shookones  
_**NEW!**_  
3. Author: Snakeftw96  
Title: DBZ The New Generation  
Summary: Submit you own OC. This is a OC only story. No dbz characters. But this uses dbz logic and property. I do not own dbz except for SOME OC's.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU GUYS DESERVE A VEGETA PLUSHIE!** ^J^  
(I wish I owned one.)


	25. At the Mall

**XXV**

The mall was packed with many people. Cauline didn't knew where he was taking her. Turles didn't knew either. He thought maybe something good would appear for him to go up to. They were walking through the crowd holding each other's hand. Every time somebody brushed against Cauline's shoulder she would walk closer to Turles. Another man walked by and brushed up against her because of the crowd which made her use her free hand to grab Turles' arm like a scared child.

Turles looked down at his girlfriend next to him who was grabbing a hold of his arm. He watched as somebody passed by brushing up against her shoulder and saw her move her shoulder away and squeezed closer to him. He watched again, and noticed it was with male individuals instead of females. He looked away and felt bad for her reactions. She still appears to be traumatized of that incident. He sighed sadly and looked at the upcoming stores.

A store caught his eye: _Stuff a Plush. _He remembered of getting Cauline a teddy bear for her birthday.

"Do you want to go into that store?" he asked walking up to it. She nodded her head with a slight shrug.

After they walked in, Cauline's grip on Turles loosened. The store had bright colors of red, yellow, blue, etc. with many shelves of animal plushies. There were many children with their parents choosing, making, and packing a plushy. She slightly smiled.

"Don't just stand there, come on," Turles brought her over to shelves with a variety of animals to choose from in different sizes.

"Why don't they have stuffing inside of them?" Cauline asked as she picked up a hollow one.

"You choose one to stuff over there," Turles replied, pointing to a machine with stuffing.

"Oh," she replied before turning back to the shelves. Then she looked up at Turles and asked, "So are you getting anything?"

"Nope, you are."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you choose what you want, and I'll pay for it. It's your birthday, and I want you to enjoy it."

"I don't know about that," Cauline looked away. She didn't want for Turles to buy her things. It was his money, and besides she had money as well. Turles noticed her hesitating.

"Don't worry, Cauline. Don't feel bad if you think you're using my money. It's not like this stuff is expensive," he looked over at price tag for a huge plush: _5,000 Zennies!_ A drop of sweat formed on his temples as he tucked the price tag away.

"Like I said, not expensive," he said shrugging it off with a slight chuckle. Cauline turned back and looked around. Her attention grew upon a shelf of turtles. She walked over to it as Turles checked out some more.

Cauline grabbed the smallest size that was available, and they seemed to be on a super sale considering they weren't popular.

"I like this one," she said as she walked up to Turles. He smirked as he grabbed it himself. No surprise, it was a turtle. It was a decent size as well.

"Let's go stuff it," he said, leading the way to the machine with a person to assist you.

"Hello! What do we have here!" the lady with brown hair said, reaching for the item from Turles' hand. "A turtle! How cute!" she said, enthusiastically. After she stuffed it, she sowed it half-way. Then she reached for a small heart from a box.

"Alright, I want you to rub this heart like this." Cauline did as she was told. "Now, close your eyes, still rub it to give it warmth and think of a wish."

Cauline thought very hard for a wish while rubbing the heart. After thinking about it for a long time she thought of her wish.

"Okay," she softly said, giving the heart back to the lady.

As she was putting the heart inside the plush the lady said, "Don't tell anybody your wish or it won't come true. Promise?"

"I promise."

Turles couldn't stop smiling watching them. The lady looked up and gave Turles a smile. "Not even him," she said while pointing.

"Trust me, I won't," Cauline replied as the lady gave the small, plumped turtle back to her. "Thank you."

Cauline thought they were finished but they had to get an outfit.

"Could you choose the outfit?" she said looking up at Turles who didn't hesitate to start looking. He came back with a leather jacket and black shades.

"He'll look bad ass in this." Turles said, putting the clothes on. Cauline slightly giggled as Turles placed the clothed turtle on his palm. "Huh, huh, doesn't he look tough!"

She just smiled at his actions posing for the plushy. After that they walked over to get a 'birth certificate' for it. Cauline never knew there would be such a big process to receive a plush. She had to come up with a name.

"Um, what would be a good name?" Cauline asked.

"I don't know?" Turles responded, thinking as well.

Cauline looked down at the turtle and a thought ran across her mind. What about Turles? Then she blushed thinking that it was embarrassing to name it after him. He would think it would be silly. But she liked the name.

She looked up at Turles. "Would you mind if I name him after you?" He was kind of surprised.

"No, of course not," Turles lightly blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." It was nice to think she would want to name it after himself.

Eventually, they walked up to the counter to pay. Surprisingly it was 900 Zenni. The store was having a super sale on most of their products, so he got a big discount for his things.

"Thank you, Turles!" Cauline smiled, hugging the turtle. Turles smiled and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze.

"No problem."

...

After walking for awhile, Turles and Cauline sat down on a bench. Turles sat there with his hand over her as she sat close to him. They had small talk about the mall. Turles then looked over at one store; _Linda's Lingerie. _There were posters of models posing in just underwear, showing flawless skin. He couldn't help, but stare.

"What are you looking at, Turles?" she asked looking over his shoulder. He snapped out of his dream and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh nothing," he chuckled. Cauline noticed it was a women's lingerie store. Not knowing the meaning behind his thoughts, she grabbed his hand.

"How about I buy a you a pair of underwear that you could keep."

Turles gave her look as blood rose to his cheeks. "W-What?" he nervously asked.

Cauline just smiled, innocently thinking it was normal for a guy to have a pair of woman underwear since Turles did say guys like that kind of stuff, and he also wanted to take one of hers.

"Remember you took mine without asking, and you did say guys like that kind of stuff. So you might as well have one of your own instead of stealing mine," she said, honestly and answered him as if what she said was normal.

Turles swallowed hard. He didn't think Cauline would've thought of it that way. He just sat there, stuttering as to what to say next. He was in shock. Cauline slightly giggled at his reactions.

"Come with me to pick out which one you want," she said, through a smile as she pulled Turles off his butt and walked over to the store. He was bloody red in the face and tried to cover it with his hand.

There were so many kinds of undergarments. Red, laced bras with laced panties, corsets, and...and... sexy costumes. An image of Cauline wearing something like that popped in his head. He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to think like that, not now. But, how couldn't he!

Cauline stopped by a pile of underwear and looked up at Turles who had his hand up to his nose. He was blushing terribly, and he was bleeding through his nose very lightly enough to not be seen.

"How about this one," she asked as she held up a pink one with heart designs on it. He shook his head no.

Cauline then put it back, searching for another one. Turles quickly turned around, wiped his nose away and relaxed. He then turned around to see her bend over to reach for one causing her butt to be in view in front of him. He looked away blushing. There were a lot of girls around there, so he didn't wanted to get bashed on for being a pervert.

"How about this one?" Cauline asked as she got up on her feet. It was black and laced. On the outside Turles shrugged and nodded his head coolly, but in the inside he was drooling. _Fuck yeah! _

Eventually she walked to the cashier to pay, and they left the store. Turles couldn't believe she actually paid for one. Well, buy one for him. He guessed maybe to prevent him from snooping into her clothes. But in all conclusion, Cauline had to be the most unusual girl he had ever met. Then again, she was the first female Saiyan he had met, but how on Earth could she had bought him girls' underwear. Underwear! She was something. But she was his something!

...

Casually, Chi-Chi was in her room reading one of her favorite books on her bed. The story line was so romantic! She imagined it was her and Goku in the story. She was so happy that she now had Goku as a boyfriend. She sighed dreamingly.

_Ping!_

Chi-Chi looked to her side. It was her phone, and she received a text message. She silently squealed. It was from Goku.

"Hey Chi! :)  
What r u doing?"

"Just reading, how 'bout u?"

"Taking a break. You know I was wondering..."

"Yea" Chi-Chi waited a while for a response.

"Do you want to go to the movies this Saturday?"

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile. "Yes!"

"k. I have 2 go, bye!"

"Bye"

Chi-Chi rolled back on her bed kicking her feet, excited! She could finally go out to places with Goku and be more than friends. She sighed again, happy.

Goku looked at his phone before flipping it close. He turned around to see Raditz and Vegeta staring at him with food in their mouth, sitting by the kitchen table. Raditz helped Goku text Chi-Chi the message. Goku didn't knew what to do for a date night, so he asked his friend Vegeta, and his brother, Raditz. They both suggested the movies considering you don't do much talking which they knew Goku would probably mess since he doesn't know how to smooth talk.

"What did she say?" Raditz asked before sipping some water from a cup.

Goku sat down on a chair staring at his phone. "She said 'yeah'."

"See, now that wasn't so bad," Raditz commented patting his back.

"Yeah, but what if I screw up and everything goes wrong?" Goku asked, thinking about it and worried.

"Kakarott's right. That harpy does get picky about things. She always wants things her way." Vegeta shivered. "I learned my mistake when I was in her group for a project in 5th grade."

"I remembered," Goku grinned, " She'd always yell at you for doing something wrong or not doing it her way."

"Which is why she did all of the work. I tried, but she just didn't let me in. Women," Vegeta muttered.

"Yup, and she's mine!" Goku said through a cheer.

Raditz just chuckled at Goku's actions. He had the soul of a child. Something Raditz couldn't quite understand. Tarble came into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You ready?" asked Raditz to Tarble. He then gulped down the rest of the water to respond.

"Yes I am."

"Ready for what?" Vegeta asked, curious in their conversation. Raditz then stood up as Tarble walked up to him.

"I'm going to train Tarble since he needs help."

"Why?" Vegeta asked, almost wanting to laugh.

"I know you wouldn't want to help me," Tarble said.

"Because there's no hope for you," Vegeta chuckled. Tarble rolled his eyes. "And besides, you never seemed interested."

"I did in the past, but you guys never noticed." Tarble opposed.

"Whatever," Vegeta said as he got up from his chair and walked by Tarble to the refrigerator.

Raditz and Tarble walked outside. Tarble wouldn't let Vegeta's negativity get to him. Someday, he'll show to Vegeta that he wasn't weak at all, but that might take awhile.

Chi-Chi was sitting on her bed talking to Bulma through the phone when her father knocked on her door.

"Darling, laundry is done!" the Ox King said as he knocked on his daughter's door. Chi-Chi walked up to her door and opened it after she said bye to Bulma and hung up.

"Oh, why thank you Daddy." Chi-Chi grabbed the basked of clothes that she'll later had to fold.

The Ox King smiled, "Your welcome!" He then had a question. "Um, sweetie. I couldn't help but listen to your conversation with your friend. Who is this boy, Goku?"

Chi-Chi slightly blushed with a slush of guilt in her stomach. "Oh, um, Dad." She looked away. Her father told her that she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend until she finished school.

"He's my boyfriend." She said shyly, swaying side to side, knowing she did wrong.

"You're what?" Chi-Chi's father asked with a hint of gasp. "You know the rules. School comes first."

"I know Daddy, but Goku is a really nice guy, and I've known him since like forever." Chi-Chi opposed.

"No." He said sternly.

"But, Dad." She said, almost begging to explain.

"No, buts, and that's final. Now, go put up your clothes. I'm going to need the basket."

"No, not until you give me a good reason." Chi-Chi said, putting her hands on her hips, demanding for her father to speak. The Ox-King thought of something to hide his true reason. He just didn't want his daughter to get hurt, but most of all he wanted to keep his little girl.

"I don't want you to get distracted over a boy. You know that education is very important." He said pointing his finger. "Now, no boyfriend understood?"

"Yes," she drawled in frustration while rolling her eyes. Chi-Chi pouted and dumped all her clothes on her bed carelessly, to give him the basket. After her father walked away she slumped down to her bed and laid there upset.

Why can't she live a normal life and not be pressured about school? Bulma seems to always get what she wants without trouble. There's always something there to help her. Chi-Chi furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's not fair," she said to herself quietly, "Bulma has a perfect life. She has both parents with her, smart, beautiful, rich, and to have the ability to date. She has everything."

Laying there full of thoughts, Chi-Chi realized how different her life was compared to Bulma, yet she herself seemed happier. Bulma would make a small complaint about something, but Chi-Chi listened like a good friend should. Chi-Chi would never complain to Bulma, because she knew Bulma would not understand how she really feels. She then blew air through her mouth. Yet, in all reality, it never seemed to bother Chi-Chi.

Until that day.

...

"I have to go use the restroom. Could you wait right here?" Turles asked as they stopped by a bench outside the bookstore. Cauline nodded her head, sitting down as Turles quickly walked off. She bought a few books with her own money, and she needed something new and interesting to read. Also, she grew more interested in these books called 'manga'.

Cauline just sat there, hugging her bag and watching individuals walk by. There were so many people strolling down stores. She'd be surprised if she recognized anyone. Then Cauline pulled out a small packet of cookies. She brought some from her home just in case she got hungry. She slowly took a small bite when someone sat down next to her.

It wasn't Turles, because Turles was a little bit larger in size, yet it was a boy. She then chewed her cookie slowly. She couldn't help, but overhear the boy talk to himself. He must be talking through the phone.

"I'm sorry, Bulma," this boy said. "It wasn't my fault. It's been weeks! Why haven't you answered my calls!"

There was a pause. Then a click of the phone shutting off.

"And she hangs up on me."

Cauline swallowed as she slightly looked at the corner of her eye. This boy looked familiar. The boy had his elbows on his knees, looking down at his feet. He seemed to be upset about something.

Then the boy, looked over at Cauline which caused her to look quickly away at her cookies.

"Hey, I know you," said the boy, sitting up. "You're were that quiet girl in my biology class." Cauline looked over at him and nodded. That's when she recognized him.

It was Yamcha.

"Why are doing here by yourself?" he asked stretching out his arms. Cauline then looked back at her stuff.

"Um, Turles had to go somewhere and asked me to wait here," she quietly replied.

"Turles, huh?" Yamcha said to himself. He squinted his eyes then they widened. "Oh, you're name is Cauline right. I heard you were going out with him. I wondered why I stopped hanging out with him. I guess middle school changes you."

There was one thing Cauline assumed about Yamcha. He talked way too much.

"Um, you said you used to hang out with Turles?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah," he replied calmly, "I used to hang out with Goku, Turles, and the rest of them." He then looked down sadly. "Those were good times."

"What happened?" Cauline asked slightly facing him.

"I don't know. I guess I slowly departed from them, and found my place in society. Sometimes I believed it was because I started going out with Bulma. I noticed that most of my friends wouldn't talk to me, or better yet, I wouldn't talk to them." Yamcha sighed thinking about it. "And she thinks it's my fault that I cheated on her."

"Well did you?"

"Of course not," Yamcha said, sitting up. "The girl kissed me right at the moment Bulma saw me. She should know a lot of girls like me, and it's not like she doesn't know that. Hell, so many guys like her which doesn't bother me as much as much as it used to." He then blew out air, frustrated. "I just want her back."

Cauline listened about his problems. To be honest, Yamcha wasn't the bad guy, he was misunderstood.

"Do you really want her back?"

Yamcha looked at Cauline, "Yes, I love her."

"What if it wasn't meant to be. Was their ever a time when you ever thought, 'Why am I her boyfriend?'"

He thought about it. "Sometimes, but everyone asks that in a time during a relationship. The only thing that bothered me is everybody thinks she's perfect. When we were going out, she would always ask me questions of where I've been and with who. She was too clingy, but I always threw that flaw out." Cauline nodded her head, listening.

"Maybe you're right," Yamcha said, rubbing his head with his hand, "Maybe we weren't meant to be."

"Maybe," Cauline repeated. "And think about the bright side. There's plenty of girls out there. You just have to search for the right ones, and sometimes while you're searching they might have found you, yet you haven't noticed them." Yamcha nodded his head.

"Yeah your right. There's plenty of fish in the sea, thanks." Yamcha smiled. Cauline slightly smiled as well as she pulled out a cookie.

"Cookie?" she asked.

"Thanks," Yamcha replied, taking one. "Has someone ever told you you're cool?"

"No."

"Then let me be the first." Yamcha said eating the rest of the cookie. Cauline lightly smiled.

"Why thank you."

_Ring!_

Yamcha's phone began ringing. "Hello. Yeah, alright." He then looked over at Cauline as he stood up. "I have to go. Thanks for listening to me and understanding."

"You're welcome, and anytime." she said before she watched him leave. Yamcha was actually cool himself. The only thing Cauline tried not to ask was about the scar he had through his eyes. Now, that would be rude since it was none of her business. After awhile, Turles walked up to her.

"Hey, Cauline. I'm back!"

Cauline slightly giggled, "What took you so long? You said you were going to the restroom."

"Yeah, um, let's just say the mall has a plumbing problem which messed up most of the restrooms around, and I had to search for one. It was no fun." Turles explained as Cauline rose from her feet. "I hope you weren't too lonely."

"No," Cauline nodded, thinking about her recent company. She then looked at her turtle as an excuse, "You were always there by my side." She smiled. Turles looked at the turtle plush and was a bit confused before he chuckled. It made since considering she named it after himself.

Outside, they both sat down on the bench, enjoying the summer breeze. Cauline couldn't help, but try and remember this area as she laid her head on Turles' shoulder. He laid his head on hers as he stared at the food cart. He would always get a hot dog from there. Maybe two or three. They were really good, and Cauline should try one.

"Are you hungry?" Turles asked, tapping her knee which he had his palm on. Cauline nodded her in response. He then stood up to the food court.

The man serving and asking what he wanted has been there for years. Turles then searched extra change in his pocket. He didn't want to break any big bills since he needed just a little. He turned around to ask Cauline.

Cauline was sitting there pulling her bangs out of her eyes to her side and clipping them away. That's when Turles' heart skipped a beat. Right when he saw her eyes at the exact same moment at that location he remembered.

"Cauline was that guitar girl I asked for money three years ago," he said breathlessly, staring at her.

* * *

**SHOUT OUT!:** Thank you brisingrrider, Snakeftw96, trunksgf96**(-AUTHOR),** Shookones, and Bulmaxvegeta26 for the reviews on chapter XXIV! And thank you trunksgf96, Psychosomatic Addict Insane **(-AUTHOR),** and Chibi Anjiru **(-AUTHOR)** for the favs and/or alerts! To be honest I get very giddy to see a review, but who doesn't?

**Check out these stories!:  
**1. Identities by brisingrrider  
2. High School Twist by Shookones  
3. DBZ The New Generation by Snakeftw96.  
_**NEW!**  
_**1.** Author: Shookones  
Title: Fresh Start  
Summary: Krillen and 18 break up after having Marron. 18 moves back to her hometown with Bulma Chi-chi Goku Vegeta and Raditz. But what happens when 18 has a new atraction. KRILLEN BASHING SORRY :/  
**2**. Author: trunksgf96  
Title:Highschool Chaos  
Summary: Gohan goes to highschool and has a twin sister. More info inside. Rated T for Master Roshi reasons, Romance, and language. Ch. 16 now up!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!^J^**


	26. Kami's Senses

**A/N:** Thanks for the over a hundred reviews! Love you guys!

* * *

**XXVI**

Three years ago.

Falling leaves of different colors fell like lifeless souls as the cold autumn windswept them away from their homes. It was a quiet and calm afternoon as people chattered outside the mall. It was nothing more than an ordinary chilly day. Chatter, music, and the wind's whistling filled the atmosphere's space.

A group of boys by a bench were standing and talking to each other. Two boys who resembled the most stood next to each other followed by two other boys with flame like hair, but one had it towards the sky while the other aimed the ground.

Across from the boys sat an old man and a young girl on the bench. They played the guitar for the people. They did not do it for the money, but to see the smiling faces. It was something they enjoyed to do, yet it didn't seem that way to others because at the end they always find money in their guitar case.

A breeze past by, causing the boys to shiver and stuff their hands in their coat's pockets. The boy with spikes of hair sprouting out his head asked his identical friend next to him, "T-Turles, would you mind buying me hot chocolate?"

The boy named Turles responded, "Yes, I'm broke. I don't have any money." He was merely a thirteen-year old boy, so he'd probably spent his money quite often on video games.

"Here," Goku said, giving Turles money. "I'm too lazy to go over there," he joked, "and too cold."

"So am I," Turles replied, snatching the money from him, "but you don't see me complaining." He looked down at the money on his hand. "This isn't even enough."

"Maybe the vendor could give you a discount or something."

"I don't think he's the kind of guy you want to bargain with." They both looked over at the person in the food truck. He looked pretty mean and serious.

"Just go. I'm hungry." Goku said, giving him a slight push with his shoulder for Turles to begin walking.

"Alright, aright," Turles replied, walking over to the food truck and getting in line.

As he walked over there, the young girl that was sitting with the old man walked behind him. The young girl had a cup of money they received from nice people. She just stared into the cup as she waited for her turn. An eleven-year old girl should be with her parents than out there, yet she didn't have a choice.

"You don't have enough, kid," the vendor said to the boy in front of her.

"Come on. It's just this one time. You would be doing a great favor for my friend and me. It's just hot chocolate."

The young girl couldn't help but listen. It was as if the boy was trying to convince the man to give him the hot chocolate with less payment.

"No money. No hot chocolate."

Turles sighed. He then turned around hoping the person behind him had money. The girl played guitar. Of course, she had money on her.

"Hey, guitar girl," he said, trying to get her attention.

She looked up from her cup of money, "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Would you lend me some money?"

She nodded her head and handed him the cup of money for him to take how much he needed. He gave the cup back, before he gave the man the money to receive his hot chocolate. He then walked over to Goku and handed him his hot drink.

"The guy actually accepted the money?" he asked, as he took in a sip.

"No," Turles replied, "I had to ask the girl behind me for money."

"Who?"

"Her," he pointed over at the girl walking over to the old man with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, well she's nice. Did you say thanks?" Goku asked, hoping he did.

"No."

"You should've. She didn't even have to give you money."

"Then I shouldn't have walked over there to get you what you wanted, huh?"

"This is different. What if she's poor and that's the only way she receives money." They both looked over at her sitting by the old man playing guitar.

"She might be since we've seen them there for the past three months. And it's not like I took it from her." Turles said, "And besides, I could give her the money back tomorrow." Goku just shrugged as he took another gulp of his drink.

The next day, Turles and Goku were at the mall to give the girl from the day before her money back. They found exactly where they thought she would be, but she just sat there alone with no instrument either. Goku and Turles walked up to her with the money in hand.

"Excuse me," Goku said. The girl looked up from her feet to see two boys in front of her. She recognized one of them from yesterday, but she didn't know which one was which. They both looked alike. She just stared at them, not knowing what they wanted.

"Here's your money you let my friend borrow." Goku said thoughtfully, handing it to her as she gently took it from him.

"T-Thank you," she replied quietly.

"So what are you doing here alone," Goku asked. He just liked to talk and get to know new people. Turles sometimes found that annoying, but that time he didn't mind.

"Oh, um…" she replied, "I just like sitting here alone sometimes?" she lied. Turles noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Had she been crying or something? What if the old man died?

"You sure," Goku asked, "Where's that old guy?"

The young girl stared at him, not knowing what to say. Turles saw that her eyes turn a darker shade of purple.

"I-I don't know…I'm wondering, too," she replied softly. Goku decided to leave her alone.

"Kay, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too," she replied as she watched them both leave the area. Turles looked back over his shoulder and locked eyes with hers.

"Cauline," Turles said breathlessly, as he resurfaced from his memory. "She was that girl. No wonder she looked familiar."

"Are you going to pay kid, or not?" the vendor said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec." Turles responded as he turned back to her. "Cauline," he slightly shouted to get her to come over there. Said name looked up and walked up to him with the bags. She didn't want to leave them unattended.

"Um, why did you call my name?"

"Don't you remember me?" Turles asked.

"What do you mean?" Cauline grew confused.

"Do I look familiar to you from the past three years ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Turles. "

"Do you remember this? Can you lend me some money?" He put his hand in front of her.

"Sure, how much," she asked, not knowing what he was trying to do.

Turles sighed, wondering why that didn't work, "It doesn't matter." She then gave him a few coins, which he paid the guy. He then turned around with four hot-dogs.

"You have to remember this," Turles then led her back to the bench where she sat down and placed the bags down. Turles put down the food on the bench beside her.

"Okay, was there ever a time where you saw two people who looked exactly like me and gave you money, right here at this location?"

Cauline thought very hard. Nothing came up in her brain. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember anything of that sort."

Turles placed his hands on his hips and blew air threw his mouth. "I know I'm not going crazy," he mumbled. He thought of something else. He moved the food over and sat next to her.

"Look at me in the eye," He said, grabbing her shoulders.

"O-okay," she replied, practically nervous. She stared into his eyes. She tried to see if she recognized them, but nothing came up. "What do you want me to see, Turles?"

"I want to see if you remember me," he said, slightly bringing himself closer to her face, "You don't remember a boy asking you for money? You don't remember two identical boys giving money back to you the next day?" he paused before he continued, "I remembered you told me that a man taught you how to play those instruments that are in your tree house, and that you wandered out in the city to ask. Don't you remember that old guy?"

Cauline just stared at him. She didn't know what the heck he was talking about. "I-I…." she stuttered, she didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Cauline! Why don't you remember?" Turles said, slightly shaking her. Cauline didn't know how to react from all of this. What was so important?

"I don't know. If I could remember, I would tell you, and why is this so important for you to know of what I do and do not remember."

After a long pause, she stared through Turles' dark black eyes. Staring deeply through his onyx eyes, an image of a younger Turles emerged over him. Then the scene played in her mind. She remembered seeing him, but she remembered him and…..Goku?! Those two boys! They were Goku and Turles. It felt as if something knocked her brain out of her head for not realizing sooner.

She remembered now. It was the day she found out that Leon, the old man, passed away and her mother caught the sickness. Not only did that memory shifted back in her head, but other memories as well.

Turles let go of Cauline's shoulders and couldn't help, but worry. He looked at Cauline's motionless face. There was no expression at all, as she stared into space. It was as if she was under hypnosis. Turles watched as a small tear fell from her left eye. Cauline began to remember most things that happened to her in her life.

"T-Turles," she softly whispered, not making any movement. "I remember, now."

Turles smiled, "That's great. I'm glad you do." Then he frowned. "Then why did you get all teary?" Cauline gave him a confused look.

"I did?" she asked, squint her eyes and noticing the water flow up to her top eyelid. "Oh." She said, with a hint of laughter as she wiped it away. "It's probably nothing."

"I can't believe we've met before," Cauline sighed through a smile. "I can't believe we didn't even recognize each other."

"Actually, I had a sense that I've seen you before when I visited your house for the first time, and you removed your hair out-of-the-way. Your eyes looked familiar, but I just couldn't think of it at the moment." Turles said, grinning while putting his arm around her shoulders. "I guess it was destiny."

"I guess," Cauline smiled. Turles looked over to his side and grabbed hot-dogs next to him.

"Have you tried one of these?" he asked giving her the sausage in bread wrapped in tinfoil.

"No," she replied as she grabbed it and unwrapped. "Um, what is this called?"

"A hot-dog."

"You eat dogs?"

"No, it's just called that. You know for someone who knows how to cook, you don't know much of foods."

"Well, it isn't my fault that I'm isolated from the world." Cauline said nonchalantly before taking a bite.

Turles' face changed from a smirk to blank as his face turned a slight pink. He watched Cauline eat. It wasn't the way that she was eating, but the look of the hot-dog entering her mouth. Turles' cheek s turned a slight red as he stared at her, thinking about….._things;_ things that someone like Turles would think about. He shuffled a little, heating up as he sat there.

"This is pretty good," Cauline said after swallowing and staring at it.

Turles slightly smirked as he thought, "_Well if you think that's good, wait until…. ah stop!" _He tried to get the image out of his lewd mind.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, wondering why Turles had this nervous look on his face. He didn't realize he was still staring at her and looked away.

"Pfft, nothing…" Turles replied, eating his as they sat there making idle chitchat.

"You were so little," he said, smiling. She looked up at him with a questionable face. "Oh, three years ago," he added.

"Well, I was eleven."

…..

Cauline entered her room as Turles followed. She placed the turtle plush on her bed as she and Turles sat down on the edge. With the bag in hand, she gave him the pair of underwear she bought for him.

"Here, so you won't go snooping around my clothes." He grabbed it but gave them back to her.

"Nah, I don't want it." Turles said, placing it on her lap. Cauline didn't understand why he didn't want it. He practically did say yes, no.

"Why not?" she asked lifted it up and examined it.

"Because it hasn't been worn by you, so it has no value."

She tilted her head to the side and gave him that's-not-a-good-excuse look. She then put her legs through the holes of the garment and put them on even though she had pants on. After a few seconds, she took them off and gave them to him.

"Now, they're worn by me."

"But, it doesn't have your scent," Turles smelt it and gave them back to her.

"So," she giggled. She thought it was funny that he would want something like that. "What's so great about my scent?" Turles placed his nose against the crook of her neck and took a whiff.

"Everything," he replied, releasing warm air causing Cauline to shiver, nervously. Turles then planted small butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Stop that," Cauline giggled, scrunching her shoulders up, "It tickles." Turles laughed as he hugged her.

"Dang, where are you not ticklish?"

"I don't know." Then her face panicked, and she stood up and turned around with her hands in front of her as if stopping him before hand. "And I don't want to find out, now." Turles just smirked and pulled her into his lap.

"Now eh. So you're saying I could find out later?" he moved his eyebrows up and down. Cauline's face turned red like a tomato.

"Uh, I-I….." she stuttered, tensed not knowing what to say. He just chuckled under his breath as he felt her hands heat up.

"I'm only kidding," he then slightly tilted his head to the side, "But you know what, I'm kind of anxious and eager to know when later will be if possible." Turles then kissed her cheek and said by her ear, "Maybe soon."

Cauline just weakly smiled and slightly nodded her head, thinking he was talking about tickling, but Turles was talking about something else. Something he had looked forward of doing in their relationship. He then looked over to the side and reached for the turtle.

"What did you wish for, anyway?" he asked, looking at the plush as she sat by him.

"I can't say or it won't come true."

"You actually believe in that stuff?"

"Yes, I guess I do, and there's nothing you could do to make me say it." She zipped her mouth with an imaginary zipper and threw the invisible key away.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Turles said scooting closer to her and poking her stomach. Cauline frantically shook her head as Turles began tickling her.

She fell back on the bed as he ran his fingers along her sides. Cauline couldn't help but giggle and squirm under him.

"Tell me your wish or the tickle monster will do his worst," he said in a playful monster tone of voice.

"D-Do your w-worst," she said through breaths of laughter. "I'll ne-never say."

He didn't hesitate and began kissing her neck like the one he did before. She scrunched her shoulder from the tingling sensation. She began shed tears of laughter as she struggled to breathe from laughing too much. After thinking about it, she hadn't been to the restroom all day.

"T-Turles stop," she giggled.

"Not until you tell me your wish."

"Please, I-I have to go use the restroom…..ha-ha, p-please."

"Then you'll have to pee in your pants, because I'm not going to stop until you say," he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll say."

Once she said that he stopped and sat up as she rose from her back and rubbed her stomach. Her side hurt from laughing too much.

"Why do you always have to tickle me?" she asked, still slightly laughing.

"It's the only way I get to see your full smile."

"Oh," she began to blush.

"So what did you wish for?"

"Oh, right, um, may I go use the restroom first then tell you?"

"Alright, but don't run out on me," Turles said as watched her walk out of the room and turn left. After a few minutes, she came back, but timidly as she sat back down.

"Okay, um," she cupped her hands around his ear as she whispered, "I wish…" Turles couldn't hear the rest because she whispered it too quickly.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear." Turles looked at Cauline's face. It looked like it was embarrassing or something. She tried again.

"I wished that… (Whisper)…you… (Whisper)..." Turles still couldn't hear her very clearly.

"Cauline stop playing with me. It's just a wish. You don't want me to find out your tickle spots today, do you?" She shook her head in reply. She looked over at the window then an idea popped in her head.

"Look over there!" she exclaimed and pointed towards the window as Turles looked in that direction. She then ran out her room to avoid from sharing her wish. It wasn't that embarrassing, but to her it was, and she thought that Turles would laugh at her.

"I don't see any- What!" he looked at the open door and ran straight outside to see Cauline running in the direction of the forest. "Where are you going?!" he shouted. She turned around and shouted back, but with a smile.

"Anywhere away from the tickle monster!" then she disappeared in the woods. He ran after her with smile as well and shook his head.

After awhile, Cauline hid behind a tree, thinking she lost him. She then took a slow step forward only to step on a stick. She cringed at the sound, and turned around to see if he was there before she sighed in relief.

"Gotcha!" Turles shouted from behind, causing her to jump from fear. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around only to receive a squeal from her. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she ducked under his arms and ran off, leaving a confused Turles to kiss the air.

She continued running until she reached the river. The river called her to come closer. She knelt and dipped her finger in the warm calm river. She began swirling her finger making little hurricanes. She smiled at how nice the weather was. The warm breeze sang through the tree's branches and past her calmly. It had been awhile since she befriended nature.

Without any caution, something grabbed Cauline's arm and pulled her into the river. She resurfaced from the river as she gasped for air and removing her wet bangs out of her eyes. To her side she heard a laughing Turles. She was mad at him for pulling her in the river with her clothes on.

"Turles!" she pushed him, "You're so stupid! Now, I'm soaking wet." He stared at her for her outburst. Cauline looked up at him and felt bad about it. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. I was just angry and…and…"

"It's okay, Cauline. Damn, it's not as if you called me something worse. Stupid? That would never upset me?" Turles chuckled.

"I know. I just don't like to be mean, that's all." Cauline mumbled. She tried not to stare at Turles' bare body. She blushed, thinking about it. He really had good-looking body. Why hadn't she noticed him like that before? She wasn't becoming a pervert was she? Ugh, there were so many questions she wanted to ask about these thoughts, these changes, but who could she ask? Then she felt him tug her wrist.

"Let's take a swim together," he said pulling her close to him.

"Um, I can't swim wearing clothes." She said, blushing and rubbing her sleeve.

"Who's stopping you from taking them off," he slyly smirked, grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"N-No, I'm actually okay with it," she nervously laughed, removing his hands from her shirt. She didn't want him to see her shirtless with all those scars even though she had a few bandages covering them.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I think."

Turles just chuckled as he lowered himself to swim further down the river. Cauline followed pursuit, but she found it a little difficult. She sunk lower and noticed Turles was just wearing his boxers. That was a relief, yet it still concerned her. Turles stopped for Cauline to catch up.

"See those clothes are slowing you down. At least take off your pants or something." Turles suggested as Cauline swam beside him.

"I'm fine, no really," she opposed. Then Turles placed his arms around her.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Cauline."

"W-what are you doing?" she asked as she felt his hands on her stomach.

"Trying to do you a favor." Turles replied, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it upwards.

It was too late when she realized what he was doing. He had his hand inside her shirt to grab her arm to remove her shirt. She tried to stop him, but he was a lot stronger than her. She could feel his hard abdomen on her back as her shirt ripped off her. Cauline wrapped her arms around herself as she sunk into the water where her head was the only thing visible.

"Give me my shirt back, please," Cauline quietly said, still having her back facing him.

"Why? It's only me." Turles then swam around Cauline to appear in front of her. She reacted by turning the other way. He frowned. "Oh man, Cauline turn around and look at me."

"No. Not until I have my shirt."

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm actually trying to do the opposite. And I've already seen you without a shirt. Just turn around and let me see you." Cauline didn't respond for a minute. Turles waited as the river continued flowing through.

"But, it's difficult Turles. Ever since what happened, it's not easy."

Turles felt bad for what he did and gave her shirt back. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you still had those thoughts." Cauline quickly put on her shirt covering the marks she had on her back that Turles saw.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

Turles didn't know what else to say, but hold her hand and continue swimming down the river. They created a little conversation along the way that made Cauline splash him. He splashed back which caused her to swim further down the river. They eventually caught up to the sound of the waterfall. They jumped out of the river, walked over to the edge of the cliff, and stopped, watching the waterfall over.

"I dare you to jump over it," Turles said, pushing Cauline with his finger. She slightly gasped at almost losing her balance.

"Why won't you do it?" she suggested, grabbing his arm. Turles rubbed his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright," he said as he took a few steps back and charged forward, but right before he jumped, he grabbed Cauline's waist, bringing her along with him.

They both screamed as they both plummeted into the river where the falling water met. The force of the roaring waves pulled them apart as they floated up. Cauline was running out of breath as she struggled to swim to surface, competing with the power surge of the river's force as gravity took course.

Turles was struggling as well and saw Cauline above him. He grabbed her tail for support. Cauline almost choked at the tingle feeling that shot up her spinal cord, draining her energy. She sunk down as Turles resurfaced from the river. He kept himself floating while he looked around not seeing Cauline. Soon enough, she floated upward practically dying for oxygen. She punched Turles' shoulder slightly angry.

"Why did you pull my tail?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows, stroking her tail.

"It was the only thing I could grasp onto. Sorry," Turles apologized as he swam around Cauline.

"Just don't do it again, okay? It not only hurt, but… never mind," she said, blushing. When he pulled her tail, she had a weird sensation that she couldn't explain. It happened around her mid-section like when she had butterflies, but different. Turles caught her blushing and smirked, but didn't say anything. He probably knew what happened. After Cauline thought about it, she jumped out of the river.

"I think we should be heading home."

"Whatever you say," he said in a sarcastic tone as he made his way to the grass, but stopped. His face turned scarlet red after he brought his hands down to his legs, not feeling cloth.

"What's wrong, Turles?" Cauline asked, noticing Turles looking around.

"I think I lost my boxers."

"Your what?" Cauline chuckled as she sat down, crossed-legged.

"Shut up. It's not even funny," Turles replied as he sunk down deeper. His face was red of how embarrassing that was. "Could you help me find them?"

"I don't know about that. What if, you know? I see something that I'm not supposed to see while I go find them."

"Trust me, you won't." Turles then cocked his head, "But who says you can't see it." Cauline thumped his forehead with her index finger.

"Hey," Turles said rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Don't say such things, okay." Cauline commented before she dipped herself in the river. Turles watched her leave then rested his head on the grass as he waited.

After he waited for what seemed like forever, Cauline swam up beside Turles with his boxers. He was about to reach for them, but she pulled them back.

"Uh-Uh." Cauline teased, waving them in the air. "Let me see what _size _you are."

"Really," he sighed, "You're going to do this."

"What? It's only fair." Cauline looked at the tag and gave them back to him.

"Thank you," Turles said. He was about to put them on under water, but stopped as he glanced that Cauline was still floating next to him. "Are you just going to swim there while I put these on?"

"Oh, um, sorry," she apologized softly. She swam around him to notice his tail peering above the surface of the water. She smiled before giving his tail a quick pull, and jumping out of the river. Turles groaned at the feeling and kind of growled.

"It's only fair," she giggled when she walked over the grass and swung her arms around. Turles shook his head and proceeded in putting on his boxers. After putting them on, he leaped over landing on his feet.

"Yup, that's what I like about, yah." He said as he walked over to her and gently grabbed her hands. "You always treat everybody the way they treat you."

"Not all the time." She replied, glancing away. "Only to people who I know very well."

"Like me."

"Like you."

They both smiled as they pressed their foreheads together. From the distance, behind the beautiful trees, a house stood unseen. This house had always been there. Two beings lived there and one in particular happened to be staring out the window watching the two youngsters.

"Tien, come look over here," the little one said. The little appeared to look like a clown to others, but he just had white skin and red rosy cheeks.

"What is it Chiaotzu?" the one named Tien asked while he walked over to him by the window. Tien had a third eye on his forehead. He stared out the window and heard laughter coming from the teenagers by the river. He squint his eyes to get a better view and recognized the girl.

"Isn't that, Cauline?" Tien asked, pointing.

"Hey, it is!" Chiaotzu exclaimed with his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Do you think she came to visit?"

"I don't think so. It looks like she made a friend."

"You were right, Tien. Making her go to school was a great idea." Tien nodded his head in response.

"Ah, enough staring we have work to do." Tien spoke as he began to wash the dishes.

"Okay, but when will be our next break?"

"Not anytime soon with that pace of yours." He chuckled as he elbowed Chiaotzu. They both chuckled, continuing their house chores.

Turles and Cauline soon flew off to the house after Turles picked up his clothes he left. They laid outside on the green grass watching the clouds moved by. Turles laid there and turned his neck to watch Cauline. She had her hair down to dry from it being wet in a bun.

Turles thought of something as he eyed her calmly. She didn't try to be pretty as most girls try to do in school. And to be honest, she didn't have to. He might want to ask her about that later in life. He wanted to know her opinion about his thought, but not at the moment.

"Turles," she spoke quietly, still gazing up at the sky. "Remember that one night that I stayed at King Vegeta's house, and I woke up next to you in bed?"

"Yeah," he answered calmly.

"Well, I was wondering," she turned to lay on her side to face him, "what did I say in my sleep?" Turles thought about what she said, and the idea popped in his head. He told her that she slept talk.

"Oh, nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"If you want to hear the whole story you've got to tell me your wish."

Cauline opened her mouth and pushed him, "I've already told you."

"But I couldn't hear you."

"Then you need to get your ears checked."

"Or maybe you need to speak louder."

"In your dreams," she commented leaving Turles with a thought.

…..

"You can do this."

"I'm trying, but I can't."

"Well, don't give up."

Raditz and Tarble were arm wrestling on the kitchen table. Raditz suggested that he and Tarble arm-wrestle after their little session. Tarble didn't learn anything new, but improvement and when would it be appropriate to attack your opponent. Raditz was actually struggling to keep his arm up any longer, but it looks like Tarble was more tired out. He gritted his teeth, and his arm shook trying to push Raditz's arm to the table. However, Raditz decided to finish it by pounding Tarble's fist to the table.

"Awe man," Tarble sighed, rubbing his arm.

"Don't be yourself up, kid," Raditz said as he stood up from his chair, rubbing his arm muscle. "You're actually stronger than I thought.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, but you still need to work on it." Raditz looked at his watch. It was past five. He walked into the living room to tell Goku, "Let's go Kakarott." Goku jumped on his feet from the couch and headed straight to the door.

Tarble walked to the door behind Raditz. "When will be a good time for you to train me again?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I come over sometime this week. It all depends since I have dates to go to." Then Raditz smirked and placed his arm around Tarble. "And maybe I could teach you how to get the ladies. I mean I did teach Turles, and look where he is now." Tarble rolled his eyes at the thought of Turles.

"What's wrong little man? Does someone not like our friend Turles going out with Cauline?" he said sarcastically.

"Turles is not my friend, and I said no such thing." Tarble spoke with a hint of anger as he crossed his arms.

"I'm only kidding. Damn, you really do like Cauline don't you?" Raditz asked, but only to receive a blushing Tarble. "It's alright. Ever since they both started going out, Turles isn't the same. Well, he doesn't hang out with me as much as he used to. I guess you could say we are both in the right state of mind. Anyways, see ya!" Raditz saluted good-bye before closing the door.

Tarble stood there and sighed tiredly before walking up the stairs to his room. He plumped on his bed and thought about his day. Training with Raditz wasn't so bad. Maybe their next session would be better. Then he sat up o his bed. What kind of life would he be living now if Cauline was with him? Maybe the same, but she would be spending time with him now instead of Turles. He should probably stop thinking about. Life didn't choose that course. He just wished it did.

…..

"I think it's getting late." Cauline commented as they saw the sun barely setting. "You should be heading home."

"But what if I want to stay for the night." Turles cuddled close to Cauline. "We'll get to be alone, and your father won't be here to interrupt our kiss."

"Yes, but I don't you to get in trouble again." Cauline said as she sat up. Turles stood up and gave her a hug.

"Fine, but don't think you could stop me from spending the night later on."

"Sure," she chuckled. "Bye."

"Bye." They both waved to each other before going their separate directions.

…..

In the vast atmosphere right where the clouds settled on, stood a platform. It stood high enough, not to be seen by anyone. They called it 'Kami's Lookout'. A Namekian named 'Kami' lived there hence he was the Guardian of Earth. Kami walked over to the opening of the platform watching the orange sunset. He glanced over and noticed Piccolo meditating on the edge as always. He needed to inform him about a danger coming towards Earth. Kami didn't know what it was yet, but it wasn't good. He then slowly made his way over to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, my boy," spoke Kami. Piccolo didn't respond, but perked his ears to listen. Kami continued speaking, "As you must know, there appears to be an evil source heading towards Earth. I am alerting you ahead of time to prepare yourself if all possible. Soon enough, I'll have to tell the Saiyans as well." Piccolo cringed at the thought of working with those monkeys.

"Now, don't start to argue. I fear that this evil will be too power full for you to fight alone. We need any strength of any kind to help."

Piccolo still meditated when he heard nothing but silence. Kami must've walked away. Did he really think he'd need help from them? Piccolo was disgusted of the thought. Fighting alongside with Goku? Now, that would be something. He shook it off as he continued with his meditation. He guessed that from now on, he'd had to train himself to become stronger to defeat this evil presence, and while he was at it, find a way to destroy his enemy.

* * *

**A/N:** YES! I'm finally done with this chapter. I tried re-writing this from memory. It's not as good as the first one I typed. I feel like a few parts are rushed. Sorry, for updating late, but you guys know the reason why for my computer crashing and losing everything, yeah. So, sorry, and I hope you liked this. I wrote this chapter mostly with Turles and Cauline. I'm thinking the next will be mostly about Goku and Chi-Chi on their date. Yeah...

**SHOUT OUT!** Thank you Bulmaxvegeta26, trunksgf96, Shookones, Snakeftw96, and Guest (Margaret Kathleen Bahr) for the reviews on chapter XXV! Also I would like to thank those who reviewed on chapters I, VI, VIII, X, XI, XIX, XX, XXI, and XXIII! Thanks Guests and ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo (**-AUTHOR**)!  
Gracias Kiki Momo (**-AUTHOR**), and ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo for the favs and/or alerts!

**Stories to Check OUT!:**  
1. Identities by brisingrrider  
2. High School Twist by Shookones  
3. DBZ The New Generation by Snakeftw96.  
4.Fresh Start by Shookones  
5.High School Chaos by trunksgf96

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!** **^J^**


	27. Strict Father

**XXVII**

"There's no easy way for me to say this, but Goku, we can't be together, and I think it's best if we just stayed friends…No, that's not good," Chi-Chi told herself as she stood there in front of the movie theater waiting for Goku.

She was trying to come up what to say to him and not upset him. She received her composure and said, "Goku, we can't see each other any longer. It is not you, it's me." Then she sighed, placing a palm on her forehead. "How am I going to this?"

She really did not want to do this, but it was her father's problem. If only he was understanding and let her date Goku, everything would be fine, but no. He had to be over-protective and strict about grades. Her father even questioned her earlier about where she was going on a Saturday night.

"I'm going to Bulma's," Chi-Chi lied as she opened the front door.

"Well, you know your curfew, and do you have your cell-phone?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Call me if there's an emergency. I am on speed dial, right?"

"Yes, and Dad don't worry. It's just Bulma's house." Chi-Chi was growing a little impatient with her father. He then walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I know sweetie, but a father could only be so worried over his daughter that it kills him to see her leave." He then gave her a hug and let go. "Alright, go have fun, and I trust you." All Chi-Chi could do was give her father a half-heartedly smile and a nod before walking out the door.

"'I trust you.'" Chi-Chi repeated under her breath, staring at her feet. She felt guilty after remembering what her father said.

"Hey, Chi!" Goku greeted from behind with his hands in his pockets. Chi-Chi turned around which made the hem of her dress twirl slightly.

"Hello, Goku," she blushed, smiling. "Um, Goku," she swallowed, nervous about what she was going to tell him as she held her hands.

"What kind of movie do you want to see?" he asked pointing at the listings, not hearing what she last said.

"Oh," Chi-Chi blinked, forgetting about the predicament. "I was thinking maybe _Breaking Dawn." _she shrugged it, knowing it was not the best movie to see considering Goku was more interested in action movies and comedy.

"If you want to see it. I thought you and Bulma were going to watch it tomorrow or something," Goku responded, not caring about the movie itself.

"No, I don't think we are." Chi-Chi spoke sadly. "Um, but if you think there's a better movie we could watch instead."

"Hmm, I really don't know. You wouldn't mind if we watch a scary movie?" Goku said, putting on a convincing smile. Vegeta and Raditz told him that a scary movie was probably the best kind to watch on a date with a girl.

"No," Chi-Chi lied. "A scary movie would be fine."

She hated scary movies. The only time she would watch one was if she stayed at Bulma's, because she was spending the night, so she had someone to sleep beside her. In addition, she had her eyes closed most of the time, so it would be difficult to watch a full-length scary movie.

Goku smiled, "Okay," before they walked up to the booth to pay for their tickets.

….

They eventually sat down in the theatre room to watch the movie. Goku bought two buckets of popcorn and two large sodas for himself. Chi-Chi did not feel like buying anything, but Goku insisted on sharing. She was slightly shaking at the thought of watching this scary movie. It dealt with the paranormal, and it based on a true story! Goku noticed her shaking and assumed she was cold.

"This would help," he whispered caringly to Chi-Chi as he wrapped his orange jacket around her. She looked up at him and smiled with a blush before wrapping her arms around herself.

Goku already had his right arm around her when he placed the jacket over her and left it there, but with a firmer grip with his palm cupping her shoulder. Chi-Chi's cheeks reddened when she felt his arm over her shoulder. She had forgotten about the situation about her not being able to have Goku as a boyfriend. She liked him a lot, and she would not let anything stop her from going out with him. Even if it did meant sneaking behind her father's back to do so

They sat there on the comforts of a theatre seat as the lights dimmed, signaling that the movie was about to begin. Even though it barely started, Chi-Chi grew goose bumps. Scary movies frightened her very dearly. She knew she could have backed out of it and said no, but she did not want Goku to sit there bored watching something else. Chi-Chi glanced at Goku with her peripheral vision and noticed him content with the movie so far. She smiled to herself as she tugged Goku's jacket close to her. Feeling a bit hungry, she reached over to the popcorn on Goku's lap.

Her heart jumped when she felt fingers, other than her own, and looked over to see them entwined with Goku's fingers. He also looked down at the bucket of popcorn and noticed his hand touching Chi-Chi's hand, then moved his eyes to her, blushing. She could not help, but blush as well. Hesitantly, she moved her hand over the edge of the bucket, but it appeared that Goku stopped her from doing so. He curled his fingers in-between hers gently. Her cheeks darkened when she saw this and her hand around his as a response. She looked up at Goku who smiled his pearly teeth.

Chi-Chi smiled back before turning her attention back to the movie, which was a bad idea.

Something horrible popped out of nowhere and screeched loudly as terrifying music played. It felt like Chi-Chi's heart skipped a beat when she flinched from the scene as she screamed shortly. She covered her eyes with her free hand.

Chi-Chi was spooked. She did not seem to notice it sooner, but she was squeezing Goku's hand tightly after she uncovered her eyes. Quickly, she removed her hand from his clasp and moved it over to her lap with her other hand. Goku slightly frowned by her actions. It did not bother him.

Chi-Chi's hand felt somewhat oily when she rubbed her fingers against her palm. Either one of them was sweating through their palms or it was the butter from the popcorn. It must have been the popcorn.

…

The movie was going very smoothly. Goku finished his drinks, and it didn't take long for him to feel it kick in. His face squirmed, but he tried to hold it in. Leaving Chi-Chi alone in the theater would not be a good idea, but he had to go so bad.

"Um, Chi," Goku whispered. Said name turned her attention to him. "I have to go," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Can't you hold it in?" Chi-Chi asked, hinting that she wanted Goku to sit by her through the whole movie. Goku shook his head frantically.

"Fine, but be quick about it, okay?" she sighed as he made his way to the restroom.

Along the way, Goku walked into the restroom quickly to do his business. He sighed with that goofy smile as if he released a waterfall that once been held by a beaver dam.

"Funny meeting you here."

Goku, looked over to his side from the familiar voice, and smiled. "Turles! How have you been?"

"Fine," he replied before zipping up his pants. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

Goku zipped his pants as well before he replied and walked over to the sinks. "I'm here with Chi-Chi. You?"

"Cauline," he replied calmly, drying his hands. Goku did the same. "It's the last day of the week, so why not." Then Goku's face turned questionable.

"Why do you have popcorn in your hair?" Goku asked, reaching for the piece in Turles' hair.

"What? Oh," he chuckled, "I let Cauline have the popcorn. Bad idea. She was so frightened at this one part of the movie that she jumped from her seat causing part of the popcorn to fly out. I guess some got on me."

"Wait a minute," Goku smiled while they walked out of the restroom, "Were you guys sitting in the front or something?"

"Yeah, why?"

They both stopped at the same entrance of the movie room they were both going in. "Because, I saw popcorn flying everywhere."

"Huh, weird," Turles commented while they stood there. "Who knew that we would both be watching the same movie?" Goku nodded his head in agreement as they both walked in and proceeded to their seats going separate directions.

"What took you so long?" Chi-Chi asked as Goku sat down with a grin.

"I bumped into Turles along the way, and we started to chat. Sorry," he whispered. "Did I miss anything good?"

"No, not really. Nothing scary hasn't -AH!" she spoke too soon. Goku silently chuckled.

…..

"Is it over yet?" Chi asked, quietly, hugging Goku's arm and covering her face against it. Goku stared at the screen as credits rolled up.

"Yes." Chi-Chi slowly looked at the screen, realizing it was. She stood up along with Goku still holding on to his arm.

She blushed as they walked out of the theatre. Chi-Chi also saw Turles and Cauline walking out of the place. She then felt content that she also had a boyfriend. She checked the time on her phone. It was an hour before her curfew. Goku called Raditz to pick them up.

After waiting ten minutes, Raditz's car came around the corner of the street. Goku opened the door for Chi-Chi and let her go in first before himself like a gentleman.

"So how was the movie?" Raditz asked as he drove off in the direction of Chi-Chi's house.

"It was good," Goku replied. "What did you think of the movie Chi-Chi?"

"It was horrifying. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," she sighed. Then Goku grabbed her hand and placed it between his hands.

"No problem. I will call you tonight, and talk to you until you fall asleep." Goku said soothingly. Chi-Chi blushed as a response. "And don't worry. I'll be by your side no matter what even if I'm not there. Like I've always had been." Goku then gave her a side hug.

"Thank you, Goku," Chi-Chi quietly spoke wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, calm down you two," Raditz said sarcastically, watching from his rear view mirror, "It's not winter yet, so don't start heating up." Chi-Chi gave him a scowl about what he said which caused him to look away. Goku still hugged her, smelling her hair.

Soon enough, Raditz drove in front of her house and parked. Goku got out of the car and held her hand as she got out as well. He walked her to her front door when she opened it with her key. Before walking in, she thanked Goku with a hug.

"You're welcome," Goku replied, squeezing her a bit tighter before letting go. She stepped inside her house, but stopped forgetting something. She turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye," she waved before walking into her house and closing the door. Goku softly glazed his fingers over the spot she kissed and blushed with a goofy smile. He soon got his feeling back in his legs and began walking to his brother's car, and they drove off.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself as she strolled inside the living room.

"Who was that boy?"

Her father's voice scared her as she jumped from her feet and turned around to see her father. "Oh, um, that was Goku."

"Goku? And where were you with this Goku?" the Ox King asked as he crossed his hands with concern. He knew the real reason, but he wanted to hear the truth from his daughter's mouth.

"Dad, I was at Bulma's, and he stopped by at her house and he decided to take me home," she lied.

"Well, then explain to me why when I called the Brief's household, since I couldn't get a hold of you through your phone, to talk to you, they said you weren't even there, and you never arrived at all."

"Dad, I can explain."

"Explain me what?" he asked sternly walking closely to her, "A bunch of lies? Chi-Chi what's going on?"

"Dad, I was," she swallowed, "On a date with Goku, and at the movies. We didn't do anything else, but watch the movie."

"How am I supposed to believe you? You've been lying to me."

"Dad, I'm not like that! I really like Goku, and I wasn't going to let you stop me from going to my first date."

"Well, this wouldn't be happening if you obeyed me, and did not go out with that boy tonight. That's it. Give me your phone. You're grounded for deliberately disobeying me."

"But, Dad!" Chi-Chi shouted, holding her purse back. How would Goku call her tonight?

"Give it!" he said, putting his hand out for her to put the phone in his hand. Chi-Chi then forcefully slammed the phone on his hand and pushed to the side as she ran to her room.

"Chi-Chi!" her father shouted by her actions. She locked the door before plopping down on her bed and grabbing her pillow, crying. She wanted to muffle her cries so her father did not hear them.

The Ox King sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose from the scene that happened earlier. "If only her mother were here," he said to himself as he sat down on the couch.

_RING!_

The Ox King noticed Chi-Chi's phone ringing in his hand. He flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

On the other line, Goku heard a deep voice. It must have been her father.

"Oh, um this is Son Goku, sir."

"Goku, huh? Well, I don't want you seeing my daughter anymore, k?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't ever call this phone again either."

"Sir, I don't understand what you're trying to say?"

"Leave my daughter alone, and you can't be her boyfriend anymore."

_CLICK._

That was the last thing Goku heard before he closed his phone in shock. _You can't be her boyfriend anymore._ That made him very upset. His heart drowned in poison from hearing that.

"I can't be her boyfriend? What did I do?" He sunk down on his knees on his bed. His whole night was ruined. He soon jumped off his bed, ran out of his room, then out the door quick before flying off to the skies.

"I have to go see Chi-Chi myself and ask what's going on."

Eventually he came across Chi-Chi's window and knocked on it. He could not look through it since she had curtains. He kept on tapping it, hoping Chi-Chi would open, but she didn't. He tried again and no answer. He sighed angrily. His next choice was to pry the window open himself, which was not so difficult.

Slowly, he opened the window and went through it quietly. To his confusion, it was not Chi-Chi's room, but her father's.

"Shoot!" Goku said to himself as he went through the window again and flew outside. "Good thing her father wasn't in the room." He then flew to the next window and knocked on it. As he expected, Chi-Chi opened the window.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed quietly, hugging his neck. "What are you doing here?" He floated inside her room with an upset face.

"Am I your boyfriend?" he asked, sitting on her bed.

"Of course you are. Why?" she asked with concern, sitting next to him.

"I called your phone and your father answered. He told me that I couldn't be your boyfriend. Can you explain to me why?"

She sighed, "He's just being a dad. He tells me I cannot have a boyfriend until college. However, I just think he thinks you're like every other boy."

"I am not, right?" Goku asked with a grin.

"No, you're like the sweetest boy I have ever met. He just hasn't gotten to know the real you, yet." Chi-Chi replied, smiling hugging his arm.

"So I'm still your boyfriend?" Goku asked, hugging her.

"Yes," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "My father just has to face that you're not like everyone else."

"That's good," he replied calmly as he nuzzled her neck with his forehead. "I was worried there would be no resolution to this." He then yawned which Chi-Chi did the same. He laid his back on her bed and pretended he was snoring.

Chi-Chi quietly giggled, "What are you doing?"

"What? You think you could still fall asleep and not think about the movie we watched." He asked as he sat up.

"No, but you can't sleep here. What if my father walks in on us in the morning? I think he has the key to my room."

"Alright," he replied getting on his feet, and walked over to the window. He then opened it and floated out.

Chi-Chi placed her arms on the windowsill, and smiled. Goku neared her face and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Chi."

"Goodnight, Goku."

Chi-Chi watched him fly off dreamily. It felt great to Chi-Chi to see him one more time. She would not let her father dictate her love life. She needed to prove him that dating Goku was okay.

However how was she going to do that?

She shrugged it off and walked over to her bed, and decided to go to bed. Maybe an idea would come up in her dream, or maybe her father would soon to grow and understand.

Either way, it would not be easy.

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Well, I'm going to hit the haystack. So how did you guys spent your Thanksgiving and/or Black Friday.

**SHOUT OUT: **Thank you Shookones, Bulmaxvegeta, and Snakeftw96 for the reviews on chapter **XXVI.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS! ^J^**


End file.
